<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>¡Lo siento mucho! by keikokeiko1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28156866">¡Lo siento mucho!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/keikokeiko1/pseuds/keikokeiko1'>keikokeiko1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mildis [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018), Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Depression, Eventual Romance, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Mental Health Issues</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:48:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>88,031</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28156866</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/keikokeiko1/pseuds/keikokeiko1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mary Wardwell solo quiere ser feliz otra vez y para eso necesita su pasado resuelto, su presente en orden, y esperanzas para el futuro. Comenzó con algo simple: disculparse con Zelda Spellman por dispararle en el pecho.</p><p>Si, buena suerte con eso.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Zelda Spellman/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mildis [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065971</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>269</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>67</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. En el Mercado</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Siempre quise escribir esta pareja. Porque son el personaje frágil y adorable con el gruñón y arisco y me parece per.fec.to.</p><p>Ojalá les guste.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-¡Lo siento!</p><p>La primera vez que se disculpó por disparar a Zelda Spellman, tutora de una de sus alumnas, en el pecho con un arma de fuego, fue en el mercado de Greendale. Después muchas semanas de terapia con la dra Morrison superando su agorafobia, su miedo irracional a los espacios muy concurridos y por alguna razón también a las bandejas de plata y a los muñecos, de cualquier tipo. También había superado su fobia a conducir por muchas horas en la ruta. Es decir, estaba trabajando duramente en sí misma, en recuperar su salud mental. </p><p>Quizás el mercado no había sido un buen lugar para practicar el ejercicio de honestidad que le había hablado la dra Morrison. </p><p>La tarde estaba húmeda, el cielo de Greendale nublado y amenazando tormenta. Mary había decidido hacer las comprar, elegir todos sus snacks favoritos para pasar la tormenta inminente en su casa, viendo sus películas favoritas, hablando al gato que recientemente había adoptado porque según la dra Morrison, una responsabilidad la mantendría con los pies en la tierra y no en el pastillero en el que sus píldoras para dormir le sugerían ideas que luego la avergonzaban a la luz del día. </p><p>Había visto allí la figura de la tía de Sabrina. Aún no entendía como es que la policía no había golpeado su puerta, cómo había sobrevivido al ataque, y la perturbaba la falta de consecuencias. Hubiese preferido pasar unos años en prisión, o una institución, que seguir obteniendo la nada misma del mundo, silencio, como si hubiese sido deliberadamente ignorada. Pero la culpa seguía allí.</p><p>Siempre imaginó que Zelda Spellman iría al instituto a confrontarla pero en su lugar, era su hermana Hilda Spellman quien asistía. Mary había agotado las disculpas con Hilda, cuya sonrisa compasiva siempre se le quedaba atravesada en el corazón.</p><p>-Creeme, nuestra familia no te guarda rencor. A todos les puede suceder. Dios sabe que mi hermana ha hecho mucho más por menos motivos... Emm quizás no debí decir eso -se amonestó Hilda con una sonrisa -Lo importante es que no ocurrirá de nuevo... porque no ocurría de nuevo ¿verdad? - la sonrisa de Hilda se tornó sería unos segundos, produciendo un escalofrío en Mary. </p><p>-¡No! Jamás haría... estoy en tratamiento ahora. Realmente lo siento mucho, no debí... Lo siento en verdad.</p><p>Y así se disculpaba cada vez que Hilda Spellman se aparecía en el instituto, que no eran muchas veces. </p><p>Y ahora veía a la tía de Sabrina en el mercado. No fue su intención seguirla, o mirar cada tanto a dónde se encontraba comprando. Era tan extraña.</p><p>"Brujas" había dicho el sujeto que entró a su casa. La dra Morrison decía que en los registros policiales no había descripciones del hombre que había golpeado su puerta, ni del otro hombre, ni de la mujer... La mujer que se parecía ella. La dra Morrison alegaba que aún se investiga la posibilidad de que gente muy loca, posiblemente de Riverdale esa ciudad de locos, hubiera ido a asustarla y a jugar con su salud. Mary creía que eso era muy cruel.</p><p>También creía que no se lo había imaginado y que aquello no había sido ilusionismo ni maquillaje.</p><p>Zelda Spellman daba el perfil de bruja perfectamente. Mucho más que Sabrina o Hilda. Si era una bruja real, poco se molestaba en ocultarse. Se la veía poco por el pueblo, siempre buscando a Sabrina o haciendo una compra casual. Solo se la veía en la casa fúnebre dónde oficiaba. Un trabajo muy obvio para una bruja. </p><p>Estaba de pie en la isla de las manzanas. Eligiendo las más jugosas para su canasta. Vestida con un vestido azul marino ceñido, grandes anillos, perlas, bucles, maquillaje, tacones. La mayoría de la gente iba en pijamas o similar. El pueblo donde todos se conocían no era muy glamuroso. Zelda Spellman resaltaba como una actriz del antiguo cine a blanco y negro. </p><p>Y entonces se giró, sus ojos verdes se fijaron sobre Mary, la manzana suspendida en su mano derecha. Alzó las cejas y Mary no pudo evitar que las palabras salieran solas. </p><p>-¡Lo siento! </p><p>Quizás demasiado alto. Algunas personas se giraron. Viendo a la maestra de medias negras, falda beige y camisa abotonada negra hasta arriba, con su pelo recogido, disculparse con la mujer del servicio fúnebre del pueblo. </p><p>-¿Disculpa? - un ceño fruncido fue la respuesta, la manzana cayendo al canasto pero la mujer no bajaba la mano como si estuviera a punto de escudarse. </p><p>-Realmente... realmente lo siento - dijo Mary, dando un paso adelante. </p><p>-Detente - la sra Spellman dió un paso atrás. Echó una mirada rápida alrededor. Mary creyó que veía su posibilidad de escapar. </p><p>-Juro que no quise hacerle daño, tuve un colapso mental. Le ruego que me perdone, no tiene nada que temer conmigo - dijo Mary con aprehensión.</p><p>-¿Miedo? ¡Por favor! Si sabe lo que le conviene le sugiero que me deje en paz - ladró con firmeza la bruja, lista para irse -¡No me interesan sus disculpas!</p><p>-Sí hay algo que pueda hacer...</p><p>-¡Solo déjeme en paz! - fue la exclamación de Zelda que hizo que la gente se detuviera a ver la escena - Tengo asuntos más importantes de los cuales ocuparme.</p><p>A todo esto Zelda decidió zanjar la conversación pegando media vuelta, con drama, su cabello ondeando sobre su espalda, y yéndose.</p><p>-Lo siento - reiteró Mary, en un tono penoso.</p><p>Por unos segundos pareció que Zelda iba a detenerse, pero en lugar de eso, siguió caminando con paso firme hacia la salida.</p><p>Nadie notó, ni siquiera el guardia, que se había ido sin pagar. </p><p>Sólo la chica de la caja, que observó a Mary con acusación. </p><p>Está bien, pagar por unas manzanas a la persona que había disparado a matar era un precio muy barato. </p><p>________</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. En los funerales</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>-Aún así - dijo Mary en voz alta, haciendo que Zelda se detuviese por un segundo y la observase por encima del hombro -Siento lo del disparo. </p><p>-No es ni de cerca la peor herida que he recibido - restó importancia la Sacerdotisa, entrando rápidamente a la casa</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ains. Espero que les guste. Perdón los errores.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>La segunda vez fue a causa del instituto. Zelda Spellman no estaba complacida de tener que atender la kermesse de los estudiantes para recaudar fondos para el baile de fin de curso. Habían hablado con Mary para permitirles llevar un dj. En otro tiempo lo hubiera considerado excesivo ¿Que tenía de malo el viejo equipo de música de la escuela? Pero había aceptado en tanto las canciones planeadas fueran enlistadas, Mary iba a oirlas todas, no quería problemas con el comité de padres (otra vez). </p><p>Así habían logrado preparar una de las famosas kermesse de Baxter High. Con puestos de juegos y comida en stands desordenados en el espacio cedido por los dueños de la huerta de manzanos. Se respiraba aire fresco, les había tocado un clima ideal.</p><p>Pero Zelda Spellman no estaba feliz. La había visto por el rabillo del ojo mientras hablaba con sus estudiantes sobre no hacer trampa en el juego de los aros para recolectar más dinero. No estaban allí para estafar a la gente. Y de pronto oía la regañina de la matriarca de los Spellman a Sabrina. </p><p>-¿Tiro al blanco? Si no es con rifles de verdad, no me interesa - decía molesta.</p><p>-Por favor tía Z. Mira el premio, se verá hermoso en mi habitación - decía Sabrina, señalando el peluche de premio.</p><p>-De acuerdo, pero no participaré en ningún otro juego - zanjó Zelda.</p><p>El pequeño rifle de aire comprimido se levantó en manos expertas. Mary se encontró volteando para ver si daba en el blanco. </p><p>Y así fue, pero no festejaron. Porque justo en ese momento una ráfaga de aire frío zarandeó la feria, haciendo que se perdieran papeles y de cayeran objetos. Sobrina y tía voltearon sus rostros, perfiles casi idénticos, y que le dió la sensación de ver dos perros de caza levantando las orejas, en dirección al bosque de manzanos. </p><p>-¿Señorita Wardwell? - uno de los chicos llamó su atención, estaba intentando sostener una estantería caída de la pared de su puesto de madera. </p><p>-Lo siento, tengo algo que hacer. </p><p>No sabía por qué. Algo le llamaba poderosamente la atención. Cómo si debiera estar allí a ciencia cierta. Corrió hacia el bosque de manzanos y tuvo un presentimiento de a dónde debía ir. Dónde debía pararse. Justo en el camino donde se levantaba un enorme árbol, el más grande de todos, en el centro del campo. </p><p>Iba a acercarse cuando escuchó ruidos a sus espaldas y decidió ocultarse, volviendo en sí de su trance. Allí vio aparecer a Sabrina, junto a su tía Zelda y su tía Hilda. Miraban el árbol con atención, como esperando algo. </p><p>Y entonces Zelda se adelantó y levantó sus manos en dirección del mismo. Mary estaba segura que esto la dra Morrison no se lo iba a creer. El árbol se sacudió y tres cuerpos sin vida cayeron desplomados al suelo. Tenían uniforme pero sus caras estaban irreconocibles. </p><p>-Hilda, eras la encargada de vigilar esta especie - reprochó Zelda. </p><p>-¿Por qué no destruirla? Devora gente - dijo Sabrina arrugando la nariz. </p><p>-Lo siento, han sucedido tantas cosas. Olvidé alimentarla. Qué desastre - se lamentó Hilda al ver a los cuerpos en el suelo.</p><p>Mary estaba a punto de vomitar. Se llevó las manos a la boca, para no gritar. Realmente estaban hablando de la vida de esos niños, esas criaturas ¿cómo si nada? Y peor aún, planeaban mantener con vida a esa abominación. Eran brujas. Definitivamente eran brujas. El hombre que había entrado a su casa tenía razón.</p><p>Se fue de allí. Su cabeza completamente mareada de información. Se sintió insegura, desprotegida. Había un mundo ahí afuera que mataba gente como si fueran pedazos de pollo, brujas, demonios ¿quién sabe que mas? Rezó pidiendo protección, aunque eso le había fallado más veces de las que la había salvado.</p><p>¿Quiénes eran las Spellman? ¿qué había ocurrido con ella y con Adán?</p><p>Llegó a la kermesse, desorientada. Unos adolescentes la vieron y preguntaron dónde había estado. Les respondió que había ido a buscar a unos estudiantes que habían desapareció pero que no había encontrado. Mintió. Porque sí sabía dónde estaban. Habían sido devorados por una planta. Y según Hilda Spellman eso era una "lástima". Se le revolvió el estómago. </p><p>Aún así sacó de su cartera, guardada en uno de los puestos, un frasco con pastillas. Se tomó dos para tranquilizarse, con un vaso de agua. Y luego procedió a buscar un lugar tranquilo para fumar. Porque era un vicio al que había debido ceder, ya que el alcohol le sentaba muy mal y no era compatible con su medicación. Encontró un espacio en un puesto vacío. En solo una hora la kermesse daría fin y ella debería ayudar a los estudiantes a contar y dividir los gastos. Se sentía exhausta. </p><p>Debía ir con la policía o con un cura. O con alguien que le fuera a creer que algunos manzanos se alimentaban de carne humana. Se llevó una mano a la frente. Quería llorar. </p><p>Escuchó unos pasos y se tensó. Su mirada se encontró con la figura del terror. Zelda Spellman con un cigarrillo en el anillo de su dedo. </p><p>Una bruja. </p><p>Zelda se detuvo en seco al verla, parecía que iba a hacer algo con su mano, como si fuera a encender el cigarrillo con el índice o algo así (ya no debía resultarle raro) y por salvar las apariencias se tanteó los bolsillos. </p><p>-Aquí - dijo Mary acercando su mechero. </p><p>La bruja no le agradeció, la observó con recelo y cautela, encendiendo aquello y fumando. Regresó el mechero a Mary, aún en silencio. </p><p>-Lo ví - dijo la profesora.</p><p>-¿Disculpa? - reiteró Zelda, con el mismo tono que le había puesto en el mercado. </p><p>-Y creo que es horrible y despreciable - le salió decir también. </p><p>-De que cielos está hablando ¿ya perdió la cabeza? - se enfadó Zelda.</p><p>-El árbol y los estudiantes. Es despreciable que no hayan tenido... No, no apuntes tu mano a mi - dijo Mary pegando un respingo en el lugar -No borrarán mis recuerdos de nuevo- dijo con nerviosismo y miedo aparentes en su voz, pero firme en su decisión, aún si estaba muy asustada. Quizás por las pastillas haciendo efecto, se sentía más firme. </p><p>-Por Hécate, cállate. Y escucha - dijo levantando el índice - No sé lo que viste, pero no es lo que crees y tú opinión sobre mí o mi familia me trae sin cuidado - la voz ronca y firme de la pelirroja se notaba sumamente irritada. </p><p>-Todos deberían saber lo que son - dijo Mary con enojo y los ojos llorosos. </p><p>-¿Qué? ¿Qué crees que somos? - preguntó Zelda con una sonrisa en la cara. Se veía peligrosa, su aplomo, como si no tuviera miedo de Mary aún cuando esta le había disparado.</p><p>"Mi hermana ha hecho más por menos razones" había dicho Hilda. Que clase de monstruo era aquella mujer.</p><p>-Un aquelarre. Ustedes mataron a Adán - acusó.</p><p>-Vaya, para ser mortal no eres tan estúpida - dijo Zelda fumando con tranquilidad - pero te equivocas con el mortal. No tenemos culpa en eso. </p><p>-Entonces ¿quién? - preguntó, temblorosa -¿Quién lo hizo? </p><p>El humo subiendo en el aire, retorciéndose como los secretos, la figura fantasmagórica de Zelda Spellman. El aire que refrescaba. Todo eso impregnandose en la memoria de Mary. No lo olvidaría. No podían obligarla a olvidar. </p><p>-No lo sé con exactitud. Quizás fue Lucifer. Quizás alguien más. - se encogió de hombros - no tengo culpa en eso. Ni mi familia. </p><p>-No te creo. </p><p>-Y te reitero. No me importa tu opinión -le dió otra calada al cigarrillo - Si te atreves a decir tonterías sobre lo que viste hoy, iré a borrar tu memoria.</p><p>-No me amenaces - dijo Mary con enfado. Estaba harta de que la tomaran por débil. </p><p>Pero Zelda la veía como lo que era. Como un león a una oveja. No tenía posibilidad. Era una simple mortal. La pelirroja se enderezó en el lugar, estaba irritada porque Mary hubiese descubierto su secreto pero no la consideraba una amenaza, para nada. </p><p>-No tuve que ver con lo que te ocurrió. Mi familia también fue víctima de las fuerzas oscuras. Y a cambio, disparaste contra mí sin siquiera preguntar - soltó con rencor y frialdad - tengo todo el derecho de amenazarte. </p><p>-Lo siento, pero me dijeron que ustedes eran responsables. El padre Blackwood lo dijo.</p><p>El nombre causó un efecto en la pelirroja, que palideció de pronto. Parecía que había tocado una fibra muy sensible. </p><p>-Ese bastardo - dijo entre dientes, odiada profundamente - no era un sacerdote católico - Mary parecía que iba a preguntar pero Zelda no la dejó - Mantente bien alejada de mi familia y nuestros asuntos. Nos hemos mantenido al margen de este condenado pueblo y así será siempre. Que seas la profesora favorita de Sabrina es lo único que me detiene de devolver ese tiro - dijo con odio, dándose la vuelta para irse. </p><p>Lo que dejaba a Mary con más preguntas, más dudas y más incógnitas en su cabeza. Intuía que lo que había sucedido con ella en esos meses de "cambio disociativo de personalidad" según la dra Morris, había sido oscuro y tenebroso. </p><p>¿Quería saber la verdad? Pensó en el árbol, en el Padre Blackwood, y en Zelda Spellman. Realmente ¿qué podía hacer?</p><p>Regresó a la kermesse y se disculpó con la sra Meeks, dejándola a cargo de ayudar a los adolescentes, fingiendo tener un malestar estomacal. Se fue a casa, tenía mucho que pensar. Y llorar. Sobretodo llorar. </p><p>_______</p><p>El funeral de los tres estudiantes. La noticia se esparció al otro día como una fogata en un día de verano. Mary lloró en el discurso a los estudiantes y también a solas en su despacho. Porque sabía la verdad. No había sido la corriente, ni un animal salvaje. Había sido un enorme manzano maldito que Hilda Spellman había olvidado alimentar. Nadie se lo iba a creer. </p><p>Lo peor fue ser invitadas por las familias al servicio fúnebre. A realizarse justamente por la familia que no deseaba ver. Sabrina no le había comentado nada en clase al otro día, y su actitud normal hacia ella le decía que Zelda no le había dicho nada sobre la noche. </p><p>Era como ver a Sabrina por primera vez. Esa sencillez con la que aceptaba la muerte de sus compañeros, aún si no eran cercanos, y hacia como si nunca hubiese visto sus cuerpos caer de un árbol. Se preguntó qué otros horrores había sido forzada a ver o si acaso su naturaleza de bruja ya de por sí le daba cierto control sobre sus emociones. </p><p>La campana sonó y los estudiantes se retiraron. Todos menos uno. </p><p>-¿Señorita Wardwell? ¿vendrá a casa para las ceremonias? - preguntó con su voz inocente. Mary simplemente no podía odiarla. </p><p>-Sí, Sabrina. Si a tus tías les parece bien. Aún no creo estar perdonada del todo - bajó la cabeza. Todo lo visto no quitaba el hecho de que había disparado. </p><p>-No se preocupe. Entendimos su reacción, además la tía Zelda me dijo que se disculpó con ella en el mercado - sonrió Sabrina. </p><p>-¿Te lo dijo? Qué vergüenza... - dijo Mary, nerviosa de que Zelda también hubiese anunciado su conversación del día anterior. </p><p>-Todos cometemos errores. Créame, yo también hice cosas de las que me arrepiento - y ahora que sabía que era una bruja, Mary estaba segura de que no se refería a una travesura ordinaria. </p><p>-De acuerdo Sabrina, gracias por tus palabras. Nos veremos luego. - sonrió la profesora, juntando sus cosas y retirándose junto la adolescente. </p><p>____</p><p>-Te lo juro Hilda, es mejor si la hacemos desaparecer.</p><p>Zelda hablaba de esto con su hermana, mientras hacían los preparativos del funeral. Ambrose ya tenía los cuerpos en los tres féretros y las hermanas estaban ordenando el lugar, preparando las sillas y decorando con flores blancas en los floreros. </p><p>-Debimos borrar su memoria, pero creo que si no quiere que lo hagamos debemos respetarlo. No puedo imaginarme lo que se debe sentir, que roben tu identidad y tú cuerpo por tanto tiempo - dijo Hilda con pena en la voz - y luego regresar y ver qué toda tu vida es un misterio. </p><p>-No voy a sentir pena por una lunática que me disparó en la puerta de mi propia casa -dijo de pronto la Sacerdotisa. </p><p>-Se disculpó, Zelda - recordó Hilda - y si es cierto lo de Blackwood, sabes que él tenía un poder de sugestión increíble. </p><p>-¿La estás defendiendo? ¿por dispararme? - se indignó Zelda. </p><p>-Sólo creo que hemos tenido suficiente violencia este año. Nunca la defendería por hacerte daño - se excusó Hilda - Te he contado que siempre se disculpa cuando voy a las reuniones de Sabrina en el instituto. Y sé que es sincera.</p><p>-Lo sé, está demente. Me gritó en el mercado... ¿cómo se atreve? - se cruzó de brazos Zelda.</p><p>-Siempre lo recuerdas, creo que fue muy dulce -mencionó Hilda.</p><p>-Tonterías. La culpa de todo esto es de Lilith ¿en qué pensaba? Simplemente la trajo a la vida, sin recuerdos, con un pretendiente muerto y ahora hay que vigilar que no nos delate con el pueblo - se quejó mientras colocaba las coronas con las fotos de los estudiantes en sus respectivos cuadros conmemorativos. </p><p>-Es muy lindo que te preocupes por ella - comentó Hilda distraída.</p><p>-¿Preocuparme? Te estoy diciendo que es menos problemático asesinarla - se indignó la matriarca. </p><p>-Sí, eso es verdad, es menos problemático. También podríamos tratar de contarle la verdad. </p><p>-Claro que no, sería exponernos demasiado. No podemos confiar en alguien tan inestable y desequilibrado. - discutió la pelirroja.</p><p>-Bueno ¿no crees que tiene derecho a saberlo? - preguntó Hilda estirando el asunto un poco más. </p><p>-No es conveniente para nosotros. Veremos qué pasa. </p><p>____</p><p>Mary no había aguantado. En un momento estaba sentada, oyendo a los padres y alumnos hablar de sus amigos y al siguiente se sintió enferma. Quizás ver a las Spellman allí, quizás recordar a Adam, quizás el aire pegajoso de la tarde. Se sintió enferma. </p><p>La recepción había estado bien, pero se sintió ahogada y debió buscar una habitación vacía para tranquilizar sus nervios. Una pastilla, su botella de agua que siempre llevaba en el bolso. Y salir a tomar aire, fumar. Era todo demasiado surreal.</p><p>Se encontró con que no era la única que había salido a fumar. Con su anillo y cigarrillo, está vez Zelda no se cortó en encenderlo con un chasquido de sus dedos frente a Mary. Imposible. Esas cosas no existían. Y sin embargo ahí estaba.</p><p>El porte de Zelda Spellman, la manera que estaba parada en el pórtico, fumando e ignorando deliberadamente a la profesora, le daba un aire de realeza y decadencia.  Mary apretó los labios pero no sé fue de allí, se puso a fumar a la par, junto a la figura de la pelirroja, en un silencio incómodo. </p><p>-Les quedó un funeral muy bonito - dijo con la tranquilidad que pudo reunir. Estaba un manojo de nervios por dentro.</p><p>-Planeamos matarte - fue la escueta respuesta. </p><p>Espera ¿Qué? Mary se sobresaltó, sus ojos muy abiertos detrás de sus gafas. </p><p>-¿Por qué? - fue la pregunta angustiada de Mary -¿No es suficiente con todo lo que me ha sucedido? </p><p>-No eres la única víctima, así que deja de lloriquear. No lo haremos, fue una decisión conjunta -suspiró - pero no te relajes -advirtió con severidad. </p><p>-Nunca estoy relajada - se notaba, sus dedos temblaban ligeramente al sostener el cigarrillo. </p><p>-Bien, porque no quisiéramos que nuestros secretos sean revelados - insistió frialdad. </p><p>-No tendrían que preocuparse en tanto no dejen que los árboles se coman a los niños - dijo Mary bajando la mirada, aún molesta por lo que les había ocurrido.</p><p>-Greendale está repleto de peligros. Si quieres puedes pedir que trasladen el pueblo, aunque no sé quién va a creerte - se encogió de hombros la pelirroja. </p><p>-Ya lo han hecho antes ¿no es así? Borrar mi memoria... - preguntó Mary con cautela -Por favor, necesito saber...</p><p>-No sé de qué me está hablando. Ya le dije que desconozco los detalles de su prometido -dijo Zelda arrojando ceniza a un costado - Si me disculpa algunos estamos trabajando - dijo con sequedad, arrojando la colilla del cigarrillo a un costado. </p><p>-Aún así - dijo Mary en voz alta, haciendo que Zelda se detuviese por un segundo y la observase por encima del hombro -Siento lo del disparo. </p><p>-No es ni de cerca la peor herida que he recibido - restó importancia la Sacerdotisa, entrando rápidamente a la casa. </p><p>Mary se retiró temprano. Decidió que no pararía de insistir hasta saber en exactitud todo lo que las Spellman sabían de su pasado. Necesitaba saberlo sin importar qué. </p><p>Al otro día mencionó a su terapeuta que quizás conocía a las personas que podían desbloquear su amnesia. </p><p>La dra le pidió cautela, cuidado, y mucha precaución, quizá desbloquear recuerdos dolorosos fuera perjudicial para su recuperación. Debía seguir trabajando en su autoestima para poder rememorar sin sentir tanto dolor. Aunque no le impidió continuar su investigación personal, más bien le sugirió llevar un registro en un cuaderno para que tuvieran algo que analizar en la próxima sesión. </p><p>____</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Pobre Mary 😭 siento que nadie pensó en sus traumas. Es mucho más que un papel secundario.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. En la biblioteca</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>-¿Quieres pasar a la tienda un momento? te prometo que te contaré lo que sé, no es mucho, porque estuve muerta la mayor parte - sonrió Hilda. </p><p>-¿M-muerta? - Mary entró con Hilda a la tienda.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Su tarde libre la pasó en la biblioteca de Greendale. Un sitio frecuentado por algunos estudiantes pero tranquilo la mayor parte del tiempo. Mary conocía a la bibliotecaria desde pequeña, era una señora muy mayor. Ni siquiera necesitaba mostrar su pase para retirar libros, pero lo hacía igualmente por respeto. </p><p>-Señora Blick, hoy tengo un pedido especial - sonrió Mary. </p><p>La anciana escuchó pacientemente su solicitud. Si bien Mary se consideraba la historiadora no oficial de Greendale, esta vez quería averiguar algo más profundo. Quería saber del folklore, de las leyendas. Mary nunca había gustado de la fantasía en sí salvo que estuviera relacionada con algún hecho histórico. Pero ahora era importante saber más al respecto. Y encontró una pequeña sección de cuentos escritos por gente de Greendale, libros sobre fauna mágica y demás. Mary seleccionó los tomos que le parecían más serios y un cuento de niños sobre brujas. </p><p>La señora Blick sonrió cuando vio el tomo de niños, le comentó que las ilustraciones estaban hechas a mano por una amiga suya de la infancia, que siempre había tenido una imaginación muy vívida ya que su familia vivía muy a las orillas del pueblo y solía vagar sola por allí, inventando aventuras y cuentos extraños. Mary sonrió y se despidió amablemente, ansiosa de llegar a la casa y leer lo que necesitaba. Se buscó una taza con chocolate caliente y se sentó en el sofá con su manta favorita. </p><p>Sí, los libros hablaban de duendes, hadas, pero poco de brujas y casi nada de entidades demoníacas que poseían a las personas ¿debía buscar en la sección de terror? Para eso convenía preguntar al amable dueño de la tienda de horrores pero recordó que ese lugar lo atendía Hilda Spellman. Suspirando dejó los tomos en la mesita de noche. Sus ojos fueron directo al libro de cuentos y decidió hojearlo. </p><p>La historia era realmente infantil, sobre una niña que se hacía amiga de una brujas en el bosque. El problema era que la gente del pueblo no le creía y cuando fue a contarle a su amiga bruja que todos se burlaban de ella se encontró con un ser oscuro de enormes cuernos impidiéndole el paso hacia la casa de su amiga bruja. </p><p>Mary sintió un escalofrío al ver la ilustración. Era una mancha negra alta y perturbador con enormes cuernos, cabeza y pezuñas de cabra. Entonces la niña se asustaba y salía corriendo. Hasta que llegaba a su rescate una bruja buena. </p><p>Mary se atragantó con el chocolate.</p><p>En la página, dibujada con mucho color y trazos marcados, estaba la figura de una pelirroja de bucles armados cayendo sobre el hombro derecho. Sintió un escalofrío al ver el perfil de ceño fruncido y vamos ¿ese no era el vestido que traía en la kermesse? Incluso los anillos y las perlas, estaba todo a punto. Quizás la mujer de la ilustración estaba algo más joven pero ¿cuánto tendría? Mary lanzó una mirada al reloj de pared. Aún estaba a tiempo de ir a la biblioteca ¿ O donde vivía la señora Blick? </p><p>_____</p><p>Salió de la casa de la señora Blick con pastelitos, un remedio casero que tenía un olor espantoso y que según la señora Blick era excelente para los pies. Mary no tenía ningún problema en sus pies pero consideró de mala educación no aceptarlo. Porque la señora Blick le había dado un regalo muy valioso. </p><p>-Mi amiga, sí. Falleció el año pasado. Siempre me contaba historias muy graciosas de su casa en el bosque - decía la anciana de cabello canoso y olor a jabón de rosas -Me regaló algunos bocetos de ese libro, unos dibujos. </p><p>Mary salió de allí con una serie de hojas amarillentas cuidadosamente guardadas en sobres plásticos, todas con la misma figura del monstruo del bosque, de algunos personajes, de algunas hadas y... la mujer pelirroja. En varios ángulos y poses. Mary deseó poder conocer a la amiga de la señora Blick. Hablar con ella, preguntarle por sus historias. Quizás quería transmitir un mensaje que nunca pudo. </p><p>Mary caminó de la casa de la señora Blick hasta el lugar donde había estacionado su coche, tres cuadras más adelante para salir directamente a la ruta. En el camino pasó frente al local del horror del dr Cerberus, una cafetería donde algunos adolescentes pasaban el rato. Ella también solía pasar las tardes allí pero la idea de ver a Hilda Spellman, ahora que sabía que era una bruja, le incomodaba un poco. </p><p>Mary cruzaba la calle para no tener que pasar por la vidriera y por ir mirando hacia abajo es que no vió la persona con la que de chocó de frente. </p><p>-¡Lo siento! - se disculpó de buenas a primeras, sus folios en el suelo, a mitad de la calle. </p><p>-¿No puede estar dos minutos sin disculparse con cualquiera? - fue la voz irritada que sorprendió a Mary de golpe. </p><p>Reconoció el tono de inmediato. Al alzar la mirada se encontró con los ojos verdes y contrariados de Zelda Spellman. Mary se calzó mejor los anteojos sobre la nariz y se puso de un color escarlata brillante, mientras juntaba rápidamente los folios del suelo. </p><p>-Y-yo es que no iba mirando, no fue mi intención - se disculpó rápidamente. </p><p>Y entonces entró en pánico al ver el dibujo que estaba en el suelo justo junto al tacón de Zelda Spellman, si era el que creía eso era un gran ups. Quizás su aprehensión fue muy evidente, y su sorpresa muy grande porque Zelda presionó su tacón justo encima del folio plástico. </p><p>Mary se puso de pie, sintiéndose en el instituto cuando estudiante, enfrentándose a los que le hacían bullying. </p><p>-Necesito que muevas tu pie, por favor. Eso es mío - dijo Mary agradeciendo que la página estuviera del revés. </p><p>Zelda no se movió, miró de reojo a ambos lados de la calle, desierta a esas horas de la tarde. Los negocios comenzaban a bajar sus persianas y el cielo oscurecía de a poco. Al no ver moros en la costa, chasqueó los dedos rápidamente y el papel estuvo entre sus dedos enseguida.</p><p>Mary se sobresaltó, asustada de pronto. Una cosa era pensar en que la magia existía y otra era verlo con sus propios ojos. Era perturbador como poco. Zelda caminó hacia la vereda, saliendo del paso, mientras elevaba la hoja entre sus dedos infundados en grandes anillos y manicura perfecta. </p><p>-¿Y qué es esto? - preguntó y volteó el papel para ver... Zelda se detuvo en seco y giró hacia Mary -¿Se puede saber de dónde cielos sacaste esto? - siseó, con los ojos flameando en ira. </p><p>-Lo encontré en la biblioteca, ya que ustedes insisten en no revelar nada de lo que sucedió meses atrás - se defendió Mary apretando los puños, la cara muy roja.</p><p>-¿Quién dibujó esto? - preguntó Zelda mostrando la página con enojo. </p><p>Allí estaba la figura del monstruo. Mary sintió un pequeño alivio, al menos no era el dibujo de Zelda. </p><p>-Bueno, no puedo decírtelo - y estiró la mano para obtener su dibujo. </p><p>-Ten cuidado cómo me hablas - Zelda apartó la hoja de papel y miró directamente las hojas en las manos de Mary -¿Qué tienen esas? - preguntó con severidad. </p><p>-Eso, eso no es de tu incumbencia ¿por qué insistes en dejarme en la ignorancia? No es tu cuerpo el que robaron por meses - se indignó con dolor en su voz. </p><p>-Porque te estás metiendo en un terreno que no es de la incumbencia de ningún mortal. Porque si llegas a revelar algo de esto a alguien puedes ponernos en evidencia y en peligro - regañó con dureza. </p><p>-Es mi vida, tengo derecho a saber. Y ya te dije que no pienso revelar nada de esto. Lo hubiera hecho en el funeral - Mary estaba aún más herida de que creyera que iba a salir corriendo a contarle al pueblo sobre las brujas, ya la creían suficientemente loca como para añadir delirante a su currículum.</p><p>-No confío en tí. Me disparaste solo por la acusación de un idiota - echó en cara Zelda. En un chasquido de dedos los papeles de Mary desaparecieron de sus manos.</p><p>-¿Por qué hiciste eso? -se sobresaltó al ver el contenido desaparecer -Eres realmente... una persona horrible - acusó Mary frunciendo el ceño y sintiendo que quería llorar, con un nudo en la garganta. </p><p>-La vida es dura, difícil e injusta. Supéralo - respondió Zelda con la brutalidad que la caracterizaba. </p><p>-Al menos dime quién era el monstruo del dibujo. Algo, dime algo, por favor - rogó Mary, sintiendo que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. </p><p>-¿Realmente vas a llorar por esto? Por Hécate - se burló Zelda.</p><p>-¿Hola? ¿está todo bien? - la voz de Hilda Spellman se escuchó a un lado.</p><p>La bruja salía de la tienda, con las llaves de la misma en la mano. Observaba la escena con preocupación. Una persona llorando y obviamente su hermana era ¿quién sino? la que estaba de brazos cruzados y actitud de bullying.</p><p>-Claro que sí, vámonos - dijo Zelda echando a caminar hacia su coche. </p><p>-No ¡detente! Debes decírmelo, por favor. No puedo, no puedo seguir con esta inseguridad, con estas dudas. No sabes lo que es no tener idea de lo que alguien o algo hizo con tu cuerpo, es horrible. Es humillante. Me siento... - no quiso seguir, llevándose un puño a la comisura de los los ojos. </p><p>Zelda se detuvo, y lanzó una mirada severa en su dirección. Hilda ya estaba junto a Mary, sosteniéndola con cuidado, intentando consolarla. </p><p>-Zelda... creo que debemos ayudarla - dijo con expresión de pena, de cachorro golpeado, a su hermana. </p><p>-Por todos los cielos, no le debo nada. Ni sé quién es. Vamos a casa... Hilda - instó con malas pulgas la matriarca. </p><p>-¿En serio Ze? Sabes que no le hubiera ocurrido nada si hubieras permitido que Li... - pero fue interrumpida de golpe.</p><p>-¡No te atrevas a echarme la culpa! Le hice lo que ella me hizo ¿Quieres decírselo? ¡Hazlo! Si llegamos a estar en peligro frente a todo el pueblo será tu responsabilidad - zanjó Zelda, dando media vuelta y largándose a paso apresurado. </p><p>Mary se quedó confusa, y observó a Hilda que rodaba los ojos y negaba con la cabeza. </p><p>-¿Quieres pasar a la tienda un momento? te prometo que te contaré lo que sé, no es mucho, porque estuve muerta la mayor parte - sonrió Hilda. </p><p>-¿M-muerta? - Mary entró con Hilda a la tienda.</p><p>Lo que Hilda tenía para contarle no solo fue demasiado para su corazón, sino que perturbó su mente de un modo que no imaginaba.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. En la cabaña</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>-No diré una palabra. Gracias - sonrió Mary, y levantó una mano para estrecharla como si hubiesen finalizado un partido de tenis en empate. Sus ojos amables brillando bajo la luz tenue de la cabaña.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Mental Issues/Mental Care.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zelda estaba odiada, descargó su frustración con Ambrose que la oía con atención pero no con demasiado interés mientras comía cereal en la cocina apoyado en la mesada. A todo esto Sabrina había llegado y vió los dibujos en la mesa, las ilustraciones viejas que Zelda había arrebatado a Mary Wardwell. </p><p>-Creo que fuiste muy dura, tía ¿por qué no solo borrar su memoria? - dijo el primo.</p><p>-¡No! Va a quedar muy mal de la cabeza si seguimos haciéndole eso - atajó Sabrina, cuya empatía había mejorado desde que salvaron la línea espacio-temporal.</p><p>-Es un peligro. No sabes qué recuerdos tiene del infierno, ni a quién va a contárselo.</p><p>-Ella no tiene muchos amigos, tía. Sólo almuerza con la sra Meeks, incluso al cine va sola - informó Sabrina, sirviéndose un refresco del refrigerador. </p><p>-¿De dónde demonios sacó esos dibujos de todas formas? ¿quién en el pueblo sabe del señor oscuro y de mi? - cambió el tema de conversación, como siempre que alguien quería hacerle sentir culpable por algo de lo que no deseaba sentirse culpable. </p><p>-Tienen fecha... esto fue hace como ¿setenta años? Aún no había colado el Vaticano. - dijo Ambrose. </p><p>-No estábamos mucho tiempo aquí con Hilda. Siempre fuimos de viajar mucho, y reunirnos con todos en Yule o en las reuniones del aquelarre.</p><p>-La tía Hilda dijo que a veces los niños rondaban por aquí y que tú los espantabas tía Zelda - mencionó Ambrose. </p><p>-No los espantaba, iba a comerlos - Zelda recibió la mirada horrorizada de Sabrina - al final Hilda me convencía de que no lo hiciera. Pero ¿vieron al señor oscuro? eso es tan extraño. Nunca se aparece a los mortales en persona.</p><p>-Quizás vieron su aparición frente al aquelarre o frente a otra bruja - dijo Sabrina.- Es extraño que no te hayan reconocido más adelante, tía.</p><p>-Pasaron años antes de que tú nacieras Sabrina. Nadie se imaginaria que éramos los mismos de entonces. Y si alguien sospechaba entonces...</p><p>-Borraban sus recuerdos - dijo Sabrina. Alzando una de las hojas con el perfil de su tía dibujado con lápices de colores - Debes guardar este - dijo Sabrina - y los otros son de la señorita Wardwell - miró acusadoramente a su tía. </p><p>-No pienso volver a encontrarme con esa mujer - se cruzó de brazos la Sacerdotisa.</p><p>-La hiciste llorar - acusó Sabrina, molesta. </p><p>-¡Investiga sobre nuestras vidas! Es tan típico de ti que no estés de mi parte - acusó a su vez Zelda.</p><p>-No todo el tiempo - se defendió Sabrina. </p><p>-Claro, sólo la mayoría de las veces - se impacientó Zelda. </p><p>-Se lo llevaré yo. Pero ya no le hagas bullying - pidió Sabrina.</p><p>-Por favor, hasta Hilda podría hacerla llorar - dijo Zelda con un atisbo de sonrisa.</p><p>-Por Hécate tía - dijo Ambrose de golpe - disfrutas de hacer llorar a la pobre Mary ¿es eso, no? - sonrió el primo sin creerselo.</p><p>-Qué tonterías estás diciendo - rodó los ojos Zelda, desviando la vista y buscando sus cigarrillos, cambiando el tono rápidamente.</p><p>-No, tía, no hagas eso - Sabrina estaba igual de sorprendida que su primo porque, tenía sentido - no está bien que le causes disgustos.</p><p>-Ella comenzó, fastidiando en el mercado - Zelda le dió una calada a su cigarrillo, soltando el humo a un lado. </p><p>Sabrina no podía creer que su tía se estuviera comportando como una criatura caprichosa. Aún no veía que muchos de sus propios rasgos los había sacado de la matriarca. </p><p>-Mañana hay que firmar la cartilla de calificaciones ¿puedes ir y darle sus cosas? Incluso está aquí su portafolio - señaló Sabrina. Pobre señorita Wardwell, seguro tenía allí la tarea. </p><p>-Qué vaya Hilda - dijo Zelda con tozudez, echando las cenizas de su cigarrillo a un lado. </p><p>-¡Tía! - se indignó Sabrina. </p><p>-Sólo déjame en paz - Zelda salió de la cocina con su sobrina pisándole los talones. </p><p>Ambrose sabía que sólo Sabrina podía echarse al hombro la tarea de convencer a la tía Zelda de hacer cualquier cosa que no quisiera hacer. </p><p>______</p><p>Hilda Spellman llegó a la casa tres horas más tarde de lo habitual, justo para ver a su familia de sobremesa. Le habían guardado su porción de cena y mientras comía, les contaba todo lo que había relatado a Mary Wardwell.</p><p>-Bueno, es todo lo que sé. Lo mismo que todos nosotros. Realmente no sabemos qué sucedió con su prometido, solo que murió. Quizás fue Lilith o el señor oscuro o Faustus o quizás solo se tropezó y murió - se encogió de hombros. </p><p>-Pobre señorita Wardwell - dijo Sabrina - quizás fue egoísta hacerla regresar del más allá.</p><p>-¿Crees que Lilith la tenía en el más allá? Posiblemente dejó su alma en el infierno ¿cómo iba a traerla de regreso sino? - negó con la cabeza Zelda. </p><p>-¿Creen que recuerde el infierno? O donde sea que estuvo... - preguntó Ambrose con curiosidad. </p><p>-Lilith debería disculparse - dijo Sabrina de pronto. </p><p>-Es una tontería rememorar todo lo sucedido. Está resuelto, terminó ¿para qué seguir con eso? - se quejó Zelda bebiendo de su copa de vino, molesta. </p><p>-Pero al menos todos podemos recordarlo y dejarlo ir. La srita Wardwell no tiene idea ¿existirá una poción para regresarle todas las memorias de su cuerpo? Quiero, no de su mente en si porque esa era Lilith pero...</p><p>-Creo que proporcionarle al menos la información principal de lo que le ocurrió es mucho para procesar, Brina - dijo Hilda con compasión en la voz - le tomará tiempo, no se tomó a bien lo poco que pude decirle. </p><p>Zelda rodó los ojos, por dentro seguía irritada. La expresión llorosa de Mary Wardwell persistía en su memoria. La acusación de que no podía identificarse con ella, también. No debía explicarle lo del hechizo Caligari, era una desconocida. Ni siquiera su familia sabía en detalle lo ocurrido en la luna de miel. Prefería no tener que recordar. </p><p> </p><p>A veces Zelda deseaba poder tener la opción de olvidarlo todo y comenzar de nuevo. </p><p> </p><p>_______</p><p>Así fue como la pelirroja cayó en el instituto mortal de Sabrina. Llevaba una camisa de mangas largas de color negro con flores chinas estampadas en colores oscuros pero vibrantes, abotonada hasta arriba. Su falda lápiz verde oscuro, medias negras y tacones negros. Cabello y maquillaje impecables. Un humor de los mil demonios. </p><p>Hilda le había anunciado que no podía asistir a firmar las calificaciones de Sabrina porque la necesitaban temprano en la tienda. Sospechaba que la adolescente se había puesto de acuerdo con Hilda para esto. Para Zelda caminando hacia el despacho de la condenada profesora para firmar las notas de Sabrina y regresarle su estúpido maletín. </p><p>Llegó a la recepción donde una mujer delgada y de ojos grandes como si estuviera sorprendida todo el tiempo, la recibió con una sonrisa. </p><p>-Soy Zelda Spellman, vengo a firmar las notas de Sabrina - se anunció sin saludar con semblante serio.</p><p>-Buenas tardes - sonrió la mujer - La srta Wardwell no está presente, en su lugar el señor Redwind está presentando las planillas - la invitó a pasar. </p><p>Esto empeoró el humor de Zelda que exigió un bolígrafo para terminar con toda esa pantomima, no respondió preguntas en cuanto al desempeño de Sabrina en el hogar ni las cuantiosas ausencias que había acumulado en el año. </p><p>-Su historial académico es impecable. Todos sus trabajos y evaluaciones están perfectas ¿que demonios le importa si falta o no? - fue tajante, dejando el bolígrafo en la mesa y dándose media vuelta para salir.</p><p>Al llegar al escritorio de la sra Meeks, Zelda Spellman apoyó una mano en la madera y miró fijamente a la mujer como si quisiera asesinarla con la mirada. La asustadiza mujer le preguntó si estaba todo en orden y si había algo más con lo que podía ayudarla. </p><p>-Sí, quiero la dirección de Mary Wardwell - dijo Zelda directamente. </p><p>-Lo siento, los tutores no pueden resolver asuntos académicos fuera de la institución - comenzó a decir.</p><p>-Es un asunto personal - insistió.</p><p>-Es ilegal dar la información personal de los profesores - se defendió la mortal.</p><p>Zelda suspiró, chasqueando la lengua. No sabía qué la impulsaba a buscar a la profesora de Sabrina. Debía sólo darle el maletín a este intento de secretaria con olor a naftalina. Sin embargo, si lo dejaba allí corría el riesgo de que lo abrieran y si lo destruía, Sabrina no dejaría de molestarla. Y ya no podía dar en adopción a su sobrina, estaba mayor y lamentablemente le tenía mucho cariño. Maldita sea. </p><p>-Sabe, sra Meeks - dijo Zelda - ¿ha escuchado alguna vez el latín? - preguntó con cautela. </p><p>-Claro, lo estudié en mi maestría - dijo la secretaria pensando que había convencido a la mujer en no pedir información personal. </p><p>-Dicen que hay una frase que provoca el sueño repentino ¿cree que sea verdad? - preguntó a su vez.</p><p>-No, eso sería muy raro - rió despreocupada la secretaria - ¿qué frase?</p><p>Lo último que recordó la señora Meeks es que Zelda Spellman le hablaba en un idioma antiguo que no parecía latín en lo absoluto. Y al siguiente se dormía. </p><p>Zelda salió de Baxter High con la ficha de Mary Wardwell en la mano. Y condujo, enfadada, una hora bajo la intermitente llovizna de finales de noviembre.</p><p>_______</p><p>Mary había hablado llorando con su terapeuta al teléfono. Había programado una cita de urgencia. No sabía cómo disfrazar su discurso de manera de no pasar demasiado por loca pero lo necesitaba realmente. Dijo que había conocido a una de las personas que sabía en parte lo que le había ocurrido y básicamente, para resumir, Mary había "disociado" porque le habían hecho un enorme daño físico, como "morir" había dicho. Que le había dañado como morir. La terapeuta le explicó con paciencia que los informes médicos no mostraban ninguna herida física de profundidad pero Mary insistió que eso había sucedido. Que las personas responsables de eso ya no estaban en Greendale, eran irrastreables. Que estaba dañada, rota, ultrajada y que no podía más. </p><p>Así es que al día siguiente faltó a su trabajo y pasó sus buenas tres horas en el consultorio, bien temprano, con nuevas herramientas en las cuales trabajar. Convenciendose de que no había sido su culpa y que de ahora en más debía hacer su duelo sobre lo que había pasado, era la única forma de mejorar, de salir adelante. Está bien, no lo recordaba, pero al menos sabía. Y ahora estaba aquí, dispuesta a sobrevivir.</p><p>Su energía había caído en picada por lo que estuvo acostada todo el día. Se obligó a ducharse y a comer algo alrededor del mediodía, alimentar al gato, limpiar la caja de arena y vuelta a dormir. A la seguridad de su cama, dónde ya no se sentía a salvo pero al menos estaba cálida y alejada del mundo nocivo allá afuera. </p><p>Hasta que escuchó el ruido lejano de un motor. Su gato, Uriel, bajó de la cama y maulló inquieto. Es que nunca recibían visitas. El delivery le informó que ya no enviaban trabajadores por esa zona porque se habían accidentado en demasiadas ocasiones. </p><p>Mary se sentó en la cama y buscó sus gafas y un suéter enorme color azul claro. Se calzó sus pantalones más anchos y se ató rápidamente el cabello en una coleta. Gafas, rápido, ah las llevaba puestas bien. Bajó con nervios la escalera y llegó a la puerta principal. Primero, miró hacia fuera por la ventana.</p><p>Por dios y la virgen santa. </p><p>Mary se persignó enseguida, no podía tener esta suerte. El corazón le latió a mil al ver a Zelda Spellman en su pórtico ¿Abrir? ¿huir? Aún no podía confiar en que todo lo dicho por Hilda fuera cierto, aquella bruja al menos no parecía una buena persona (ni se esforzaba en serlo). </p><p>Pero si no abría, lo mismo podía entrar con magia ¿o no?</p><p>Temblando, buscó las llaves y abrió las ocho cerraduras con las que trancaba la puerta. Y abrió. Una ráfaga de viento le empañó los anteojos. Lo que había comenzado como llovizna ahora era el inicio de una tormenta. </p><p>-Cielos, qué clima - dijo Mary, instintivamente abriendo la puerta y dando el paso.</p><p>Espera ¿por qué daba el paso? Su naturaleza benigna otra vez. Había sentido frío y lluvia y había permitido la entrada preocupada de que la otra persona se mojase. Pero no era solo una persona. </p><p>Era una bruja. </p><p>-Maldita sea ¿Le abres la puerta a cualquiera? Ahora entiendo un par de cosas - remarcó Zelda, quitándose el abrigo de piel que había dejado olvidado en el coche, por fortuna. </p><p>-No, es decir, no pensé... ¿qué hace aquí? - se cruzó de brazos sin moverse de la puerta, dispuesta a no ceder al menos en su hogar. </p><p>-Mi familia te envía esto. Puedes quedártelo, ya no tiene sentido ahora que sabes la verdad - dijo Zelda estirando el maletín en dirección a la profesora.</p><p>-Oh, vaya... - no se esperaba eso. Que hubiese conducido en ese clima hasta allí solo por eso. </p><p>Enganchó el maletín en el perchero apostado junto a la puerta e instintivamente (otra vez debía dejar de ser tan servicial) estiró una mano para colgar el abrigo de Zelda. </p><p>La pelirroja alzó una ceja al ver el gesto pero antes de que Mary reaccionase, el pesado abrigo de piel cayó en el brazo de la profesora. </p><p>-Bueno... quiero decir ¿eso es todo? - dijo mordiéndose el labio inferior -no fue muy amable al quitarme mis cosas o de no querer explicarme sobre lo que ocurrió en Greendale - acusó con molestia, aunque colgó prolijamente el abrigo de Zelda en el perchero. </p><p>-No vine a disculparme. Solo a decir que todo lo que hago es para proteger a mi familia - dijo Zelda cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo el ceño.</p><p>-No iba a delatarlas con todo el pueblo. Solo quería saber qué sucedió conmigo y Adam - dijo con repentino cansancio. </p><p>-Bueno, ahora ya lo... ¿qué es eso? - Zelda bajo la mirada hacia Uriel, que hacía aparición sentándose frente a Mary.</p><p>-¿Un gato? - contestó con confusión en la voz. </p><p>Uriel siseó con ganas y pegó un salto a la estantería desde donde seguía siseando a Zelda. </p><p>-Tú, criatura... en la casa de un mortal. Qué salvaje... - dijo dando un paso en dirección al animal con una mano en alto. </p><p>El animal maulló pateticamete y saltó a los brazos de Mary. </p><p>-¿Qué haces? ¡Déjalo en paz! - exclamó Mary caminando con el gato hacia la cocina, escapando de Zelda.</p><p>-No seas estúpida eso no es un gato ¿a dónde vas? - se indignó la pelirroja, caminando detrás de Mary. </p><p>-¡No lo lastimes! - dijo la mujer, una vez en la cocina enarbolando un cuchillo. Uriel clavaba sus uñas en su suéter, con el pelo completamente erizado. </p><p>-Pff, no seas absurda - rodó los ojos Zelda, moviendo la barbilla una sola vez, haciendo que el cuchillo escapara de los dedos de Mary y se clavara en la mesada - Escúchame, eso no es un animal doméstico ¿puedes parar de temblar? ¡no te estoy haciendo nada! - regañó con impaciencia. </p><p>-Es mi mascota, es mi gato. No puedes llevártelo ni hacerle daño - advirtió Mary, con su animal contra el pecho. </p><p>-Es un familiar, un duende del bosque. Ni siquiera está entrenado... o castrado -lanzó hacia la bestia -¿No te da un poco de vergüenza? - dijo con desagrado y Mary se dió cuenta de que le hablaba al animal.</p><p>Uriel siseó con enfado y se debatió para zafarse de Mary. La profesora lo soltó entonces y el animal se subió a la mesada. </p><p>-Muéstrate - dijo Zelda moviendo la muñeca en su dirección. </p><p>Mary chilló cuando vió a su gato cambiar. Su inocente gatito. Si, pensaba que era demasiado inteligente o peculiar cómo mucho, pero lo que vio la dejo sin aliento. Una figura sombría de medio metro de alto, con cinco colas y forma humanoide, de ojos amarillos y colmillos afilados.</p><p>"Lo siento Mary, solo quería ser tu mascota" dijo el animal "las brujas no son nada amables con sus familiares". La voz profunda y cavernosa estaba en su cabeza. Casi se desmaya del susto. Debió asirse a la mesada para no cambiar. </p><p>-Lárgate de aquí - ordenó Zelda -por tus propios medios o sino... </p><p>-Es... espera - dijo Mary con un hilo de voz - dijo... que solo quiere ser mi mascota - lagrimeó la profesora. </p><p>-¿Le vas a creer? No tienes la magia para controlarlo. </p><p>"Seré bueno y me portaré bien" insistió la criatura, que se transformó nuevamente en el gatito que había estado herido en su pórtico días atrás.</p><p>-S-sí... es decir, ha sido muy buena... una buena mascota - Mary estiró experimentalmente sus dedos hacia el animal.</p><p>-No puedo creerlo, va a comerte mientras duermes - siseó Zelda.</p><p>Uriel enseguida rozó su cabeza contra la mano de Mary y saltó a sus brazos, ronroneando con completa inocencia y felicidad. </p><p>-No lo haría, tuvo más de una oportunidad... - dijo Mary con suavidad. Sinceramente no quería deshacerse de su mascota. Estaba rara y era diferente pero ¿y? había sido más amable que en otras personas "normales".</p><p>-Por el infierno, le abres la puerta a cualquiera, te quedas con criaturas que desconoces su peligrosidad ¿cómo quieres que las entidades no se aprovechen de ti? No tienes ningún instinto de supervivencia - regañó Zelda, se sentía peor que regañar a Sabrina. </p><p>Algo en los ojos llorosos y grandes y azules de Mary, con ese suéter ridículo que le quedaba demasiado grande, irritaba a Zelda. La hacían sentir inquieta, como si debiera regañarla con aún más dureza. La enfadaba, era eso. </p><p>-Eso es mi problema, no hago mal a nadie y solo quiero vivir tranquila. Uriel no ha sido malo en lo absoluto conmigo, en cambio tú sí lo has sido y bastante. </p><p>-Me disparaste - recordó Zelda.</p><p>-Fue solo una vez -dijo Mary.</p><p>-¿Cuántas veces planeabas hacerlo? - se mofó Zelda - me largo de aquí. </p><p>La pelirroja caminó de salida a la cocina y antes de abrir la puerta un trueno horrible sacudió la casa. Incluso Uriel se sobresaltó y eso que no era un gato asustadizo (ahora entendía por qué). La lluvia azotó con agua y piedra la casita de Mary Wardwell. Zelda estaba calzándose el abrigo.</p><p>-No crees que debamos... - preguntó Mary al gato, el cual suspiró y asintió -ella es muy mala - advirtió Mary a lo que Uriel maulló. </p><p>La matriarca sacó las llaves del bolsillo de su abrigo cuando sintió una mano en su brazo. Se giró para ver los ojos grises y expresivos de la mortal, que retiró la mano enseguida ante la mirada de piedra de Zelda. Llevaba al familiar en brazos. </p><p>-¿Quieres tomar un té o algo? Hasta que la lluvia amaine... es peligroso en la ruta - dijo Mary en voz queda. </p><p>-Creí que no te parezco una buena persona como para que me invite el té, Wardwell - dijo Zelda a secas.</p><p>-Mary, está bien si me llama Mary - dijo con una sonrisa aprehensiva - igualmente, una mala persona no hubiera permitido que Hilda me revelase la verdad... </p><p>-Eso es porque luego debo aguantar sus sermones - rebatió Zelda.</p><p>-...o traería mi maletín - mencionó la profesora.</p><p>-Es una encomienda de Sabrina - justificó Zelda con rapidez, tensándose. </p><p>-...ni me advertiría que Uriel es un ¿familiar? - sonrió Mary con timidez. </p><p>-El clima no me es problema para conducir, no voy a tomar el té contigo, ni me interesa nada de esto. Mantente en silencio respecto a nuestro secreto o...- ladró Zelda tratando de imponerse verbalmente.</p><p>-No diré una palabra. Gracias - sonrió Mary, y levantó una mano para estrecharla como si hubiesen finalizado un partido de tenis en empate. Sus ojos amables brillando bajo la luz tenue de la cabaña.</p><p>-Aún sigo sin perdonar el disparo - soltó Zelda, abriendo la puerta y cerrándola con fuerza detrás de sí.</p><p>Mary cerró los ojos cuando la puerta tronó. Cuando los volvió a abrir, se acercó a la ventana para observar junto a Uriel la marcha atrás que daba el coche, hasta desaparecer por el camino. </p><p>Mary aún tenía preguntas. Sobre Adam y su misteriosa desaparición, sobre Lilith y Lucifer. Intuía que Hilda Spellman le había dicho la verdad, pero que aún había mucha oscuridad que descubrir. Se preguntó si sería lo suficientemente fuerte para soportar la verdad. </p><p>Sintiéndose cansada de golpe, buscó los folios del maletín y se fue a su habitación con Uriel. No tenía ganas de hacer nada por el resto del día, y la dra Morrison decía que estaba bien, en tanto no descuidara sus obligaciones y a sí misma en el proceso. Se dió cuenta de que le faltaban algunas ilustraciones pero no se hizo demasiado problema, posiblemente Zelda habría querido quedarse con sus retratos. Se preguntó qué había estado haciendo cincuenta años atrás, y pensando en ella es que se durmió al rato.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. En la tienda del Dr Cerberus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>-Es su manera de decirte que te cuides mucho - tradujo Hilda, a lo que Zelda rodó los ojos y negó con la cabeza.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>¡Qué comience el desmadre!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ese día asistió a su cita con la terapeuta. Desde la cita de emergencia en la que había llorado la vida, contando lo que le habían dicho que había sucedido con su cabeza, la razón por la que había perdido la memoria, su terapeuta se había mantenido en contacto. Una buena persona, la dra Morrison. </p><p>Tenía una figura muy atlética y profesional, y era de la misma edad que Mary aproximadamente. Se interesaba por saberlo todo como buena profesional. Indagó sobre las Spellman, y qué generaban en Mary, y de paso le preguntó si sabía dónde vivían o qué pensaba de ellas. Parecía como si notase que Mary tenía más pensamientos que los que hacía ver. Bueno, era su trabajo saberlo. </p><p>-Lo siento Mary, debo atender esta llamada - dijo echando su cabello rubio ceniza hacia atrás, saliendo un momento del despacho. </p><p>La profesora simplemente la vió irse y decidió sacar su maletín para revisar alguno de sus trabajos. Pero al sacar una hoja, un bolígrafo se cayó y rodó hasta caer debajo del escritorio. Se levantó y se inclinó para recogerlo y entonces notó algo que brillaba por el rabillo del ojo. Se inclinó sobre la base del escritorio y sus dedos tironearon una pequeña monedita. Entonces escuchó los pasos de la terapeuta regresando y, sin saber por qué, se volvió a su lugar con la pequeña moneda en el bolsillo. </p><p>La charla se volvió intensa respecto a sus emociones y Adam, y lo mucho que se le dificultaba relacionarse con su equipo de trabajo, siquiera de intentar una nueva relación.</p><p>-Pero Mary, Zelda fue a tu casa ¿no es así? ¿qué opinas de eso? - preguntó la mujer -¿Notaste algo extraño en ella? ¿Qué te produjo su aparición?</p><p>-No lo sé. Creo que fue amable en traer mis cosas, aún si dijo que no deseaba hacerlo -comentó. </p><p>-De acuerdo, normalmente te aconsejaría evitar relacionarte con una persona con la que tuviste un hecho de violencia, pero... ¿por qué no intentas ser más amiga de ellas? Es decir, es una buena oportunidad para poner en práctica tus habilidades sociales. </p><p>-No lo sé, no creo que les agrade - dijo Mary mordiendose el labio inferior como cada que estaba nerviosa. </p><p>-Es la única persona de la que me has hablado con algo de interés, luego de la señora Meeks y sus noches de bowling.</p><p>-Sí, bueno... Quizás lo intente - prometió vagamente. -¿Crees que sea buena idea?</p><p>-Creo que lo es - sonrió su terapeuta, mostrando sus dientes perfectos. </p><p>La sesión terminó poco después y Mary decidió pasar por el bar del dr Cerberus. Ya no se incomodaba tanto de ver a Hilda Spellman, había sido una persona cálida y humana en contarle sobre su posesión y resurrección posterior. Había cubierto un enorme bache en la memoria de Mary y estaba agradecida por eso. </p><p>Así que fue a tomar un café caliente con una porción de su pastel de chocolate favorito y mientras estaba allí recordó lo de la moneda. Había sido un olvido regresarla, lo haría la próxima sesión. La inspeccionó entre sus dedos, tenía un simbolo grabado en el medio.</p><p>-Aquí tienes, cielo - dijo Hilda sirviendo la taza y el pastel -oh, ¿y eso?</p><p>-Gracias, esto es una... moneda antigua, creo. No sé de qué parte del mundo sea -respondió con curiosidad.</p><p>-Deberías preguntar a Zelda, ella sabe mucho de antigüedades y culturas antiguas ¿sabías que habla más de diez idiomas? - sonrió Hilda, orgullosa de su hermana y dejándola bien parada aún si sus actitudes fueran un poco hoscas.</p><p>-¿En serio? - doce idiomas eso era impresionante - bueno, no creo que quiera verme. </p><p>-¿Por qué lo dices? ¿No te regreso tu maletín al instituto? </p><p>-Sí, si lo hizo. Bueno, lo llevó hasta mi casa - explicó Mary.</p><p>-¿A tu casa? Cómo... ¿personalmente? No nos dijo nada de eso - alzó las cejas Hilda. </p><p>-Lo siento, quizás no debí decirlo. No le digas que te dije - pidió Mary, alzando las cejas también.</p><p>-No, no te preocupes. Oh, justo ahí viene. </p><p>La puerta del local se abrió, revelando la presencia de la matriarca. Le llegó un aroma a lluvia del exterior y a las rosas que era parte de su perfume. Afuera comenzaba a lloviznar y Zelda traía un paraguas. </p><p>-Hilda, debes dejar de olvidar tus malditas llaves... - protestó la pelirroja antes de detenerse y ver allí sentada a la profesora. </p><p>-Hola, Zelda, gracias por las llaves - sonrió Hilda - y hacer tooodo ese camino hasta aquí - rió por lo bajo.</p><p>-¿Qué te hace gracia? - depositó las llaves en las manos de su hermana -¿Tienes algo de ese horrible café? Me estoy helando. </p><p>El clima seguía lluvioso, y frío. Mary llevaba un sobretodo negro con las solapas en estampado escocés. Se había sacado los guantes y los había dejado a un lado, pero ahora que el café entibiaba su garganta se desabotonó parte del abrigo. </p><p>-¿Quiere sentarse? - ofreció de pronto, ofreciendo el asiento libre en su mesa. </p><p>-Sí, siéntate ya te traeré algo - insistió Hilda, sin darle demasiadas opciones a su hermana.</p><p>Así es como Mary presenció a Zelda Spellman dignándose a tomar asiento frente a una mera mortal. Aún era difícil de procesar que la pelirroja pertenecía a una especie diferente a la humana. </p><p>Desde que Sabrina estaba en su clase jamás había notado que proveniera de un hogar diferente al resto de sus alumnos. Era muy educada y siempre brillaba en sus exámenes. A veces se la encontraba en esta misma cafetería o en el cine y hablaban de libros y películas del género de terror. Simplemente jamás se le hubiera ocurrido que era una bruja, que sus tías lo eran. </p><p>-¿Qué tanto miras? - Zelda, cruzada de brazos y con una pierna sobre la otra, apoyada contra el respaldo de la silla, regresaba la mirada a Mary.</p><p>-Lo siento, yo... - y recordó lo que Hilda le había dicho - Tu hermana me dijo que quizás tengas alguna información sobre piezas antiguas.</p><p>-Sí, posiblemente ¿Y? - preguntó con indiferencia en su voz. </p><p>-Encontré esta moneda y no sé de qué lugar pueda ser - Mary deslizó en la mesa la pieza de bronce en dirección a Zelda. </p><p>La bruja frunció el ceño y se inclinó sobre la mesa, curiosidad picada de forma instantánea. Estiró el índice para tocar con su manicura impecable el borde de aquella moneda. </p><p>Apenas su piel hizo contacto con el objeto, la moneda saltó en el sitio y dió varias vueltas, como un trompo, antes de caer en un "cling" sonoro. </p><p>-Por Hécate ¿de dónde sacaste esto? - alzó la vista de pronto clavándola en Mary. </p><p>-Aquí está tu café - Hilda trajo la taza de café para Zelda y la depositó frente a ella. -¿Y? ¿descubrieron qué era la moneda? </p><p>-La encontré en el suelo, dónde mi terapeuta -dijo Mary alzando las cejas, observando el objeto con curiosidad. </p><p>-¿Qué es, Ze? - preguntó Hilda preocupada. </p><p>-Es una moneda bendita, y el símbolo -señaló Zelda - es típico de cazadores, quizás Ambrose sepa exactamente qué clan. Maldición - se llevó una mano a la frente, irritada - justo cuando todo estaba tranquilo - frunció el ceño.</p><p>-¿Tu terapeuta es una cazadora de brujas, Mary? - preguntó Hilda.</p><p>-Como si fuera a darse cuenta, le abre la puerta a cualquiera ¡tiene un familiar salvaje como gato doméstico! ¿cómo cielos va a saber lo que es un cazador? - se quejó Zelda bruscamente. </p><p>-¿Cómo sabes todo eso, Ze? - sonrió Hilda, sabía que su hermana había ocultado la visita a la casa de Mary, y le causaba gracia que lo hubiese hecho.</p><p>-N-no lo sé. La dra Morrison siempre me ha ayudado, bueno... ella me receta mi medicación - dijo sin ningún tipo de vergüenza - y siempre da buenos consejos. </p><p>-¿Esos consejos incluían acercarte a nosotras? - preguntó Zelda, mordaz.</p><p>-Ella... ella sugirió que quizás fuera buena idea... es decir ¿cómo iba a saber? - de pronto Mary se sintió herida al pensar que un profesional de la salud había estado intentando aprovecharse de ella todo esto tiempo. </p><p>-Zelda, no te enojes con ella. No sabía que existía el infierno hasta hace un par de días - defendió Hilda -Mejor pensemos qué hace un cazador en Greendale.</p><p>-¿La dra Morrison es rubia y atlética y muy alta? - preguntó Hilda.</p><p>-Sí ¿Por qué? ¿La conoces? - preguntó Mary. </p><p>-Está al otro lado de la calle... parece que busca algo... Quizás a tí. Zelda, vamos a escondernos un momento - sugirió Hilda que acababa de vislumbrar a alguien desde la vidriera del local. </p><p>Mary entró en pánico. De repente las dos hermanas desaparecían por la puerta que iba a los lavabos. La profesora no entendía nada ¿cazadores? la terapeuta que siempre le aconsejaba sobre la importancia del amor propio, de tener cautela con las personas, de intentar hacer más amigos, y de tener más actividades y ocupaciones ¿también la había utilizado? </p><p>De repente la taza de café de Zelda Mary se elevó sola y bajó lentamente a la silla, la cual se metió dentro de la mesa como si allí no hubiera nadie sentado. Mary aún no sé acostumbraba a esos despliegues de magia, como si fueran tan normales. </p><p>La puerta del local se abrió y la dra Morrison apareció con sus aires profesionales y pulcros. Caminó hacia la mesa de la profesora.</p><p>-¿Mary? - preguntó la terapeuta. </p><p>-¿Si? Vaya, hola dra - sonrió con los nervios a flor de piel y la cara rojiza. </p><p>-Lo siento, estaba buscándote. Es posible que hayas encontrado algo en mi despacho, como ¿una moneda? - preguntó con una sonrisa amable de azafata de avión. </p><p>-¡Sí! Mira, justo la tengo en el bolsillo - sacó la moneda y se la entregó - olvide por completo regresarla, iba a hacerlo en la próxima visita. Discúlpame. </p><p>-No, está bien es que, es un recuerdo familiar -la mujer tomó el objeto y lo colocó cuidadosamente en el bolsillo de su cartera -¿Alguien más lo tocó? No quisiera que se estropee. Es una reliquia muy vieja. </p><p>-¿Estropearse una moneda? Qué extraño - dijo Mary -No, no, sólo la guardé por instinto.</p><p>-¿Estás sola? - preguntó la dra Morrison, observando el lugar -Como soy nueva en el pueblo, no conozco todos sus recovecos. Interesante lugar - analizó con la mirada.</p><p>-Sí, es decir, hace un momento pedí un café. Aquí trabaja Hilda Spellman, es... es un lindo lugar -sonrió la profesora. </p><p>-Ya veo... -dijo la terapeuta - ¿Está ella aquí? - preguntó con marcada lentitud. </p><p>-No lo sé - se encogió de hombros Mary - no presté atención si estaba aquí después de traer mi taza.</p><p>-Mary... - la terapeuta se inclinó ligeramente hacia ella, para decirle una confidencia -No tienes que mentirme, dime dónde está Hilda. Escucha, Mary... - la mujer puso una mano en su hombro.</p><p>La profesora se asustó. Qué demonios estaba pasando allí. No entendía nada. Pero desde allí veía el rosario colgando del cuello de su terapeuta, y cuando bajó la mirada vio la empuñadura de un cuchillo sobresalir del cinturón. </p><p>-Buenas tardes ¿se le ofrece algo? - Hilda Spellman hacía aparición en ese momento.</p><p>-Hilda... - Quiso advertirle, pero la mano de la dra apretó su hombro y Mary se sintió anulada, sin reacción. No sabía que iba a suceder. </p><p>-No, descuide. Estoy aquí hablando con mi paciente ¿usted es Hilda Spellman? - preguntó con una sonrisa tranquila. </p><p>-Sí, esa soy ¿nos conocemos de algo? - preguntó con su inocencia habitual.</p><p> </p><p>Fue un segundo. El cuchillo plateado que estaba en el cinturón de la dra voló con sorprendente rapidez en dirección a Hilda. Pero fue suspendido en el aire cuando apenas estaba a dos centímetros de la nariz de la bruja. Mary soltó un grito y se puso de pie.</p><p>-¿Qué está haciendo? - exclamó.</p><p>-Mary, debes salir de aquí, pronto - exigió la dra - ve a ponerte a salvo. </p><p>-A salvo... - surgió una voz de detrás de Hilda - ¿de quién, exactamente? </p><p>Aparición estelar de Zelda Spellman, regresando a la escena, erguida en toda su altura, hombros atrás y barbilla en alto. Mary sintió el alma cayendo a los pies porque tuvo un presentimiento horrible. Los ojos verdes de la matriarca brillaban de ira. Su mano, más bien su índice suspendido en el aire, dibujó un círculo con el cual el cuchillo plateado se giró y se lanzó de regreso por dónde vino. </p><p>-¡Abajo, Mary! - la dra la empujó.</p><p>Mary cayó a un lado de su silla, escudada por la mesa. La cazadora se agazapó también  y sacó una arma de su bolsillo. </p><p>-¡No! ¡No! ¡Un momento, por favor! - se puso de pie, rápidamente poniéndose en medio de aquel campo de batalla improvisado. </p><p>-Mary, sal de ahí - insistió la dra, con determinación en la mirada. </p><p>-No. No está bien disparar a las personas ni lanzarles cuchillos ¿no es eso por lo que fui a su despacho en primer lugar? -  se quejó Mary y luego se giró para ver a las hermanas Spellman.</p><p>Hilda tenía los labios apretados y las manos entrelazadas con nerviosismo, miraba a la cazadora pero también lanzaba miradas de preocupación a su hermana mayor. </p><p>Porque Zelda estaba con la mano extendida y brillaba de un peligroso azul chispeante y letal </p><p>-No razonas con un cazador, solo les interesa obtener su trofeo ¿quieres mi cabeza en tu sala? </p><p>-Sería una hermosa adición. Mary, muévete - dijo la cazadora del otro lado.</p><p>-Ven por ella entonces - Zelda movió la barbilla y una silla voló violentamente hasta estrellarse contra mesa que la dra Morris tenía de escudo, junto su relicario encima de la misma probablemente para rebotar hechizos.</p><p>-¡Esto es ridículo! - Mary estaba en crisis, odiaba la violencia en todas sus formas y expresiones salvo en el género de terror que incluía películas y libros. </p><p>No le gustaba en la vida real. </p><p>-Voy a matarla - anunció la cazadora, poniéndose de pie de pronto. </p><p>Entonces Mary decidió hacer algo estúpido. Se puso exactamente frente a Zelda Spellman que alzaba una ceja en desafío, enfrentando a su terapeuta.</p><p>No era como planeaba terminar el día.</p><p>En su imaginación el día terminaba con una baño de sales y un chocolate caliente y galletas recién horneadas. En su suéter favorito, oyendo la lluvia caer, con Uriel en su regazo ronroneando pacíficamente. Quizás leer un libro, ver una película.</p><p>No como el escudo humano de dos brujas, enfrentando a su terapeuta homicida. No era así en lo absoluto.</p><p>-Mary, creo que lo que estás haciendo es producto de tu necesidad de validación. No tienes por qué sacrificarte ¿de acuerdo? necesito que te muevas para poder finalizar unos asuntos que no te involucran, en serio.</p><p>La voz tan amable trajo dudas a la cabeza de Mary. Quizás estaba yendo demasiado lejos en intentar poner la paz. Aquella guerra no era la.suya. Desconocía los motivos de la dra y por lo que sabía las Spellman eran un aquelarre. Nada bueno debía salir de uno de esos ¿y si estaba defendiendo al monstruo?</p><p>Algo en su expresión corporal, quizás al bajar ligeramente los brazos y dudar, hizo que la terapeuta sonriera.</p><p>-Eso es, esto es no tu problema - dijo la dra Morrison con suavidad. Sonaba convincente a pesar de tener un arma en las manos. </p><p>Mary iba a decir algo más cuando de repente sintió un paso detrás suyo. Y luego un brazo rodeó despacio su cintura y tocó su abdomen con la palma abierta. A sus espaldas sintió el calor de la presión de un cuerpo casi pegado a ella. Un calor se extendió por su cuerpo hasta su cara, notando el perfume a rosas y tabaco inundar sus sentidos. Sobre sus hombros cayó un mechón rojo y junto a su pómulo sintió el ligero roce de la piel de Zelda que al ser ligeramente más alta podía verse por encima suyo. </p><p>-Disculpe, tengo la impresión de que está penado por la ley utilizar a un paciente con su historia personal para obtener sus propios beneficios - la voz de Zelda era producto del whisky y el cigarrillo, logrando un ronroneo que voló las neuronas de Mary.</p><p>El rostro de la profesora estaba rojo y se llevó ambas manos cerradas en puño al pecho, sin querer siquiera rozar el brazo que la estaba rodeando. Se había quedado literal sin habla. </p><p>-¡Maldita bruja! Deja a esa humana en paz - esgrimía su arma en alto y su rosario en la otra. Si estabas bendecido, si lo empleaba como escudo, no podían saberlo. </p><p>-Como puedes ver, está aquí por su propia voluntad - los ojos cargados de malicia de Zelda se dirigieron a la cazadora -Baja el arma, somos dos contra uno. Y a tu querida paciente no le gustará verte despellejada y colgada en el pórtico de casa. - sonrió mostrando los dientes como bien podía haber mostrado los colmillos. </p><p>-Bueno, no vamos a despellejar a nadie - añadió Hilda, desde atrás de Zelda y su escudo humano. -¿Por qué no nos sentamos a hablar esto como personas adultas?</p><p>-No puedes despellejar a mi terapeuta - reaccionó Mary parpadeando y saliendo de su estupor, mirando ligeramente hacia Zelda. </p><p>-Creo que sí, puedo. Pero no lo haré si baja su arma - apoyó con total desparpajo la barbilla en el hombro de Mary, observando fijo a la cazadora -¿Y bien? </p><p>-Por favor dra Morrison, podemos hablar - Mary sentía que tenía un tigre sentado literalmente en su hombro y que de ella dependía que no saltara y se hiciera un festín. </p><p>La mujer frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza. Pero luego consideró el dos contra uno de Zelda, la expresión burlona de la misma y el susto de Mary que estaba roja como un tomate. </p><p>-No. Voy a irme y ella se viene conmigo, es lo más seguro - dijo la dra. </p><p>-No se preocupe por mí, solo ¿por qué esta violencia? - preguntó Mary con pena.</p><p>-Son brujas Mary, no tienes idea de lo que son capaces. Mira tu memoria ¿realmente crees que no tienen nada que ver con eso? - insistió. </p><p>-No tenemos culpa en eso - fueron las palabras irritadas de Zelda - Si va a irse, este es su momento.</p><p>-No van a engañarme, las eliminaré una a una, sea como sea. Ustedes... Y a Lilith, al final - sentenció - Y no se confíen, no estoy sola en esto. </p><p>Una explosión, de repente la dra Morrison lanzaba algo al suelo y quedaban ciegas de forma momentánea. Zelda se apartó de Mary, tomándola del antebrazo con fuerza y utilizando el brazo libre para disipar la niebla. </p><p>Hilda también movió sus manos y pronto el área estaba despejada. Lo que había sucedido había dejado a Mary impactada. Una cazadora, qué mala suerte. Estaba metida en un lío otra vez, justo cuando pensaba que la terapia estaba funcionando. </p><p>-umm... me duele - señaló Mary en cuanto al agarre de Zelda, que parecía un grillete de hierro. </p><p>La matriarca la soltó, solo para ponerse a despotricar junto a Hilda sobre la amenaza que tenían encima. </p><p>-Tenemos que matarla antes de que lo haga con nosotros - zanjó la matriarca. </p><p>-¡No! No la despellejen - se alarmó Mary - solo hay que convencerla de que no lo intente. </p><p>-Quiere nuestras cabezas. Y también las de esa condenada reina del infierno, ya no somos parte de su culto ¿por qué atacarnos? - Zelda ignoró el pedido de Mary.</p><p>-Quizás no lo sabe. O quiere intentar que Lilith aparezca al atacarnos - sugirió Hilda, con nervios -¿Crees que sean más? </p><p>-Posiblemente se refería a una organización, estos idiotas y sus clanes de psicópatas, no los soporto - se enfadó la pelirroja. </p><p>-Quizás, quizás pueda decirle todo eso. - aportó Mary - en la próxima sesión. </p><p>-¿Vas a seguir tu tratamiento con esa lunática? - Zelda alzó las cejas.</p><p>-Es una buena terapeuta. Pero utilizaré mi sesión para convencerla de no hacerlo - insistió Mary. </p><p>-Por Hécate... cómo sea, hay que averiguar si tiene más adeptos en este pueblo ¿qué tal los kinkle? Si llega a ellos, tendremos un problema - dijo Zelda.</p><p>-¿Los trabajadores de la mina? - dijo Mary confusa. </p><p>-Sí, son parte de un antiguo clan. Pero lo han olvidado conforme pasaron las generaciones - explicó Hilda con paciencia - y creo que debes ir a tus sesiones, Mary. Quizás así obtengas las respuestas que buscas. </p><p>-Lo intentaré. Haré que se vaya -prometió Mary. </p><p>-Sólo tienes una oportunidad - insistió Zelda - mi familia no puede estar bajo la mira de un cazador. </p><p>Mary observó a Zelda, que en ese momento fumaba con tranquilidad aparente, tenía los hombros tensos y miraba hacia la puerta constantemente. Se había quedado con ganas de pelear. La profesora realmente no quería pensar en un ganador, ambas parecían muy capaces de matar. Eso no estaba bien. Y seguía dolida de la actitud de la terapeuta pero no estaba convencida de que las Spellman fueran tan inocentes como se atribuían. </p><p>-Me voy a casa - anunció sintiéndose agotada, poniéndose de pie. </p><p>-Es mejor que le des un uso a la criatura que tienes en tu casa, adviertele que debe vigilar constantemente. No sabemos quiénes nos observan. Está claro que te eligieron como paciente por una razón - soltó Zelda, dándole una calada al cigarrillo y soltando el humo, su mirada era dura y reprobadora.</p><p>-Es su manera de decirte que te cuides mucho - tradujo Hilda, a lo que Zelda rodó los ojos y negó con la cabeza.</p><p>-Bueno, de acuerdo. Uriel es muy guardian así que no hay de qué preocuparse. Que tengan buenas tardes - dijo Mary, nerviosa de repente al pensar en esa posibilidad. </p><p> </p><p>_______</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>¿En donde creen que sea la siguiente escena?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tensión 😭</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mary condujo hasta su casa con los nervios a flor de piel. Se sentía observada, pero ya no como un cuadro de ansiedad, sino un verdadero presentimiento de que estaba bajo la mira. En su cabeza era un manojo de ideas y preguntas. Había sido un encuentro muy violento y la habían dejado muy descolocada e intranquila. </p><p>Siguió por la ruta y comenzó a estacionar el coche. Bajó y cerró rápidamente, dispuesta a entrar en la casa y </p><p>-Mary...</p><p>La profesora se sobresaltó. Allí estaba sentada en las escaleras de su vivienda. Rodeada de otras dos personas. Uno era un sujeto alto, de espaldas muy anchas y rostro rubicundo, ojos pequeños como aceitunas. El otro era un sujeto más delgado, de piel pálida y mejillas hundidas, ojos negros y grandes. </p><p>-No te asustes, por favor. Quiero hablar contigo - dijo con mucha cautela la dra Morrison.</p><p>-¿Van a matarme? - preguntó con temor.</p><p>-No, Mary, no somos asesinos. Bueno, si cazadores pero no asesinos. Por favor, déjame explicarte todo.</p><p>Mary apretó las llaves pensando en sus opciones ¿siquiera podía escapar? Entonces observó hacia la ventana de su casa, dónde Uriel estaba sentado observando con ojos fijos en Mary y los sujetos allí de pie. De repente pensó que quizás tuviera más oportunidades de defenderse dentro de la casa con su... ¿gatito-monstruo? que afuera en el bosque. </p><p>-De acuerdo... pasen por aquí - suspiró caminando hacia la puerta de la casa con las llaves en mano. </p><p>Una vez en el interior, Mary se sacó el abrigo y colgó el de sus invitados forzosos. Entonces se dio cuenta de que traían dos bolsos grandes y pesados que dejaron junto a la puerta. Se preguntó qué armas traerían. </p><p>-De acuerdo, siéntense aquí - dijo Mary llegando a la cocina. </p><p>Su gato hizo aparición enseguida, saltando a su regazo protectoramente y ronroneando con inocencia, buscando su mano para recibir una caricia. Mary sabía que Uriel disfrutaba de dormir allí pero no era tan propenso a las caricias ¿estaría jugando su papel de doméstico? ahora que sabía que no era humano...</p><p>"No te preocupes, estoy aquí" </p><p>Mary tragó saliva al oír la voz en su mente. Miró a su pequeño ¿roomate? Ya no podía decirle mascota ¿amigo? Y acarició tras sus orejas. </p><p>-Mary, déjame presentarme primero. Mi nombre es Heidi y estos son mis hermanos. Nuestra organización nos envió a Greendale luego de que se abrieran las puertas del infierno ¿estás informada de eso? </p><p>Mary tragó saliva. Y recordó las palabras de Hilda Spellman en la cafetería.</p><p>-Así que eso realmente sucedió - murmuró.</p><p>-Sí, no ocurrió un desastre solo Dios sabe cómo - explicó la cazadora.</p><p>Ahora reparaba en sus ropas. Ya no era el atuendo formal del estudio, sino una chaqueta de cuero, camiseta y pantalones cargo. Los otros dos también se veían como regresando de una cacería, con camisas de franela cuadrillé y borcegos militares. </p><p>-Pero, eso ya se solucionó. El pueblo está muy tranquilo ahora - diji Mary.</p><p>-Eso es lo que crees, pero no es así. Esas fuerzas oscuras pueden regresar en cualquier momento ¿sabes por qué? Porque aquí vive una familia de brujas. Satanistas. - remarcó con cautela.</p><p>-Creo que ya no practican ese culto - recordó a Hilda - ellas están enfocadas en otra deidad ¿Hécate? - insinuó.</p><p>-¿Crees eso en serio? Todo lo que hacen es para proteger a su sobrina, es un peligro para el mundo tal y como lo conocemos. - insistió la dra. Si es que era dra. Ahora Mary no estaba segura. </p><p>-Por favor no me digan que también quieren dañar a Sabrina, es una chica muy dulce. No le haría daño a nadie - rogó Mary.</p><p>Los tres hermanos intercambiaron miradas entre ellos, posiblemente ninguno calificaría a Sabrina Spellman como "dulce" teniendo en cuenta el asesinato brutal de los últimos caza brujas en el lugar. </p><p>-De acuerdo Mary, qué te parece esto. Ayúdanos - ofreció Heidi - ayúdanos a atraparlas. Te prometemos que no les haremos daño, les daremos un juicio justo y pediremos  a Sabrina que ocupe su lugar en el... en otro país, controlada y alejada de Greendale - explicó la mujer.</p><p>-¿Un juicio? Pero, ellas solo fueron víctimas del demonio, justo como yo... - insistió la profesora.</p><p>-Es lo que te han dicho, no lo sabes. Pero si les hacemos un juicio, puedes oír y verificar que toda la información sea real - fue la respuesta paciente de la dra. -Antes de Hécate, fue Lilith y antes de eso, Lucifer. No saben de lealtad, solo se importan ellas mismas. Y no ven el daño que le hacen a la comunidad ¿cómo fue que apareció Lucifer en Greendale, Mary? De seguro sabes eso. </p><p>Mary estaba aturdida. Más que nada por la información que manejaban esos cazadores ¿quien les había informado todo eso? Cosas que ni siquiera Mary creía posibles y ciertas. Pero todo coincidía con lo dicho por Hilda. Tenía sentido que hubieran ocultado información primordial.</p><p>-Lucifer, Lilith, las brujas. Déjanos averiguar qué sucedió. Te ayudaré a saber qué ocurrió con Adam. Ellas invitaron el mal a Greendale, son responsables así sea de forma inconsciente, de todo lo que te sucedió - la dra estiró una mano y la posó sobre la de Mary.</p><p>-Sólo quiero saber qué sucedió con él - dijo Mary con lágrimas en los ojos. </p><p>-Te ayudaremos a saber qué sucedió. Seremos justos, te lo aseguro - asintió la mujer rubia de ojos claros y rostro anguloso. </p><p>-Acaso... ¿sabías de mí antes de ser mi terapeuta? - quiso saber Mary.</p><p>-Sabía que fuiste atacada por algo oscuro cuando te vi. No tengo poderes de bruja, solo manejo una intuición guíada por Dios y cuando te ví supe que estabas herida - dijo la dra - solo no sabía cuánto sabías al respecto. </p><p>-Me utilizaste - acusó con dolor en la voz.</p><p>-No, Mary. Sí soy una terapeuta. Cumplí mi trabajo. Es solo... Si existía la posibilidad de que quisieras vengarte de los que te hicieron esto, todos ganaríamos ¿no?</p><p>-¿Realmente... vas a invocar a Lilith? - preguntó tragando saliva. </p><p>-Eso requerirá un enorme esfuerzo. Debemos hacer que las brujas la invoquen, solo ellas pueden - la mujer sonrió - ella sí merece un castigo y eso no es negociable. Mary, suplantó tu cuerpo, quién sabe dónde estuvo tu pobre alma todo ese tiempo. Y cuando regresaste, tu prometido estaba muerto.</p><p>Mary sintió los ojos llenarse de lágrimas. Realmente todo estaba tan mal. El mundo había sido tan cruel. Todo tan retorcido, roto, manchado. Nadie en quién confiar ni en quién creer. </p><p>-¿No te he ayudado con tus problemas todo este tiempo? Hice muy bien mi trabajo. Mírate, hace un mes no salias de casa y hoy te hiciste valer en la cafetería - sonrió, apretando la mano de Mary - estoy tan orgullosa de tí. No llores, todo estará bien. </p><p>La dra le pasó una servilleta, que Mary empleó para secarse los ojos. La angustia era patente en ella. Miró a los ojos de su terapeuta. </p><p>-¿Vas a ayudarnos a saber la verdad? De una vez y para siempre. </p><p>La profesora pensó en Adam, en su vida, en todo. </p><p>-Sí - aceptó.</p><p>-Gracias, Mary. Ahora, debemos pedirte un enorme favor... ¿podemos ocultarnos en tu casa un tiempo?</p><p>Uriel maulló, moviendo la cola. Los hermanos de Heidi, silenciosos hasta ese momento. Se levantaron para ir en busca de sus bolsos. La profesora sintió una punzada en el pecho. Sabiendo que igualmente no podía decir que no. Pero que al menos, podía confiar saber la verdad de todo más adelante. Abrazó a Uriel en brazos y se preguntó si el remedio no iba a ser al final, peor que la enfermedad.</p><p>________________</p><p>La familia se había reunido con un plan de acción. Tendrían que estar de a pares de ahora en más. Hilda suspendería su trabajo en lo del Dr Cerberus e iría junto a Zelda a la Academia y de regreso a casa. Sabrina y Ambrose mostraron completa reticencia a tener que planificar sus salidas juntos, pero entendían las complicaciones generales de tener un clan de cazadores cerca.</p><p>Sabrina pudo confirmar por Harvey que unos primos de su padre al que él habia visto nunca en la vida, habían llegado al pueblo hacía un par de meses. Pero que cuando fue a visitarlos a la cabaña en dónde vivían lo habían encontrado vacío. Solo algo de ropa que dudaban funcionase para un hechizo rastreador, posiblemente fuese a propósito para tenderles una trampa. El consultorio de la dra Morrison estaba cerrado. </p><p>Al menos sabían que eran tres, dos hombres y una mujer. Y que debían andarse con cuidado. </p><p>Hilda se encontró a la srta Wardwell en el mercado, cuatro días después y le preguntó si todo estaba en orden. Ya que Sabrina decía que parecía estar evitandola en el instituto. Ambrose, que esperaba a Sabrina fuera de Baxter High todos los días, confirmó la noticia, la señorita Wardwell cruzaba rápido la calle cuando Sabrina la saludaba de la otra punta. </p><p>-Sé que mentía, en el mercado - dijo Hilda con pena- pero estaba más dolida que otra cosa, porque ya no puede ir a sus sesiones.</p><p>-Que agradezca que está viva. Si saben que Lilith utilizó su cuerpo para visitar Greendale no me cabe duda de que la tendrán en la mira - dijo Zelda, fumando y arrojando la ceniza a un lado. </p><p>-¿Te preocupa? - sonrió Hilda. Una sospecha en su mirada de que la matriarca al menos había dejado de ver a Mary como una mortal para verla como "persona".</p><p>-No. No quiero que nos embosquen. - dijo Zelda rápidamente. - es solo una mortal.</p><p>-Tía, no seas así. No merece que le pase nada malo - defendió Sabrina. </p><p>-¿Creen que debamos advertir a Lilith de todo esto? - dijo Ambrose. -van contra ella también.</p><p>-Intenté contactarla - Sabrina recibió la mirada de desaprobación de su tía - pero no responde. Su Minion dijo que está demasiado ocupada. </p><p>-Claro, no la necesitamos antes, tampoco ahora - rodó los ojos la Sacerdotisa. </p><p>La familia vivió otros tres días tranquila, pero alerta. No sabían de dónde vendría el golpe. </p><p>_____</p><p>Una tarde recibieron la visita de Mary Wardwell, que traía un enorme pastel. </p><p>-Yo la invité - dijo Sabrina - creo que está muy sola - dijo cuando Zelda le pidió explicación con la mirada, antes de abrir la puerta.</p><p>Zelda soltó un suspiro exasperado y abrió. Se encontró con la mirada nerviosa de Mary Wardwell. Lucía como la académica que era, con un suéter de cuello alto y una falda hasta debajo de las rodillas, tacones bajos y maquillaje muy sutil, con el cabello atado. </p><p>Aún no entendía como es que su sobrina no se había dado cuenta del cambio. Era una diferencia abismal entre el porte de Lilith y el de la mujer que tenía enfrente. El cambio en los ojos era obvio. Lilith siempre tenía un brillo calculador. Mary tenía ojos tranquilos y apacibles, inocentes. </p><p>-¿Vino a comprobar que no tenemos niños en el sótano? - alzó una ceja Zelda, en lugar de decir un "hola" normal.</p><p>-Estoy confiada de que no. Pero si los hay, intentaré sacarlos de ahí - rió con nervios la profesora.</p><p>Zelda dió un paso a un lado y levantó las barreras que protegían la casa de los intrusos. Ambrose y ella habían estado practicando nuevos mecanismo de defensa para su hogar y aquel había sido el momento perfecto de ponerlos en práctica. </p><p>En la mesa de la sala donde usualmente se reunían a cenar, se sentaron a tomar el té. Y entonces reparó en las ojeras de Mary, sus mejillas hundidas, el cansancio en su sonrisa de asistente. Zelda levantó el periódico, no iba a participar en la conversación. Era invitada de su sobrina. Así que ignoró escuchar la charla insustancial de Hilda y sus recetas de pasteles, o el interés de Sabrina por la historia geopolítica del país. </p><p>-¿Y no has visto a tu terapeuta, Mary? - preguntó Sabrina como tanteando el terreno. </p><p>A esto prestó atención. Bajó el periódico para fingir servirse una tostada y de paso echó una mirada a la expresión contrariada de la profesora. Sí, Hilda tenía razón, la falta de sus sesiones era evidente, parecía derrotada y más pequeña de lo habitual. Razón que irritó a Zelda sin motivo aparente. </p><p>-Por favor, hay más de un loquero en esta ciudad, y sino puede conducir hasta Riverdale en busca de uno ¿para qué lamentarse por esa mujer? Utilizó su licencia para engañar - soltó Zelda de pronto, con el ceño fruncido y mordiendo el pan. </p><p>-No estoy loca por ir a terapia - se tensó Mary de pronto - es como decir que ustedes lo están por depender de un calendario lunar. </p><p>-La luna nos da longevidad y poder - discutió Zelda.</p><p>-Y a mí me funciona la terapia - dijo con todo el coraje que pudo juntar. No era fácil, nada fácil, mantener la mirada de la matriarca. De repente sintió calor y una sensación de ahogo. -Si me disculpan, ¿dónde está el lavabo? </p><p>-Hay uno, al final del pasillo a la izquierda - señaló Sabrina, lanzándole una mirada de reproche a su tía. </p><p>-¿Qué? Es demasiado tiempo para llorar a un doctor, cualquiera sea su ramo - sentenció Zelda luego de que Mary se hubiera retirado. </p><p>-Estamos intentando ser su amiga, no sus jueces. Si se siente mal, hay que apoyarla. Ella siempre me ayudó en todos mis proyectos, y todas las iniciativas estudiantiles - Defendió Sabrina. </p><p>-Tú solo querías saber si tiene información de la cazadora - acusó sagazmente Zelda - y odias que ya no seas su alumna favorita.</p><p>-No... ¡no es eso! - dijo Sabrina enrojeciendo de pronto. - Y claro que sigo siendo su favorita - se atajó.</p><p>-Como digas... - rodó los ojos la matriarca.</p><p>-¿Quieren más té? - preguntó Hilda intentando desviar la discusión.</p><p>-¿Y qué pasa con su aspecto? Parece que está a punto de ser poseída por un ente - señaló Zelda, criticando. </p><p>-Creo que tú estás molesta porque estás comenzando a preocuparte por ella - Acusó Sabrina a su vez con una expresión de sabelotodo.</p><p>-Por lo último que me preocuparía es por un mortal - rió Zelda por lo bajo como si fuera lo más absurdo que escuchó en todo el año. </p><p>Mary llegó justo para ver una contienda de miradas entre sobrina y tía. Hilda sonrió en su dirección y le ofreció más té y pastel.</p><p>-No, gracias. Es todo por hoy, creo que es hora de irme a casa - sonrió la profesora con tranquilidad aparentes. </p><p>Hilda se despidió con su calidez habitual, en tanto Zelda había levantado una mano con flojera, ocupada en leer. Sabrina fue con ella a la puerta y la despidió desde allí.</p><p>-Disculpe a mi tía - dijo la adolescente.</p><p>-No es nada, Sabrina. Fueron muy amables en invitarme... nos vemos en alguna otra ocasión - respondió la profesora.</p><p>-Señorita Wardwell, se que no es de mi incumbencia pero ¿está todo bien? </p><p>Hubo un momento en el que la sonrisa de Mary decayó, pero fue tan breve que Sabrina creyó imaginarselo.</p><p>-Estoy bien, Sabrina. Gracias por preguntar - dicho esto Mary se fue. </p><p>La adolescente se quedó pensando en su profesora y si realmente todo estaría bien.</p><p>-Creo que debemos poner los mismos encantamientos en su casa - dijo Sabrina a sus tías al regresar.</p><p>-Opino igual. Quizás están vigilandola o incluso pueden intentar invocar a Lilith con ella, como estuvo en su cuerpo... - dijo Hilda.</p><p>-Pues ya puedes poner tú misma esos encantamientos, Sabrina. Ve con tu tía. - opinó Zelda.</p><p>-¿Por qué insistes en despreciarla tanto? Haces eso con todos los mortales, no es justo, tía.</p><p>-No tengo ni interés, ni desprecio Sabrina. No me genera nada en lo absoluto - se encogió de hombros - He pasado trescientos años viendoles nacer y morir y eso ciertamente te sucederá a tí. Cuánto menos te encariñes, mejor.</p><p>-No puedes vivir la vida ignorando que hay gente viviendo en el mismo mundo.</p><p>Así comenzaron a discutir nuevamente, Hilda recogiendo la mesa donde habían merendado. Sabía lo dura de roer que era su hermana y que sólo Sabrina podía discutir hasta agotarla, aunque no tenía fácil la tarea de convencerla de tratar a un mortal tal y como trataba a otras brujas. Bueno, Zelda tampoco trataba bien a otras brujas.</p><p> </p><p>____</p><p>Mary llegó a su casa. Se había vuelto una base de operaciones sin que se diera cuenta y cuando lo había hecho, ya no tenía marcha atrás. Porque los tres hermanos ocupaban la sala con pergaminos y herramientas, armas extrañas que inquietaban a Mary. Dormían en esa misma sala por lo que había desorden de ropa y utilería en general. Era un espacio pequeño para dos. </p><p> </p><p>Le generaba mucha ansiedad tener que convivir con tantas personas, en quienes no confiaba del todo, después de tanto tiempo viviendo sola. Uriel estaba inquieto todo el tiempo y desaparecía durante el día y algunas horas de la noche, quizás queriendo evitar que descubrieran su naturaleza.</p><p>Todas las noches rezaban, y todas las mañanas también. A Mary no le fue difícil acostumbrarse a esa rutina por su educación católica, pero lo que le molestaban eran los secretos. Susurros, miradas, puertas cerradas. </p><p>-Hola, Mary ¿cómo te fue? - la recibió la dra... Heidi. </p><p>La ex terapista se había esforzado por convencer a Mary que su misión era algo encomendado por el mismo Dios. Que buscaban la paz y el orden. Que no querían hacer daño a nadie. </p><p>Pero Mary les había oído la noche anterior. </p><p>La noche anterior estaba durmiendo en su habitación con Uriel cuando se despertó con sed. Bajó con el gato hasta la cocina, pero una pata de Uriel en su pierna la hizo detenerse. Allí, escuchó a Heidi hablar con sus dos hermanos. </p><p>-El Consejo quiere la cabeza de al menos una de ellas - decía Heidi - así que debemos intentar con la más joven. Sabrina Spellman es temeraria, será la más fácil de hacer caer. </p><p>-¿Y qué hacemos con tu paciente? Hablará o se asustará y será un problema -respondió el más grande de los hermanos, Douglas. </p><p>-La necesitamos. Lilith habitó su cuerpo. Con ella y las brujas en la ceremonia la invitaremos con seguridad - dijo la mujer.</p><p>-¿Y después? - dijo el hombre - Su alma no tiene salvación.</p><p>-No lo sé, dependerá del consejo - respondió la mujer.</p><p>Mary se había retirado lentamente con Uriel a la cama. Había dormido mal, se había levantado a vomitar al lavabo que se encontraba dentro de su habitación. Incluso había debido echar mano a sus tranquilizantes cuando identificó los primeros síntomas de un ataque de pánico. </p><p>Al día siguiente Heidi la esperaba en esa misma cocina y le entregaba una piedra negra, con olor a algún aceite exótico. Estaba tibia en su mano.</p><p>-Ya sé que dices que Sabrina te rehuye en Baxter High. Pero si puedes meter esto en su casa, nos ayudaría muchísimo - la mujer apretó las manos de Mary con cuidada expresión de preocupación.</p><p>-L-lo intentaré - dijo apenada de haber tenido que mentir. Ella había estado rehuyendo a Sabrina, para no tener nada que ver con los planes de esta gente. </p><p>-Mary. El consejo realmente apreciará tu ayuda. Además, así podremos saber la verdad ¿no quieres eso? - preguntó con suavidad. </p><p>-Sí, claro... - asintió, llevándose una mano a la cara para ajustar sus gafas. </p><p>No había planeado ir a la casa de Sabrina hasta que fue interceptada en el Hall. Tampoco había querido dejar la piedrecita en su casa, pero lo había hecho bajo una presión terrible.</p><p>Ahora Heidi le preguntaba que cómo estaba ¿Qué respondía a eso? </p><p>-La piedra está en su lugar - dijo Mary con una sonrisa tirante - estoy muy cansada, voy a ir a dormir.</p><p>-Gracias Mary. Y escucha, si necesitas hablar de lo que sea, estoy para tí - sonrió la mujer.</p><p>-Gracias... - murmuró la profesora, desviando la mirada y caminando hacia su habitación.</p><p>Al ingresar se encontró con Uriel, que agitaba la cola en el aire con evidente molestia. </p><p>"¿Estás segura con ellos?" Preguntó su gato.</p><p>Dios santo, hasta el gato se daba cuenta.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>¿Creen que Mary se escape?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. En la tienda</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zelda Spellman estaba en el mercado de Greendale, haciendo las compras. Hilda la esperaba en el coche. Esto de hacer todo juntas comenzaba a ser molesto. Al principio, cuando le había anunciado que se mudaría de habitación y que pasaría más tiempo fuera en su trabajo, Zelda había experimentado una extraña sensación de soledad, por los años cuidando a Sabrina y supervisando a Ambrose. </p><p>Sin embargo, ahora era todo lo contrario. Ya estaba adaptada a su vida independiente y tener que arrastrar o ser arrastrada por Hilda era molesto. </p><p>Salió del mercado con sus compras y se dirigió al lugar donde Hilda estaba estacionada. Aún no habían tenido un solo ataque, y eso la preocupaba. Cuando el plan se demoraba es porque estaban ideando algo agresivo, realmente agresivo. Y Zelda odiaba las sorpresas, prefería los enfrentamientos directos, sin tantas vueltas. Era un despropósito. </p><p>Mientras caminaba captó algo por el rabillo del ojo y giró el rostro. Se encontró con Mary Wardwell. Cuando no. Ya estaba harta de verla. Sentía que todo esto era de alguna manera su culpa, y de Lilith también. Por haber robado ese cuerpo y porque Mary no había sabido reconocer a su terapeuta. De no haber sido por el incidente del bar, seguramente continuaría yendo al consultorio, como una tonta, completamente ignorante de que estaban sacando provecho de ella y la información que proporcionaba. </p><p>Notó como Mary abría el capó de su coche y salía un copioso humo. Bueno, no era su problema. La oyó toser, seguramente ignorante de los mecanismo simples de los automóviles. Siguió caminando y llegó hacia Hilda, que se sentaba en el lado del acompañante, leyendo una novela. No dijo nada, solo se metió y dió marcha atrás para salir del estacionamiento. </p><p>Decidió pasar justo por la salida donde estaba Mary, pero porque le quedaba más cerca de la ruta, solo por eso. </p><p>-¿No es esa Mary? - Hilda bajó la ventanilla rápido, como un niño que se encuentra con un compañero del kinder.</p><p>-Hilda... -suspiró con exasperación pero aminoró la marcha. Solo por pura curiosidad. Solo eso.</p><p>-Hola, vaya... parece que tengo un problema con mi auto - dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa, bajando el capó.</p><p>-Qué pena, querida ¿quieres que te llevemos a tu casa? </p><p>-¡No! No es necesario, caminaré hasta el taller - dijo con aprehensión. </p><p>-Te llevamos hasta allí, está de paso ¿no, Zelda? - preguntó Hilda.</p><p>-Sí va a subirse que sea rápido, estoy conduciendo y tengo prisa - ordenó Zelda con su voz de comando. </p><p>-B-bueno si es hasta el taller está bien - se sobresaltó Mary, entrando a la parte trasera del coche. </p><p>Hilda comenzó su charla insustancial y Zelda condujo en silencio. Cada tanto daba una mirada por el espejo retrovisor. Notaba las manos unidas de Mary en el regazo, su mirada esquiva y la tensión en sus hombros. Tuvo un mal presentimiento. </p><p>-Está cerrado - dijo Zelda de pronto, viendo el único taller mecanico de Greendale con la persiana metálica baja. </p><p>-Está bien, caminaré desde aquí - dijo Mary apresurandose a querer bajarse del coche.</p><p>-Por Hécate ¿de qué tienes miedo? No vamos a secuestrarte - se picó Zelda al notar la urgencia de Mary de poner distancia. No estaba así la tarde anterior mientras comía los pasteles horneados de Hilda. </p><p>-Es que... no quiero ser molestia - dijo Mary con preocupación en el rostro. </p><p>-Está bien, Zelda va a llevarte, ven pásate adelante. Yo bajo aquí en casa del dr Cerberus - dijo Hilda de repente. </p><p>Zelda le lanzó una mirada y Hilda se la devolvió con otra. Las hermanas se comunicaron en silencio, había algo que Hilda había presentido, Zelda se daba cuenta. Porque no estaba en el plan de su hermana bajarse allí de pronto y de la nada. Además ¿por qué iba a llevarla hasta su casa en la otra punta de Greendale? Maldición. </p><p>-N-no es necesario, en serio no quiero ser pesada - insistió Mary.</p><p>-Por el infierno, cuánto más te tardes más incordioso será - dijo la pelirroja con pocas pulgas. </p><p>Mary dió un respingo y salió del coche para intercambiar lugar con Hilda. La cual se calzaba la cartera sobre el hombro y caminaba saliendo de allí en dirección al café cruzando la esquina. Zelda se recordó mentalmente pasar por ella a la vuelta, quería saber qué había presentido en la profesora. </p><p>Otra vez silencio, pesado. Mary miraba hacia abajo, no a la ventana ni al frente. Pero Zelda no era propensa a la conversación insustancial. No sabía cómo preguntar qué no fuera directo y al pie. El coche se encaminó en la ruta y por unos momentos ninguna dijo nada.</p><p>-De... Detén el coche - dijo Mary con un hilo de voz. </p><p>-¿Qué? ¿ahora? - Frunció el ceño quitando dos segundos la vista del camino para ver a Mary.</p><p>Estaba pálida. Tocaba el tablero con una mano, y se veían sus nudillos blancos de tensión. </p><p>-Detenlo, no puedes ir a casa - comenzó a respirar agitada, inclinándose hacia adelante y sosteniendo su abdomen con el otro brazo. </p><p>-¡Maldición! No tengas un ataque en el coche - maldijo de los nervios, completamente fuera de eje ante la crisis nerviosa de alguien ajeno a su familia. </p><p>Se salió del pavimento y detuvo su coche a tres metros sobre el césped a un costado de la carretera. Faltaban algunos metros para llegar a la casa según sus cálculos. Apagó el motor y se giró hacia Mary Wardwell.</p><p>-¿Qué tienes? ¿Por qué cielos estás llorando? - se enfadó. Más que nada con Hilda ¿había sido su plan hacerla lidiar con esta crisis? </p><p>-N-no puedo... no puedo hacerlo. Lo siento mucho - dijo sacándose un momento las gafas y limpiandose las lágrimas con el puño.</p><p>-Respira - ordenó Zelda con practicidad de partera, posó una mano en la espalda de la mujer. Estaba huesuda ¿había bajado de peso? frunció el ceño aún más - Respira y cálmate. Cuenta hasta cien - ordenó.</p><p>Después de unos minutos, el temblor y el llanto se detuvo. Vió como sacaba un frasco y se echaba una píldora a la boca, tragandola en seco. Hizo una mueca y volvió a intentar calmarse.</p><p>-Eso es, ahora dime ¿cuál es tu problema?- no quería alzar la voz, pero estaba igualmente nerviosa.</p><p>-Lo siento mucho. Ellos... están en mi casa.</p><p>Le tomó medio minuto a Zelda entender quiénes estaban en su casa. Y su reacción fue desmedida. </p><p>-¡¿Qué?! Desde cuando ¡por el dios falso! ¿estás trabajando para ellos? - y de repente su mirada se endureció -¿ibas a llevarme hacia ellos? </p><p>-¡No! He estado intentando evitar que me lleves. No... no puedo regresar allí - su voz se oía angustiada y volvía a lagrimear.</p><p>Zelda golpeó el volante del coche con el puño cerrado. Miró hacia adelante y hacia los costados. Y tomó aire para calmarse y no perder los pocos estribos que le quedaban. Qué hacían esos lunáticos en la casa de Mary Wardwell.</p><p>Volvió a tomar aire, no quería imaginarse la situación. Le irritaba sobremanera. </p><p>-¿Te amenazaron? - preguntó con ambas manos al volante, apretando con fuerza a causa de la tensión. </p><p>-Dijeron que debía ayudarlos sin importar qué, que sería... bueno para todos. Y... he intentado evitar a Sabrina pero... no pude postergarlo más. Me... me sentí presionada a ayudar. </p><p>Se habían aprovechado del delicado estado mental de la mortal, le habían ocupado la casa y encima se daban el lujo de espiarlos a través de ella. </p><p>De repente despellejarlos vivos comenzaba a volverse una opción hasta compasiva para ellos. </p><p>Y Mary, maldición ¿qué demonios iban a hacer con ella?</p><p>-Les oí decir que... me necesitaban para invocar a Lilith - se llevó de nuevo el puño a la comisura de los ojos. </p><p>-¿Por qué no escapaste? - preguntó con dureza Zelda.</p><p>-¿A dónde ir? - se encogió de hombros - no puedes ir a casa. Yo... inventaré algo y... quizás pueda mudarme de ciudad... - elaboró dudosa.</p><p>La cabeza de Zelda estaba a doscientos mil por hora. Estaba sola. No podía encargarse de esa partida de cazadores sola. Aún con su familia, eran un riesgo. Pero ahora sabía dónde estaban. </p><p>-Tienes que ir con ellos - dijo Zelda con firmeza - y no digas palabra... ¿por qué te enviaron a la casa? - quiso saber.</p><p>-Para llevar esto... - Mary sacó de su bolsillo una piedra negra de un color negro aceitoso. -No pude... no podía hacerlo. -negó con la cabeza. </p><p>Mary levantó la mirada y sus ojos azul hielo recayeron en los de Zelda. Leyó tanta tristeza en ellos que sintió una punzada de incomodidad en el pecho. </p><p>-Debes regresar. - dijo casi sintiendo lástima. </p><p>-Lo sé... de cualquier manera. Debo darte esto. Tíralo por ahí, no lo sé. Es peligroso si lo llevo encima. - dijo Mary dejando el objeto en el tablero del coche. </p><p>No podía estarles pasando esto. Zelda observó cómo Mary se bajaba del coche, con su cartera y la bolsa de compras. Siguió con la mirada su delgada figura enfundada en un abrigo no muy grueso para el clima frío que hacía, yendo hacia la casa donde convivía con la terapeuta loca y dos cazadores psicópatas. </p><p>"Ella les permitió entrar" pensó Zelda, convenciéndose que esa era la mejor opción.</p><p>Tres, cuatro, cinco pasos. Mary se alejaba. </p><p>"Y qué tal si la matan por no colaborar, ella se lo buscó" pensó, su mirada cayendo en la piedra sobre el tablero. </p><p>Seis, siete, ocho pasos.</p><p>La mano de Zelda cayó sobre la bocina del coche. Un sonido estrepitoso hizo sobresaltar a la mujer, que se giró con los ojos muy abiertos. </p><p>Zelda abrió la puerta y se bajó, esperó que Mary llegase hasta ella de nuevo. Tenía una expresión de cautela y curiosidad. </p><p>-Ve a la casa, recoge algo de tu ropa. No debe ocupar más una mochila. Libera a tu familiar - dijo Zelda en un tono firme y autoritario - a las 12 de la noche, te esperaré aquí. </p><p>-Q-qué - Mary estaba con los ojos abiertos de par en par.</p><p>-Sí es una trampa, estaré preparada. Si para 12 y media no estás aquí, me iré sin mirar atrás. Toma una decisión - sentenció con determinación en la mirada.</p><p>-¿Estás segura? - preguntó Mary en un susurro de asombro. Esa propuesta era una salvación inmensa. Más de lo que esperaba de Zelda. Otra vez, sus ojos brillaron de lágrimas.</p><p>-¡No llores! Enderézate y camina con seguridad. Si no lo haces bien, van a matarte. Doce en punto - recordó, metiéndose en el coche y encendiendo el motor. </p><p>-Gracias... - dijo Mary. Que se quedó viendo a Zelda partir.</p><p>Más le valía a Hécate recompensarla por eso. Todavía no sabía cómo justificar ante Hilda el problema que se les venía encima. Dudaba que Mary Wardwell pudiera hacer una salida limpia. </p><p>-Maldita sea -reireró entre dientes. </p><p>_______</p><p>Aquella noche cenaron y rezaron como habitualmente. Los hermanos se fueron al sofá y Mary bebió café con Heidi. Inventó una pesadilla para que analizara y sintiera que aún la conocía. Pero Mary ya no era la misma que hacía cinco horas atrás. Ahora tenía una determinación, algo que hacer. </p><p>Eran las diez de la noche y había fingido corregir ensayos, pero en realidad no había podido concentrarse en nada. Estaba pensando en Zelda Spellman, los ojos verdes que la dejaron sin habla y su propuesta que era algo que jamás hubiera imaginado iba a provenir de ella. También tenía miedo de que fuera alguna especie de trampa pero eso podía bien ser ansiedad crepitando en su estómago como una fogata. </p><p>-Mary, mañana necesitamos que hagas algo por nosotros - dijo Heidi - cuando saques tu coche del taller, puedes invitar a Sabrina Spellman aquí - explicó la ex terapeuta. </p><p>-¿A Sabrina? ¿Por qué? - preguntó, recordando la turbia conversación de la noche anterior. </p><p>-Debemos mantenerla a salvo para cuando llegue el momento de llevarla a su trono en el infierno - Heidi no parpadeaba mirando a Mary, lo que la hacía lucir más peligrosa que nunca. </p><p>-No lo sé... de acuerdo, si prometen que no le harán daño - acordó Marie. </p><p>-No, no le haremos daño, solo queremos explicarle las cosas - sonrió Heidi.</p><p>-Está bien. Voy a irme a dormir ahora. Buenas noches - dijo la profesora, poniéndose de pie suavemente. </p><p>Caminó en silencio hacia su habitación y cerró cuidadosamente la puerta. Escaneó su habitación y encontró a Uriel sentado sobre su morral. Había guardado cuatro prendas básicas, ropa interior y otro par de zapatos. Es todo lo que entraba. Debería dejar sus carpetas, sus libros, todo. Espero allí, en silencio, hasta las 12 en punto. </p><p>-¿Todo listo? - susurró Mary. Uriel asintió con su rostro felino y camino graciosamente hacia la puerta de la habitación. </p><p>Bien. Controló el temblor de sus manos y las plapitaciones. Le iba a bajar la presión o algo así, tal era el grado de pánico que manejaba. Algo en los modos de los hermanos le hacía saber que eran silenciosos y letales. Heidi era la cara visible, quizás por su carisma. </p><p>No había tolerado que Lilith utilizara su cuerpo. Tampoco soportaría que lo utilizaran para invocar a nadie, ni de carnada para asesinar a nadie más. Un tiro en medio de una crisis nerviosa y Mary ya no quería saber nada de la violencia. </p><p>Abrió la puerta con mucho cuidado y bajó lentamente las escaleras.</p><p>En el sofá estaban sentados los dos hermanos, de espaldas a ella y con la televisión encendida. El gato bajo limpiamente, con el silencio que caracterizaba a los felinos. Heidi se oía en la cocina, moviendo platos y tazas (se ofrecía a lavarlos pero Mary ahora creía que era para preparar la cocina para sus reuniones nocturnas). </p><p>La profesora había elegido su calzado más plano, para no hacer rechinar un solo escalón. Bajó con tranquilidad pero en silencio. Si le preguntaban por qué tenía el morral diría que Uriel necesitaba ir al veterinario de urgencia, aunque no tuviera nada que ver esa pregunta con esa respuesta. </p><p>Los hermanos no se movieron, y Mary vio las latas de cerveza en el suelo. Si estaban bebiendo se ponían más hoscos, más brutos pero no tan atentos. Odiaba cuando hacían eso. Sus miradas la ponían nerviosa.</p><p>Conteniendo el aliento y con los nervios a flor de piel, caminó hacia la salida. Estaba allí, a unos pasos. Solo debía pasar frente a la cocina con rapidez. Mary se apuró y alcanzó el picaporte. </p><p>-¿Mary? - la voz sedosa de Heidi le erizó la piel y no de un modo agradable.</p><p>La profesora se giró. Uriel se puso frente a ella siseando. Los hermanos giraron al unísono para verla allí de pie. El corazón se le detuvo un momento, y el calor se le subió a la cara. Le temblaban las manos. </p><p>-¿A dónde vas? Es tarde - dijo Heidi.</p><p>"Los distraeré y me escaparé al bosque, vete Mary" la voz de su gato resonó en sus oídos.</p><p>-Mary, ven aquí - dijo la mujer dando un paso hacia ella. </p><p>Negó con la cabeza en respuesta y el rostro de Heidi se contrajo en una mirada endurecida y mandíbula tensa.</p><p>-No hagas esto - le dijo en un tono bajo.</p><p>-Ya nadie me dice qué hacer - dijo Mary de pronto y abrió la puerta.</p><p>No supo qué sucedió porque estaba ocupada bajando rápidamente los escalones del pórtico y echando a correr hacia el bosque. Sus pies poco acostumbrados al ejercicio tropezaron varias veces pero no se detuvo. No miró atrás. </p><p>No vio a los hermanos sacar las armas de sus cintos para abalanzarse hacia ella. No vio a Uriel transformándose en bestia y arremetiendo contra ellos y todos los muebles, para luego salir disparado por una de las ventanas en dirección al bosque. Disparos, golpes, gritos, dejó todo atrás.</p><p>No había tiempo, no lo había. </p><p>-¡Mary! - se oyó el grito desde la cabaña, como un aullido en la noche, y supo que ahora iban a ir tras ella.</p><p>________</p><p> </p><p>Zelda Spellman estaba allí de pie con el coche estacionado. Hilda estaba en el asiento de atrás, esperando con paciencia. Eran las doce y cuarto. Solo quince minutos más y se largaría de allí. No soportaba la tensión. Se había fumado un cigarrillo y ahora iba por el otro. </p><p>-Ojalá lo logre. Esos cazadores son realmente salvajes - dijo la bruja rubia, espiando por la ventana. </p><p>Sabrina había querido ir también, pero le habían encomendado proteger la casa a la que deberían llegar exactamente en veinte minutos luego de recoger a su maestra. De más estaba decir que la idea la había entusiasmado y que había despejado una habitación en el primer piso para ella. </p><p>-No es permanente Sabrina, no es una mascota que traemos de la calle - se exasperó Zelda - puede dormir en el sofá.</p><p>-No sabemos cuánto durará este conflicto. Lo mejor es que esté cómoda ¿no fue tu idea traerla aquí para que esté segura? - acusó Sabrina. </p><p>-Es una estrategia, Sabrina. Una jugada contra los cazadores - discutió la pelirroja, aún si sus mejillas se habían coloreado ligeramente al recibir semejante acusación. </p><p>Ahora estaba maldiciendo su decisión. Era una locura estar allí y esperar por la profesora. Zelda se iba a desdecir. Se giró hacia Hilda para comunicarle que esto era una idea pésima. </p><p>-¡Ahí viene! - señaló Hilda.</p><p>Zelda se giró con brusquedad, su cabello rojizo cayendo sobre su espalda. Vio a Mary Wardwell, vestida con un suéter amplio y una falda escocesa, yendo hacia ella con todas las fuerzas que le daban sus piernas. Zelda rodó los ojos, la habían visto. Definitivamente la habían visto. Y los disparos que se oyeron en la distancia se lo confirmaron. </p><p>Chasqueó los dedos y el motor del coche se encendió enseguida. Y luego cerró los ojos y estiró las manos. Pronunció unas palabras en latín a la triple diosa y el viento arreció a su alrededor. Unos árboles comenzaron a torcerse, a doblarse y a caer detrás de Mary Wardwell, la cual exclamó asustada pero continuó su carrera. </p><p>Zelda abrió los ojos de nuevo cuando dos brazos atraparon los suyos y al abrirlos se encontró con la mirada azul y las mejillas rojizas por el cansancio de Mary Wardwell, estaba sin aliento y olía aún al mismo shampoo de coco y algo frutal que le había sentido temprano en el coche. </p><p>-Estás tarde - regañó Zelda. </p><p>-Lo siento, están persiguiéndome - dijo Mary girándose para ver los árboles caídos en el camino a la ruta. Se oían gritos aún. Y cada vez más cerca. </p><p>-Lo sé. Entra - dijo Zelda exasperada, soltando a Mary sin saber que también la había estado sosteniendo en ese momento. </p><p>-Hola Mary - sonrió Hilda, en sus ojos había cierto brillo de diversión aún si las dos mujeres no veían lo divertido en aquel momento. </p><p>El coche arrancó y se dirigió por la carretera hasta la otra punta de Greendale donde las Spellman tenían su casa. Zelda estaba tensa.</p><p>-Espero que mi gato haya podido huir - se lamentó Mary.</p><p>-Da gracias que estás con vida. Los cazadores no se toman a bien el rechazo - dijo Zelda.</p><p>-¿Te hicieron daño, Mary? - preguntó Hilda. </p><p>La mujer se observó el cuerpo, y recordó un ardor que había sentido en uno de sus costados mientras huía por su vida. </p><p>-Oh, no - Mary tocó en su costilla derecha y vió sangre. </p><p>-No te preocupes, seguramente fue un roce. Ten, apoya esto ahí - dijo Hilda ofreciendo un trapo.</p><p>-¿Acaso le anunciaste a todos en la casa que ibas a marcharte? - protestó Zelda. </p><p>-No, me oyeron justo en la puerta - dijo bajando un poco la mirada - jamás podré agradecerles por esto - murmuró. </p><p>-No tienes nada que agradecer, es lo que hacemos las brujas - sonrió Hilda, posando una mano en el brazo de la profesora. </p><p>-Estabas llorando por querer irte ¿vas a llorar también ahora? - regañó la matriarca. </p><p>-No, está bien. Gracias - reiteró - de verdad, gracias.</p><p>Zelda rodó los ojos y desdeñó el gesto de Mary. La vió por el rabillo del ojo presionando el trapo de Hilda. La oyó suspirar de alivio. </p><p>¿En serio? Se sentía a salvo con las brujas, en lugar de los cazadores. Todo al revés. Elegía los monstruos y no los caballeros. Qué tonta, pensó Zelda. Pero ya estaba hecho, se había llevado a la profesora de aquella casa de enfermos.</p><p>Ahora estaban en empate total. Solo quedaba el enfrentamiento final. Envió oraciones a Hécate mentalmente y permaneció en silencio el resto del viaje, mientras Hilda daba ánimos y Mary simplemente se aliviaba de estar "segura". </p><p>_______________</p><p>Mary cayó profundamente dormida. Tras más de una semana de pesadillas, miedo a las personas viviendo en su casa, el sueño la atrapó en un profundo sopor. Se despertó desorientada, sin reconocer la habitación donde estaba y sentándose de golpe. El sol apenas entraba por la ventana y clareaba el lugar.</p><p>Estaba en una cama simple en un espacio que contenía un armario y una mesita de noche. Era pequeña pero tenía una enorme ventana que recibía luz y tenía vista al bosque de Greendale. Se sentía como estar en un hotel de vacaciones. </p><p>Solo que no eran vacaciones. Sobre su mesita de luz había un viejo reloj alarma que marcaba las siete de la mañana. Realmente se había dormido. Estaba, si mal no se equivocaba y si todo había salido bien, en la casa de las Spellman. </p><p>Solo le pidió a Dios disculpas en una pequeña oración, por haber huido de sus supuestos súbditos. Y pidió no haberse metido en un sitio peor que el otro. Pero tenía ese presentimiento de que no, de que estaba bien allí. De qué podía respirar, por el momento. No sabía por qué. Quizás la presencia de Lilith en su cuerpo le habían dejado una preferencia por la oscuridad. O quizás es que se sentía más cómoda con ellas alrededor. </p><p>Unos golpes en la puerta y Mary reparó en su ropa. Seguía con la camisa que tenía debajo del suéter y su falda. Le habían retirado los zapatos. Se tocó en la costilla y siseó de dolor. Notó un vendaje allí y se preguntó quién lo había hecho. Tenía tanto que agradecer. Pero también debía recordar que eran las personas que habían borrado su memoria durante el incidente "pagano" según Hilda.</p><p>-Sí, un momento - se abotonó mejor la camisa azul y se volvió a atar el pelo para más comodidad. -puede pasar. </p><p>-Buenos días srta Wardwell ¿cómo se encuentra? - preguntó Sabrina. </p><p>-Buenos días, Sabrina. Mejor, gracias por la habitación. </p><p>-La tía Zelda fue quien hizo el vendaje. Es más rápida. - explicó Sabrina. No notó el color en las mejillas de la profesora al mencionarlo -¿Puede bajar a desayunar? </p><p>-Sí, no duele tanto. Solo tira un poco. Bajaré en un momento - respondió. </p><p>-De acuerdo, allí a la izquierda está la puerta al cuarto de baño, es pequeño pero si le es incómodo hay otro al final del pasillo a la derecha. </p><p>-Está bien, gracias por todo. Intentaré no ser una molestia.</p><p>-No lo es, se lo aseguro - y luego miró hacia atrás a ver si alguien estaba en el pasillo. Bajó la voz y hablo en confidencia -¿Cree que mi tía la invitaría si es molestia? Creo que está comenzando a caerle bien, no diga que yo se lo dije. Odia quedar como una buena persona -y, guiñando un ojo y sonriendo, salió de allí.</p><p>Esa era una pregunta que no sabía cómo responder.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. En el coche</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hubo una pequeña pausa, hasta que Sabrina habló de nuevo. </p><p>-Entonces... ¿están saliendo de verdad? - preguntó tentativamente.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Espero que hayan pasado un hermosa navidad. Para mí fue un día tan normal que ni pareció navidad xD por suerte, tenía Google Docs. Aquí les va:</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>___________</p><p>Mary ayudó a Hilda con el desayuno después de cepillarse los dientes, tomar una ligera ducha y bajar las escaleras. Ayudó a hornear, aún si se consideraba fuera de su área de expertismo, ayudó a servir la mesa y entonces.</p><p>-Mary, cielo ¿quieres ir a despertar a Zelda? Siempre se queda dormida y tiene clases hoy - dijo Hilda.</p><p>-¿Clases? - preguntó Mary. </p><p>-Sí, luego te contaremos de la Academia de Artes Oscuras - sonrió la bruja rubia - su habitación es arriba, justo al final del pasillo, a la izquierda. </p><p>Mary subió con creciente ansiedad. Le costaba aún socializar sin sentir que todo lo que decía o realizaba la hacía ver tonta a ojos del resto. Menos que menos iría a despertar a alguien a su habitación. </p><p>Golpeó la puerta con timidez. Y no obtuvo respuesta. Suspiró mirando hacia atrás y luego  a la puerta otra vez. Volvió a golpear con más insistencia. </p><p>Escuchó un movimiento del otro lado y de repente la puerta se abrió. </p><p>Allí estaba Zelda Spellman, con su máscara de dormir arriba de la cabeza, sus bucles desordenados cayendo sobre sus hombros desnudos salvo por las finas tiras de su camisón de seda y encaje que caía hasta casi tocar sus rodillas. Sin maquillaje, la palidez de su rostro resaltaba el verde de sus ojos y el rosado de sus labios. </p><p>-¿Qué? - dijo con irritación, alzando una ceja al ver a Mary allí en lugar de su hermana.</p><p>-El... el desayuno está listo - dijo Mary desviando la mirada hacia un lado. Ese atractivo no era de este mundo. Cuando regresó la mirada a Zelda vio un brillo de diversión sádica en su mirada. </p><p>-¿Le causa reparos ver a alguien en su ropa de dormir? - preguntó con intención.</p><p>-N-no, bueno, no estoy acostumbrada. Siempre he vivido sola - dijo Mary -Aún así quiero darle las gracias, por ir hasta allí por mí - dijo aprovechando la ocasión. </p><p>-No fue por tí. Mi familia estará a salvo sin una espía que trae piedras angélicas a la casa. - dijo a secas.</p><p>-¿Piedra angelical? </p><p>-No sabes siquiera qué te dieron, viviendo tan irresponsablemente no esperes otra resurrección - criticó Zelda.</p><p>-¿Cómo podía saber lo que era? Y además, no hice caso. Es todo lo que quiero decir al respecto - dijo Mary marcando su límite. Aunque luego la mirada amenazante de la matriarca la hizo dudar-  Esto, el desayuno. Eso es, no lo olvides - dijo en tono más suave y luego se giró para irse a la cocina escaleras abajo. </p><p>La imagen de Zelda en ropa de dormir, o más bien la poca ropa de dormir, no se le iba a ir de la cabeza en todo el día. Haciéndola tropezar en el instituto, y dudar en las lecciones. </p><p>______</p><p>Mary aprovechó el día en llevar a reparar su coche al taller, todo con el acompañamiento de Hilda y Sabrina, y luego llegó a tiempo para comenzar sus clases. Era una suerte que tuviera buena memoria, al menos para recordar las lecciones pendientes y pedir los trabajos. Guardaba en su despacho una copia de todos los programas, de cada curso, así que no fue tan complicado darles la tarea de los próximos días. También tenía copias de expedientes, y de clases planificadas de años anteriores. Era cuestión de reorganizarse desde cero. Complicado siendo que estaban casi a final de año pero no imposible. Si, podía con las clases.</p><p>Con lo que no podía era con la incertidumbre de no saber qué le esperaba. Intentó hacer todos sus ejercicios de respiración, concentrándose en el presente. Era lo único que podía hacer. Por mucho que intentase especular no había manera de predecir el futuro.</p><p>Al finalizar las clases salió en un estado de alerta, tiempo después de sus alumnos dado que debía dejar el papeleo listo para el día siguiente. Juntó sus cosas y salió con su maletín de cuero hacia la salida. </p><p>Válgame.</p><p>No esperaba ver a Zelda Spellman con el coche estacionado justo a la puerta. Estaba de pie apoyada contra el asiento del conductor, un codo descansando sobre el techo del coche con aparente despreocupación. </p><p>Era todo lo que sus padres hubieran reprobado en una amistad, pensó Mary de pronto. Fumaba, era de otra religión, bebía, maldecía y tenía mal genio. Todo lo opuesto a lo que sería Adam. Ellos estarían encantados con su prometido, de haber estado vivos para verlo. Ahora les daría un infarto viendo que una bruja estaba esperando a Mary a la salida del trabajo. </p><p>-Buenas tardes - saludó Mary con una sonrisa tranquila. </p><p>Aún se sentía ansiosa alrededor de la matriarca de la familia, pero estaba también aliviada de no tener que caminar sóla hasta la casa. Su coche estaría para el día siguiente.</p><p>-Tenemos que hacer algunas compras de camino - fue todo el saludo de Zelda Spellman, tirando la colilla del cigarrillo en el suelo y pisándola.</p><p>-Sí, de acuerdo - dijo Mary. </p><p>El camino estuvo silencioso, Mary tenía una carpeta abierta e inspeccionaba las notas del programa de la clase del día siguiente. Hizo unas notas rápidas con el bolígrafo en los márgenes. Pero no era de esos silencios incómodos, era más bien tranquilo. </p><p>En esos días Heidi había estado haciéndola hablar todo el tiempo de su emociones, sus pensamientos, quizás para mantenerla bajo control. El silencio se apreciaba. </p><p>Llegaron a una de las tiendas, dónde Zelda tenía una pequeña lista que Hilda le había encargado. Mary insistió en pagar la mitad, ya que pasaría sus días allí. </p><p>-No seas ridícula, cuando precise de tu colaboración no te queden dudas de que te lo pediré - fue tajante. Nada pudo discutir a eso. </p><p>Entonces el aire cambió, justo cuando Mary iba por las góndolas buscando la otra mitad de la lista. Se detuvo de golpe y vió aparecer a mitad del pasillo a uno de los hermanos de Heidi. El corazón se le disparó, latiendo con fuerza. Soltó la canasta y se giró, para ver al otro hermano cerrando el lugar.</p><p>-No grite y venga con nosotros - dijo el más delgado, de ojos hundidos y piel ceniza.</p><p>-No... alto - caminaban hacia ella - ¡alto! - alzó la voz, estirando sus brazos en señal de alto.</p><p>Un calor le subió por el cuerpo, venía desde su interior. Se extendió como una oleada por su pecho y brazos hasta la punta de sus dedos. Una ráfaga de aire la envolvió por unos momentos y de repente, los hermanos volaban en el aire, disparados en direcciones opuestas y arrojando al suelo algunos productos de las estanterías. </p><p>-¿Qué cielos está pasando? - Zelda aparecía junto a la dependienta de la tienda, canasto de compras al brazo también.</p><p>-E-ellos, estaban robando - señaló Mary a las figuras inconscientes de los dos hombres en el suelo. -Pronto, llame a la policía - urgió.</p><p>La dependienta se sobresaltó y desapareció de vista sin duda pronta a llamar a las autoridades. </p><p>-¿Cómo hiciste eso? - preguntó Zelda.</p><p>-No lo sé, solo... necesito salir de aquí - dijo comenzando a agitarse.</p><p>-Están protegidos - se quejó Zelda al intentar tocar a uno de ellos y sintiendo un campo de energía impidiéndole siquiera acercarse -Benditos sean - dijo con bronca, caminando hacia Mary - Vámonos. </p><p>-Pero ¿y la policía? - preguntó Mary caminado detrás de Zelda. </p><p>-No lo sé, no es nuestro problema - dijo la pelirroja sacando las llaves de su coche para tenerlas listas - atacar a plena luz del día, en una tienda ¿están locos? - se quejó con el ceño fruncido.</p><p>-Mary...</p><p>Justo cuando iban a meterse al vehículo, la voz hizo que la profesora se girase. Allí en la esquina estaba Heidi.</p><p>-Gracias a Dios estás bien - dijo acercándose a ella. </p><p>Mary dió un paso atrás, instintivamente. Una ráfaga de aire golpeó contra la ex terapeuta que se detuvo. Sus ojos se enfurecieron al ver a Zelda junto a la profesora.</p><p>-¿Ya te han lavado el cerebro? -negó con la cabeza -¿la has hechizado bruja? </p><p>-No voy a contestar esa estupidez - con un movimiento de muñeca, la persiana de la tienda cayó estrepitosamente. No quería de repente a los hermanos se les diera por despertar e ir por su hermana.</p><p>-Mary estás a salvo con nosotros, debes regresar.</p><p>-No si tu consejo no lo quiere. Solo quieres utilizarme para invocar a Lilith, eso es todo. No quieres un juicio, solo asesinar. -dijo Mary, disgustada -Los oí.</p><p>La expresión de Heidi cambió. Fue como si le hubieran dado una bofetada. No esperaba que Mary hubiera oído sus reuniones.</p><p>-No te sucederá nada si colaboras - dijo con voz baja y cauta.</p><p>-Y no lo haré. Me utilizaste - el dolor en su voz era evidente.</p><p>-¿Crees que ellas no hacen lo mismo? - acusó la mujer.</p><p>-Elijo dónde estar. Ustedes querían dejarme encerrada en la casa -acusó Mary.</p><p>-La policía está en camino. Tú verás cómo resuelves el incidente con tus hermanos ante todo el maldito pueblo - Zelda fue tajante, ya era demasiada conversación para su gusto. Abrió la puerta del acompañante y esperó a la profesora.</p><p>-No hagas esto Mary. Ven con nosotros. No queremos dañarte - fue el último pedido de Heidi. </p><p>Mary levantó ligeramente su camisa, dónde se veía el inicio de un vendaje.</p><p>-Ya lo hicieron - respondió, metiéndose en el coche momentos después. </p><p>-No puedo creer que lo hayan intentado en pleno pueblo - reiteró Zelda mientras aceleraba en dirección a la casa. </p><p>-srta Spellman - comenzó a hablar la profesora.</p><p>-No seas ridícula estás durmiendo a cinco puertas de mi habitación. Llámame Zelda - rodó los ojos la matriarca.</p><p>-De acuerdo... Zelda - dijo experimentalmente. No fue consciente del leve estremecimiento de la mujer al volante porque tenía algo que decir -Creo que hice algo, es decir, mis manos hicieron algo. Sentí una energía extraña...</p><p>-Lo noté. No pude acercarme a sus cuerpos y sin embargo lograste repelerlos. Eso es magia antigua - analizó Zelda, doblando por la calle principal con tanta brusquedad que Mary debió asirse del tablero. </p><p>-¿Cómo es posible? - se miró las manos, preocupada. </p><p>-Quizás es la razón por la que quieren utilizarte para invocar a Lilith. Quizás algo de su energía o de la energía del infierno quedó en tu cuerpo. Haremos que Ambrose lo investigue - resolvió. </p><p>-Gracias. Y también por el vendaje, Sabrina me dijo - explicó con suavidad.</p><p>-Sólo asegúrate de cambiarlo. Puede infectarse, morirás de una muerte muy dolorosa -explicó con crudeza, desechando las gracias de Mary.</p><p>____</p><p>Mientras Hilda reforzaba las protecciones de la casa, Sabrina, Zelda y Ambrose estaba reunidos alrededor de Mary Wardwell. La profesora tenía las manos extendidas mientras Ambrose pasaba un péndulo por ambas. Luego por los brazos y hombros y finalmente en su cabeza. </p><p>-Sí, hay energía aquí - anunció - y es algo infernal. Es como si estuviera poseída por un ente pero sin estarlo, no sé si eso tiene sentido. </p><p>-Hay magia negra en ella - resumió Sabrina. </p><p>-Creo que debemos hablar con Lilith, después de todo - se quejó Zelda - esto es su asunto. Es a ella a quien quieren. </p><p>-En tres días hay luna llena. Quizás sea el día en que decidan atacarnos, para poder invocarla, deben saber que tendremos el poder entonces. - sugirió Sabrina. </p><p>-Debemos emboscarlos. Hacerles creer que estamos seguras, dejarles un sitio para atacar - dijo Zelda y miró a Mary - ¿sabes qué clases de armas tienen? </p><p>Mary tragó saliva y comenzó a enumerar los artefactos extraños que había visto en el bolso de los cazadores. Ambrose y Zelda se veían cada vez más preocupados. Aparentemente era un arsenal pesado. </p><p>-¿Realmente poseo magia? - preguntó Mary, aún sorprendida por esa información.</p><p>-Sí, buscaremos la forma de que puedas aprender a canalizarla - ofreció Sabrina - debería venir a la Academia, hay mucha información allí. </p><p>-¿La academia? - Mary cada vez entendía menos. </p><p>Pero al finalizar la velada le quedaban claro tres cosas fundamentales. Tenía algo de magia en su interior, vería a Lilith, podría interrogarla por la muerte de Adam y finalmente, iría a visitar la Academia de Artes Oscuras al día siguiente. </p><p>El año más extraño de su vida. <br/>_______________________</p><p>De nuevo, fue a golpear la puerta de Zelda para desayunar. De nuevo, la cara de pocas pulgas que aparecía detrás de la puerta, parecía un niño de tres años despertando de la siesta. Respondiendo con monosílabos y luego cerrando la puerta. </p><p>Como la académica que era, llevaba un análisis mental de los miembros de la familia. Era como estar en un episodio de Discovery Planet, un ambiente nuevo, de una cultura jamás vista por algún mortal. La clase de magia que empleaban, por empezar, no era la de película y libros dónde todo se resolvía con un abrir y cerrar de ojos y una varita. Era más bien un trabajo artesanal.</p><p>En la cocina se mezclaban las especias de cocinar con frascos de plantas exóticas, jarrones con aceites de diferentes texturas y colores, sobres amarillos escritos con letra torcida con polvos que no se atrevía a tocar. Las pociones eran especialidad de Hilda Spellman. Aún no había visto su invernadero pero le había prometido llevarla en alguna tarde libre. Era con quién más conversaba, dada su naturaleza abierta y energía tranquila. </p><p>Empleaban velas, cuencos, jarrones, pentagramas, escribían en papeles que luego quemaban. Había siempre algún incienso prendido y Sabrina le había explicado dos cosas fundamentales.</p><p>-La magia que puedo hacer es muy extraña porque está ligada a Lucifer. Y mis tías pueden hacer cosas más complejas porque, bueno, Spellman es un apellido de gente talentosa - sonreía la niña - pero normalmente todos esos trucos que viste requieren mucha energía y expertismo, no es para brujas del nivel promedio. </p><p>-Dices que encender el motor de un coche es algo muy difícil - preguntó Mary.</p><p>-Bueno, debes saber qué cables lo conectan, dónde está el interruptor y encenderlo. Y mi tía no utiliza magia para eso, esa es su telekinesis. Es natural en ella - explicó Sabrina.</p><p>Ambrose se aparecía esporádicamente en la casa, cuando no tenía que acompañar a Sabrina a algún sitio, y era el más estudioso de la magia. En el desayuno explicaba a Mary los libros dónde había encontrado información del infierno y lo que sucedía a un alma luego de permanecer allí un tiempo y regresar. </p><p>-Deberías ser capaz de ver entes y atraer energías - decía Ambrose - Aún no estoy seguro por qué posees magia, creo que eso tiene algo que ver con Lilith.</p><p>-Quizás es algo que ocurrió una vez - se encogió de hombros.</p><p>-Explicaría por qué un familiar te eligió a pesar de ser mortal - se le ocurrió a Ambrose.</p><p>-Ojalá esté bien, no volvió a aparecer - se lamentó por su gato. </p><p>-Es un familiar salvaje, estará bien en la naturaleza, es su elemento -consoló Sabrina.</p><p>Adaptarse a la realidad no era fácil. Entre las preguntas que surgían, los nervios ante la posibilidad de un ataque de los cazadores, su propio cuerpo que albergaba misterios sin resolver, era una suerte no haber vuelto a entrar en crisis. Un poco ayudaba el aplomo de los Spellman, que parecían habituados a tener toda clase de desastres ya que no se les veía en pánico ni en constante estrés, era más llevadero. No como la perpetua tensión en su cabaña con los cazadores cerca.</p><p>Esa mañana la grúa llevó el coche de Mary a casa de los Spellman. Era un alivio que estuviera reparado. Buscó sus cosas para prepararse y salir, incluidas las llaves.</p><p>-¿A dónde vas? - fue la pregunta que la hizo sobresaltar.</p><p>-Pues, al trabajo, por supuesto - dijo Mary sobresaltada al ver a Zelda allí.</p><p>-No puedes ir sola, estás en la mira -contestó Zelda finalmente. </p><p>-Bueno, no puedo faltar al trabajo - dijo consternada. </p><p>-De acuerdo - Zelda caminó con firmeza hacia ella y levantó una mano. Las llaves de Mary volaron hacia su mano - Muévete, yo conduzco. Tengo que ir a la Academia luego, pasaré a recogerte junto con Sabrina.</p><p>Para cuándo Mary quiso reaccionar, Zelda ya estaba afuera, bajando las escaleras del pórtico. </p><p>-Disculpa, creo que soy perfectamente capaz de conducir - al menos quería sentirse dueña de alguna de todas las decisiones que Zelda Spellman hizo por ella. </p><p>-Me gusta conducir - fue la simple respuesta de Zelda, abriendo el asiento del conductor y metiéndose de lleno.</p><p>-Pues... vaya. - suspiró y se metió en el asiento del acompañante. Para no ser menos, encendió la radio en su estación de jazz favorita. </p><p>-Al menos no escuchas la basura que escucha Sabrina -rodó los ojos la pelirroja. Puso el coche en marcha y lo enfiló hacia el camino. </p><p>-No, pero pronto tendré que hacerlo. Voy a supervisar la fiesta de fin de año - suspiró Mary, aprovechando el tiempo en el coche para revisar sus carpetas.</p><p>Era una comodidad, pensó de pronto, a la que podía acostumbrarse. Escuchar música y leer sus apuntes, era lo más normal que había hecho en esa semana. Por eso amaba su trabajo, la mantenía con los pies en la tierra, le daba estabilidad a su caos. Además, Zelda no era de hablar así que era un momento muy tranquilo. Levantó la mirada justo para ver qué estaban por llegar y giró un momento para verla.</p><p>Llevaba el pelo impecable y el maquillaje también. Era de esas personas que parecía que se arreglaban sin poner esfuerzo alguno. No parecía la misma de cabello enmarañado de la mañana, e incluso a esa hora tenía un aire de prolijidad. Mary ni aún intentándolo lograba lo mismo. Simplemente no se sentía cómoda, y prefería algo más simple y austero para dar clases. Cómo ahora, con una blusa de cuello tortuga verde botella y mangas largas, su blazer negro y  falda oscura. Se sentía más protegida así. Y Zelda, era como ver una película antigua vuelta a color de pronto. Su estilo era uno que no se veía en el pueblo. </p><p>-¿Qué? - dijo Zelda de pronto, volteando sus ojos verdes hacia ella, con el sol de frente, parecían brillar. Estacionando el coche en la esquina del instituto.</p><p>-Esta mañana estás muy bonita - dijo Mary de pronto. Luego se dió cuenta de lo que había dicho, sintiendo un ligero rubor en las mejillas.</p><p>Las finas cejas de Zelda alzaron en dirección a Mary, sin dar crédito al halago gratuito y de la nada que había recibido. Observándola cómo si hubiera perdido un tornillo. </p><p>-Bueno, gracias... gracias por el viaje. Adiós - resolvió con rapidez, dejando su coche y a Zelda Spellman atrás. </p><p>Todo el día, a todas horas y durante cada minuto, las palabras dichas y la expresión de Zelda estarían dando vueltas en su cabeza rebasada de ansiedad. Es que simplemente nunca podía callar algo que pensaba de forma fidedigna. De cualquier modo, se convenció de que no estaba mal hacer un halago amistoso a alguien que la había ayudado tanto. Amistoso. Eso era. Un halago amistoso. </p><p>Entonces entró al lavabo femenino de la secundaria Baxter High. Y se llevó ambas manos a la cara. </p><p>Allí, escrito en grande y con labial rojo, había un enorme mensaje. </p><p>"La profesora Wardwell es gay"</p><p>Detrás de ella entraron unas niñas, que se sorprendieron del mensaje y de ver a la profesora allí. Mary se giró hacia ellas, terriblemente molesta.</p><p>-¿Quién hizo esto?</p><p>-N-no lo sabemos, profesora. Recién llegamos - se excusaron.</p><p>-¿Cómo pueden escribir algo así? ¿qué ocurre con la educación de este instituto? - Mary, aprehensiva, buscó papel y lo empapó con agua para limpiar aquel desastre. </p><p>-Bueno... - una de las niñas quiso decir algo pero recibió un codazo de su amiga, en advertencia.</p><p>-¿Qué? ¿Qué saben de esto? - dijo llevándose las manos a la cintura, en jarra y mirando con mucha seriedad a las estudiantes. </p><p>Algo que, no sabía por qué, últimamente asustaba mucho a sus estudiantes. Y no quería saber por qué. Solo que era efectivo. </p><p>-Hay... hay una instantánea, una foto de esas... ¿cómo se llama?</p><p>-¿Polaroid? - ayudó la amiga, bajando la mirada y mordiendose el labio inferior.</p><p>-Sí, en el tablero de noticias de la escuela... -finalizó la chica, sosteniéndose un brazo - no sabemos quién fue. Lo juramos. </p><p>Mary sintió que el alma le caía a los pies.  Salió como bólido al tablero de anuncios colgado al principio del Hall en la entrada del instituto. Allí había un puñado de alumnos riéndose y Sabrina Spellman, enfurecida contra ellos.</p><p>-¿Quién fue? ¡Esto es lo más irrespetuoso que alguien puede hacer! - exclamó molesta, arrancando la foto del tablero. </p><p>-¿Qué es eso? - preguntó Mary con molestia. </p><p>-Eso es, díselo a tu tía nueva - se rió el nuevo capitán del equipo de fútbol. </p><p>-Señor Kerber, a dirección - señaló Mary - y para que sepan, voy a averiguar quién es el culpable de esto - dijo consternada y molesta. </p><p>El grupo de alumnos se dispersó, por lo que Mary pudo girarse a Sabrina con la preocupación escrita en la cara. </p><p>-Lo siento, profesora - dijo Sabrina levantando la fotografía - creo que no lo planeamos bien. </p><p>Allí estaba, justo cuando sonó la campana y todos los estudiantes salían de sus clases en dirección a la salida, Mary tomo entre sus dedos la fotografía. Era del día anterior, cuando Zelda había esperado por ella en la entrada. Estaba sacada en un ángulo un tanto lejano, de costado. Zelda estaba fumando tranquila contra el coche y Mary estaba en proceso de bajar las escaleras. Se dió cuenta de que en la imagen estaba sonriendo y Zelda tenía una ceja en alto. </p><p>"Gays" habían escrito en rojo, con el mismo labial.</p><p>-Soy quien debe disculparse Sabrina. Van a molestarte mucho por esto, aún si digo la verdad, los adolescentes son tan crueles - dijo preocupada. </p><p>-No me importa las mentiras que puedan decir, puedo manejarlo. Voy a utilizar el labial en la foto para un hechizo localizador - dijo Sabrina - daremos con el espía, no se preocupe. </p><p>-Srta Wardwell - llamó una voz. </p><p>Genial, el nuevo director. Mary intercambio una mirada de disculpas y caminó a lo que seguramente sería una charla incómoda. </p><p>Y claro que fue incómodo. No podía creerlo, en este siglo y en estos tiempos. El director, un hombre mayor que había dado clases de matemáticas desde tiempos que Mary no recordaba ya, comenzó una lectura sobre conducta del cuerpo docente. </p><p>-Director, es un malentendido. Mi coche estuvo en el taller, solo fue una ayuda - explicó Mary.</p><p>-Los jóvenes perciben algo de usted, de todas formas. Todo ese asunto de su prometido y su soledad, entienda que todo da una idea...</p><p>-¿Disculpe? Mi vida privada no debería ser cuestionada de ninguna manera - interrumpió Mary, las mejillas rojas ante aquel comentario fuera de lugar. </p><p>-Quizás si diera una imagen más normal, ya sabe, los estudiantes no tendrían motivo para esparcir estos rumores - explicó el director como si lo que decía tuviera algún sentido.</p><p>-¿Una vida normal? ¿Y qué es una vida normal para usted? - frunció el ceño esta vez sintiéndose atacada de alguna manera. Le subió el calor hasta el cuello y debió entrelazar las manos en su regazo para que no se notara el temblor.</p><p>-Ya sabe, lo de su terapia, su vida en el bosque sin vecinos, sin prometido a la vista, en fin. No soy quien para juzgar lo que usted decida hacer, es solo un consejo - dijo el director.</p><p>-Bien. Lo tendré en cuenta, ¿puedo retirarme ahora? - dijo sintiéndose conmocionada. No sabía que todos hablaban de su vida solitaria, pero aparentemente estaba a la vista que si. Se sintió cohibida, pequeña y quería irse.</p><p>-Mire, señorita Wardwell. Estoy a favor de que la gente mantenga su vida privada, pero sepa que no es la clase de institución que apruebe una maestra con... con esa inclinación.</p><p>-¿Disculpe? ¿Qué está queriendo decir? Lo que haga con mi vida privada no debería repercutir en mi trabajo - se indignó Mary. Para este momento sentía los ojos arder de enfado, se sentía tan impotente. Ella era la víctima de un malentendido no la culpable del mismo. </p><p>-Bueno, que si decide hacer pública su inclinación... </p><p>No llegó a decir nada. La puerta del despacho se abrió de repente. Y al interior llegó Zelda Spellman indignada como nunca. La señora Meeks venía detrás de ella intentando detenerla pero Zelda le cerró la puerta en las narices y se giró al director de Baxter High.</p><p>-Buenas tardes - dijo con un tono que no iba para juegos - Mi sobrina me ha informado de lo ocurrido ¿Cómo puede ser posible que no tengan control sobre una tanda de adolescentes? -miró a Mary de pronto -¿Tienes la fotografía? </p><p>Mary tragó saliva, sorprendida y sacó la instantánea del bolsillo, entregándosela.</p><p>Zelda vio con el ceño fruncido la imagen y luego soltó una risa sarcástica, pegándola en el escritorio del director boca arriba con un manotazo. </p><p>-Disculpe, srta Spellman ¡esto es una reunión privada! - exclamó él hombre.</p><p>-No lo es si mi fotografía está en discusión - dijo con aún más firmeza, y más alto que él - Esto, es acoso. Y voy a presentar una denuncia a su institución por no controlar esta tontería ¿Qué demonios tienen en la cabeza? No es una foto teniendo sexo en el parque, director - miró el nombre en la chapa - Kerber.</p><p>-¡Esto fue realizado por estudiantes, no por nadie de nuestro personal! - se acaloró el director, rojo de golpe. </p><p>-Y en lugar de buscar a los responsables nos tiene aquí dándole explicaciones de por qué llevé en mi coche a la profesora de mi sobrina ¡Eso es estúpido! - se quejó fuertemente, ni siquiera parpadeaba. </p><p>Mary, a todo esto, estaba en shock. La energía en el ambiente era tensa y violenta como presenciar una pelea callejera de primera mano. Le daba adrenalina, pero no podía acotar ni contradecir nada de lo que Zelda estaba diciendo. Aunque achinó los ojos e hizo una mueca cuando dijo sexo en el parque, demasiado gráfico para comparar.</p><p>-Como institución debemos asegurarnos de que los profesores cumplan con las reglas de la moral, buscaremos a los culpables pero... </p><p>-¿Moral? Insultar a una profesora, cuestionar su sexualidad y dejar a los culpables fuera ¿le dijiste lo que viste en el baño? - Preguntó Zelda con una fiereza que hizo a Mary reaccionar.</p><p>-Los alumnos escribieron... es decir... Lo mismo que en la fotografía... - tartamudeó.</p><p>-¿Eso es moral para usted? Pienso presentar una queja al comité y no me interrumpa. - dijo levantando el índice - si vuelvo a ver u oír que cometen estos actos contra mi persona o que afecten a mi sobrina, estará en verdaderos, graves, problemas ¿lo ha entendido? </p><p>-Nos haremos cargo de los responsables - dijo el director con frustración e ira contenida - pero eso no cambia nuestras políticas - añadió.</p><p>-¿Y qué políticas son esas? - quiso saber Zelda.</p><p>-No emplearemos profesores con una sexualidad anormal. No da buenas ideas al alumnado. </p><p>Mary sintió los ojos arder aún más, pero intentó controlarlo. Se puso lentamente de pie.</p><p>-Creo que es suficiente. No voy a sentarme a oír estos improperios - dijo la profesora, harta de oír al hombre cuestionar su vida, su sexualidad y comportamiento. - no debo darle ninguna explicación. -su voz temblaba de enfado. </p><p>-¿Anormal? ¿A qué demonios se refiere con anormal? - la voz de Zelda destilaba hielo.</p><p>-Es suficiente, no lo entenderá. Es esa clase de hombre - susurró Mary, insistiendo a Zelda de irse - no importa.</p><p>-Sí, claro que importa - la profesora alguna vez comprendería que una vez que Zelda se subía a una vía, iba hasta el final como un tren sin frenos que solo sabía acelerar - Explíquese. Hable claramente como el gran hombrecito que cree ser. </p><p>-Mantengan su relación en secreto o lamentablemente puede dejar su trabajo, srta Wardwell. </p><p>Lo dijo. Mary sintió vergüenza, mucha. Primero porque no había tal relación. Segundo porque se arrepentía de haber dejado el cargo de directora a manos de un hombre tan despreciable y tercero porque nuevamente su vida era condenada desde la ignorancia absoluta. </p><p>-Escuche una cosa... - Zelda se acercó violentamente al escritorio. </p><p>-No, está bien. Déjalo así - Mary posó una mano en el brazo de Zelda tratando de calmarla. Otra vez, el tigre a punto de saltar. </p><p>-Sí usted despide a esta profesora por una razón tan insignificante y estúpida, créame que no solo se enterará el consejo de esto. </p><p>-Sólo ¿no pueden mantener su indecencia en secreto? - dijo el hombre disgustado. </p><p>-No, no podemos. Y ahora, créame si toda su patética escuela quiere hablar de esto - levantó la fotografía - pueden hacerlo con tranquilidad. No me importa. Tengo trescien.... muchos años en esta tierra como para importarme su opinión. Despida a esta mujer por esto y le juro, se arrepentirá. </p><p>-No toleraré amenazas - dijo el hombre.</p><p>-Nosotras tampoco - escupió Zelda con bronca. </p><p>-¿Nosotras, eh? Así que es cierto. Qué desagradable - dijo el hombre. </p><p>Mary se había congelado en el lugar. La habían amenazado con un despido y Zelda decidió echar gasolina al fuego, gasolina, madera, y todo lo inflamable posible. </p><p>Pero las últimas palabras del director encendieron mucho enfado en Mary, tanta injusticia y malicia, era realmente frustrante. </p><p>-No daré mi renuncia. Si desea despedirme esperaré a ver las razones y apelaré a la justicia de ser necesario - dijo la profesora, acomodándose las gafas. </p><p>Zelda se irguió en el lugar, lista para irse.</p><p>-Espera, esa me la llevaré - dijo Mary de pronto, cambiando el tono de voz por uno más suave, tomando la fotografía del escritorio y guardándola en su bolsillo.</p><p>-Se lo advierto, srta Wardwell, piense en su futuro - dijo el hombre. </p><p>-Mejor piense usted en el suyo - siseó Zelda, caminando hasta la puerta y abriéndola de golpe.</p><p>-Ummm... Adiós - dijo Mary al notar la mirada de "vámonos de aquí" de la pelirroja. </p><p>Caminaron por el pasillo que de pronto se había llenado de curiosos. La presencia de Zelda y su furia era suficiente para que le dieran paso, detrás de ella caminaba Mary mirando hacia abajo totalmente abochornada. </p><p>-¡Usted puede, profesora Wardwell! - escuchó uno de los gritos de uno de sus alumnos. Mary reconoció al joven Putnam. </p><p>-¿Es lesbiana de verdad? - se escuchó otro susurro. </p><p>De repente el pasillo era un hervidero de susurros, risas y murmullos, viendo a la profesora caminar detrás de Zelda. Era agobiante. Se sintió sin aire y con mucho calor, no quería decir nada. </p><p>Y entonces Zelda se detuvo y Mary tuvo que frenar para verla. Los ojos verdes brillaban con diversión y fastidio a la vez. Estiraba una mano hacia ella en señal de invitación, con una ceja en alto y actitud sobrada. Mary deseó tener al menos un tres por ciento de esa personalidad avasallante. Ahora sólo quería desaparecer de la tierra. </p><p>-Esto es grave, no es broma, y es una mentira - recordó Mary en un susurro mirando la mano extendida de Zelda.</p><p>-¿Y? - fue la respuesta, en forma de pregunta, también en un tono bajo.- ¿Alguien va a creerte si dices la verdad? </p><p>La verdad de que su coche se rompió y en su casa vivían cazadores, que la habían obligado  a vivir con los Spellman. Esa verdad. La mano seguía extendida. </p><p>-No puedo creer esto... - suspiró Mary pero estiró la suya y aceptó entrelazar sus dedos.</p><p>El agarre de Zelda era firme, como un grillete de metal, y su mano muy suave. Mary sintió calor extenderse de nuevo por su cara. No solo por el contacto sino por lo que causó en el instituto. </p><p>Una erupción de vítores, aplausos y gritos. Ahora caminando junto a Zelda Spellman, la tía de una de sus alumnas, por Baxter High de la mano. Se arrepintió al segundo de haberlo hecho pero se mantuvo firme hasta el final, bajando la cabeza y llevándose una mano a la frente. En tanto la pelirroja estaba con la barbilla en alto y una expresión de estoicismo parecido al aburrimiento. Incluso rodó los ojos cuando Sabrina, en el coche, las vio llegar y abrió la boca de la sorpresa.</p><p>-Estoy muy orgullosa y tan molesta - dijo Sabrina una vez en el coche -¿Cómo se atreven a querer despedirla?</p><p>-Creo que el director lo planeaba, mencionó mi vida personal como si lo tuviera estudiado - suspiró Mary, usando un pañuelo para limpiar la comisura de los ojos, recuperándose de los nervios. </p><p>-Si sigue siendo un incordio, Hilda puede encargarse de él. Una poción de algún tipo, de cualquier manera hay que removerlo de su puesto. Es tan desagradable. - se quejó la pelirroja. </p><p>-Sabrina, lamento mucho esto. Si te molestan demasiado, puedo desdecirme. Puedo inventar alguna otra cosa - se excusó Mary.</p><p>-No es problema, puedo manejarlo. Mis amigos están encantados, Theo especialmente -comentó la adolescente. </p><p>Hubo una pequeña pausa, hasta que Sabrina habló de nuevo. </p><p>-Entonces... ¿están saliendo de verdad? - preguntó tentativamente. </p><p>-¡No! No... eso fue solo una mentira. Es... sabía que sería un problema mentir - la profesora volvió a enrojecer.</p><p>-Tonterías, Sabrina. Es una mentira conveniente. Así puedo pasar por el instituto sin levantar ninguna sospecha - afirmó Zelda.</p><p>-Dios, realmente espero que todo se solucione pronto - dijo Mary abrumada de pronto.</p><p>-Lo haremos, encontraremos una solución. No se preocupe - sonrió Sabrina.</p><p> </p><p>_________</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Viviendo en la misma casa, fingiendo una relación ¿qué puede malir sal?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. La biblioteca y la Habitación</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>-Déjame verlo - ordenó con impaciencia.</p><p>-¿Ahora? </p><p>-No, en Yule. Claro que ahora - contestó exasperada. </p><p>-D-de acuerdo - resopló Mary subiéndose la blusa hasta las costillas, enseñando el vendaje.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Lilith no conoce WhatsApp. Mejor enviar un mensajero infernal.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>La academia de artes oscuras se erguía como un palacio gótico sacado de sus novelas de vampiros. Nada haría pensar que la estación Gehenna ocultaba aquel lugar de la mirada de los curiosos. Zelda dejó a Sabrina la tarea de conducir a Mary a la biblioteca, ya que ella tenía clases por la tarde y otras ocupaciones como directora.</p><p>-La tía Zelda también es la Sacerdotisa principal del culto a Hécate. Ahora mismo tenemos estudiantes de cualquier culto, práctica o religión. Excepto aquellos que quieren eliminarnos, claro - sonrió Sabrina. </p><p>-Es un lugar impresionante. </p><p>La perturbaba pensar que había una sinfín de cultos y creencias de brujos reales. No solo de espiritistas o humanos con dones, sino brujas y hechiceros que podían hacer cosas más allá de la explicación lógica. Y las clases, según Sabrina, se dividían en prácticas que parecían salidas de la imaginación de un escritor del género de terror. Pociones, invocaciones, maldiciones, nigromancia, y demás. </p><p>-¿Quién vigila que esto no se descontrole? - preguntó Mary preocupada por ver tantos jóvenes o en apariencia jóvenes, estudiando semejantes asignaturas. </p><p>-Cada uno tiene su propio líder, o culto, con sus propias reglas. La tía Zelda diseñó un conjunto de reglas de convivencia para poder estudiar sin que nadie esté en peligro. Es muy estricta, ya sabes - se encogió de hombros Sabrina. </p><p>La biblioteca era un paraíso para Mary. El diseño de enormes estanterías repletas hasta el techo, mesas alargadas para que los estudiantes pudieran hacer cómodamente sus deberes. Podía estar allí todo el día, era su elemento. </p><p>Con la ayuda de un viejo bibliotecario que no cesaba de observar a Mary con sospecha, eligieron un par de títulos. Uno era el Infierno Moderno, el otro era Posesiones famosas y el último era Mitología Satánica. Algo debía sacar en claro de estar allí. </p><p>-Volveré cuando sea la hora del té en un rato - anunció Sabrina - si necesita algo, no dude en pedir ayuda. </p><p>-Sí, Sabrina, gracias - sonrió Mary. </p><p>Así pasó una hora inadvertida, concentrada en la lectura, discurriendo en un mundo que desconocía por completo, intentando encontrar respuestas respecto a sus poderes. Esto hasta que una sombra pasó por el rabillo del ojo y Mary levantó la mirada. </p><p>Frente a ella había una niña, de cabello negro y ojos negros grandes, piel pálida. Vestía un vestido sencillo de lino blanco y sandalias. </p><p>-¿Hola? - preguntó Mary, sintiendo un escalofrío involuntario. </p><p>-Necesito que me acompañe, señorita Wardwell - dijo la criatura. </p><p>-¿Sabes mi nombre? - frunció el ceño, a pesar de verse como una niña algo en sus ojos le hacían sentir que no era una criatura con inocencia infantil. </p><p>-Sí, por aquí por favor - señaló la salida. </p><p>-Espera... ¿por qué? - Mary se puso de pie, caminando tras la pequeña. Algo en su instinto ( o su falta del mismo) la hizo seguirla. </p><p>Atravesaron los largos pasillos de la academia, cada vez que Mary alcanzaba a la niña, esta parecía alejarse cien pasos más adelante. No respondía sus preguntas ni hablaba con Mary. No le explicaba nada. No le decía nada. </p><p>____</p><p>Zelda estaba en su clase con los miembros del culto de Hécate. Estaban diseñando el calendario de las próximas semanas. En solo cuatro días habría luna llena y tendrían un ritual. Pero deberían extremar precauciones. Había cazadores en el área y aunque las miras estaban en su familia, debían estar atentos a cualquier despliegue. </p><p>Prudence, nombrada profesora de Sigilos y magia del Caos, estaba de pie junto a la ventana, mientras sugería algunos hechizos de protección extra para aplicar al ritual. </p><p>-Creo que estaremos bien con eso, también necesito que investiguen profundamente las armas que los cazadores tienen en su poder. Necesitamos responder adecuadamente de producirse un ataque. </p><p>-Una mortal y un demonio- dijo Prudence de pronto.</p><p>-¿Armas mortales? ¿Demonios?  - Zelda frunció el ceño, confusa. </p><p>-No, esa persona ahí afuera, es una mortal. Y está siguiendo a un demonio. - señaló sin demasiada sorpresa por la ventana. </p><p>Zelda se acercó a Prudence y apartó la cortina para ver mejor aquello. Allí, cruzando el patio en dirección al bosque de la Academia, iba Mary Wardwell siguiendo a una criatura fantasmagórica, con la apariencia de una sombra. </p><p>-¡Maldita sea! Prudence, continúa la lectura. Debo ocuparme de eso y luego, de mi sobrina - se enfadó ¿no se suponía que debía vigilarla?</p><p>Bajó rápidamente las escaleras, agitándose en el proceso, en el camino se encontró a Sabrina, que obviamente estaba perdiendo el tiempo con el señor Scratch. </p><p>-¿Qué sucede? Estaba leyendo en la biblioteca - se defendió Sabrina caminando tras su tía. </p><p>-Ni siquiera tú puedes estar en la biblioteca sin ver fantasmas y tonterías, Sabrina. Menos una mortal - regañó.</p><p>-¿A dónde se fueron? - preguntó la adolescente una vez en el patio. </p><p>-Al bosque - dijo Nicholas, que las seguía por pura curiosidad - siento una presencia demoníaca en esa dirección. </p><p>¿Y ahora qué quería un demonio con la mortal? Zelda resopló, yendo con la comitiva hacia la dirección indicada. Solo esperaba no tener que arriesgar su integridad física por salvar a aquella mujer. Conociendo lo poco que conocía, seguramente el demonio sólo necesitó poner una voz dulce para que la profesora le siguiera como cordero. </p><p>_____________</p><p> </p><p>-¿Vas a decirme dónde estamos? ¿Y qué quieres? - preguntó Mary, agotada de caminar. </p><p>-Sí, es aquí - dijo la niña, frenando frente a un árbol decorado de símbolos, cintas de colores y velas derretidas entre las raíces. </p><p>-¿Qué es esto?</p><p>-El árbol de Lilith. Algunos estudiantes aún le rinden ofrendas aquí - dijo la niña.</p><p>-¿Ella te envía? ¿Eres tú? - preguntó Mary, sintiendo miedo y nervios a partes iguales. </p><p>-Mi nombre es Ezra. Soy enviada de Lilith desde el infierno, ella sabe que están invocándola pero está muy ocupada en el trono. </p><p>-¿Y a qué te envía? Mínimamente exijo... explicaciones de su parte - dijo con todo el coraje que logró reunir. </p><p>-Sí, lo sabe. - Ezra suspiró, sentándose a la raíz del árbol -Me envió a decir dos cosas específicas y a entregarle un objeto. </p><p>_________</p><p> </p><p>Zelda, Nick y Sabrina se extraviaron en el bosque. Aparentemente el demonio debía saber que podían seguirle. Su rastro estaba por todos lados. Peor aún, se oían risas de tanto en tanto, cada que equivocaban el camino. </p><p>-¡Basta! ¡Exijo que se manifiesten, ahora! - se enfadó Sabrina.</p><p>-¿Qué le pasa a la Morningstar? - se oyó una vocecita infantil, que no parecía provenir de ningún sitio. </p><p>-Está enfadada porque le quitamos a su profesora - respondió otra en el mismo tono. Más risas.</p><p>Nick comenzó a pronunciar unas palabras en latín, para manifestar a las entidades. Mientras Zelda simplemente se le terminaba la paciencia. </p><p>-¿Para qué cielos la quieren? - exigió saber.</p><p>-¿Le importa? - se rió una de las voces. </p><p>El canto de Nick se intensificó y la energía pareció espesarse. Se hacía más difícil respirar y les dolía la cabeza horrores. Eran entidades poderosas, eso seguro. De repente, una rama se desprendió y voló en dirección al hechicero. Sabrina utilizó sus poderes para desviarla. </p><p>-Qué molestia - dijo la voz infantil - está bien. Nos presentaremos. </p><p>Hubo un ruido y frente a ellos había dos gemelas idénticas, vestidas con vestidos de lino blanco. Eran de tez oscura, y trenzas largas caían por sus espaldas menudas.</p><p>-Ella es Bornu - dijo una de las niñas.</p><p>-Y ella es Karem - dijo la otra. </p><p>-¿Y qué son? ¿Demonios? - preguntó Sabrina, molesta.</p><p>-Somos Sombras - sonrieron al unísono. </p><p>________</p><p>Mary estaba impaciente y confusa. No sabía qué pensar de la criatura y de la situación. Pero tampoco podía irse sin respuestas, así que se sentó junto a la niña y esperó a que hablara. </p><p>-Lo primero, ella sabe de los cazadores. Son enviados por un comité Católico con dependencia de las altas esferas papales. Pero no tienen comunicación directa con los ángeles, ni son enviados del dios falso en específico. Solo son "un puñado de miserables fanáticos", palabras textuales - dijo Ezra, esperando a ver si Mary la seguía en su discurso. </p><p>-Pero ¿por qué quieren invocarla? ¿y qué tengo que ver yo con todo eso? </p><p>-No lo sabe, y sinceramente es irrelevante. Lo que me lleva a la segunda revelación. Es más bien una demanda. No debes dejar que te utilicen para invocarla. Te hará daño, porque emplearán tu cuerpo para introducir su alma y ella no quiere aparecer - explicó.</p><p>-¿Qué? Es que simplemente no le apetece aparecer, ¡pero no tenía ningún problema usurpando un cuerpo ajeno por más de cuatro meses! ¡Claro que no voy a permitir que me utilicen! Pero no tengo razones para protegerla si deciden invocarla - se agitó, molesta. </p><p>-Lo que me lleva a la tercer cuestión y al objeto - suspiró la niña - por favor no se moleste conmigo, soy el mensajero - explicó Ezra.</p><p>-Pero es que tiene cara como piedra, debería terminar con los cazadores ella misma si es a ella a quien quieren ¿por qué tiene que ser nuestro problema?</p><p>-Imagino, y esta es solo mi opinión - dijo la niña con voz monocorde - que planean matarlos a todos, no solo a nuestra Madre.</p><p>-¿Madre? - frunció el ceño Mary.</p><p>-Madre de demonios, Lilith - explicó Ezra.</p><p>-¿Eres un demonio? - se asustó la profesora. </p><p>-Pues, sí. Soy hija directa de Lilith - respondió la ya.no.niña.sino.demonio.</p><p>_______</p><p>-Nuestra hermana está entregando un mensaje - dijo Bornu a los presentes - debemos asegurarnos de que lo reciba como sea. Disculpen pero no pueden pasar aún. </p><p>-Sí Lilith tiene algo que decir, hubiera respondido a nuestros más de cien llamados - se quejó Zelda - es a nosotros a quienes quieren matar por su culpa. </p><p>Sabrina y Nick estaban agotados de intentar atravesar la barrera que las dos demonios mantenían erguida para evitarles pasar más allá del claro. Eran poderosas, no se les había movido un pelo a pesar de haberles lanzado de todo. </p><p>Zelda en cambio no iba a agotar sus fuerzas en romper el campo de protección. Quería otro tipo de respuestas. </p><p>-¿Pretende que resolvamos sus asuntos, de nuevo? Ya es reina gracias a nuestros sacrificios, debería intentar ayudar aunque sea una vez - discutió la Sacerdotisa. </p><p>-Lo está haciendo. A su manera - dijo Karem, cruzándose de brazos - El infierno es un lugar complejo, no puede estar en tantos sitios a la vez. </p><p>-¿Qué le está diciendo a la profesora Wardwell? - insistió en saber Sabrina. </p><p>-Eso se los dirá ella, si quiere - se encogió de hombros Bornu. </p><p>__________</p><p>Mary estaba nerviosa. Saber que los cazadores actuaban por su propia mano y no por un consejo. O si el consejo estaba compuesto por un puñado de fanáticos, no lo sabía. Pero se sentía mal. No tenían por qué asesinarlos. Nadie tenía culpa de lo que los seres infernales había hecho en su beneficio. </p><p>-Lilith dice que en su interior hay magia demoníaca, producto de la estadía de su alma en el infierno y de su posesión que hizo posible que pueda canalizarla - dijo Ezra, rebuscando en sus bolsillos. Sacó una piedra negra como el azabache, más negra que la noche, engarzada a una cadena de plata muy fina - y esto es para usted. </p><p>-¿Qué es eso? ¿Otra trampa? - preguntó con desconfianza. </p><p>-Es una obsidiana forjada en el infierno. La cadena también fue forjada allí. Permite que canalice sus nuevos poderes, directo del infierno y los controle de forma efectiva - la niña se puso de pie y paso el collar por sobre la cabeza de Mary. </p><p>-Qué... vaya... - se sintió mareada y agradeció haberse sentado - siento como si ya no tuviera un peso en la espalda. </p><p>-Asegúrese de practicar y no se la quite hasta sentirse segura con su poder - explicó Ezra.</p><p>-¿Por qué quiere ayudarme? - preguntó Mary confusa. </p><p>-Ella dijo, Adam lo hubiera querido así. - se encogió de hombros la criatura. </p><p>Solo para ser sostenida fuertemente de los hombros por la profesora. </p><p>-¿Ella lo mató? Por favor, dime qué sabe. Por favor ¿está con ella en el infierno? ¿Qué le hizo? - pregunto desesperada. </p><p>-Señora, no me dió esas respuestas. Pero sí me dijo que vendría personalmente a hablar con usted de Adam. Por favor, tenga paciencia - alzó las cejas la niña, sin sentirse amenazada. </p><p>-¿Más paciencia? Creo que es injusto que pida eso de mí - exclamó Mary. </p><p>-Todos estamos atravesando una batalla, señora. Por favor, ella se lo explicará en cuanto pueda. Ahora, debo irme. </p><p>-Llevame con ella, quiero que me lo diga en la cara - exigió Mary. </p><p>-Lo siento. No puedo. Cuídese, señora. -en un santiamén, Mary estaba tocando la nada. </p><p>Estaba confusa, frustrada y dolida. Habían mencionado a Adam y ahora sabía que Lilith tenía algo que ver con aquella. Se llevó la mano a la piedra al cuello ¿realmente podía confiar en la mujer que la había poseído sin ningún tipo de pena ni culpa? </p><p>¿Tenía otra opción además de esperar? </p><p>______</p><p>-Por muy divertido que haya sido jugar con ustedes... - dijo Karem.</p><p>-...E impresionarnos con sus encantamientos e invocaciones... - siguió Bornu. </p><p>-... Debemos irnos - dijeron al unísono. </p><p>Una niebla espesa bajó sobre ellos de golpe, impidiéndoles ver con claridad. Zelda murmuró un encantamientos dispersor y de pronto estaban solos en el bosque. </p><p>Frente a ellos se erguía el árbol de Lilith. Zelda no lo había querido cortar porque algunos estudiantes extranjeros solían acercarse con alguna ofrenda. Era condición por la cual la academia volvía a ser lo que era, el respetar todos los cultos por igual y enfocarse en la magia y sus diferentes prácticas. </p><p>En las raíces estaba sentada Mary Wardwell, con ambas manos en la cara, ocultando su rostro. Temblaba. Sabrina fue quien se acercó con rapidez, preguntándole qué le sucedía. </p><p>-No entiendo ¿por qué no quiere decirme qué ocurrió con mi Adam? - Mary se secaba las lágrimas - No tiene sentido. </p><p>-¿Lilith apareció? - preguntó Zelda, adelantándose. </p><p>-No. Su hija, creo. Tenía algunos mensajes - murmuró, tomando aire y poniéndose de pie. Debía ser fuerte, y aguantar. </p><p>-¿Mensajes? - repitió Zelda, confusa.</p><p>-Los cazadores quieren matarnos a todos, por ninguna razón en específico. Y ahora, tengo algo de magia infernal en mí - mostró el collar que pendía de su cuello. - Nada tiene sentido. </p><p>Zelda observó el árbol con rencor, como si Lilith estuviera allí burlándose de ellos. Negó con la cabeza, caminando fuera del bosque. </p><p>-Vámonos, odio esta parte del bosque - dijo Zelda con fastidio, de regreso a la Academia. </p><p>_____________</p><p>Mary se había llevado el libro de Magia infernal a la casa. Por empezar, no era magia que proveniera de Lucifer o alguna deidad. Era la magia que se respiraba en el infierno, provenía de la tierra, de los árboles, de las almas, de los lagos. De la Naturaleza Infernal. Solo los demonios la controlaban. O las almas poseídas por mucho tiempo por uno, generalmente sujetas por contrato a uno de esos seres. Y ahora, un poco, Mary. </p><p>La piedra en su cuello, aún si provenía de alguien a quien comenzaba a aborrecer, le daba una tranquilidad física y mental insospechadas. En todos esos meses, incluso con la terapia, tenía esa sensación de tener la mente separada del cuerpo, una pesadez insoportable en la cabeza, un peso en los hombros. Ahora se sentía más ligera, más clara. </p><p>-Puedes comenzar con un ritual de limpieza o de protección en tu habitación - aconsejó Sabrina - algo simple. Tenemos todo lo que necesites. </p><p>La cena había estado llena de discusión respecto a los cazadores y su falta de ataque. Ni siquiera los habían presentido cerca de la casa. </p><p>-Esperan la luna llena - dijo Zelda - es el día en que nos reunimos. Si no es un día antes, será un día después. Pero ese debe ser el día. </p><p>-Qué tensión ¿Por qué simplemente no intentamos hacerles ir del pueblo? Es ridículo que quieran nuestras cabezas y la de Lilith, cuando fuimos quienes destronaron al Señor Oscuro - se quejó Sabrina. </p><p>-Y también quienes causaron la irrupción de la línea espacio-temporal - recordó Zelda.</p><p>-Y quienes casi abren las puertas del infierno - acotó Ambrose. </p><p>-Es discriminación porque soy una Morningstar - se quejó Sabrina. </p><p>-Imagino que cuando me dijeron que querían que te mudes del país, en realidad querían reenviarte al infierno - murmuró Mary, tocando la piedra de su cuello con la punta de los dedos. </p><p>_______</p><p>La familia pasó a la sala luego de cenar, Mary ayudó con la vajilla y se excusó a su cuarto, libro en mano. No podía dejar de leerlo y estaba de un humor muy particular. Quería estar a solas. Toda esta situación por momentos era agobiante. Extrañaba su casa, su gato y su vida antes de la posesión. </p><p>Se recostó en su cuarto leyendo sobre los diferentes tipos de canalización de la magia. Al ser de naturaleza infernal, muchos rituales precisaban sangre y ofrendas animales. Algo que Mary no podría hacer ni en un millón de años. Luego estaban los encantamientos y las protecciones, rituales menos agresivos pero que igualmente exigían un fuerte compromiso del practicante. </p><p>Comenzó con algo muy simple, con una pequeña tiza dibujó un círculo de protección en la puerta de su habitación. No sentía nada diferente. No podía saber cómo saber para que funcionara. Así que simplemente se metió en la cama y se preparó para dormir. Fue difícil, los pensamientos no la dejaban en paz. </p><p>Y cuando comenzaba a dormirse, arrebujada entre sus mantas, escuchó el estallido de un vaso o algo de cristal, contra alguna superficie dura. Y luego golpes, rebotes de objetos de diferente índole. Se sentó en la cama y buscó sus gafas en la mesita de noche. </p><p>Con cautela abrió la puerta de su habitación y observó el pasillo. Estaba descalza y vestía con una camisola amplia, negra y unos pantalones de dormir con pequeños gatitos blancos estampados en un fondo negro. Sus bucles caían desordenados sobre su cara y espalda, se los echó para atrás mientras buscan el origen del sonido. Por unos segundos no se oyó nada hasta que, de nuevo, comenzaron a oírse golpes. </p><p>Avanzó por el pasillo hasta el lugar de dónde provenía. Era la habitación de Zelda*. La profesora frunció el ceño, preocupada ¿debía advertirle a alguien? </p><p>-¿Mary? - susurró una voz detrás de ella.</p><p>Se giró asustada y se encontró con Hilda, que llevaba un pequeño frasco en su mano izquierda, llevaba un camisón hasta los pies blanco con estampado de flores y una bata de dormir atada a la cintura. Se veía curiosa de verla allí. </p><p>-Buenas noches, escuché ruidos y me preocupé - se excusó enseguida.</p><p>-Sí, entiendo. Da un poco de miedo - sonrió Hilda - verás... normalmente Zelda toma un poco de mi té calmante antes de ir a dormir, pero me quedé sin hierbas para...</p><p>Otro golpe, fuerte, contra una de las paredes. Mary se sobresaltó sobremanera ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo allí? </p><p>-...Cuando tiene pesadillas, su telekinesis se vuelve un poquito... - otro "crash" y otro, y otro. Hilda achinó los ojos, haciendo una mueca - inestable. </p><p>-Vaya, de acuerdo ¿No es peligroso? - no quería saber demasiado, Mary también tenía pesadillas ocasionales y eran terroríficas, no quería imaginar con qué podía soñar una bruja de terrible. </p><p>-Sí, bueno. Puede lastimarse sin querer - Hilda levantó el frasquito que tenía en su mano -¿Quieres hacerme un favor? - preguntó con su tono más dulce. </p><p>Oh, no. Mary observó la puerta con miedo. De por sí, una Zelda consciente era un peligro andate ¿que no haría una dormida? </p><p>-Realmente temo que se haga daño - murmuró Hilda, con expresión de tristeza.</p><p>-De acuerdo, solo debo despertarla ¿no es así? - preguntó dubitativa.</p><p>-Sí, Mary, eres un ángel - sonrió Hilda con expresión de alivio, depositando el frasco en su mano y dándole una palmada de ánimo en el brazo - estarás bien. Luego puedes dejarle esto en su mesita de noche, es una poción hecha con lo último que me quedaba de hierbas. </p><p>Y así es como Mary se encontró abriendo suavemente la puerta de la habitación de Zelda, con un frasco en la mano. Ciertamente no se cuestionó ni por un segundo por qué Hilda la enviaba a ella y no entraba por sí misma. No lo pensó, como no pensaba tantas cosas antes de hacerlas. </p><p>El cuarto de Zelda era muy amplio, con un estilo antiguo que le recordaba a las películas en blanco y negro. Cortinas con encaje, estanterías con libros y dos armarios amplios, con un espejo empotrado en una de las paredes, a modo de bureau. Hubiera apreciado mejor todo, iluminado por la luna en cuarto creciente que se veía desde una de las ventanas, de no ser porque un estuche de maquillaje le golpeó en la frente. </p><p>Dolor. Había objetos simplemente flotando a unos centímetros de sus lugares, pero otros volaban sin control, mayormente libros. Tuvo cuidado de no pisar el vidrio roto en el suelo, olía a whisky. </p><p>En el centro de la habitación, dormía el tigre. Pacíficamente al parecer, de no ser que estaba elevada diez centímetros en el aire, su cabello rojizo caía como una cascada de fuego. Las sábanas la cubrían dando un aspecto fantasmagórico. Tenía el ceño fruncido y las mejillas húmedas. </p><p>Los objetos no tuvieron compasión con Mary. Hasta que llegó a la cama fue golpeada por una Biblia satánica en las costillas, un labial en la sien, y tuvo a bien atrapar un frasco de perfume antes de que le diera de lleno en el pecho. </p><p>-B-basta - escuchó a Zelda murmurar en un quejido, una almohada golpeó a Mary de lleno en la cara. </p><p>-Zelda... - llamó con suavidad, una vez llegó a ella. -Despierta... es solo un sueño.</p><p>-¡No! </p><p>El brazo de la pelirroja se levantó como si estuviera defendiéndose de alguien o algo. Mary se inclinó justo para dejar pasar una enciclopedia a centímetros de su cabeza. Volvió a sostener a Zelda de un brazo, sentándose en la cama un minuto.</p><p>-¡Despierta! - insistió. La energía en el ambiente era asfixiante, sintió la piedra de su cuello vibrar ligeramente. </p><p>Zelda abrió los ojos de golpe y todos los objetos cayeron. Algunos en sus sitios, y los otros en el suelo. No había nada más de cristal para romperse. El cuerpo de la pelirroja cayó en el colchón, y vió cómo dejaba escapar el aliento. </p><p>-¿Estás bien? - preguntó con suavidad, llevándose una mano a su ojo bajo las gafas, restregándose de sueño. Se alivió enormemente de no verla herida.</p><p>-¿Qué demonios haces aquí? - preguntó Zelda de pronto, sentándose en la cama.</p><p>-Te traigo esto - dijo con simpleza Mary, enseñando el pequeño frasco en su mano. </p><p>-Déjalo en la mesa - Ordenó con la voz ronca, llevándose una mano a la mejilla, limpiando cualquier rastro de humedad. -Y vete. </p><p>-De acuerdo... ¿Estás segura que estás...? </p><p>-¡Largo! - señaló la puerta de salida. Algo en el brillo de sus ojos dijo a Mary que estirar el momento sería perjudicial.</p><p>-Sí, de acuerdo... - murmuró Mary poniéndose de pie y dejando el frasco sobre la mesita de noche. </p><p>Pero al intentar salir con rapidez, sintió un ardor en su pie derecho. Siseó de dolor y levantó el pie para ver un pequeño cristal incrustado en su piel. </p><p>-No puedo creerlo... - dijo la voz exasperada de Zelda detrás suyo -¿Cómo te has mantenido con vida hasta ahora? - haciendo que Mary sintiera las mejillas arder.</p><p>-Disculpa, pero no estás siendo muy amable. Evité que destruyas la habitación -dijo Mary adolorida, abriendo la puerta para salir dando saltos hasta su habitación. Creía haber visto un pequeño kit de primeros auxilios allí. </p><p>Una silla golpeó violentamente la pared junto a la puerta, haciendo sobresaltar a Mary que se giró para ver a Zelda. La pelirroja se sentaba en la cama y se calzaba sus zapatillas de andar por la casa. </p><p>-No arruines mis cerámicos con tu sangre. Siéntate ahí - ordenó, poniéndose de pie.</p><p>Sin maquillaje se veía más pálida de lo normal, y se veían las ojeras bajo sus ojos verdes brillantes. Mary solo quería irse, pero el dolor fue suficiente para hacerla sentar en la silla. Zelda desapareció en el cuarto de baño y regresó rápidamente con una venda y un bote de crema que olía fuertemente a hierbas. </p><p>-No chilles - advirtió, de cuclillas con el pie de Mary entre sus manos. </p><p>Mary se llevó una mano a la boca, no quería cómo salía el cristal de su piel pero le fue imposible no hacerlo. Las manos de Zelda en su piel, incluso sentía su respiración, la mantenían concentrada. </p><p>El tirón fue doloroso, pero no como para chillar. Achinó los ojos y aceptó el vendado simple, empastado con aquella crema. El silencio era incómodo, pero Mary no se atrevía a decir nada, sentía que podía arruinarlo en cualquier momento. </p><p>-¿Cambiaste el de la otra herida? - preguntó de pronto Zelda.</p><p>-Sí, ayer - respondió Mary. Se sentía regañada como un crío. </p><p>-Déjame verlo - ordenó con impaciencia.</p><p>-¿Ahora? </p><p>-No, en Yule. Claro que ahora - contestó exasperada. </p><p>-D-de acuerdo - resopló Mary subiéndose la blusa hasta las costillas, enseñando el vendaje. </p><p>Las manos de Zelda cambiaron de lugar y Mary miró empecinadamente a una rincón de la habitación. Mientras los finos dedos desataban aquello y dejaban al descubierto una herida rosada cubierta por una cicatriz. </p><p>-Está cerrada - murmuró Zelda, su índice tocando los bordes de la herida, notando que ya no había restos de magia. -No necesitas seguir cubriéndolo con eso. Quémalo - instruyó en referencia a la venda.</p><p>-¿Por qué no botarlo a la basura? - preguntó con extrañeza.</p><p>-Tu sangre está allí. Pueden utilizarla para... cualquier cosa, realmente - dijo con cansancio en la voz. </p><p>Zelda se puso de pie, pateando los cristales del suelo y dirigiéndose a su cama. Mary aún sentía en la piel las cosquillas del trazo de su mano. Se bajó la blusa y se puso de pie con cuidado de no volver a pisar el vidrio. </p><p>-¿Quieres que te ayude a limpiar? - ofreció.</p><p>-No. - fue la respuesta de Zelda, metiéndose entre las sábanas, echando mano al pequeño frasco de poción y dándole un trago - Cierra la puerta al irte. </p><p>Así lo hizo. Cerró con suavidad y se dirigió a su propia habitación, despacio, sin apoyar en la herida. Preguntándose si Zelda acaso se daba cuenta de que no era todo lo mala que creía ser.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Extrañaba a Ezra sakim, Saquim, Sakin, y todas sus variantes cuando olvido su nombre :')<br/>Also esa jugada para meter a Mary en la habitación de Zelda es digna de Wattpad :')</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. A la salida de Baxter High</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>-Qué es eso? - preguntó con curiosidad. </p><p>-Las últimas diez pociones  - dijo Hilda -Hasta no terminar con este asunto de los cazadores, no puedo ir a la ciudad a buscar semillas para cultivar. No puedo preparar más, si Zelda bebe más que esto, afectará su salud.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Literal escribo esto desde el parque, paseando al perro, si se me pierde es su culpa. Also, me ví toda la temporada 4 de Sabrina. </p><p>Meh.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bajó a desayunar al día siguiente, después de golpear discretamente la puerta de Zelda, como ya era costumbre. Ya sabía que no debía esperar respuesta, con golpear una vez fuertemente la bruja ya se molestaba. Así que bajó con cuidado y se encontró con la familia reunida a la mesa. </p><p>-¿Estás bien? - preguntó Sabrina viendo el modo de caminar cuidadoso de Mary sobre uno de sus pies. </p><p>-Sí... Buenos días -dijo la profesora. </p><p>-Al menos no fue un frasco de perfume en la cara - dijo Ambrose, en broma.</p><p>-O la biblia, la biblia golpea fuerte en la cabeza - dijo Sabrina.</p><p>-¿Recuerdas cuando quedaste enredada en las cortinas? - se rió Ambrose de Sabrina. </p><p>-Así que es algo usual... - dijo Mary en voz queda.</p><p>-Sí, no es nada gracioso - dijo Hilda entrando a la cocina, chistando a Ambrose y a Sabrina. </p><p>-Lo siento - dijo Sabrina - nadie lo tuvo fácil desde que derrotamos a Lucifer. Gracias por llevarle la poción - agradeció la adolescente a la mujer. </p><p>-Sí, su habitación es la más cercana señorita Wardwell - dijo Ambrose - si le es molestia podemos turnarnos. La tía Hilda dice que no hay más hierbas hasta la próxima semana.</p><p>-Y no queremos que beba tanto whisky antes de dormir - dijo Sabrina haciendo una mueca.</p><p>-Está bien. No me molesta, es lo menos que puedo hacer - dijo Mary.</p><p>-Y por favor... - rogó Ambrose.</p><p>-...no se lo mencione durante el día -pidió Sabrina. </p><p>Mary iba a preguntar por qué cuando escuchó los pasos de la escalera. Sabrina se sirvió tostadas ignorando la conversación como si nunca hubiera dicho nada y Ambrose levantó el libro que estaba leyendo, mientras revolvía su té. Hilda sonrió y sirvió té a Mary y café en la taza de Zelda. </p><p>En lo que estaba allí, se había dado cuenta de que la empleaban de intermediario para llegar a la matriarca. Lo que no entendía era por qué. Sabrina le pedía que avisara a Zelda cuando tenía que salir, Ambrose le pedía amablemente que avisara a Zelda cuando algo ocurría en el mortuario. Y ahora Hilda la había designado guarda-noches oficial de la pelirroja. </p><p>No entendía la razón. No es que la bruja mostrara diferencia alguna. Recordaba el tono con el que la había echado de la habitación. No dejaba de ser cerrada y distante con ella a comparación del resto.  </p><p>Pero... no le molestaba. </p><p>Quizás incluso... quizás incluso lo prefería. </p><p>Zelda apenas gruñó los buenos días y levantó el periódico de Beijing que tenía prolijamente doblado junto a su taza. Mary desayunó tranquila, cada vez era más "normal" estar allí, sentía como si siempre hubiese sido inquilina. Aunque no dejaba de extrañar su casa y su tranquilidad, esta dinámica no le molestaba. Incluso se volvía rutina. </p><p>Ayudó a levantar la vajilla y lavó las tazas junto con Hilda en la cocina. Realmente intentaba hacer todas las actividades de orden y limpieza ya que Zelda insistía en no aceptar dinero para las compras ni para ningún otro gasto general. Así que intentaba ser lo menos invasiva posible. </p><p>-Es tarde - anunció Zelda desde la entrada, esperando impaciente a Sabrina y a Mary. </p><p>-Harvey vendrá por mí hoy - anunció Sabrina, saliendo por la puerta. </p><p>En la entrada de la casa estaba el joven Kinkle, Zelda alzó una ceja. </p><p>-Recuerda los cazadores, Sabrina - regañó. </p><p>-Sí, Ambrose ¡vamos! - instó la joven a su primo, que venía resignado y desganado.</p><p>-En serio, nada más divertido que llevar a los niños a la escuela - se quejó el joven, caminando tras Sabrina. </p><p>Hilda anunció que Lance iría de visita así que no iba a salir de la casa. Eso dejaba a Zelda y a Mary de nuevo en el coche. El trayecto tranquilo hacia Baxter High en el coche (el de Mary). Los apuntes y las clases, el jazz en la radio. </p><p>-¿Qué harás ahora que no tienes el té para dormir? - preguntó suavemente Mary.</p><p>-¡Eso! ¡No es tu asunto! - se alteró de golpe Zelda, el coche dió un tumbo al pasar por un bache. </p><p>-Pero ¿estarás bien? - insistió Mary con cautela, manos sobre el tablero del coche para estabilizarse.</p><p>-¡Suficiente! Mi salud NO está en discusión y eso es todo. Preocúpese por la suya, Wardwell - zanjó la bruja - y porque la magia infernal no termine por salirse de control.</p><p>-No tienes que llamarme por mi apellido, sólo pregunto porque me preocupa... - dijo Mary dolida al oír el término. </p><p>-Y no necesito que se preocupen por mí, no se confunda, está en mi casa por culpa de los cazadores. Eso es todo. -regañó con firmeza.</p><p>-De acuerdo... - apaciguó Mary - si no quieres hablar de eso, está bien. Al menos ¿puedo llevarte la poción si escucho los muebles volando contra las paredes? - preguntó con cautela. </p><p>-Nadie pide que hagas nada... - comenzó a discutir Zelda.</p><p>-Lo sé, nadie me lo pide ¿Puedo llevarte la poción? - insistió Mary.</p><p>El coche estacionó de golpe, la profesora se sostuvo del tablero para no darse la cabeza de lleno con el mismo. </p><p>-¿Y por qué demonios ibas a querer hacer eso? ¿Estás demente? Casi te desangras en la alfombra - se enfadó Zelda, mirando a Mary como si hubiera recibido un insulto importante. </p><p>-No te importa por qué, te estoy preguntando si puedo llevarla ¿Si, o no? Es una respuesta simple - insistió Mary con la cara rojiza, no le gustaban los enfrentamientos, para nada. Pero Zelda era tan difícil. </p><p>-¡No me haré cargo si te mueres en el intento! ¡Visto que no puedes siquiera caminar sin meterte en un problema! -discutió Zelda. </p><p>-¡Gracias! Tomaré eso como un sí ¡Que tengas un buen día! ¡Intentaré no morirme!  -¿Por qué estaban gritando? Se preguntó Mary, con la cara acalorada mientras abría el coche y salía con sus carpetas en las manos. </p><p>Pero al intentar caminar olvidó su pie y al pisar con fuerza le dió un tirón. Siseó, deteniéndose un momento, se le había caído una de sus carpetas al suelo. </p><p>-¿Así es como intentas no morirte? - se burló la pelirroja bajándose del coche, dando un portazo ya que total no era su coche. </p><p>-Puedo recogerlo del suelo... - dijo Mary intentando salvar el orgullo. </p><p>-Cállate - la bruja fingió inclinarse pero al no ver nadie a la vista la carpeta voló a su mano y la extendió a ella. </p><p>-No... no me calles - se quejó Mary tirando de la carpeta, metiendo todo en su morral, ignorando la ceja en alto y la expresión burlona de la bruja. </p><p>-Ajem... - un carraspeo a sus espaldas. </p><p>Mary levantó la mirada y Zelda giró el cuerpo de medio lado para ver al director en la base de las escaleras del instituto. La bruja soltó una risa sin gracia y se giró a Mary. </p><p>-No... - la profesora intuyó la malicia en los ojos de la pelirroja al dar un paso hacia ella. </p><p>-Qué tengas un excelente día, cariño - sonrió Zelda con sonrisa de tiburón, posando las manos en sus hombros y presionando la boca en la comisura de la suya. </p><p>Mary entró en cortocircuito. El perfume, la cercanía, el roce suave de la boca en su piel. Se olvidó de pronto por qué estaba molesta en primer lugar. Zelda se apartó y con parsimonia le limpió con el índice la mancha de labial en su piel. </p><p>-Te odio... -susurró Mary, las mejillas carmín y llevándose una mano a la frente. Quería desaparecer de la faz de la tierra. </p><p>La risa de Zelda alejándose y subiéndose a (su) coche la persiguió todo el día. Los llamados de atención y el malhumor del director, así como los rumores en la sala de profesores, también. </p><p>No solo en su época como "Lilith" había infundido respeto a los alumnos (compadecía a los niños que habían estado teniendo clases con un ser infernal sin saberlo) sus compañeros de trabajo también tenían un trato diferente. Sobretodo el profesor de educación física, que parecía resentirla por algo. No fue hasta que vió el partido del joven Theo Putnam y su padre le agradeció la intervención que hizo para que pudiera jugar, que comprendió que debió haber hecho algún tipo de abuso de autoridad. </p><p>El resto de profesores la observaban con cautela. Y eso hacía que el tiempo en la sala de profesores para hacerse un café, se volviera tenso. Le había costado lo suyo, regresar a tener el trato cordial de antes, y aún así no parecía convencerles del todo. </p><p>Por eso se sorprendió cuando la profesora de química, Joanne, se le acercó de improviso. </p><p>-Mary, el viernes es mi cumpleaños. Vamos a reunirnos en el restaurante de Joe's para cenar, esperaba que pudieras venir -ofreció la mujer con amabilidad. </p><p>-¿En serio? Gracias por la invitación - dijo Mary, de corazón - pero no sé si pueda asistir... - respondió pensando en inventar una excusa.</p><p>-¿Por qué no? - y luego la mujer hizo una pausa y abrió los ojos como entendiendo algo de golpe - claro... vaya, no tienes que esconderte. Obviamente puedes venir con tu novia, nosotros somos personas muy abiertas - la mujer apretó el brazo de Mary a modo de reconfortarla.</p><p>Lo que hizo fue lanzar por la ventana las excusas que la profesora de cívica tenía en la mente. Allá se fueron. Se volaron. Se quedó congelada un momento, comprendiendo que desde su salida ficticia del closet ficticio, ahora todos pensaban que ella y en Zelda. Claro y el incidente de la mañana, también. </p><p>-Lo consultaré - sonrió, con una sonrisa tirante - se lo consultaré a mi... compañera - el cringe de decir "compañera", quiso morirse. -Haré todo lo posible por ir. - aseguró.</p><p>La verdad es que no quería quedarse sin amigos. Nunca fue sociable pero el cuerpo docente siempre fue amable con ella, y hacía tiempo que no iba a ninguna reunión. Salvo las noches de lotería con la señora Meeks en el centro de jubilados de Greendale. A pesar de que gustaba de la soledad, los libros y las películas, la terapia le hizo querer tener al menos alguien con quién hablar. </p><p>-Genial. Y sabes, el comité de padres no está nada feliz pero todos los docentes estamos contigo. Te apoyamos - sonrió la mujer.</p><p>-Bueno, gracias. Realmente. - no sabía que más decir. No sé consideraba gay. Realmente, no sabía qué era de su sexualidad en términos generales. El sexo no era por lo que giraba su vida de todas maneras. </p><p>Pero era lindo saber que habría gente apoyándola aún si lo decidiera. </p><p>Aunque claro, le daba pánico siquiera pensar en llevar a Zelda a una cena con maestros. No por el comportamiento social de Zelda sino porque... era, técnicamente, salir con ella. Sin la familia de por medio. Eso era... no lo sabía. Se sentía extraño pensarlo. </p><p>Y seguía molesta por la discusión en el coche. Odiaba que le alzaran la voz. </p><p>Aún si luego lo disculpó con el beso frente al director.</p><p>_______</p><p>Al salir de clases no encontró el coche estacionado con Zelda fumando su cigarrillo con parsimonia. No sabía si ir caminando a la casa, esperar o dirigirse al local del dr Cerberus y llamar por teléfono. Después de todo, estaban en ataque constante. De repente el silencio de la calle le parecía perturbador. Cómo siempre, había esperado que el grueso de alumnos y profesores saliera primero, para evitar murmullos contra su persona de verla subir al coche con la tía de una de sus alumnas. </p><p>Se mordió el labio inferior y decidió ir a la tienda del dr. Cerberus. Después de todo, estaba a solo cuatro cuadras. No cesó de sentir que la observaban, cada paso que daba resonaba en eco en la calle y la hacía sentir perseguida. Apuró el paso, aún si con eso su pie dolía. </p><p>Ya estaba a una cuadra, veía la vidriera y el cartel del local, cuando una sombra pasó por la esquina de su ojo. Mary se detuvo mirando hacia la izquierda, donde unos niños jugaban a saltar la cuerda. El miedo reptó por su espalda y avanzó por la calle con prisa. </p><p>Entonces, frente a ella, apareció una figura más que conocida. Justo doblaba la calle y se interponía entre ella y el local del de Cerberus. </p><p>-Heidi... - contuvo el aliento.</p><p>-¿Cómo has estado, Mary? - preguntó la cazadora. </p><p>Vestida con un pantalón cargo y chaqueta tipo cazadora. En una de sus manos sostenía una jaula para gatos y en la otra su arma. De su cuello pendía una cruz de plata. </p><p>El corazón de Mary dió un vuelco al reconocer los ojos que asomaban de la pequeña jaula. Su gato, Uriel, maullaba patéticamente, dando tumbos contra las paredes. </p><p>-Quiero hablar contigo ¿está bien? -dijo la mujer. </p><p>-No, no está bien. Por favor, solo baja la jaula. No tiene sentido que estén aquí, deberían irse...</p><p>-¿Irnos? - repitió la mujer, su rostro endureciéndose - Te han lavado el cerebro, Mary. Esas personas, esta criatura - dijo en relación a la jaula - Tú no eres parte de ese mundo. </p><p>-Aparentemente, lo soy. Heidi, aprecio tu trabajo, eres... una terapeuta de lujo - Mary trataba de pensar, rápidamente, cómo salir de esa situación -Pero creo que te equivocas. Esto no tiene que terminar en un juicio y sangre y muerte. </p><p>-Es la única manera de que termine. Estas brujas desatarán horror tras horror. Desafiaron a Lucifer, echaron a Lilith ¿cuánto tiempo hasta que se cansen de su falsa diosa wiccana? ¿Hasta que desaten algo en Greendale que consuma el mundo? </p><p>-Creo que estás viendo lo que quieres ver - razonó Mary.</p><p>-No, eso lo estás haciendo tú, conviviendo con ellas. Yendo al trabajo con ellas. Te he visto, Mary... no puedes salir con una bruja - dijo con algo similar al dolor en los ojos. </p><p>-¡No estoy...! - se quedó sin habla ¿habría visto el beso del día anterior? ¿o cuando salieron de la mano? -No es lo que crees. </p><p>-¿Quieres que nos sentemos un momento? Sin discusiones, solo... hablar - dijo la ex terapeuta. </p><p>Viendo que tenía a su gato en las manos, prácticamente, decir que no era una imposibilidad. El maullido de Uriel la hizo reaccionar. Asintió levemente y Heide la condujo calle abajo, hacia los bancos de una plaza para niños. Atrás dejaba la promesa de una malteada y pastel de chocolate de la tienda del dr Cerberus. </p><p>-Primero que nada, esto no es un gato - dijo Heidi respecto a la jaula que tenía en el regazo. </p><p>Se habían sentado en uno de los bancos del parque infantil a unas cinco cuadras de la tienda. Desde allí podía ver el camino que iba hacia la carretera y luego al bosque. Se sintió aprehensiva. Se preguntó qué había sucedido con Zelda, por qué no llegaba. </p><p>-Lo sé. Es mi... compañía - se encogió de hombros, entrelazando los dedos de las manos sobre su regazo para evitar que temblaran -¿Qué es lo que quieres? - preguntó sin dar más vueltas al asunto. </p><p>-Qué regreses a la casa. Quiero disculparme por tu herida, no iba en tu dirección - dijo Heidi.</p><p>-Salieron con armas detrás de mí, en primer lugar - acusó Mary. </p><p>-Porque pensamos que las brujas tenían algo que ver con tu escape. Y era cierto, si no estabas cómoda con nosotros, debiste decirlo. - hablo con paciencia la terapeuta. Tenía ese tono suave y tranquilo que hacía sentir a Mary que la loca era ella y no la cazadora armada hasta los dientes viviendo en su casa.</p><p>-No estaba cómoda. Y sigo sin estarlo - dijo Mary, nerviosa -No quiero que haya una inquisición en Greendale, hemos evolucionado más allá de eso. Somos personas coherentes.</p><p>-Las brujas no son coherentes, ni tranquilas - reiteró Heidi - Son peligrosas, son manipuladoras. Solo sabes la verdad porque no pudieron sostener sus mentiras. -advirtió Heidi. </p><p>-No importa, nadie tiene derecho de quitar la vida a nadie. Y Sabrina es muy joven para ir al infierno. Es su elección. - insistió Mary. </p><p>-¿Y qué hay de Adam? ¿No quieres que Lilith pague...?</p><p>-Sí, claro que sí. Pero creo que existe la posibilidad de que ella misma me lo cuente.</p><p>-¿Qué? ¿Cómo? - se alteró la cazadora.</p><p>-He visto a una de sus hijas, me dijo que se comunicara conmigo llegado el momento...</p><p>-Entonces Mary, debes ayudarnos - se interesó, apoyando una mano en la rodilla de su ex paciente -Si pudiste comunicarte con una de sus hijas, puedes volver a hacerlo. La atraparemos y obligaremos a Lilith a aparecer. No tendremos que utilizarte...</p><p>-Así que planeaban utilizarme - dijo Mary sin aliento, el plan le sonaba ridículo. Y dolía oírlo de alguien a quien había confiado sus secretos más íntimos. </p><p>-No, claro que íbamos a preguntar primero - arregló con rapidez sobre la marcha. </p><p>-Heidi, no voy a ayudarlos. No voy a intervenir. Estaré viviendo con las Spellman hasta que mi casa esté libre para vivir allí otra vez... - resolvió, ajustándose las gafas y poniéndose de pie. </p><p>-No hablas en serio ¿vivir con brujas? -frunció el ceño, horrorizada. Parecía que Mary le había confirmado que planeaba el genocidio de la raza humana o algo así. </p><p>-Sí encuentro un lugar aceptable, me mudaré hasta que mi casa esté desocupada. No quiero ser parte... - dijo con nervios pero firmeza, dejando claras sus ideas. </p><p>Era muy irónico que la persona que le dió las herramientas para expresar un "no" claro y conciso era la misma que intentaba manipularla ahora. O quizás era peor, Heidi realmente creía de corazón que ajusticiar a cuatro personas e invocar a una tercera para su exterminio era sano y provechoso. </p><p>-En ese caso, Mary, no habrá paz entre nosotros. Si te pones de su lado, no podré defenderte ante el Consejo - dijo endureciendo la expresión. </p><p>-¿Me puedes devolver mi gato? - rogó, estirando las manos hacia la caja. </p><p>-No. Esto no es un gato. Es una alimaña, una criatura de naturaleza demoníaca.  - se puso de pie también. </p><p>-¿Dónde están los otros? - cambio la pregunta, haciendo tiempo. Debía evitar que se llevara a Uriel. </p><p>Sintió un calor en el pecho, donde la piedra de Lilith estaba posada. Se llevó una mano al collar, observando a Heidi atentamente. </p><p>-Capturando a las primeras brujas - respondió con acidez. Su semblante se había vuelto sombrío.</p><p>-No ¡No les hagas daño! ¿Dónde están? - preguntó dando un paso hacia ella.</p><p>-Los defiendes, no puedo creerlo ¿Que clase de persona eres? - dijo caminando fuera del parque con la jaula en la mano - No me sigas si no quieres morir también... ¡Mary!</p><p>Heidi había estado caminando, hizo diez pasos alejándose de la escena, cuando Mary sintió que el calor se le extendía de nuevo por los brazos, por los dedos. Canalizó esa sensación, aquel... poder. Lo apuntó hacia Heidi sin saber qué iba a lograr, por puro instinto. </p><p>Y entonces los pantalones de la cazadora comenzaron a incendiarse. La mujer soltó una exclamación, soltando la jaula. Mary se apresuró a robársela y retrocedió unos pasos. </p><p>La cazadora golpeó su ropa hasta apagar las llamas y sacó su arma de su cinturón. </p><p>-Eres un monstruo tal y como ellos - dijo con horror, apuntando hacia ella.</p><p>Otra vez calor, otra vez solo mantuvo la palma de su mano abierta. Y una fuerte ventisca golpeó a Heidi hasta hacerla caer de espaldas, su disparo errando hacia un árbol cercano. </p><p>Y ahora... ¿ahora? Escapar. </p><p>Se dió media vuelta aprovechando que había lanzado a la terapeuta unos cinco metros en el aire, y se perdió camino a la carretera. Debía ir a la casa. Averiguar qué había pasado. Ayudar... quién sabía cómo. </p><p>Abrió la jaula de Uriel y la arrojó al suelo. El animal salió como flecha pero comenzó a retorcerse de dolor.</p><p>-¿Qué tienes? - preguntó levantándolo contra su pecho. </p><p>"Estoy herido, Mary" dijo la voz con debilidad. </p><p>-¡Mary! ¡Detente! - escuchó la voz de Heidi a la distancia. Seguido de un disparo, y otro, de advertencia. </p><p>La profesora iba a detenerse cuando el sonido de un motor se escuchó en la distancia. Gracias a... quién sea. El coche aceleró contra Heidi, que se arrojó a un lado para esquivarlo, rodando por el terreno de tierra. Dió marcha atrás, hacia donde estaba la profesora y se detuvo de golpe junto a ella. </p><p>-Sube - dijo la voz de Zelda. Tenía sangre en la frente y en las manos, como si se hubiera dado un baño. </p><p>-S-sí - dijo subiéndose en el asiento acompañante. </p><p>Heidi se levantó cuando Zelda ya había dado la vuelta. Las balas reventaron el vidrio trasero y uno de los espejos, pero Zelda no dejó de conducir, mientras Mary soltaba exclamaciones al oír los disparos, manos en la cabeza, con Uriel clavando las uñas en su falda.</p><p>-¿Cómo están todos? Me dijo que había ido a atraparlos - dijo Mary una vez doblaron por la carretera y dejaron a Heidi a una muy buena distancia. </p><p>-Sabrina... - dijo Zelda entre dientes. Claramente estaba molesta, no, furiosa sería la palabra - Desobedeció la orden de no andar de a pares. Y Ambrose fue emboscado. Así que debimos ir por él... Maldición ¡¿Es muy difícil seguir una orden?! - se alteró de golpe. </p><p>Mary no dijo nada, dejando que ventilara su bronca. Sabía por experiencia lo necesarios que eran los descargos de ese tipo. </p><p>-¡No les pedí que renuncien a sus vidas! ¡Ni nada muy complicado! ¡Solo que no se separen! ¿Era tan difícil? Ambrose... Casi muere - hiperventiló, con los ojos brillosos de pronto y la voz quebrándose. </p><p>-Pero... ¿está bien? Digo... -Murmuró.  </p><p>-¡Si! Porque Hécate es grande, la tres en uno, la gran Madre - recitó Zelda, tratando de recomponer los nervios. Se llevó una mano a la comisura de los ojos, limpiando la humedad repentina. Tomó aire - Malditos sean estos niños, van a matarme. </p><p>-De acuerdo, están todos bien por ahora. Eso es bueno.</p><p>-¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo la cazadora contigo? Dime qué no intentó comprarte con ese familiar salvaje - cambió de tema, lanzando una mirada al animal que Mary llevaba encima. </p><p>-Sí, eso intento. Pero... - se miró las manos de nuevo - la empujé, aún no sé cómo. </p><p>-Malditos cazadores. Esto no va a terminarse hasta no enfrentarlos definitivamente. Ya estoy enferma de esconderme como una rata - la cólera presente en cada sílaba que salía de su boca aún pintada de carmín. </p><p>-Te sangra la sien - notó Mary, abriendo la cajuela del coche y sacando unos Kleenex. </p><p>-Lo sé, no importa - dijo, arrebatando con una mano el pañuelo y secándose la frente mientras conducía con el otro. </p><p>Llegaron a la casa, Mary se adentró con el gato herido contra su pecho. Ambrose estaba en el sofá, vendado de torso, cabeza y un brazo. El chico amable que le había explicado la teoría de su magia. No podía creer que Heidi quería que fuera parte de una matanza. </p><p>-¿Qué traes ahí, cariño? -preguntó amablemente Hilda señalando el bulto en brazos. </p><p>-Cura a esa criatura, si te importa, y déjala libre en el bosque. Estará más segura allí que aquí - ordenó Zelda respecto al animal. </p><p>-Te ayudaré, tráelo a la mesada de la cocina -intervino amablemente Hilda.</p><p>Uriel se retorcía en maullidos pero permitió que Hilda inspeccionara su cuerpo de gato. Habían quedado solas mientras Zelda y Sabrina realizaban purificaciones y sanaciones en el primo. </p><p>-Le han dado veneno - se lamentó Hilda. </p><p>Mary sintió lágrimas en los ojos. Su pobre y única compañía, envenenado por su culpa. Incluso la había defendido para que pudiera escapar. Tragó saliva, llevándose un puño a los ojos para detener el llanto. </p><p>-Tengo una medicina que puede funcionar, no te preocupes - dijo Hilda, girándose para buscar en sus estanterías. </p><p>-Yo... Estoy muy agradecida contigo - dijo Mary - me dijiste la verdad, de todo. No has sido más que amable... Intentaré, ayudarles en lo que pueda.</p><p>-No tienes nada que agradecer, si eso, la rapidez con la que Zelda te trajo es lo que hará que este amigo viva - sonrió la bruja, destapando el corcho de un pequeño frasco y dándole de beber al gato. </p><p>-¿Cómo sabía que Heidi estaría allí? - preguntó. </p><p>-Llegamos aquí y Ambrose relató que la mujer no estaba entre sus atacantes. Nunca he visto a Zelda ir tan rápido por las llaves del coche - sonrió afable Hilda con un brillo especial en la mirada. </p><p>-También debo agradecerle - suspiró Mary, viendo cómo Hilda envolvía a su gato en una manta mullida. </p><p>-Sabes, estás ayudando. Sé que me preguntarás ¿en qué? Pero, que seas una amiga para Zelda, no solo es ayuda para ella, Hécate sabe que la necesita, sino para nosotros también - confesó la bruja, sonriendo y hablando en serio a la vez. </p><p>-Sólo le di un frasco, una vez... no creo que amistad sea el término apropiado...</p><p>-Y va contigo al trabajo, y luego corrigen papeles de noche. Sabes, pronto voy a casarme y ya no pasaré tanto tiempo aquí. De hecho ni siquiera pienso vivir aquí - rió - me gustaría que puedas ser su amiga. </p><p>-No prometo nada. No creo siquiera que le agrade - dijo Mary con incomodidad aparente. </p><p>-¿Qué no le...? Mi hermana es muy reservada, esquiva, difícil... Verás, no son sus palabras, sino sus acciones. Ella se comunica así, con hechos. Ya lo verás...- respondió la bruja rubia, levantando al gato y entregándolo a los brazos de Mary. </p><p>-¿Estará bien? - preguntó en referencia a Uriel. </p><p>-Confío que sí. No es por presumir pero, soy muy buena con las pociones. Déjalo descansar en tu cama, si quieres bajar luego hay comida en el horno. </p><p>-Eres un ángel - apreció Mary. </p><p>-No, no, para nada. Solo quiero que todo esté bien. Y poder casarme en paz. </p><p>-¿Cómo puedo ayudarte, en serio? - Mary se sentía inútil, con su escasa magia sin control. </p><p>-Aquí tengo algo para tí, ya que insistes - la bruja rubia sacó de uno de sus cajones una caja de cartón que tintineaba al moverla. </p><p>-¿Qué es eso? - preguntó con curiosidad. </p><p>-Las últimas diez pociones  - dijo Hilda -Hasta no terminar con este asunto de los cazadores, no puedo ir a la ciudad a buscar semillas para cultivar. No puedo preparar más, si Zelda bebe más que esto, afectará su salud. </p><p>-Por dios, ¿por qué no intenta hablarlo con alguien? - se lamentó Mary. Tener un descontrol así de su mente y cuerpo, debía ser aterrador. </p><p>-Es... es Zelda. No lo hará. No las dejo en su habitación porque se niega a beberlas antes de dormir y las rompe cuando tiene un mal sueño. - se encogió de hombros - Entiendo que si te molesta, no es tu responsabilidad ni tienes por qué aceptar. Incluso, te entendería muy bien si dices que no. </p><p>Porque Hilda misma ya parecía haberse rendido con ella. Mary se sintió mal por la bruja. Tener ese carácter y que ni tú propia familia se lo aguante. Suspiró de nuevo. </p><p>-No, sabes qué. Lo haré. Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer para ser de ayuda - sonrió, aceptando la caja con la mano libre, ya que en la otra dormía Uriel. </p><p>-Creo que tú eres más un ángel que yo - dijo Hilda, aliviada.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>¿Qué tal? Feliz año!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. En el cine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>-Una traidora, una mentirosa - resopló ofuscada Zelda. </p><p>-¿Por qué lo conservas? -inquirió Mary. </p><p>-Porque es mío, y eso es todo ¿puedes retirarte? - señaló la salida con el índice.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sabrina sospecha dónde está la clave para convencer a la tía Z de cualquier cosa 🤣🙏</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bajó esa noche a cenar algo. Luego de dejar a Uriel en la cama, dormido y darse una breve ducha. Se calzó sus pantalones pijama, amplios y cómodos de algodón y su camiseta de dormir, las zapatillas y comió de lo que Hilda le había dejado en el horno. Estaba famélica. Tantos problemas y dudas la dejaban sin dormir. </p><p>No se sorprendió cuando comenzó a oír los golpes de los objetos aleatorios en la habitación de Zelda, al subir de nuevo. Suspiró con resignación, pero al menos era algo en lo que mantenerse ocupada en una noche de insomnio. Buscó en su cajón de noche uno de los pequeños frascos que Hilda le había entregado. Quedaban nueve. Nueve noches ¿llegaría a pasar tanto tiempo allí? Extrañaba su casa, su quietud. Esperaba que los cazadores desistieran o se fueran, o algo, antes de que se desatara una verdadera tragedia. </p><p>Caminó hacia la habitación de Zelda, recordando que tenía permiso de entrar, o algo así, digamos tenía la NO prohibición de entrar, lo que la hacía sentir menos invasiva. Era como una enfermera entregando una medicina.</p><p>Nada más poner un pie dentro y cerrar la puerta tras de sí, un enorme y pesado tomo la golpeó en las costillas. Soltó un quejido, esquivando el frasco de perfume también, debía ser un vidrio muy pesado, o mágico, para que no se estrellase contra la pared. La almohada, luego un vaso que sí se estrelló contra la pared. Vaya, debía recordar decirle a la matriarca que no se llevase un vaso de cristal a su habitación si planeaba destruirlo en la noche. </p><p>-Zelda... Despierta - dijo Mary, tentativamente tocando el brazo de la pelirroja.</p><p>La Sacerdotisa de Hécate cayó en la cama, y despertó sentándose de golpe, agitada e hiperventilando, mirando a su alrededor con terror y una mano en el pecho. Mary reconoció el ataque de pánico de inmediato. Se sentó en la cama y la rodeó con los brazos. Rogando a Dios no terminar herida. </p><p>-¡No! ¡Suéltame! - fue lo primero que dijo Zelda, debatiéndose y temblando de un modo violento que asustó a Mary. </p><p>-Tranquila, Zelda... estás bien. Era un sueño, solo un sueño... - susurró - respira.</p><p>Zelda tembló, sollozando suavemente y respirando con dificultad. Para Mary pasaron horas, una eternidad, susurrando palabras tranquilizantes y esperando que Zelda dejara de temblar y llorar. Quizás solo fueron unos minutos pero la oscuridad y el silencio de la habitación lo hicieron parecer eterno. </p><p>-Maldición... - susurró Zelda, tomando aire en profundidad, calmándose de a poco. Tenía las uñas clavadas en los antebrazos de Mary, que la rodeaban. </p><p>-Está bien... aquí tienes - puso el pequeño frasco que tenía en el bolsillo entre las manos de la pelirroja. </p><p>No dijo nada, ni gracias, ni nada. Solo destapó el contenido y lo bebió de un solo golpe, limpiándose la comisura de los labios con un puño. Se removió del brazo que aún la rodeaba. Mary se apartó un poco, dándole espacio y atenta a su reacción. </p><p>-¿Qué hora es? - preguntó con voz ronca y cansada.</p><p>-Las tres de la mañana - dijo Mary -¿Quieres algo de agua? Puedo traer otro vaso - ofreció en un susurro. </p><p>-No. Es todo - despidió Zelda, dejando caer al suelo el frasco vacío, metiéndose bajo las mantas y dando la espalda a la profesora. </p><p>Por un momento Mary se indignó ¿costaba decir gracias o algo? Pero luego, se dió cuenta de que ella misma se había ofrecido a esto. A este ser tozudo y difícil, excesivamente emocional, que le daba la espalda.</p><p>-Zelda... a partir de mañana cambiaré tu vaso, por otro que no estalle en pedazos - anunció Mary bajándose de la cama. </p><p>-Sólo vete... - fue la respuesta enfurruñada entre almohadas. </p><p>-De acuerdo, pero lo haré de todos modos. - dijo, saliendo de la habitación -Buenas noches.</p><p>No obtuvo una respuesta y si Zelda dijo algo, no la oyó. Tomaría responsabilidad de llevarle las medicinas pero eso no significaba que iba a peligrar su cuerpo físico con cristales filosos. Un pie vendado era suficiente. </p><p>_____</p><p>Mary era muy diligente y aunque tenía una naturaleza de la que algunos se aprovechaban, no dejaba de ser alguien constante y serio con lo que le importaba. Así que al día siguiente, luego de desayunar, y una vez en el coche camino a la secundaria, volvió a tocar el tema. </p><p>-Puedes usar un vaso plástico - dijo con cautela, mientras revisaba las notas del día. </p><p>-El agua no tiene el mismo sabor en vidrio o cristal que en plástico - se quejó, como era de esperar, la bruja. </p><p>-Entonces no te la lleves a tu habitación - consideró Mary. </p><p>-¿Por qué voy a cambiar un hábito? Nadie te obliga a...</p><p>-Sé que es algo que hago por mi cuenta, ¿puedes ser considerada conmigo y pensar en que puedo quedar herida? - interrumpió con franqueza.</p><p>-De nuevo, nadie te obliga. No tengo por qué. - discutió la pelirroja. </p><p>-¿Puedes hechizarlo para que no se rompa? </p><p>-No. La magia no funciona así - rodó los ojos la bruja. </p><p>-Entonces lo cambiamos por otro material. Hay unos de policarbonato que parecen vidrio - recordó la profesora. </p><p>-¿Cuál es tu obsesión de cambiar el maldito vaso? - se quejó de nuevo la pelirroja. </p><p>-Es por seguridad. Hasta que Hilda consiga el té - no quería decirle que solo tenía nueve frascos de poción, solo acentuaría su ansiedad. </p><p>Y de todas maneras no sabía si estaría allí para cuando se terminaran. Lo menos que podía hacer era adaptar los objetos a la telekinesis de Zelda. </p><p>La pelirroja estacionó a la esquina de la secundaria Baxter, como usualmente. Se veía tensa. Mary decidió no presionar. Cambiaría el vaso y eso era todo. No vería la diferencia con uno de vidrio, y si lo hacía, tendrían que discutir de nuevo. Realmente odiaba discutir, y el conflicto, pero no cedería. Eso era algo que agradecer de la terapia con Heidi. De no ser una psicópata, seguiría yendo a las sesiones. </p><p>-En caso de que... algo ocurra - dijo Mary, aprehensiva, el día anterior había sido una locura - estaré en la tienda del dr Cerberus. </p><p>-Bien - dijo Zelda encogiéndose de hombros, como si no le importara. </p><p>"Nunca la vi ir tan rápido por las llaves del coche" eso le había dicho Hilda la tarde anterior. Siquiera Zelda se daba cuenta lo mal que le salía ir de dura por la vida. </p><p>-Gracias - dijo Mary observandola.</p><p>-¿Por qué? - alzó una ceja en su dirección. </p><p>-Viniste por mí. </p><p>Zelda se quedó en silencio, simplemente clavando la mirada en Mary y tensándose de nuevo. Volteó hacia adelante, hacia el camino.</p><p>-Sólo fue para no darles lo que querían. No se te suba a la cabeza - descartó con aparente indiferencia. </p><p>Entonces Mary aprovechó la distracción para acercarse un momento, solo un momento. Y presionar su boca contra la mejilla iracunda de aquella bruja tozuda y mal llevada. </p><p>Lo que recibió fue una mirada con las cejas en alto y los ojos verdes abiertos de par en par, como si Mary hubiera perdido un tornillo. Las mejillas de la morena se incendiaron pero no sé dejó intimidar. </p><p>-Buenos días - le dijo, bajándose rápidamente del coche sin mirar la cara atónita y sin palabras que había dejado en el coche.</p><p>________</p><p>-Por favor, tía. Estaremos con Nick, Harvey, Roz, Theo y Robin ¡Es lo mismo que ir con Ambrose!</p><p>-¡Claro que no lo es! Estamos bajo ataque constante Sabrina. Ambrose es mucho más experimentado que tú y por poco se muere - alzó la voz Zelda. </p><p>-Estaba solo, nosotros seremos más...</p><p>-¡Dije que no! Hilda y yo le salvamos por los pelos, ¿Qué queda para tí y los mortales?</p><p>-¡¿Por qué no me escuchas?!</p><p>Mary estaba en la mesa de la sala, corrigiendo exámenes, cuando la segunda guerra mundial estalló en la cocina. Aparentemente Sabrina quería ir con sus amigos al cine. Estaría con otro brujo y los estudiantes, lo que hacía un buen grupo. Pero Zelda había quedado aterrada salvando a Ambrose de los dos cazadores. </p><p>Quiso ser invisible, incluso pensó en retirarse, pero si juntaba sus cosas y se esfumaba sería muy obvio. Se quedó leyendo los ensayos incluso si era difícil concentrarse por el griterío en la cocina. Hasta que las voces se hicieron más cercanas y supo que se dirigían a la sala. Tragó saliva, sin saber qué hacer. Debía fingir que no oía nada y que no era su problema. </p><p>Pero lamentablemente alzó la mirada justo cuando Sabrina hacía aparición y la veía. </p><p>-¡No es justo! ¿Verdad que no lo es? - pidió opinión a la profesora. Enseguida tuvo clavados encima los ojos de Zelda.</p><p>-¿Por qué demonios le preguntas a tu profesora? Soy tu tía, y te digo que no puedes ir. </p><p>-¿Y si ella va también? - pidió Sabrina. </p><p>No, Mary no quería ir al cine de chaperona de un puñado de estudiantes. Desvió la mirada a su papeles pensando qué decir. Zelda tenía la respuesta, al parecer. </p><p>-No controla ni una cuarta parte de su magia, Sabrina ¿Por qué te cuesta tanto no ser egoísta por una vez? Podrás ir todo lo que quieras una vez que este problema se termine - se exasperó la pelirroja.</p><p>-No volverán a pasar la saga completa de Alien hasta el año que viene - se quejó Sabrina. </p><p>-¿Darán toda la saga? ¿Toda? - preguntó de repente Mary con interés. Hacía tiempo quería conseguir esas películas en VHS pero ya no existían, prácticamente. </p><p>-¡Sí! ¿Puede creerlo? - conversó Sabrina, que pareció formar de golpe un plan en su cabeza - Ya sé, ¿Por qué no vienen con nosotros?</p><p>La adolescente se posicionó junto a Mary y apoyó una mano en su hombro como si fuera la mejor idea ocurrida en su cabeza en años. Algo en su mirada chispeaba como si supiera un secreto, sonriendo a su tía Zelda. Parecía que había dado con un arma secreta, aunque Mary no entendía cuál era.</p><p>-Ven con nosotras, tía. Siempre dices que no hacemos nada juntos y la profesora Wardwell también quiere ir ¿no es así? - preguntó Sabrina con su mejor expresión de cachorro abandonado. </p><p>-No es apropiado que asista a una salida con estudiantes - dijo Mary, viendo la carita de Sabrina caer por una expresión de pena - Bueno, aunque podría asistir si ocupo un asiento lo más alejado de ustedes, como primera medida - quiso recomponer. Realmente, la saga completa de Alien ¿quién iba a negarse a eso?</p><p>Ahora Zelda tenía dos miradas encima. Lo que la hizo sentir atacada de golpe, se removió molesta en el lugar, intentando encontrar fallas al plan. </p><p>-Es solo un día - se encogió de hombros Mary. </p><p>-Volveremos temprano -insistió Sabrina. -Nada de paradas en otro sitio - aseguró. </p><p>-O quizás unas malteadas... - Mary presionó el bolígrafo contra la barbilla, pensativa. </p><p>-¿Del dr Ce? - ofreció Sabrina. </p><p>-En una mesa alejada, claro. No tengo permitido socializar con los estudiantes - aclaró Mary, profesionalmente. </p><p>-Están haciendo planes, muy holgadamente, cuando tenemos problemas mucho más importantes - se quejó Zelda de golpe, recordándoles que seguía allí. </p><p>-Bueno, Nicholas es un hechicero ¿no es así? - preguntó Mary a Sabrina.</p><p>-Sí, lo es - aseguró Sabrina - el mejor de su generación. </p><p>-Eso hacen tres brujos, cuatro mortales - contó Mary.</p><p>-Tres, porque Robin es un trasgo - aclaró la adolescente.</p><p>-¿Un qué? - preguntó Mary. </p><p>-Una criatura, en fin, es alguien que nos puede ayudar si estamos bajo ataque. - dijo Sabrina.</p><p>-De acuerdo, y creo que he logrado canalizar un poco de mi magia, quizás pueda ayudar también. Eso hace un grupo de ocho personas ¿es suficiente, no es así? - volvió la mirada a Zelda, afable.</p><p>-... si nos atacan - advirtió Zelda. </p><p>-Eso puede ocurrir en cualquier momento. Qué mejor siendo muchos y además, divirtiéndonos. - sonrió Sabrina. </p><p>-Me parece lógico - asintió Mary. </p><p>Así es como Zelda terminó conduciendo un coche con el espejo y vidrio rotos hacia el cine de Greendale. Advirtiendo en todo momento que se retiraría si veía actividad sospechosa, que actualmente no le gustaban las películas, en primer lugar, de terror y que si se aburría también planeaba irse. Mary iba en el asiento acompañante y atrás iban Sabrina, con Theo y Robin. Los otros chicos esperarían en el cine por ellos. </p><p>Mary charló amena y educadamente con los estudiantes, eran todos buenos chicos. El joven Putnam le contó que estaban planeando una campaña para el día de la inclusión, mayormente conocido como día del Orgullo, y que los estudiantes estaban mucho más receptivos que antes a esos temas. </p><p>-Sería genial si pudiera asistir a alguna de las charlas de los viernes, profesora Wardwell. Hay muchos estudiantes que buscan un modelo a seguir, ya sabe, adulto, que haya pasado por todo esto - invitó el joven. </p><p>Lo que hizo que Mary tosiera y se pusiera de un color rojizo. </p><p>-Estoy segura de que estaremos encantadas de asistir - sonrió Zelda, la muy sádica, a su lado. Esa era su venganza por tener que asistir al cine un jueves.</p><p>-¿En serio? Wow muchas gracias señora Spellman, sería genial - dijo Theo emocionado. - Que haya una pareja lgtbq+ en la escuela ha hecho que muchos estudiantes se animen a ser reales consigo mismos. </p><p>Una pareja ele ge te be ¿Qué? Mary se tensó pensando en las repercusiones de su decisión. No era una broma, para nada. Sería doloroso para los estudiantes saber que lo suyo había sido solo un malentendido para ofuscar al director. Se sentía una impostora, representando un papel que no le correspondía.</p><p>-Ya era hora que ese colegio de católicos ortodoxos se adapte a los tiempos, hace más de ciento cincuenta años atrás que las comunidades de brujas dejaron de interesarse por algo tan inútil como catalogar el sexo - rodó los ojos Zelda.</p><p>-De acuerdo, demasiada información - dijo Sabrina incómoda por el rumbo, sabiendo que su tía no tenía un solo pelo en la lengua. </p><p>-¿Qué? Es algo natural que nada tiene que ver con el género. Por eso le dije a Hilda que enviarte a un instituto mortal era pésima idea. Son tan conservadores que dan pena -criticó Zelda sin piedad. </p><p>-Es aquí - señaló Sabrina el cine. Agradecida de que se detuviese el coche. Diez minutos más y Theo convencería a la tía a dar una charla de ESI en la escuela y Sabrina, aún teniendo la mente abierta, no quería a su tía dando consejos de ese tipo a toda la escuela. </p><p>Demasiado radical, incluso para ella. </p><p>Y para Mary que parecía querer bajarse del coche de inmediato. </p><p>Para no parecer muy obvias, esperaron a que Sabrina y sus amigos se encontraran en la esquina y se adentrasen al cine primero. Mary suspiró. </p><p>-Les he mentido - dijo ofuscada - Te dije que no era una buena idea. </p><p>-Tonterías, no hay que ser un conservador moralista para asistir a una marcha del orgullo. Los mortales son tan extraños, festejan algo que las brujas damos por sentado hace ya tiempo. -descartó Zelda con liviandad. </p><p>-Pero ¿qué puedo decirles? No soy nadie para aconsejarlos - se quejó con cierta incomodidad. </p><p>-Sólo que sean lo que quieran ser, y eso es todo. - Zelda abrió la puerta del coche.</p><p>Aún con dudas, pero decidida a dejar esa conversación para otro momento, hicieron la fila para el cine y decidieron sentarse lejos de los estudiantes, en la fila central pero al fondo. Mary tenía las palomitas en el regazo, pero era Zelda quien comía despreocupadamente aún en los créditos. Intuía que iba a tener que rellenar el bote a mitad de la serie. </p><p>Claro que Zelda no podía permanecer en silencio. Mary solía ir sola al cine, por lo que tener una opinóloga al lado pensó iba a ser frustrante. Solo que comenzó a responder y a acotar su propia impresión al respecto. Zelda criticaba el estilo, los monstruos y todo el cine horror. Desde su perspectiva, los humanos habían entendido todo mal. </p><p>Mary en cambio, ávida defensora, justificaba la época y la novedad que había sido en su momento ese tipo de películas. </p><p>Zelda salía a fumar entre tomas, su atención dividida e inquieta. Lo que dejaba a Mary tiempo para disfrutar a solas y en silencio la película. Pero, en un momento, Zelda tardó en aparecer. Se dió cuenta de ello cuando ya había pasado más de la mitad de la película sin regresar. Se levantó, dudosa y entró a los lavabos del cine. No estaba allí. Con una sensación en el estómago, salió del cine y la buscó con la mirada. Debía estar por allí fumando ¿no?</p><p>De repente un ramalazo de poder, una bola azul eléctrico, rebotó contra la cabina donde vendían las entradas. Mary se asustó y siguió con la mirada el trayecto de dónde provenía la luz. Era cruzando la calle, en un viejo callejón. </p><p>Llegó ahí para ver a Zelda, defendiéndose con uñas y dientes de uno de los hermanos. La sostenía de las muñecas y la arrastraba al coche estacionado del otro lado del callejón. </p><p>-¡Déjala ir! - Mary corrió hacia ella pero el sujeto sacó un arma y comenzó a disparar. </p><p>La profesora se escondió detrás de un contenedor de basura. Zelda insultaba pero sus manos estaban atadas con una especie de rosario que le impedía utilizar magia.</p><p>Concentrarse. Mary tomó aire. Sintió la piedrecita en su cuello, salió de su escondite y estiró sus manos hacia el problema. El hombre, su ropa comenzó a incendiarse. Del susto soltó a Zelda. Mary se quedó sin aire, sosteniendo su peso del contenedor. Había sido demasiado intenso esta vez, y la llama mucho más grande. </p><p>-Como demonios invocas fuego infernal... no importa, suéltame - dijo Zelda llegando hasta ella y estirando sus muñecas.</p><p>Mary asintió, mareada, pero logró romper el rosario cuyas cuentas cayeron al suelo. </p><p>-¡Tia Zelda! - oyeron la voz de Sabrina saliendo del cine. </p><p>El hombre echó a correr y antes de que Zelda pudiera atraparlo con sus poderes, arrancó el coche y se fue. </p><p>-¡Malditos bastardos! - se quejó la matriarca, ahora que tenía las manos libres. </p><p>Sabrina y su grupo llegaron al callejón, Zelda se giró a ellos. Sostenía a Mary por el brazo. </p><p>-Se cancela la noche - anunció - debemos ir a ver qué Hilda y Ambrose estén seguros en la casa.</p><p>__________</p><p>La casa estaba intacta, pero Hilda le anunció a Zelda de que dos cazadores habían intentado romper con el círculo de protección. Estaban atacando, eso estaba claro. Mary se sentó en el sofá, agotada, y bebió agua con hielo. Al parecer podía emplear su poder una vez, de forma intensa, y luego debía detenerse a descansar. Al menos ahora sabía cómo canalizarlo hacia alguien. </p><p>-Tenemos que formar un plan. Estoy harta de esperar por ellos - dijo la Sacerdotisa, enfadada e inquieta. </p><p>-Hay que desterrarlos de Greendale - dijo Sabrina. </p><p>-Ellos quieren a Lilith, deberíamos simplemente convencerlos de que está aquí y luego, atraparlos - opinó Ambrose desde su asiento en el otro sofá de la sala. De sus vendas solo quedaba la de la cabeza. </p><p>Entre planes y estrategias, cenaron. Mary no podía acotar mucho, no sabía qué hacer. Cazar a los cazadores era igual que ser como ellos por lo que no estaba del todo convencida. Sin embargo, también entendía la necesidad de la familia de defenderse y terminar con los ataques.</p><p>-Quieren un juicio - fue su única opinión - quizás si fingimos que les damos uno... - se encogió de hombros. </p><p>-No serán imparciales - dijo Sabrina - pero podemos convencerlos de tener uno, con un jurado equitativo para ambas partes. Un verdadero juicio. </p><p>-Puede ser... - sostuvo Zelda.</p><p>Con esas ideas terminaron la cena y se fueron a dormir. </p><p>-Espera - dijo Mary cuando Zelda se servía un generoso vaso con agua para llevarse a la habitación. </p><p>-¿Qué? - se quejó con molestia la Sacerdotisa. </p><p>-Usa este... - dijo la profesora, cambiando el vaso de Zelda por otro. Uno que lucía igual, pero que Mary sabía era de policarbonato. Hubo un choque de miradas, que la profesora no permitió que la intimidara.</p><p>-... Tonterías - Zelda simplemente aceptó el condenado vaso y se retiró a su habitación. </p><p>Fue un alivio cuando, a las dos de la mañana, Mary pudo llevarle la poción sin escuchar el vidrio estallando en mil pedazos. Aunque volvió a golpearse con la biblia. Y el perfume y el almohadón. </p><p>-Zelda... - otra vez la caída de la bruja sobre la cama, su cabello pelirrojo desparramado sobre la almohada. </p><p>La vió sentarse un momento, y estirar la mano hacia Mary. O ya había mucha confianza o quizás se había resignado, ya que esta vez no hubo reproches tontos por su parte. </p><p>-Algún día tendrás que hablar sobre lo que sueñas, te harás daño - decidió tocar el tema. </p><p>Estaba decidida de, al menos, intentar mitigarlo. </p><p>-No será hoy - murmuró dándole la espalda. </p><p>-Por ejemplo, este almohadón - insistió Mary recogiendo la almohada del suelo. </p><p>Tenía patrones de colores bordados en hilo dorado y rojo, era aterciopelado y contrastaba con la pulcritud de la habitación. Incluso, si lo olía, tenía un aroma a aceite de coco y patchouli, y algo floral que no distinguía. </p><p>-Es un regalo, déjalo ahí - se sentó de nuevo Zelda, quitándoselo de las manos. </p><p>-¿Alguien a quien querías? - preguntó Mary con suavidad. </p><p>Zelda observó un momento el objeto entre sus manos, sin decir nada. Parecía conflictuada en demasía. Hasta que lo arrojó sobre una de las sillas de diván junto a la ventana. </p><p>-Una traidora, una mentirosa - resopló ofuscada Zelda. </p><p>-¿Por qué lo conservas? -inquirió Mary. </p><p>-Porque es mío, y eso es todo ¿puedes retirarte? - señaló la salida con el índice. </p><p>-De acuerdo. Pero, creo que sí lo conservas es porque extrañas a esa persona ¿no?</p><p>-Vete... - dijo la voz quebrada de Zelda, señalando la puerta de nuevo - ¡No digas más!</p><p>Mary se retiró, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. De acuerdo. Entonces, quizás si existía una relación entre los objetos y las pesadillas.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Si ya vieron la t.4 saben de quién es ese condenado almohadón 😠 Igualmente si no la vieron, se lo imaginan. Estaba planeado de que fuera de ella antes de ver lo que hizo 🤣🙏</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. En la pijamada</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>-Estás demente - se llevó una mano a la frente - me disparas y luego quieres amistad ¿qué está mal contigo? </p><p>-Puedo preguntar lo mismo, viniste por mí el otro día. Las dos veces. Y te disparé - bostezó la profesora.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Breve, de aquí al plan para atacar a los cazadores.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>El trayecto al instituto fue silencioso. Mary no acotó nada en todo el viaje y Zelda tampoco hizo el esfuerzo. La vuelta fue igual. Esa tarde, Mary practicó algo de su nueva magia con Ambrose. Aprendió los Sigilos de protección más básicos y a canalizar su magia para que toque objetos. Mayormente, los incendiaba. Pero también podía lanzarlos lejos con un golpe de viento. Ambos poderes se sentían diferentes y el joven brujo le sugirió aprender a meditar, para conectarse con su interior. </p><p>En la cocina, Hilda le enseñó a preparar dos pociones básicas para sanar y para limpiar de malas energías un ambiente con un rociador. Esa fue su oportunidad para inquirir sobre el objeto más problemático de la habitación (después de la biblia y el vaso).</p><p>-Me alegra que hayas encontrado solución a los vidrios - dijo Hilda mientras revolvía su caldero. </p><p>Mary estaba picando laurel en una tabla. Fue cuando comentó sobre los objetos, y el almohadón en particular. </p><p>-Oh, vaya... sí, fue un regalo. De una mujer muy importante. Pero, no se despidieron en buenos términos - dijo Hilda con tristeza. </p><p>-Creo que es parte de lo que la tortura - dijo Mary, no quería preguntar más sobre esa mujer o lo que había sucedido. Su intención no era meterse en la vida privada de Zelda, sino entenderla y ayudarla de alguna forma. </p><p>-Muchas cosas la torturan. Gracias por preocuparte, cielo. Pero creo que es algo que Zelda necesita exorcizar por su cuenta - suspiró Hilda - Ya es mucho que te haya permitido cambiar el vaso. Odia cualquier alteración del orden, en cualquier sentido. </p><p>-Lo noté - alzó las cejas Mary, mientras echaba el laurel en un pequeño frasco con esencia de limón y vinagre. Le echó un poco de agua como había indicado Hilda.</p><p>-Ahora, las hierbas por sí mismas no generan nada. Debes darle una intención. Sosten el frasco entre tus manos y pídele a tus guías...</p><p>-¿Mis guías? - preguntó confundida.</p><p>-Cierto, emm... cada bruja tiene un guía o varios guías, nosotras tenemos a Hécate, con quién trabajamos constantemente. Otros eligen al dios mismo, o a alguna otra deidad...</p><p>-No creo tener ninguno - dijo Mary, sintiéndose abandonada. </p><p>-Entonces pide a tus guías, quienes sean, piensa en espíritus que te cuidan, que nutran el frasco con el poder de limpiar las malas energías. -Indicó la bruja rubia. </p><p>Mary se sintió tonta, pidiéndole "a alguien" mentalmente y con los ojos cerrados, que activaran el poder de unas hierbas y limón y agua. Sin embargo, al hacerlo sintió una tibieza en sus manos y un aire soplando en su espalda. Tembló brevemente y al abrir los ojos notó que el líquido del frasco se había vuelto ámbar. </p><p>-Muy bien, parece que te escuchan. No te preocupes, con meditación adecuada y practicando más, quizás tus guías se presenten ante ti. Presta atención a las señales. Hécate estuvo con nosotras todo el tiempo hasta que la descubrimos - dijo Hilda con cariño a la deidad que la había rescatado de la muerte. </p><p>Después de ayudar a limpiar y de utilizar el spray en su habitación, Mary se dispuso a corregir su pilón de exámenes. Sabrina se le unió al rato, compartiendo la mesa para hacer algo de sus deberes de la Academia y del instituto. El día siguiente era viernes y...</p><p>-Realmente quiero hacer una pijamada con los chicos, hace mucho que no nos reunimos - pidió con sus manos unidas.</p><p>-No sé cómo ayudarte, Sabrina - expresó consternada la profesora. Tampoco le hacía gracia tener que pasar tiempo con los estudiantes en aquella casa que estaba de invitada. </p><p>-Si tan solo pudiera sugerir a la tía Zelda... - dijo Sabrina con ambas manos unidas. </p><p>-¿Sugerir qué? - la voz de la matriarca se oyó en la sala, apareciendo allí como un espíritu. </p><p>-¿Cómo hace eso? - susurró Sabrina para sí misma. </p><p>-Tenemos un proyecto con mis amigos - dijo Sabrina mostrando una de sus carpetas.</p><p>Era cierto, pensó Mary, inspeccionando la carpeta de Sabrina. Tenían un proyecto de geografía. Muy interesante sobre cambio climático. El grupo estaba conformado por los mismos chicos del cine. </p><p>-Se ve complejo - ayudó Mary. Y si, no lo podía evitar cuando Sabrina venía por ayuda.</p><p>-Así que pensé que podían venir y, ya sabes, ¿pueden quedarse a dormir? Iba a ser en casa de Theo pero luego de lo del cine, no es seguro. </p><p>-No, Sabrina. Estarías poniendo sus vidas en riesgo si hay un ataque - discutió su tía. </p><p>-Por favor, al menos pueden quedarse a cenar y ver una película. Es viernes - pidió Sabrina. </p><p>-Es por el proyecto o simplemente quieres tener una pijamada - rodó los ojos Zelda, viendo directamente a través del plan de Sabrina. </p><p>-Bueno, si lo terminas hoy, el fin de semana estará libre para ¿no tienes el ritual? - intercedió Mary con tranquilidad aparentes. </p><p>-¡Sí! Mañana es día de luna llena. Y ya no tendré tiempo. Además, es el día que pondremos en práctica nuestro plan.</p><p>Habían acordado un "plan de emergencia" llegado el caso de que el sábado la situación se saliera de control. Mary sintió un nudo en el estómago al pensar en eso. No quería ni imaginarlo. </p><p>-Sería una pena que bajes tu nota - dijo Mary regresando la carpeta a Sabrina. </p><p>Miró hacia Zelda, su ceño fruncido y el modo en que fumaba de su cigarrillo juzgando toda la situación. Mary sonrió con afabilidad.</p><p>-Sí se sale de control... - advirtió Zelda.</p><p>-No, lo juro. No molestaremos para nada - se levantó rápidamente de la mesa.- voy a llamarlos ¡Gracias, tía! - dijo Sabrina. </p><p>Así es como ayudó a Hilda a preparar la cena para cuatro invitados. Zelda protestaba con toda razón mientras se robaba bocadillos de las fuentes. Pero en general los jóvenes se portaban bien. Estaban estudiando en la sala, susurrando sobre la tarea pero también del instituto, sus vidas y sus dramas. Ocasionalmente Sabrina parecía quedarse fuera de la conversación entre dos parejas de amigos, pero la presencia de ellos allí parecía alegraría también en parte. </p><p>-¿La profesora Wardwell está viviendo aquí? - Theo susurró.</p><p>-Bueno, es por los cazadores. Mañana intentaremos negociar con ellos - explicó Sabrina - y que le devuelvan su casa. </p><p>-¿Es realmente la novia de tu tía? - preguntó con sospecha Theo. </p><p>-Qué dices, claro. - se encogió de hombros Sabrina. Odiaba mentir pero no iba a deschavar a la profesora que le había conseguido dos victorias ante su tía. </p><p>-No lo parecen... - comentó Roz, siempre perceptiva, observando hacia la sala donde estaban preparando la mesa para cenar.</p><p>-Bueno ya saben, son mayores. Son más... maduras. Además estoy aquí, no van a besarse en mi cara, ugh. - frunció el ceño, incómoda.</p><p>Mary se acercó a la sala donde estudiaban, ignorante de que estaban hablando de ella, para llamarlos a la cena. No hubo más que conversación formal entre ellos, sobre el instituto y las tareas. Después de la cena Mary inspeccionó el trabajo, académicamente, y sugirió varios cambios en la presentación. Trabajaron un rato más hasta que la profesora se los dió por aceptable. Simplemente se les notaba que quieran subir a la habitación de Sabrina para hablar de sus asuntos personales. </p><p>-Gracias, profesora. - agradeció Sabrina, subiendo con los demás después de juntar todo. </p><p>-Espero comportamiento ejemplar - advirtió Zelda, a lo que Sabrina asintió y rodó los ojos. No iban a hacer nada extraño más que dormir. </p><p>Mary esperó un poco para ir a dormir. Bebió un té con Hilda mientras Zelda salía a fumar. La noche estaba tranquila. Ayudó a lavar los trastes y se despidió un par de horas después. Cuando el sueño era demasiado para ella. </p><p>A las tres de la mañana, puntual, salió con cautela de la habitación. No quería que ningún estudiante la viera, menos que oyeran el desastre en la habitación de Zelda. Sería preocupante. Llevó el frasco al bolsillo, y se apresuró a cruzar hacia su destino. </p><p>-Ajem...</p><p>Al darse vuelta vió a Rozz, subiendo con un vaso de agua hacia la habitación de Sabrina. </p><p>-Buenas noches - dijo Mary, lo más seria y compuesta posible. </p><p>-Buenas noches - sonrió Roz, bajando la mirada, con timidez y yendo a la habitación de Sabrina, sin dudas a compartir la noticia de que la profesora se había cruzado a la habitación de la tía de Sabrina a mitad de la noche. Se llevó una mano a la frente, vaya suerte la suya. </p><p>-Sí, son pareja - dijo Roz nada más llegar a la habitación de Sabrina. </p><p>-¿Qué? - dijo confusa la adolescente - es decir, claro que lo son - se puso a la defensiva.</p><p>-Sí, sé lo que ví. Pero también el pálpito - sonrió Roz.</p><p>-¿A qué te refieres? - Sabrina se sentó en la cama de pronto. Podía justificar a la profesora llevando las pociones de su tía, incluso que fueran amigas, pero el pálpito era algo serio. </p><p>El pálpito era la verdad sagrada de la vida y el destino de las personas. Así que obviamente se interesó en lo que Rosalind había visto.</p><p>-Vi a tu nueva tía, Sabrina - rió sin poder evitarlo, viendo la cara rojiza de su mejor amiga. </p><p>-¿Tan serio? - preguntó la adolescente, con las manos en el pecho. La tía Zelda era como un padre solterón al que jamás imagino con nadie. Incluso había ignorado olímpicamente la relación con Mambo Marie, había sido Hilda quien debió señalarselo.</p><p>-Sí - asintió Roz, sentándose junto a Harvey. </p><p>-Hécate. Pobre profesora Wardwell. Es el sacrificio que hemos hecho para apaciguar al demonio - se llevó una mano al pecho, con verdadero pesar. La risa de sus amigos acompañó la frase.</p><p>Ignorante de pálpitos y profecías, Mary entró a la habitación, esquivando con cierto malestar todos los objetos y despertando a Zelda con menos delicadeza que otra veces. Se dejó caer en la cama, exhausta. </p><p>Zelda se sentó y buscó la poción ¿Debería decirle que quedaban muy pocos frascos? Se mordió el labio inferior. </p><p>-El almohadón no me golpeó hoy - murmuró Mary. </p><p>-... soñé con ella. Creo, que era real - Zelda se llevó el cabello hacia atrás. Su voz sonaba ronca y agotada. </p><p>-¿Está todo bien? - aventuró Mary. No quería ser metomentodo, después de todo, pero sí se preocupaba por la estabilidad mental de la bruja. </p><p>-Eso creo... - Zelda se dejó caer contra las almohadas, observando el techo, junto a Mary. </p><p>-Bien - asintió Mary, restregándose un ojo. </p><p>-¿Por qué haces esto? Todas las noches, ni siquiera Hilda resiste -dijo Zelda, en voz baja. </p><p>-Para eso están los amigos - se encogió de hombros Mary. </p><p>-No somos amigos - murmuró la Sacerdotisa. </p><p>-Sí, lo somos. Vamos al trabajo, cenamos, fuimos al cine - recordó Mary - salvaste mi vida, yo traigo las pociones. Amistad - asintió la profesora.</p><p>-Estás demente - se llevó una mano a la frente - me disparas y luego quieres amistad ¿qué está mal contigo? </p><p>-Puedo preguntar lo mismo, viniste por mí el otro día. Las dos veces. Y te disparé - bostezó la profesora. </p><p>-No te duermas, vete - dijo Zelda, negando con la cabeza.</p><p>-De acuerdo, lo siento - se espabiló Mary, moviéndose para retirarse. </p><p>Una mano detuvo su salida. Mary se quedó quieta, a la espera. De repente los labios de Zelda chocaron contra su mejilla. </p><p>-Buenas noches... - susurró cálidamente junto a su oído. </p><p>Mary salió de la habitación mareada, cálida, con una sensación extraña en la boca del estómago. Una sensación que no recordaba tener desde que Adam se había comprometido con ella. Se metió en sus cobijas casi con miedo, con preocupación. </p><p>No estaba en los planes sentir cosas por Zelda Spellman. </p><p>En lo absoluto. </p><p>__________</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Este juego de besitos es tortura pura.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. La casa de Mary</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>-¿así que no soy el premio de consuelo de Sabrina? - preguntó con el rostro empapado. El corazón le dolía. </p><p>-No. Eres lo que él quiso. Incluso si nunca supo que yo no era tú... me sentí apreciada. Lo recordaré... por siempre. - dijo bajando la cabeza.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>La historia de Mary, completa al fin.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>El juicio contra los crímenes de Lilith y Sabrina Spellman comenzó ese sábado a las siete y media de tarde. </p><p>En la mañana el aquelarre preparó el altar de Hécate. Los estudiantes se reunieron a mitad del bosque donde trasladaron una pequeña estatua de la triple diosa, rodeada de incienso, velas, frutas y flores blancas. Habían logrado un perfecto altar. Y allí hicieron sus oraciones, leyeron sus lecciones y practicaron nuevas formas de magia hasta entrada la tarde. Prudence había sido la elegida para realizar las ofrendas, los rezos, el canto y el almuerzo. </p><p>Porque la familia Spellman no estaba allí. </p><p>Mary estaba corriendo en la otra punta del bosque. Todo lo que le daban las piernas. Había ido con Uriel hasta lo profundo, buscando ingredientes para una poción. Y entonces uno de los hermanos la había visto. Y en eso estaba, buscando vivir. Había perdido de vista a su gato en el camino. Llegó hasta un claro del bosque donde comenzó a recuperar el aliento. Se giró, con sus palmas abiertas. </p><p>Pero ya habían adivinado su ataque. Nada más incendiar al sujeto, este activaba una rociador que lo apagaba por completo. Agua bendita. </p><p>-Rindase, Wardwell - dijo el más corpulento de los hermanos, sonriendo con sadismo mientras sacaba su arma del cinturón. </p><p>Era el final. O eso parecía. </p><p>De lo profundo del bosque cayeron dos criaturas negras como la noche. Su rugido helaba el aire y Mary reconoció a Salem y a Uriel, atacando al unísono y clavando al hombre al suelo. Qué bueno que no había regresado a su familiar al bosque. Al final sí había sido una buena idea.</p><p>De entre los árboles, Ambrose y Sabrina salieron rápidamente para dormir al cazador y atarlo con gruesas sogas. </p><p>Un brazo levantó a Mary del suelo. La profesora se quedó frente a frente Zelda.</p><p>-Excelente - dijo con una sonrisa de tiburón, observando al sujeto en el suelo. </p><p>-¿Y ahora? - se agitó Mary, aliviada de que la emboscada hubiese funcionado. </p><p>-Ahora, iremos a tu casa - dijo Zelda - A tener nuestro juicio. </p><p>Llegaron a la casa de Mary Wardwell a las seis de la tarde. En la entrada de la misma Heidi y su hermano de huesos flacos esperaban armados hasta los dientes. Pero debieron bajar las armas al ver que traían a uno de los suyos, sacándolo de la caja trasera del coche, atado, desarmado y medio inconsciente.</p><p>-¿Qué es lo que quieren brujas? - dijo Heidi con molestia en la voz. </p><p>-Una solución - dijo Sabrina, a la cabeza de la comitiva. - Ustedes quieren un juicio, pero será uno justo. No será una inquisición. -dijo la adolescente. </p><p>-¿Y como lo haremos justo? ¿Acaso planeas ser tú el juez? - se quejó Heidi con las manos en jarra. </p><p>-No. Uno de los tuyos, uno de los nuestros y una persona neutral para desempatar- dijo Sabrina, brazos en jarra. </p><p>-¿Sí? ¿A quién llamas neutral? - preguntó la cazadora. </p><p>Del interior del bosque, surgió una mujer de cabello pintado y orejas puntiagudas, seguida de Robin, el amigo de Sabrina y estudiante nuevo en Baxter High. </p><p>-Una trasgo - dijo Sabrina - es neutral, no nos conoce y está en condiciones de votar. </p><p>La cazadora consideró aquello un momento. Observó a su hermano, que se encogió de hombros. </p><p>-Ya estoy harto también - dijo el hermano de la cazadora - terminemos con esto de una vez. </p><p>Así es como terminaron reacomodando la sala de la casa de Mary Wardwell. Con las sillas y bancos que había, formaron un frente con tres sillas para los jueces, un asiento para el acusado. Y acomodaron el sofá y algunos bancos para el público, el cual consistía en dos personas del Consejo que se encontraban en la casa en aquel momento. Un hombre avanzado en años de barba blanca y ropa formal y una anciana de blancos cabellos apoyada en un bastón. Robin y Zelda estaban allí sentados. Mary se ubicó en un taburete al costado, oficiando de arbitro o juez. </p><p>-Comienza el juicio a Sabrina Spellman - inició Mary. </p><p>En seguida Heidi comenzó a interrogar, desde su silla, los acontecimientos ocurridos el pasado año en Greendale. La apertura del infierno, el casi nacimiento del hombre verde, el atentado contra el pueblo. Sabrina respondió con la verdad, ella no había pedido nacer Estrella de la Mañana, ella no había querido abrir el infierno, ella simplemente había renunciado al trono. </p><p>-Mi petición es para que este peligro a la humanidad, esté sellada en el infierno, dónde no afecte con su vida el normal funcionamiento del orden. -dijo sentándose.</p><p>-¿Estás arrepentida de algo, Estrella de la Mañana? - preguntó la trasgo.</p><p>-Sólo de haber borrado la memoria de la profesora Wardwell. Solo pensaba en su bienestar. - confesó la adolescente - Y bueno, de revivir a un ciudadano que debió estar muerto. Eso lo arreglé. -señaló la joven. -Y no quiero regresar al infierno. Mi vida está aquí, en Greendale. </p><p>Lo siguiente fue una disertación larga y tendida sobre las causas y consecuencias de tener a Sabrina en Greendale. Zelda fue excelente y al punto, feroz, sobre la existencia de Sabrina en ese plano. </p><p>-Por todos los cielos, tiene dieciséis ¿realmente quieren que una jovencita maneje la totalidad del infierno? Al menos deben pasar cien años para que sea una regente competente -se quejó, cruzándose de brazos.</p><p>-Bueno ese es un buen punto - Dijo la trasgo, balanceando las piernas en el banco -Sí se compromete a ir al infierno en cien años, no veo cuál es el problema. </p><p>-El infierno, también tiene asuntos que pagar -Dijo la cazadora -¿Cómo hacemos para traer aquí al segundo acusado? </p><p>Mary tragó saliva, llevándose la mano a la piedra en su pecho. Sería doloroso, dijeron, si intentaban canalizar el alma de Lilith a su cuerpo, puesto que ahora había un alma habitándolo. Las miradas fueron a ella y se puso nerviosa. No, seguramente no iban a permitir... El corazón le latió con fuerza. </p><p>-La invocaremos - Dijo Zelda de pronto - pero en cuerpo completo. Solo necesitamos una gota de sangre - aclaró a Mary, que suspiró de alivio. </p><p>Las brujas dibujaron con tiza en el suelo, encendieron unas cuantas velas, se tomaron de las manos. Mary se pinchó el dedo con un cuchillo y volcó unas gotas en el medio del círculo, alejándose luego. Comenzaron a entonar un rezo constante, palabras en latín. La luz se encendió y apagó varias veces. Y entonces, en un estallido de luz, una figura se cernió alta en medio de los presentes, que contuvieron la respiración. </p><p>La niebla se disipó y entre ellos apareció la figura de un demonio, cuyo hechizo de glamour lo hacía ver como una niña de once años. De tez morena, y cabello negro cayendo en trenzas sobre la espalda. </p><p>-Hola, soy Karem - dijo el demonio - Mi Madre no está disponible para invocaciones. </p><p>-¡Esto es una burla! - se levantó el comité y los cazadores. </p><p>-Responderé en su lugar, por favor no hagan perder nuestro tiempo. </p><p>-¿También cumplirás la condena? - acusó Heidi. </p><p>-Sí es culpable, ella vendrá. Sino, es una pérdida de energía - dijo la demonio -¿Dónde debo sentarme? - preguntó con altivez. </p><p>Karem se sentó dónde antes había estado Sabrina. </p><p>-Bien, de acuerdo. Más vale que aparezca para cumplir condena - acusó la cazadora. </p><p>Las preguntas dirigidas a Karem fueron respondidas con monosílabos, simples, y con aplomo. </p><p>-Usted trajo las huestes infernales a Greendale.</p><p>-Esa fue de orden de Lucifer.</p><p>-Suplantó a una cristiana por cuatro meses.</p><p>-Por orden de Lucifer, Madre no hacía sino cumplir con sus órdenes bajo la amenaza de morir.</p><p>-Trajo a Greendale a las trece brujas ejecutadas.</p><p>-Fue una prueba para Sabrina Estrella de la Mañana, desaparecieron al día.</p><p>-Asesinó a varios hombres trabajadores del reparto de Pizza.</p><p>-Honestamente no recuerda a ningún hombre de la pizza, se sabe que desaparecieron en el bosque. </p><p>-¡Después de hacer el reparto a su domicilio!</p><p>-Es una zona llena de animales y criaturas - se encogió de hombros el demonio.</p><p>-¿Qué hay de Adam? - preguntó la cazadora, poniéndose de pie de pronto, totalmente fuera de sí. </p><p>-¿Qué hay con él? - preguntó la Sombra, alzando su mirada hacia la acusadora, sin que se le moviera el pelo. </p><p>-¿Quién lo asesino? No puedes mentir, demonio, estás sobre un círculo de verdad - señaló el suelo la cazadora.</p><p>Karem observó el suelo y luego a la cazadora. Se recostó contra la silla, posando delicadamente las manos en el regazo. Suspiró, como aburrida, observando a la humana. </p><p>-Lucifer lo hizo - respondió con franqueza. </p><p>-¡Mientes! ¡Lilith lo hizo! - acusó la cazadora.</p><p>-Círculo de la verdad ¿Recuerda? - dijo señalando el suelo. </p><p>-Calmese, cazadora - dijo la chica trasgo - Karem, puedes relatarnos lo que ocurrió. </p><p>Los oídos de Mary comenzaron a zumbar. Ahí estaba, la verdad. Lo que en verdad había ocurrido. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas mientras sostenía la piedra entre sus manos, nerviosa. Adam, muerto por Lucifer pero ¿por qué? ¿cómo?</p><p>-Madre no sabía que el humano existía. Creía que la profesora vivía sóla - comenzó Karem - quiso deshacerse del humano pero, al final, no lo hizo. No creyó que fuera una amenaza - dijo la Sombra. </p><p>-¿Y qué sucedió después? - dijo la trasgo. </p><p>-El Señor Oscuro lo descubrió. Ordenó a nuestra Madre asesinarlo y Madre, no lo hizo. Quiso protegerlo - dijo la sombra, en tono monocorde - Su familiar la traicionó y el Señor Oscuro asesinó a Adam - fue el relato breve y contundente de la niña.</p><p>-¿Lilith, protegiendo a un mortal? - se mofó la cazadora.</p><p>-Él fue el primer y único hombre decente con nuestra Madre. Por eso, siempre estará agradecida - bajó la cabeza la sombra, en reverencia. </p><p>Mary era un llanto vivo. Adam, tan bueno, tan amable, tan decente. Había quedado atrapado en una red de mentiras. Mary se llevó ambas manos al rostro, imposible de ocultar su tristeza. Sintió una mano en su hombro y al alzar la vista Hilda se había acercado, ofreciéndole un pañuelo. </p><p>-El no merecía eso, no merecía morir - hipeó la profesora. </p><p>-Madre envió su alma al Cielo, es lo mínimo que podía hacer - finalizó Karem. </p><p>-Suficiente. Este juicio es ridículo. Sabrina solucionó todos los problemas, y Lucifer, como culpable, ya no existe en el infierno ¿Podemos retirarnos de una vez? - se puso decididamente de pie, dando un paso en dirección a Sabrina.</p><p>-Alto ahí, bruja - interceptó la cazadora. </p><p>-Deja a mi tía - se puso de pie Sabrina. </p><p>-¿Esto es todo? - preguntó perezosamente la Sombra. </p><p>-Exijimos la pronta ejecución de Sabrina Spellman, su familia y la infame de Lilith - vociferó el anciano del bastón, poniéndose de pie también. </p><p>-Bueno, eso es según la votación - se cruzó de brazos Zelda sin dejarse intimidar ni un poco por la turba.</p><p>-Como neutral. Declaro a Lilith libre de todo cargo. Ya que sus crímenes son de Lucifer. Y Sabrina Spellman volverá a juicio en cien años, para verificar si está capacitada o no para regresar al infierno. - levantó la mano - esa es mi votación. </p><p>-Voto igual, Sabrina. Nos vamos. - dijo la matriarca. La adolescente se puso de pie de un salto. </p><p>Pero claro, nunca tendrían las cosas fáciles. El anciano desenfundó un arma de dentro de su saco y apuntó hacia las brujas. Los disparos, los gritos, la magia, todo se desvirtuó. Zelda desvió el arma al aire y la cazadora desenfundó un cuchillo. Mary se asustó, poniéndose de pie y lanzando hacia atrás a los hermanos que se habían liberado de las ataduras. La trasgo salió por la ventana, largándose de allí. La anciana del comité sacó nada más ni nada menos que una bayesta de debajo del sofá. </p><p>-¡Mueran! - dijo la viejecita, mientras Zelda se defendía de la cazadora, apuntó hacia ella. </p><p>Mary se estiró hacia la bruja, arrojandola al suelo al momento en que la flecha salió en su dirección y se clavó en la garganta de Heidi, salpicando sangre por todas partes. </p><p>-Hermoso - dijo Karem, poniéndose de pie para transportarse al infierno. </p><p>-Claro que no, demonio - dijo uno de los hermanos, lanzando una red especial a la criatura, que rodó por el suelo, destruyendo una pared de la casa, pataleando y golpeando el aire, atrapada. </p><p>Estaban destruyendo la casa, pensó Mary, molesta y herida con el resultado. </p><p>-Mary, sólo escapa de aquí, ahora - dijo Zelda pero no la oía realmente. La oía lejana.</p><p>Su mente zumbaba, agitada entre el griterío, Sabrina arremetiendo contra los ancianos, su salita hecha trizas. La sombra, deshaciéndose de su red y atacando a uno de los hermanos mientras el otro atacaba a Hilda y a Ambrose con disparos y cuchillos voladores. </p><p>Basta. </p><p>Basta de violencia. </p><p>-Mary... Escucha, levántate - ordenaba Zelda, y Mary olió sangre. Y vió a Zelda herida. </p><p>No, basta. </p><p>Su mente quedó en blanco. Un velo negro que se le cruzó por los ojos y de repente sentía el cuerpo ligero, muy ligero. Sentía que no pertenecía a la realidad, ni a ese lugar. Y que sólo quería consumirlo todo. </p><p>"Tú, tienes el infierno dentro" dijo una voz en su cabeza ¿Lilith? ¿Sería ella? "Déjalo salir". </p><p>No fue consciente del efecto alrededor suyo, pero dentro su nariz comenzó a gotear sangre. Un profundo calor salió de la palma de sus manos, sus brazos se abrieron de par en par. Y entonces fijó sus ojos ciegos en aquellas personas, aquellos que no querían un juicio justo sino una matanza. </p><p>"Déjalo salir"</p><p>Fuego. El fuego incendió a los hombres. Los consumió por completo y ellos ardieron entre gritos de dolor y jirones de ropa quemada y humeante. Los ancianos, fuego. Gritos y desesperación. Y Heidi, que se arrastraba con el cuello herido, también ardió. Gritos, sangre, fuego. Las paredes de la casa comenzaron a arder también. Gruesos pedazos de mampara caían en la salita de estar.</p><p>-Para... ¡Para! - una voz se oía entre el resto. Ambrose, Hilda y Sabrina, salían por una de la ventanas abiertas y desde afuera insistían a su tía Zelda salir -¡Despierta, maldita sea! -era su voz.</p><p>Los pies de Mary tocaron el suelo y de repente su mirada vidriosa enfocó a Zelda observándola con miedo y horror. Esa imagen. Estaba a salvo. Aún si perdía la casa, estaba a salvo. </p><p>Así es como perdió la consciencia, y su cuerpo se desplomó en el suelo. </p><p> </p><p>__________</p><p>Estaba en un sueño, un sueño tranquilo y pacífico. A su alrededor todo era luz, claridad, algodón, suavidad. Un campo de flores, un lugar mullido. Mary sentía una paz completa y total. Se sentó en el césped y se puso de pie, observando a su alrededor. </p><p>-Wardwell... - dijo una voz detrás de ella. </p><p>Allí estaba, la mujer que casi había atropellado en la carretera, a quien había ayudado y había llevado a su casa para luego ser suplantada por casi un año. Allí estaba. Al menos tenía la decencia de aparecer en aquella forma original y no con su mismo cuerpo. No lo hubiera resistido. </p><p>-¿Dónde estoy? - preguntó.</p><p>-En un nivel muy profundo de tu mente, es un lugar conveniente para visitarte - dijo la mujer de piel oliva y cabello lacio y negro. </p><p>-Adam murió, no está perdido en el tibet - dijo Mary, acusadoramente. </p><p>-Sí, y eso es mi culpa - la mujer bajó la cabeza - era el hombre más increíble que alguna vez conocí y no pude... No pude ocultarlo. </p><p>-¿Lo amabas? - preguntó Mary sintiéndose desorientada de pronto. Todo el odio que le tenía a esta mujer, de pronto ya no tenía sentido. Y eso la dejaba en un lugar vacío, sin propósito. </p><p>-Lo amé. Lo amé como nunca creí ser capaz de amar - la cara de la mujer se contrajo en una mueca de dolor. </p><p>-No pudiste salvarlo - acusó Mary, notando el cuerpo menudo de la figura frente a ella temblar.- Incluso creo... -se secó las lágrimas que caían de su rostro - creo que le amaste más que yo. Y yo le conocí por cinco años - remarcó Mary, riéndose sin ganas. </p><p>-Todo lo preciado que conozco, que tuve, lo he nombrado como él, en su honor - admitió Lilith, dolor en su voz de nuevo. </p><p>-No pudiste salvarlo, pero la culpa es de Lucifer - bajó la cabeza Mary - te perdono, Lilith. </p><p>La deidad levantó la mirada, sus ojos brillantes clavados en los de ella, sorprendida en su dolor de recibir algo que no creía merecer. </p><p>-Lo que te hice, por eso no tengo excusas. Lo hubiera hecho todo por el trono - se sinceró Lilith. </p><p>-Lo sé. Creo que tu castigo es suficiente con haberte cruzado a Adam - sonrió con pena Mary - Pero, debiste dejarme morir ¿Que es de mi vida ahora? </p><p>-Llegué a verle, brevemente, cuando envié su alma al cielo -dijo Lilith tragando saliva - El llamó por tu nombre... y me pidió, es decir, te pidió, comenzar de nuevo. </p><p>-¿así que no soy el premio de consuelo de Sabrina? - preguntó con el rostro empapado. El corazón le dolía. </p><p>-No. Eres lo que él quiso. Incluso si nunca supo que yo no era tú... me sentí apreciada. Lo recordaré... por siempre. - dijo bajando la cabeza. </p><p>-Te perdono, Lilith - dijo Mary de nuevo, porque nada más podía decir. Porque Mary nunca fue alguien de guardar rencor en su corazón contra alguien que se confesaba con tanta honestidad frente a ella. </p><p>Podía odiar o resentir, a quienes la habían herido. Podía odiar al señor oscuro, pero no a esa mujer solitaria y triste frente a ella. Que amaba a un hombre que jamás supo quién era. </p><p>-Gracias. Es hora de regresar - dijo la mujer, alzando la barbilla, intentando de recuperar dignidad. </p><p>-¿Qué hay de... estos poderes? - preguntó Mary de pronto, tocando la piedra en su cuello. </p><p>-Es el infierno. Esa piedra ayuda a controlarlo. Ten cuidado, puede consumirte... úsalo con calma -asintió la madre de demonios. </p><p>-Entonces... Adiós. - dijo Mary, juntando las manos frente a ella, con la voz ronca de las lágrimas y la emoción. </p><p>-Adiós - dijo Lilith con suavidad, estirando las manos y disolviendo esa realidad artificial. </p><p>La historia, su historia personal, finalmente estaba completa.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>😭🤲</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. En la Oficina del Director</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>-¿Qué es? - preguntó Sabrina frunciendo el ceño.</p><p>-Tú tía tiene algo de competencia aquí - dijo señalando discretamente a la sonriente profesora que escribía su nombre en la pizarra con una tiza blanca.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Pasado, arreglado.<br/>Presente (?)<br/>Futuro (?) </p><p>Queda tanto por resolver.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cuando despertó, era de noche. Tenía la boca reseca y se sintió desorientada en un primer momento, no supo dónde estaba. Le costó recordar que había caído en coma luego de que su poder o lo que sea, se hubiese salido de control. Se sentó en la cama y notó dos cosas. Que tenía la palma de las manos vendadas y que la habían vestido con una de sus pijamas. Observó a la izquierda y había un vaso de agua que aprovechó a beber. Se sentía famélica ¿Cuánto había estado dormida? ¿Un día? ¿Dos? La cabeza le dolía sobremanera. </p><p>Se levantó despacio, aún mareada, y buscó sus gafas sobre la mesita de noche. De pronto la puerta comenzó a abrirse y Mary se alertó, observando a la persona que se adentraba. </p><p>Era Zelda. La figura de la matriarca le produjo ansiedad. Había perdido el control y por poco no lo contaban. Se sintió avergonzada y atenta a un reproche. Pero nada de eso sucedió. Zelda sólo se acercó a la cama de Mary con una jarra de agua fresca en la mano. </p><p>-Creí que tendrías sed - dijo la matriarca, depositando la jarra en la mesa de noche. </p><p>-Gracias, ¿cuánto tiempo estuve dormida? - preguntó Mary, aprehensiva. </p><p>-Aún no pasa un día, son las tres de la mañana - respondió Zelda. </p><p>-¿Estás herida? - preguntó recordando que la cazadora había lastimado a la pelirroja. </p><p>-Sólo fue un rasguño, Hilda logró curarlo en un instante ¿Cómo están tus manos? Estaban al rojo vivo - preguntó la matriarca. </p><p>Si estaba molesta o no, no podía adivinarlo por el tono neutro de su voz. La oscuridad de la habitación apenas clareada por la luna entrando por la ventana, hacía imposible distinguir los rasgos de la pelirroja y su expresión. </p><p>-No lo sé. No duelen - respondió Mary observando sus vendas - Siento haber perdido el control. No quería violencia y... terminé haciendo todo peor - bajó la cabeza. </p><p>-Sólo reaccionaste a la violencia a tu alrededor. Nada que perdonar. Si eso, lamentamos lo de tu casa - cortó Zelda al instante. </p><p>-¿Mi casa? ¿Qué tan mal quedó? - se preocupó Mary. </p><p>-La estructura está entera. Pero necesitará realmente una remodelación. Sabrina hizo llover para apagar el fuego. - explicó la pelirroja. </p><p>-Ya veo... en ese caso, recuperaré mis cosas y puedo rentar una habitación en algún sitio -pensó la morena, sintiendo una cierta tristeza por lo ocurrido a su cabaña. Se preguntó si habría algo que salvar, sus libros, su ropa, algo. </p><p>-Tonterías, quédate aquí. Hay lugar. Hace un año albergamos más de veinte estudiantes y los vestimos con nuestras cortinas no es problema - zanjó la Sacerdotisa - Ambrose puede acompañarte mañana para ver qué puedes rescatar y qué almacenar hasta que tu casa esté en orden. </p><p>-Yo... Realmente no quiero ser una imposición - dijo Mary, sintiéndose una carga de pronto. </p><p>-No seas ridícula, si lo fueras no te lo ofrecería - dijo Zelda de inmediato -¿O no te gusta aquí? En ese caso, no puedo retenerte.</p><p>-No, no, claro que me gusta aquí. Es que siento que... no lo sé. Es... - tomó aire - es difícil. - frunció el ceño, molesta consigo misma por no poder encontrar palabras más adecuadas. </p><p>-Hace unas horas te enteraste de lo que pasó con tu prometido, tu casa está quemada. Tienes un poder extraño que puede dañarte si no lo controlas. Claro que es difícil -afirmó la Sacerdotisa con seriedad. </p><p>-Bueno... Sí lo es - Mary sintió las lágrimas aflorar solas a sus ojos. El recuerdo de Lilith y de Adam frescos en su mente -Ya no sé ni quién soy. Ni qué hacer. Todos mis planes de retiro y futuro, ahora me parecen imposibles. </p><p>-Comienza de nuevo, entonces - suspiró Zelda, posando una mano en el hombro de la morena - Llora lo que necesites pero luego, tendrás que comenzar todo de nuevo. Es todo lo que podemos hacer. </p><p>-El no merecía morir así - Mary intentó controlar sus emociones. No quería ser un vertedero de lágrimas frente a Zelda. Tomó aire, calmándose, pero era complicado. Los sentimientos estaban muy a flor de piel. </p><p>-Claro que no. Pero ahora puedes hacer tu duelo. -dijo Zelda con practicidad de años de haber sufrido y comenzar desde cero. </p><p>-Lo sé, es cierto. El círculo al fin está completo - se secó las lágrimas con el puño, girándose para abrir el cajón de su mesita de noche. Sacó de allí dos pequeños frascos -Creo que hoy necesito uno de estos. </p><p>-Me parece una buena idea - ¿Era un tono suave el que oía por parte de Zelda? Casi sonaba como... afecto. Mary lo atribuyó al cansancio.</p><p>La profesora depositó el otro en la mano de Zelda. </p><p>-Sé que no puedes dormir, tampoco -susurró Mary. </p><p>-Quizás... - aceptó a medias la peliroja. </p><p>-A tu salud... - suspiró la profesora, quitando la tapa y bebiendo el contenido del frasco de un golpe. Era amargo, pero soportable. </p><p>-Buenas noches - dijo Zelda, bebiendo del suyo y girándose como para irse. </p><p>-Espera... - la mano de Mary tocó la muñeca de la pelirroja, haciéndola detener. </p><p>-¿Mmm? - Zelda se giró hacia ella, Mary intuía que tenía una ceja en alto. </p><p>-Gracias - dijo con honestidad -en verdad, gracias. </p><p>-No tienes por qué agradecer... - insistió Zelda. </p><p>-De acuerdo, pero... igualmente. Gracias. </p><p>-Sólo duérmete - susurró la matriarca, pero en un tono tan suave que Mary creyó imaginarlo. </p><p>La puerta se cerró, dejando a la profesora con un montón de sentimientos sin explicación, tristeza y ansiedad por el futuro. De haber tenido coraje, le hubiera pedido que se quede un momento más. Pero al menos la poción hizo efecto y pudo recostarse otra vez, en un dormitar profundo y sin sueños.</p><p>______</p><p>Lo que quedaba de su casa era, como bien dijo Zelda, la estructura. Parte de los muebles estaba quemado, había un enorme boquete en una pared. Lo único que había quedado intacto eran la cocina y su habitación del primer piso, cuyo suelo estaba quemado también pero se mantenía firme. Mary pudo recuperar gran parte de su ropa, libros, algunos álbumes y material escolar. Lo otro lo llevó al sótano, también inmaculado, para resguardarlo del clima. Había algunas ventanas rotas y las pertenencias de los cazadores para retirar. </p><p>Al menos los... los cuerpos, o lo que quedaba de ellos,  habían sido retirados y no tuvo que verlos. Se enfermaba del estómago al pensar que había sido capaz de eso. Ambrose dijo que no debía asustarse, los accidentes en la magia eran usuales. Pero aun así, se sentía incorrecto. </p><p>-Cuando llegamos a casa, un miembro de la Inquisición llegó. Dijo que se encargarían de los destrozos ocasionados - dijo Ambrose, pasándole una tarjeta - es lo correcto, después de todo. </p><p>Mary, después de mover sus cosas al sótano, de elegir los muebles que sobrevivirían a la casa derruida estaba agotada. No quería llamar a nadie, ni tratar con nadie. Quería su casa en las condiciones originales, solo eso. Y no lo obtendría... si no llamaba. </p><p>-Dame eso, yo llamaré - la tarjeta fue deslizada de su mano con rapidez. Mary giró a ver a Zelda, que al final los había acompañado a la cabaña. </p><p>Asintió levemente y se metió en el coche luego de cargar dos pesadas maletas y un bolso. Allí, en modo resumido, estaba su vida. No dijo más, estaba agradecida con la familia pero también se sentía herida por el daño a su hogar. Y nada podía decir porque invocar fuego infernal había sido su culpa. Suspiró por doceava vez en la mañana. Al menos era domingo. No había clases, no había sala de maestros. No había nada. </p><p>Se mantuvo ocupada en ordenar las maletas en su habitación. Los libros tendrían que quedarse en el bolso, al igual que las carpetas y material didáctico. Iría sacando a medida que lo fuera necesitando. La ropa fue fácil, había seleccionado los atuendos justos para trabajar, ya no tendría que utilizar ropa prestada de Hilda o de Zelda. Con el armario lleno de su ropa se sintió un poco mejor. Después, dispuso algunos libros y adornos en las estanterías, no era mucho, souvenirs de sitios que había visitado y un porta retratos de Adam. Ese era su hogar temporal. </p><p>Se preguntó si Zelda había llamado a la inquisición. </p><p>Se preguntó si Lilith estaría sola también, en el infierno. </p><p>Se dió una ducha, obligada, y se metió en la cama. Hilda le ofreció llevarle la cena pero se declaró inapetente. Tenía un cansancio en medio del alma. Y solo quería dormir unos tres meses de seguido. Nadie fue a molestarla ni a decirle más, lo que supuso un alivio. No quería hablar con nadie por el resto del día. </p><p>Durmió, leyó, durmió de nuevo. Y a las tres de la mañana puntual se despertó con los ruidos de la habitación de Zelda. No, no lo haría. No iría. Podía faltar un día. Podía ignorarla un día. </p><p>Y luego recordó que había estado allí la noche anterior, que estaba viviendo allí y que seguramente había echo los trámites para el arreglo de su casa y suspiró. Sacó uno de los frascos del cajón y caminó en dirección a la habitación de Zelda. </p><p>No sé molestó en esquivar los objetos. Se sentó pesadamente en el borde de la cama. Es más, se acomodó contra la almohada, con cansancio. Tiró del brazo de Zelda y esta despertó de nuevo. Mary no dijo nada, solo le pasó la poción.</p><p>-¿El tiempo en verdad cura las heridas? - preguntó de pronto, observando el techo de la habitación de la bruja.</p><p>-Sí, lo hace - respondió la Sacerdotisa, bebiendo de golpe -Algunas más rápido que otras, me temo. </p><p>-¿Viviré tanto como una bruja? </p><p>-No tengo idea, posiblemente. La magia, en cualquiera de sus formas, preserva el cuerpo - dijo con voz rasposa.</p><p>-No sabría qué hacer con... tanto tiempo. - frunció el ceño la profesora. </p><p>-Viajas, aprendes idiomas, de todas formas la propia vida te mantiene ocupada -Zelda reprimió un bostezo. </p><p>-¿Perdiste a muchas personas en el camino? - preguntó Mary en un susurro. </p><p>-Sí - fue la respuesta concreta de la bruja. </p><p>-¿Los extrañas? - preguntó Mary, tragando saliva para pasar el repentino nudo en la garganta.</p><p>-Por supuesto. Pero no cambiaría haberles conocido - añadió - nunca. </p><p>-Buenas noches, Zelda - dijo la profesora, dejando un ligero apretón en el brazo de la pelirroja. </p><p>-Buenas noches... - respondió Zelda en un susurro. </p><p>Quizás esa noche había sido una en la que Zelda le hubiera pedido que se quedase, pero no lo hizo. </p><p> </p><p>_______</p><p>Llegó al instituto con la noticia de que el director había dimitido de su cargo. Luego de una imposible cruzada contra Mary Wardwell, intentando convencer a padres y profesores (y lamentablemente convenciendo a algunos) el Consejo Escolar decidió removerlo de su posición dadas las denuncias presentadas por Mary y el grueso del cuerpo estudiantil. Lo que menos quería era ser el objetivo de la prensa por motivos de sexismo y homofobia. </p><p>Asi es como Mary terminó aceptando nuevamente su posición de directora. Ciertamente, no se sentía de humor de festejar, pero se sentía aliviada de pasar un área administrativa. Al menos por un tiempo, podía prescindir de dar clases hasta sentirse mejor anímicamente. </p><p>Esa misma tarde Mary entrevistó a su reemplazo. Sonrió con nostalgia al ver entrar a una vieja amiga de la Universidad, Caroline. </p><p>-No tengo que entrevistarte demasiado entonces, esto hace mi trabajo muy sencillo - dijo la nueva directora con una sonrisa.</p><p>-Por favor, Mary, no quiero ventajas - sonrió Caroline. </p><p>Era una mujer de cabello castaño y ojos color chocolate, de tez trigueña y pecas en la nariz. Era una de las pocas personas con las que había formado una amistad en la universidad, siendo ambas de Greendale y con el mismo estilo de padres conservadores. Aunque Caroline habinsido de todo menos conservadora en la Universidad. A contrapartida de Mary que era reservada y tranquila. </p><p>-Debiste aceptar la pasantía para trabajar fuera del país, Mary - reclamó la mujer, que había llegado al pueblo hacía solo una semana. </p><p>-Bueno, nunca es tarde para comenzar a viajar. Mi vida en Greendale ha sido... intensa, aunque no lo creas - apretó los labios Mary, sin poder ponerle otro adjetivo al subí baja de eventos que había sido su vida en un año.</p><p>-Supe lo de la desaparición de Adam, lo siento mucho. </p><p>Ella había sido testigo de la amistad con Adam en la universidad, y en alguna ocasión se habían cruzado en Greendale y le anunciaron el flamante compromiso. Mary bajó un poco la mirada, sí, si supieran que no era solo una desaparición. </p><p>-Lo sé, pero sabes... hacía un año que estábamos distanciados. Él con su trabajo en la frontera y yo... aquí. - se encogió de hombros.</p><p>-Bueno, pero ahora... ¿Los rumores son ciertos? Es verdad que ahora... ¿tienes novia? - preguntó con cautela.</p><p>-¿Que? ¿Cómo lo sabes? Este pueblo, en verdad. Nadie puede tener privacidad en paz - se acaloró, sintiendo las mejillas arder.</p><p>-La dueña de la casa donde estoy quedando es madre de un alumno de aquí ¿Qué esperabas? - rió Caroline - no te juzgo, estoy muy feliz por tí.</p><p>-Bueno... gracias, eso creo - Mary se sentía conflictuada, enderezándose en el lugar.</p><p>-Lo que me hace cuestionar... ¿Por qué tú nunca...? Es decir, intenté contigo en la Universidad...</p><p>-¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas? - preguntó Mary de pronto, frunciendo el ceño con mucha confusión de pronto. </p><p>-Ya sabes... aquella fiesta cuando jugábamos cartas...</p><p>El recuerdo llegó en shock al cerebro de Mary. En una fiesta a la que la habían obligado a ir y Caroline había puesto una prenda, no recordaba por qué pero Mary había perdido y la mujer se había acercado demasiado. Mary, algo embriagada de cerveza, la empujó y se fue. No hablaron de eso nunca más. </p><p>-Bueno, claro que no estaba...no estaba ni interesada, ni preparada. Lo siento - dijo Mary con rigidez, intentando de mantenerse lo más profesional posible. Lo último que necesitaba era una relación complicada con un colega. </p><p>-Te entiendo Mary. Bueno, podemos seguir siendo amigas como antes ¿no es así? - sonrió con afabilidad, sin rencores. </p><p>-Sí, claro. Ahora, este es mi viejo programa de clases y este es el material que están usando los alumnos...</p><p>La siguiente hora fue para poner al corriente de los cursos, las clases y todo lo relacionado al trabajo. Mary no volvió a mencionar nada personal, por dentro conflictuada por aquel recuerdo traído a colación de la nada. Luego acompañó a Caroline a la sala de maestros, pasó por la cafetería y finalmente la presentó con el último curso de la tarde.</p><p>Rozz estaba limpiando la pizarra, en ese momento y se quedó congelada al ver a Mary y a Caroline entrar en la habitación. Fue un momento, antes de sonreír y regresar a su asiento. Mary dejó a la profesora con los alumnos y se retiró a su nueva oficina, tenía mucho que mudar de su viejo escritorio al nuevo. Y mucho que hablar con la sra Meeks sobre el manejo de la escuela. </p><p>Por ende nunca supo que Rosalind se sentó junto a Sabrina y le susurró.</p><p>-Hay un problema, Sabrina - susurró la morena a su mejor amiga. A quién nunca le ocultaría ese tipo de información.</p><p>-¿Qué es? - preguntó Sabrina frunciendo el ceño.</p><p>-Tú tía tiene algo de competencia aquí - dijo señalando discretamente a la sonriente profesora que escribía su nombre en la pizarra con una tiza blanca.</p><p>"Ms. Caroline Bleach"</p><p>-Uff, la tía Zelda va a odiar esto - suspiró Sabrina, con el drama típico de su edad.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Amo la competencia amorosa. Vivo para eso.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. En la cena</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>-¿Estás celosa?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>🙈</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sabrina debía saber muy bien como aproximar este asunto. Aprovechó que salió temprano y su tía aún no salía a recoger a Mary al instituto. Que por cierto, ahora que los cazadores estaban fuera de Greendale esa costumbre ya no tenía ningún sentido lógico. Pero nadie en la mesa se atrevió a decirlo. Todos en la familia estaban de acuerdo de que Mary Wardwell tenía el potencial de finalmente hacer que la tía Zelda exorcizara parte de los tormentos que no la dejaban dormir y además ¿Cuándo había visto a su tía Zelda de buen humor por la mañana? Ya casi ni discutían. Incluso, Sabrina podía tener un argumento con su tía sin pasar a mayores ¿Cuando había ocurrido eso?</p><p>Por eso, tenía que ser directa pero cauta. Solo que Sabrina no sabía cómo ser sutil. Caminó hacia el estudio de su tía en la funeraria y abrió la puerta. Allí estaba, corrigiendo ensayos de los estudiantes de la Academia. </p><p>-Ummm Tía Ze ¿Estás ocupada? -preguntó Sabrina.</p><p>La mirada de Zelda se clavó en su sobrina y alzó una ceja </p><p>-¿Qué hiciste esta vez? - preguntó resignada y buscando su porta cigarrillo para fumar. Siempre necesitaba uno para lidiar con Sabrina. </p><p>-No, no hice nada emm - se sentó en la silla frente al escritorio de su tía, colocando las manos entrelazadas sobre la mesa -Es solo que quería saber algo. </p><p>-¿Y bien? Sé clara, tengo mucho trabajo hoy - carraspeó la bruja, prestando atención a la adolescente. </p><p>-Hoy tuvimos una profesora nueva, sabes ascendieron a la profesora Wardwell a Directora. Estamos felices por ella, pensaba que quizás podíamos hornear algo para festejar - ofreció Sabrina, sonriendo. </p><p>-No creo que esa mujer quiera festejar nada luego de que su casa se incendiase, Sabrina - contestó con seriedad la pelirroja. </p><p>-Sólo algo para animarla, está muy decaída - insistió.</p><p>-Bien, arreglalo con Hilda - se encogió de hombros - sabes que no horneo. -regresó la mirada a sus papeles pero notó que Sabrina no se movía. Así que volvió a alzar la mirada hacia ella -¿Algo más? Vamos, Sabrina sé que quieres decir algo más. Solo dilo - se impacientó la matriarca. </p><p>-Tenemos una uh, nueva profesora de cívica en reemplazo de la srta Wardwell - dijo Sabrina, mordiendose el labio inferior. </p><p>-¿Y? ¿No es de tu agrado? - preguntó Zelda comenzando a ponerse nerviosa. Odiaba cuando Sabrina no iba directo al punto. </p><p>-Rosalind, ya sabes, es clarividente y vió algo que quizás... te preocupe - murmuró la adolescente, mirándose en las manos y luego a su tía. </p><p>-¿Y qué, por Hécate, vió Rosalind? - bajó su bolígrafo y cerró su carpeta de golpe, ya sacada de eje y concentración, irritada. </p><p>-Vio que quizás la nueva profesora intente coquetear con la srta Wardwell y bueno, quizás eso te moleste. No vio nada concreto solo que, realmente, está interesada en la profesora... cómo, muy interesada - balbuceó Sabrina queriendo explicarse apresuradamente. </p><p>Zelda observaba a su sobrina como si hubiera perdido un tornillo. Frunció el ceño y su expresión se volvió más y más sombría conforme Sabrina le daba esa pieza de información.</p><p>-¡Basta! Rosalind debe aprender que no todas sus visiones son de interés público y debería reservarlas para sí misma - cortó la matriarca con firmeza. </p><p>Se puso de pie, fumando de su cigarrillo y soltando el aire a un lado, lanzando una mirada al reloj. </p><p>-Y ¿molestarme? Sabrina lo que ocurrió en el instituto fue una mentira, algo hecho para provocar la mente simple y cuadrada de un mortal, eso es todo - y cortó antes de que Sabrina pudiera añadir algo más - No estoy interesada en tu profesora, ni en nadie más. Lo que haga o no una mortal de Baxter High no es de mi interés ni incumbencia. </p><p>Sabrina apretó los labios, viendo a su tía levantar presión de golpe. Reaccionando justo como pensó que iba a reaccionar. Por una cuestión de preservar su bienestar físico y mental, no mencionó la anterior profecía de Roz sobre ellas dos.</p><p>-Lo siento tía, creí que había algo más serio entre ustedes. Que si lo hay, por mi está bien - dijo levantando las palmas de las manos en señal de rendición - Ambrose y la tía Hilda también la aprecian. </p><p>-¿Y ahora a mi familia se le da por elegir lo que es o no mejor para mí? Quítate esas ideas de la cabeza, de una vez y por todas. No me interesa y ciertamente no me preocupa - zanjó la matriarca con un humor del demonio, apagando el cigarrillo en la mesa - ahora sí me disculpas tengo cosas que hacer. </p><p>-De acuerdo... - dijo Sabrina - Buenas tardes, tía - dijo la adolescente, saliendo apresuradamente. </p><p>Sabrina se refugió en la cocina, susurrando con la tía Hilda. Y observaron la hora en el reloj de pared.</p><p>-No lo hará -dijo Sabrina suspirando. </p><p>-Bueno, creo que sí. Hécate sabe que a Zelda no le gusta perder, al final es esa... determinación lo que la impulsa - dijo Hilda aprehensiva, viendo la agua del reloj moverse con lentitud. </p><p>-No lo sé, parecía muy contrariada - murmuró Sabrina y tocó el brazo de su tía cuando la aguja finalmente dió en punto. </p><p>Sobrina y tía contuvieron la respiración, escuchando atentamente. A lo lejos, el sonido de pasos firmes, tacones para matar, bajando las escaleras, y el sonido de llaves tintineando en el aire. </p><p>Sabrina dió un respingo y se llevó un sándwich a la boca, ocultando la cara detrás de un libro, apoyada a la mesada junto a Hilda, que se puso de espaldas como concentrada en poner la tetera al fuego. </p><p>-Voy a la tienda - anunció la matriarca con voz firme y mirada de lince pasando de Sabrina a Hilda, como analizando de qué habían estado hablando. </p><p>-Yo quiero unas papas fritas - se encogió de hombros Sabrina, fingiendo desinterés. </p><p>-Puedes traer algo de té de manzanilla, nos quedamos sin nada - mencionó Hilda con una sonrisa inocente, acomodando limpiándose las manos húmedas con su delantal. </p><p>-Bien - aceptó a secas Zelda, saliendo de allí rápidamente. </p><p>Sobrina y tía esperaron un momento en silencio hasta oír el sonido del motor de un coche encendiéndose. Ambas se movieron a la entrada para espiar por la cortina.</p><p>-Es el coche de la profesora Wardwell - sonrió Sabrina, con alivio. -Creo que olí perfume también, wow.</p><p>-Sería muy tonto si la llevó por la mañana que no vaya por ella a la tarde - murmuró Hilda con otra sonrisa.</p><p>-¿Crees que hacemos bien enviando a una bruja de trescientos años hacia una profesora mortal en su primer día de trabajo? - pensó Sabrina de pronto, haciendo una mueca de dolor.</p><p>-No lo sé, cariño. Espero que sí - se encogió de hombros Hilda, apretando los labios. </p><p>-¿Qué están haciendo? - preguntó Ambrose, que en ese momento bajaba para servirse cereal. Mirando con curiosidad a su parentela en la ventana. </p><p>-No es nada - dijo Sabrina - Solo haciendo lo correcto, por el bien de esta familia - suspiró la adolescente, retirándose a su habitación, lista para cambiarse y asistir a la práctica de animadoras de la tarde. Tenía tanto que contarle a Roz.</p><p>Ambrose alzó las cejas, mirando con curiosidad a Sabrina y luego a su tía Hilda. Pero luego se encogió de hombros y fue a buscar su cereal. Brujas. No quería saber realmente. </p><p> </p><p>___________</p><p>Mary finalizó con sus anotaciones y observó el reloj. La campana ya había sonado y seguramente a esta hora Zelda estaría estacionando afuera. Bueno ¿lo estaría? Entendía el trayecto matutino ya que le quedaba de pasada por la Academia, pero sinceramente no tenía sentido que fuera a por ella. Debía recordar hablarlo, es decir, el coche de Zelda ya estaba reparado. Podía simplemente conducir al trabajo como antes. </p><p>Aunque extrañaría, un poco, tener las manos libres para abrir sus carpetas y hacer anotaciones de último minuto antes de entrar. Pero bueno, debía recordar que en una semana su casa estaría reparada. Debía volver a su rutina. </p><p>A pesar de no esperar a que Zelda estuviera fuera, por inercia y costumbre recogió sus cosas para irse. Todo lo que había por hacer podía completarlo en la casa, después de todo. Se cargó su morral y aliso su falda. Ahora como directora sopesó el comprar ropa un poco más formal. No tenía mucho de eso, ahora mismo estaba utilizando una camisa blanca con una chaqueta negra y falda negra con sus tacones. Parecía más una secretaria, pensó mirándose en el reflejo de las ventanas de los salones. Se acomodó el mechón suelto de cabello hacia atrás y se ajustó las gafas. </p><p>Al salir se encontró con Caroline, hablando con Joanne, la profesora de matemáticas. Genial. Charla. Mary justo no tenía el día con la energía suficiente como para socializar pero fue interceptada de igual modo al bajar las escalinatas de la entrada. </p><p>-Mary, Joanne estaba diciéndome que hoy es su cumpleaños ¿vas a ir a la cena? </p><p>-Creí que fue el viernes - dijo Mary, con las manos en la correa de su morral.</p><p>-Sí, pero mi esposo enfermó. Se que mañana hay clases pero será solo una cena, nos iremos antes de la medianoche, seguro - ofreció Joanne - estás más que invitada, ya te lo había dicho. </p><p>-Sí, cierto. Lo olvidé. Con el asunto de la casa, estuve algo dispersa - se disculpó Mary, recordando que Joanne le había hablado en la mañana pero apenas le había prestado atención. </p><p>-Bueno, te espero entonces ¿irás con la srta Spellman, cierto? - sonrió Joanne. </p><p>-No lo sé, está ocupada en la funeraria - excusó Mary.</p><p>-¿Trabaja en la funeraria? Vaya - alzó las cejas Caroline.</p><p>-Sí, las Spellman son propietarias de la funeraria del pueblo - comentó Jonanne.</p><p>-Siempre creí que elegirías a alguien con algún récord académico, pero bueno, en la variedad está el gusto. Realmente no te veo en el negocio fúnebre - sonrió Caroline, con cierta intención. </p><p>Mary apretó las manos en la correa de su morral sintiendo de pronto que estaba siendo cuestionada por su elección. </p><p>-Bueno, Zelda fue partera también y maneja al menos veinte idiomas -¿O eran quince? Cómo fuera, Mary estaba a la defensiva  - es una académica brillante, su trabajo es debido a que debió quedarse en Greendale para criar a Sabrina y no tiene nada de malo, al contrario es loable.</p><p>-Vaya, eso es amor - rió Caroline - ojalá tuviera alguien que me defendiera con ese ímpetu. </p><p>-El amor al comienzo es tan lindo - sonrió Joanne con condescendencia. </p><p>Mary se sintió incómoda. Ya estaba de hablar de esto, y entonces escuchó sonido del motor de un vehículo. Claramente reconocía el sonido de su propio coche, se giró aliviada de golpe. No tendría que caminar y rechazar el posible ofrecimiento de café por parte de sus colegas. Quizás en otro momento lo hubiera apreciado, pero no un día como aquel en el que todo era demasiado. </p><p>El coche se detuvo y la puerta se abrió. Mary sintió el corazón latir con fuerza. Allí se bajaba Zelda Spellman, sus tacones tocando la acera, luciendo fuera de este mundo como siempre. Con una chaqueta corta con un intrincado bordado dorado, su collar que daba cuatro vueltas a su cuello y caía sobre una blusa carmín y una falda con el mismo bordado de la chaqueta pero más sutil, increíblemente ajustada. Si no supiera que ese era su estilo habitual, habría pensado que tenían una cena en algún sitio. </p><p>Zelda daba una calada elegante a su cigarrillo y echaba sus bucles perfectos hacia atras. Se apoyaba contra el coche, cruzando un brazo por el abdomen y fumando con tranquilidad. </p><p>Volvió a pensar, una vez más, que sus padres pondrían el grito en el cielo si vieran a Zelda Spellman con esas pintas esperando por ella. Era la clase de amigo que hubiese deseado tener en sus tiempos de instituto parte del típico grupo al que jamás pertenecería. Sintió unos cosquilleos en el estómago y sus pies se dirigieron magnéticamente hacia ella, por voluntad propia.</p><p>-¿No nos vas a presentar? - susurró Caroline detrás de sí. </p><p>Hizo que Mary regrese a  la realidad. Se giró para ver a las dos profesoras expectantes detrás suyo. Y asintió con un "claro" escueto. Parpadeó regresando a su marcha hacia Zelda que alzaba una ceja arrogante en su dirección. Observando con sus ojos verdes de felino en dirección al grupo. </p><p>-Hola... - saludó con simpleza Mary al llegar a la pelirroja. </p><p>Zelda lanzó el humo a un lado y estiró la mano libre hacia la profesora, atrapando su brazo y atrayéndola hacia ella sin hacer casi fuerza. Mary perdió el normal funcionamiento de su sinapsis nerviosa al recibir un beso en cada mejilla. El perfume de Zelda era embriagador y su piel tersa contra la suya. </p><p>-Lo siento, te quedó algo ahí - dijo Zelda con un brillo de entretenimiento en los ojos, limpiando con su pulgar una mancha invisible en la mejilla de la profesora, que ahora estaba roja como el carmín pero no por el labial.</p><p>-Ummm estas son mis compañeras de trabajo, Joanne y... Caroline - dijo rápidamente, casi se olvidaba el nombre de su amiga de la Universidad.</p><p>Los ojos de Zelda se posaron en ambas mujeres y estiró una mano para estrechar sus manos con firmeza, particularmente fuerte en Caroline, pero Mary no se dió cuenta. </p><p>-Un gusto... - dijo meramente la pelirroja con una sonrisa de lado. </p><p>-Encantada de conocerla, al fin. Se habla mucho de usted, señorita Spellman - sonrió Caroline.</p><p>-Lo que sea que digan, es todo verdad - sonrió Zelda con su sonrisa de tiburón. Una mirada pasó entre ambas mujeres, de reconocimiento. Pero Mary no se percató y Joanne menos que menos. </p><p>-Estaba diciendo a Mary que hoy tenemos una cena con el resto de profesores por mi cumpleaños. De verdad deseaba que pudieran asistir - Intervino la profesora de matemáticas.</p><p>-Sí, estaba diciéndole que estabas muy ocupada en la funeraria - se tensó Mary, buscando la mirada de Zelda. </p><p>-Y lo estoy. Tres cadáveres en un fin de semana, qué tragedia - suspiró sin sentirlo en lo absoluto, dejó caer la ceniza a un lado.</p><p>-Bueno, quizás puedas asistir, Mary. Después de todo hace tiempo que no nos vemos - insistió Caroline - a no ser que tú novia tenga reparos.</p><p>-Mary - pronunció su nombre como una caricia. La profesora sintió la piel de sus brazos erizándose -no necesita permiso para hacer lo que quiera. </p><p>-Sí, umm... no prometo nada. Luego te llamo, Joanne - sonrió forzadamente -Nos vemos luego - se despidió de ambas mujeres. </p><p>-De acuerdo, espero tu llamado. Nos vemos luego - se despidió afablemente Joanne.</p><p>-Realmente espero que asistas - sonrió Caroline con una mirada que Mary no supo interpretar. Luego la posó en Zelda, su expresión un tanto tirante - Buenas tardes. </p><p>-Buenas tardes - dijo con desinterés Zelda, apartándose para abrir la puerta de acompañante a Mary. </p><p>¿Qué? Nunca hacía eso. La profesora miró con extrañeza a la pelirroja pero decidió no cuestionar un acto de amabilidad desinteresado. Se metió al coche y suspiró de alivio al poner algo de distancia entre el mundo y ella.</p><p>-¿Por qué simplemente dices que no quieres ir? - cuestionó Zelda arrancando el coche.</p><p>-Insistirían hasta el cansancio, quizás crean que no me agradan -se encogió de hombros Mary, notando que el trayecto iba hacia el mercado. </p><p>-Sólo debes practicar decir "no" con firmeza una vez y es todo - aleccionó la matriarca. </p><p>Si, claro. Mary podía ser firme y demás pero lograr una negativa contundente como las de la pelirroja tendría que nacer de nuevo y con un carácter del infierno mismo. Pero no dijo nada más. </p><p>-¿Te agradan? - preguntó con un tono casual la pelirroja, estacionando el coche. </p><p>-Son agradables, es todo - dijo Mary sin darse cuenta si Zelda tenía o no otra intención dejando sus cosas en el coche, bajándose en la tienda donde vendían productos de despensa a modo de autoservicio. </p><p>Con una sincronización que ninguna sospechaba habían adquirido luego de una semana de hacer las compras, Mary buscó una canasta plástica y esperó junto a la primer góndola a qué Zelda liderase el camino. </p><p>-Sabrina dijo que eres directora ahora - dijo la matriarca, caminando y arrojando cosas aleatorias a la canasta que Mary llevaba detrás de ella. </p><p>-Sí, es un nuevo puesto. Me siento mejor como administradora - comentó caminando detrás de Zelda. Sin prestar atención a lo que iba cayendo en su canasto. Dieron la vuelta por otro pasillo. </p><p>-Y que tiene una profesora nueva - dijo Zelda leyendo la etiqueta de una lata de conserva de tomates. </p><p>-Sí, Caroline - respondió Mary -Es una antigua compañera de la universidad - explicó volviendo la mirada a Zelda que dejaba caer la lata en la canasta y pasaba al tercer pasillo de la tienda. </p><p>-Realmente quiere que vayas a la cena, estoy seguro que te ha extrañado - insinuó con aparente despreocupación, como si estuviera haciendo conversación. </p><p>Solo que Zelda nunca hacía conversación vacía. Mary parpadeó, poniendo un poco de atención a la situación y el hecho de que los productos más extraños estaba cayendo en la canasta.</p><p>-¿Realmente necesitamos alimento para pájaros? - cuestionó Mary al mirar hacia la bolsa de alimento en una esquina del recipiente.</p><p>-Claro, Hilda tiene comederos en el jardín - lo dijo con tanta liviandad que Mary no pudo saber si mentía o no. </p><p>-Ummm.. creo que Caroline solo quiere indagar sobre mi vida privada. Y no tengo ganas de asistir, realmente - contestó a la observación de Zelda. </p><p>La pelirroja se detuvo en los lácteos, apoyando su manicura perfecta encima de un frasco de queso crema. Lo inspeccionó de ambos lados como considerando algo. Volteó a ver Mary pero la profesora no supo leer su expresión.</p><p>-¿Por qué no quieres ir? - fue la pregunta elegida.</p><p>-Es incómodo, todos llevarán a alguien, y yo no estoy de humor, en verdad ¿en serio necesitamos más yogurt? - preguntó viendo el pote cayendo en el canasto. Comenzaba a pesar. </p><p>-Sí, claro, entiendo. Creo que esto es todo - decidió Zelda caminando hacia la caja registradora. </p><p>-¿Quieres ir? - preguntó Mary de pronto mientras automáticamente iba presentándolos productos a la dependienta, que pasó con rapidez los productos por su caja. </p><p>-¿Qué? ¿a dónde? - preguntó sacando su tarjeta de crédito y extendiendola a la dependienta</p><p>Mientras Mary embolsaba las cosas y notaba todas los productos sin sentido que estaban cargando. Un melón, café saborizado, patatas fritas, té, yogurt de durazno, una bolsa de alimento para aves, conservas que jamás vio en la cocina en el tiempo que vivía allí, una barra de chocolate, y en fin, solo metió todo en las bolsas sin cuestionar nada.</p><p>-A la cena, ¿quieres acompañarme? - preguntó Mary, cargando las dos bolsas al coche. </p><p>Zelda abrió el baúl y esperó a que Mary cargara las cosas. Cerró y se dirigió al asiento del conductor. </p><p>-¿A una cena de mortales? Creí que no te apetecía ir - cuestionó, poniendo en marcha el vehículo. </p><p>-Sí, es decir. Quizás si asistes sea más ameno - confesó bajando un poco la voz y bajando la mirada al tablero del coche.</p><p>-No lo sé, no mentía con los cadáveres, tengo mucho trabajo.  Pero no veo por qué no vas por tí misma- se encogió de hombros. Mary no vió la media sonrisa que portaba mientras conducía. </p><p>-No, está bien, como te dije no tenía muchas ganas de ir - se recostó contra el asiento del coche, observando por la ventana mientras de dirigían a la casa. </p><p>Pero se sorprendió agradablemente cuando llegó a la casa y Sabrina y Hilda presentaron una pequeña tarta para el té en honor a su ascenso. No lo esperaba y se sintió bien. Incluso debió fingir ir al lavabo para ocultar su emoción. Regresó para beber el té y probar la especialidad de Hilda, mientras Sabrina le relataba sobre cómo plantearía las próximas elecciones estudiantiles. Planeaba presentarse con Rosalind. </p><p>-El tiempo en el instituto terminó, Sabrina, déjala en paz - regañó Zelda, leyendo de su periódico. </p><p>-Está bien, no me molesta. Espero que ganes, Sabrina - sonrió Mary. </p><p>Zelda observó el reloj en la pared y luego a la profesora que ayudaba a levantar la mesa luego de la merienda. En la cocina, Hilda inspeccionaba las bolsas de mercadería y fruncía el ceño confundida al ver un melón. Tampoco comprendía la compra de Zelda pero tuvo a bien no mencionarlo. </p><p>-¿Qué estás haciendo ahí? - cuestionó Zelda de golpe a Mary en la cocina. </p><p>La profesora se giró, sobresaltada, con las manos húmedas de terminar de lavar la vajilla de la merienda y frunció las cejas, confundida. </p><p>-¿A qué te refieres?</p><p>-¿A qué hora es la cena? - insistió Zelda exasperada como si estuviera preguntando una obviedad. </p><p>-Qué... A las nueve, creo - miró el reloj de pared de la cocina -Espera ¿Vendrás conmigo? - alzó las cejas, con sorpresa.</p><p>-Ambrose terminó con los cadáveres en la funeraria, así que no veo por qué no. Pero date prisa, no tengo toda la noche - se quejó con seriedad, girándose para irse a su habitación.</p><p>Mary se quedó con las manos húmedas goteando en el suelo de la cocina. </p><p>-¿Qué acaba de suceder? - cuestionó confusa a morir, mirando a Hilda esperando respuestas.</p><p>-¿Tienes una cita? Buena suerte - Hilda levantó un pulgar de felicitaciones, mientras decidía qué hacer con la bolsa de alimento para pájaros. </p><p>-¿Una...? - se quedó en shock. </p><p>-Vamos, date prisa. Cambiará de opinión si ve que no tienes interés - sonrió dulcemente Hilda.</p><p>-Esto... claro... claro - se secó las manos y salió hacia su habitación, pensando de pronto qué demonios iba a ponerse. </p><p>Eligió una blusa negra de seda, el azabache brillaba bajo la luz. Solo tenía una collar de perlas así que tendría que funcionar. Eligió una de sus faldas que mejor acentuaban su cuerpo pero así y todo se sintió extraña. Decidió que, por esa vez podía dejar caer su cabello. Después de luchar con su vieja buclera y armar prolijamente su cabello con un poco de fijador que por alguna casualidad del destino había empacado de su casa. Solo un poco de máscara para pestañas y su único labial color salmón oscuro, bajó las escaleras. </p><p>-Por Hécate parece... - Ambrose recibió un codazo por parte de Sabrina. </p><p>-Luce genial profesora Wardwell - dijo Sabrina. Las gafas de montura cuadrada y la falta de un escote pronunciado era lo único que la diferenciaban de Lilith. </p><p>Eso y la manera rígida y controlada que movía su cuerpo. A veces Sabrina no podía creer como no se había dado cuenta. La profesora Wardwell era más moderada en sus gestos, más seguida en su postura, correcta sería la palabra. Lilith en cambio, tenía una soltura corporal propia de un ego grande como el planeta tierra. Pero bueno, eran diferencias notables. </p><p>-Gracias Sabrina - dijo, acomodando su único bolso para salir sobre el hombro. </p><p>-La tía Zelda apura más que nadie pero es quien más tarda - confesó Sabrina, esperando junto a la puerta de entrada para ver con qué saldría.</p><p>-Ya veo... - suspiró Mary, mirando la hora en su reloj. Aún así, estarían a tiempo, quizás solo pasadas unos minutos. </p><p>Entonces alzó la mirada y vió a Zelda Spellman bajar las escaleras con un vestido ceñido y una chaqueta de leopardo perfectamente a medida. Su cabello y maquillaje impolutos. Tacones y todo. Mary había decidido usar tacones también, pero sabía que nunca caminaría con esa confianza en la vida.</p><p>-Hermosa ¿No es así? - codeó Sabrina a su profesora. </p><p>-Yo, sí. Estás... Ajem, muy bien - asintió Mary observando a Zelda que dedicó una especial caída de ojos vanidosa y arrogante a las dos a la puerta. </p><p>-Tonterías, es lo primero que encontré -mintió, llaves en manos -¿Sabes la dirección? - preguntó a Mary. </p><p>-Sí - asintió, abriendo la puerta para que Zelda saliese primero. </p><p>-No volveremos tarde, espero que no hagan ningún desastre en mi ausencia - advirtió Zelda a su sobrina.</p><p>-Qué te diviertas tía Ze. Y no olvides lo de la... competencia - dijo hablando en clave frente a Mary. </p><p>-Por favor, Sabrina - descartó Zelda - No existe tal cosa como la competencia para mí. </p><p>-¿Qué competencia? - preguntó Mary una vez en el coche. </p><p>-Tiene la estúpida idea de que Caroline va tras tus huesos - arrancó el coche y lanzó la verdad sobre la mesa sin compasión. </p><p>-¿Qué? ¿Por qué cree eso? - preguntó preocupada de pronto, con las mejillas rojas. La conversación del despacho en su cabeza.</p><p>-No lo sé, algo sobre sus amigos teniendo una premonición. Honestamente, nada serio. Los adolescentes son tan dramáticos - rodó los ojos la pelirroja. </p><p>-Dobla allí, a la derecha. Ella cree... - procesó la información - ¿que tienes que competir con Caroline de alguna manera? Eso es... una tontería. Yo la rechacé en la universidad, solo somos amigas. </p><p>El coche dió un tumbo, Zelda había pasado mal un cambio. Mary se sostuvo de su cinturón de seguridad. </p><p>-¿La rechazaste en la universidad? - repitió, sus manos al volante estaban tensas -Creí que solo era una colega - carraspeó, intentando sonar lo más neutral posible.</p><p>Pero Mary había atado cabos. </p><p>Las preguntas en la tienda, en sí la salida a la tienda no tenía sentido siendo que habían ido a comprar puras tonterías ¿había sido para preguntarle sobre Caroline? Qué... es que todo apuntaba a una conclusión pero era una locura. </p><p>Pero ahí estaba Zelda conduciendo a una cena con mortales siendo que los despreciaba. Mary parpadeó, observó hacia la ventana y luego hacia Zelda. Las palabras salieron solas:</p><p>-¿Estás celosa? </p><p>Otro mal pase de cambios, otro sonido horrible del motor y un tumbo en la carretera. Mary apretó los labios y cerró un segundo los ojos. No, no iba a reírse. Por su vida, no. Tomó aire y volteó a ver a Zelda que fruncía el ceño y doblaba bruscamente en dirección al restaurant. </p><p>-No digas estupideces. Los celos son algo de mortales, arcaicos y estúpidos, muy por debajo de una bruja - se sacó el cinturón con molestia y abrió la puerta del coche. </p><p>-Lo siento, debí llegar a una conclusión equivocada - respondió Mary quedamente, el corazón a mil. Tragó saliva, bajando también. </p><p>-Así es, muy equivocada conclusión - replicó molesta Zelda - intenta no equivocar conclusiones a futuro, es contraproducente.</p><p>-¿Me tomas la mano para entrar? - dijo de pronto Mary cuando Zelda dió cinco pasos por delante de ella.</p><p>No podía creer esto, pero era patente. Zelda estaba rojiza. Mary estaba sorprendida y terriblemente nerviosa, pero quiso comprobarlo. Esto lo llevaría con el método científico. </p><p>Se quedó esperando con la mano extendida, observando con cautela a Zelda por encima de sus gafas. Si le golpeaba la mano o la ignoraba, sabría que esto era solo una mala conclusión, su corazón estaría a salvo. Solo era una idea loca de Sabrina, algo de lo cual no preocuparse. </p><p>-Mary... - la voz de Caroline a la entrada del restaurante.</p><p>La mano de Zelda atrapando la suya con agarre de acero, resoplando con irritación, pero caminando con ella con las manos unidas. </p><p>Mary estaba en shock. El calor y la suavidad de la mano de Zelda no se condecía con esa actitud avasallante y mal llevada que se traía.</p><p>-Buenas noches, Caroline - saludó Mary, ajustando su mano para entrelazar los dedos de Zelda, que miraba empecinadamente hacia adelante. </p><p>-Lo lograron, chicas. Ya estamos sentados - sonrió, posando brevemente la mirada en las manos unidas. </p><p>Vaya, y que tal si Sabrina tenía razón. Es decir, Mary podía ser algo lenta, sí, y tardar un poco en captar la situación. Pero no era tonta. Era observadora, su pasión era la investigación después de todo. Y si se ponía a analizar la situación general, se encontraba en una situación incómoda a más no poder. </p><p>-Feliz cumpleaños, Joanne - sonrió Mary. </p><p>-Felicidades - fue la corta felicitación de Zelda. </p><p>-Adelante, siéntense - les señaló un sitio en la mesa, frente a Caroline y el entrenador del equipo de fútbol americano de Baxter High. </p><p>Por un momento todo fue paz, breves comentarios de la comida. Mary estaba todo el tiempo esperando el comentario de Zelda que pusiera fin a la paz, conociendo su carácter de decir lo que pensaba. </p><p>Pero, debió suponerlo, Zelda era una excelente socialité. Podía haber sido la anfitriona, tranquilamente. De todo sabía, de todo opinaba y terminó por disertar con el entrenador sobre los últimos partidos de las grandes ligas. Quién iba a pensar que gustaba de los deportes de contacto. </p><p>Era un alivio. Mary no tenía que intervenir salvo con pequeñas opiniones, ni tenía que rellenar silencios incómodos. Zelda llevaba la conversación con extrema facilidad. Agradecía haberla llevado. </p><p>-¿Cómo te sientes en el puesto de directora Mary? - preguntó Caroline, cordial. </p><p>-Estoy cómoda, es un desafío pero me estoy adaptando - respondió Mary.</p><p>-Pero no creo que sea difícil, después de todo ya estuviste en ese puesto antes no es así.</p><p>Se quedó en blanco, un momento. Claro, Lilith. Tomó un vaso de agua para pasar el momento. </p><p>-Sí, pero siempre es un reto - asintió Mary. </p><p>-Nuevo puesto, y nueva relación. Estoy muy feliz por todo lo que has logrado - sonrió Caroline - recuerdo que en la universidad no querías saber nada con puestos de autoridad. Eras tan feliz investigando. </p><p>-Lo soy, aún. Esa parte nunca murió en mí. Pero llegar a un puesto como el de directora es también muy gratificante - dijo con honestidad. No estaba incómoda en su posición. Se sentía mucho más segura que antes, después de todo lo que había pasado lo de menos era un puesto en la dirección. </p><p>Estaba más preocupada por no alterar el balance de la magia infernal en su interior y matar a alguien por accidente, de hecho.</p><p>Eso era más problemático. </p><p>-¿Cómo se conocieron? - indagó con afabilidad Joanne sentada junto a Caroline. </p><p>-¿Conocernos? Bueno... - miró hacia Zelda, que dejaba de enfrascarse sobre el resultado del partido del fin de semana anterior para observarla. No había oído la pregunta -Quieren saber cómo nos conocimos - informó Mary. </p><p>La bruja posó una mano en su rodilla, haciendo que los colores subieran a la cara de la profesora. Bebió un vaso de agua, necesitaba más hielo. </p><p>Cómo leyendo su mente, los tres cubos de hielo cayeron en su copa, la mano libre de Zelda se los había servido, junto a una generosa cantidad de agua. </p><p>-En la biblioteca - fue la escueta respuesta de Zelda -¿Quieren saber los detalles formales o los que no se pueden oír de día? </p><p>Mary se atragantó, bajando su vaso y apretando con su mano la mano en su rodilla. </p><p>-Zelda - regañó aireada. Tampoco había que exagerar. </p><p>Se dió cuenta que la pelirroja ya había bebido una copa de vino. Se preguntó qué mal había hecho para merecer a una bruja muy suelta de lengua frente a todo el cuerpo de maestros. </p><p>Caroline se rió por lo bajo. Algo que Mary sabía que hacía cuando estaba disgustada y quería disimular. </p><p>Seguía igual en personalidad que en la universidad, parecía que el tiempo no había pasado. </p><p>Sí, esto era una competencia. Y Mary sabía que no había ganadores allí. Solo una bruja posesiva y una ex compañera a la que nunca había dado pie para nada. </p><p>-¿Quién se confesó primero? - preguntó Caroline. Mary la observó con extrañeza ¿Por qué hacía esto? Si luego iba a odiar la respuesta. </p><p>-Fui quien hizo todo ese jazz- suspiró Zelda, apoyando el codo en la mesa y la barbilla en el puño, su otra mano seguía siendo estrujada por la de Mary en su regazo pero no parecía importarle - Pero el primer beso provino de Mary.</p><p>Caroline volvió a reír por lo bajo. Mary se sintió incómoda ¿Por qué...? Se sentía en medio de una línea de fuego en la que no quería participar. </p><p>-Mary dijo que eras una académica brillante ¿dónde estudiaste? - quiso saber.</p><p>-En una universidad privada al norte de Escocia.</p><p>-¿Tienes familia en Escocia? -preguntó un profesor.</p><p>-Sí, parientes lejanos -respondió Zelda sosteniendo la mirada. </p><p>-¿En qué te especializaste? -preguntó Joanne.</p><p>-Idiomas y luego hice la carrera de... obstetra, también - respondió enderezándose en el lugar para recibir el postre. </p><p>Una porción de pastel de chocolate de los más empalagosos que Mary vio en la vida. Zelda parecía conforme. No había tocado mucho de la comida e intuía que era porque no toleraba otra preparación que no fuera de Hilda. </p><p>-Eso es impresionante, pareces una mujer de mundo ¿Qué haces en Greendale? - preguntó Caroline, sirviéndose una pequeña porción de Lemon pie. </p><p>La directora lanzó una mirada de advertencia a Caroline, ya le había dicho las razones por las que Zelda vivía en Greendale. </p><p>-Tengo una sobrina de dieciséis años que criar. Greendale siempre nos pareció el lugar adecuado, es tranquilo y no representa peligro para una adolescente de su edad - respondió con franqueza. </p><p>Zelda no estaba haciendo ninguna pregunta en relación a Caroline ni al resto. De hecho, parecía esperar ese interrogatorio. Parecía adivinar lo mismo que Mary, y no lo estaba evitando. Su postura indicaba una seguridad pasmosa, como si quisieran preguntarle hasta el color de sus calcetines, buscando... buscando un defecto. Zelda proveería las respuestas, como el perfecto torero que simplemente baila alrededor del toro. </p><p>-¿No tienes más hijos? -inquirió Joanne.</p><p>-No - respondió Zelda, después de un mínimo segundo de reserva. - Sólo Sabrina. </p><p>Así y todo se sentía mal. Una tensión que Mary no podía distinguir. Claro, los hombres y otros comensales no parecían prestar atención. Pero Mary se sintió abrumada. </p><p>-¿Quieres salir a fumar? - preguntó de pronto a la pelirroja, que daba la primera probada a su postre. Ignorando la mirada clavada en ella de Caroline. O quizás sabiendo perfectamente que la observaban. </p><p>Zelda asintió sacando su caja de cigarrillos del bolsillo de su chaqueta y un mechero. </p><p>El aire de la noche fue el respiro que Mary necesitaba, se apoyó contra la pared circundante a la entrada del restaurante. Zelda encendía un cigarrillo con aplomo y se apoyaba también junto a Mary. </p><p>-No tienes que responder todo lo que te preguntan si no quieres -Bajó la cabeza Mary - te dije que solo les interesa el cotilleo. </p><p>-Estás incómoda - dijo Zelda como respuesta. </p><p>-Me incomoda que quieran entrevistarte con tanto desparpajo. Deberían ser menos invasivos - se quejó.</p><p>-No me sorprende, es obvio que ya saben todo lo posible de ellos mismos. Están ávidos de conocer alguien diferente a lo que proyectan su mediocres vidas - Zelda lanzó la ceniza de su cigarrillo al suelo - son tan básicos - desdeñó alzando un hombro. </p><p>-Creo que ya no los soporto ¿Podemos irnos? - pidió Mary cruzándose de brazos. </p><p>-Aún no termino mi pastel - se quejó Zelda - es lo único decente en esa cena. </p><p>-Lo podemos pedir para llevar - sugirió Mary. </p><p>-Bien, es todo lo que me interesa - dijo arrojando la colilla de cigarrillo al suelo y pisándola con el tacón. </p><p>-Esa es una mala costumbre, hay un cesto de basura por allí - dijo Mary inclinándose para recoger la colilla y arrojandola al sitio correspondiente. </p><p>Zelda rodó los ojos y se disponía a entrar, pero la mano de Mary la detuvo. La pelirroja se quedó de pie frente a Mary, expectante a que algo saliera de su boca.</p><p>-No tienes que competir, ¿sabes eso, cierto? - murmuró la profesora, con el rostro encendido pero sosteniendo la mirada con valentía. </p><p>-Por supuesto, es lo que dije a Sabrina ¿no oíste? - rodó los ojos la pelirroja. </p><p>-Gracias por venir. Pero no pienso regresar a estas cenas jamás - anunció con tranquilidad aparente. </p><p>-Bien por mí, no volveré a ofrecerme jamás - certificó. </p><p>Después de entrar y fingir que estaba sintiéndose realmente mal, Mary pagó su parte de la cuenta y pidió que envolvieran el pastel de chocolate para llevar. Zelda saludó brevemente en general y se levantó de la mesa con la gracia de una reina. Por la mirada de Caroline, supo que al otro día debía hablar con ella seriamente. No podrían trabajar bien si no dejaban las cosas claras. </p><p>Llegaron a la casa, estaba a oscuras salvo por la luz que habían dejado encendida en la cocina. Zelda fue con su postre allí para terminarlo con tranquilidad. </p><p>-Creo que me voy a dormir - dijo suprimiendo un bostezo. Y quizás fue por el sueño o no, que se inclinó para posar un simple beso en una de las mejillas tersas de Zelda -Buenas noches - susurró.</p><p>Dejando detrás de sí a una pelirroja con la cuchara del postre suspendida en el aire y la mirada sorprendida. </p><p>_______</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>🙈 estamos tan cerca, gente 🙈</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. En la cama</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>-Me da igual- murmuró la pelirroja - solo no quiero hablar más. - se oía agotada. </p><p>-De acuerdo...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>🙈</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Esa noche, sin embargo, el sueño pesaba en Mary.  Sólo había dormido tres horas cuando la pelirroja comenzó con su problema. </p><p>-Ze... Zelda... - Intentó despertarla, tocando su brazo.</p><p>-F...Faustus... No - la cara se contrajo en una mueca de dolor. </p><p>Era la primera vez que oía un nombre. Debía recordar anotarlo y preguntarle al día siguiente, aún si su vida estuviera en peligro. </p><p>-Está bien, soy yo - reprimió un bostezo y apartó la biblia que voló a su cara con un manotazo ligero. </p><p>El peso de Zelda cayó en el colchón. Mary tenía esta rutina memorizada. Pero el sueño embotaba en esos momentos su agilidad. Suspiró apoyando la cabeza contra las almohadas. Un minuto, solo un minuto. Cerró los ojos un segundo. No, había que arropar a Zelda, hacía frío. A oscuras, tanteó la manta que estaba hecha un bollo en una esquina, y la extendió sobre ambas. Si, sobre ambas. Qué sueño. Levantó una almohada del suelo y la ubicó bajo la cabeza de Zelda.</p><p>-Qué demonios... - fue el carraspeo de la pelirroja, que se restregaba los ojos con molestia. </p><p>-Shh... por favor, tengo sueño - murmuró Mary, dejándose caer de espaldas sobre la almohada de nuevo.</p><p>Cerró los ojos, mitigando el dolor de cabeza que sentía al abrir los ojos. Se sentía mejor así, solo oscuridad relajando el dolor detrás de la cabeza. Pero solo un minuto, debía dar a Zelda el frasco. Oh, se lo quitaba de la mano, mejor así. </p><p>Zelda le quitó el pequeño frasco de entre los dedos con el ceño fruncido, pero Mary no podía verla. Estaba con los ojos tranquilamente cerrados. Así que tampoco vió ni oyó el resoplido de la Sacerdotisa, bebiendo el contenido de un golpe. Ni vió su expresión conflictuada de verla en su cama. Ni el ceño fruncido de nuevo. Ni cómo simplemente le dió la espalda y se volvió a dormir, ignorándola o simplemente aceptándola o ambas cosas. </p><p>Mary simplemente se durmió. Profundamente. </p><p>_______</p><p>Al día siguiente alguien golpeó la puerta de su habitación. Con fuerza. Mary se despertó desorientada, las gafas cayéndose de su cara. Se las volvió a calzar y se sentó, restregándose los ojos. Había caído dormida en profundidad como pocas veces. La puerta volvió a sonar, en un golpe un tanto violento. Mary saltó de la cama, desorientada, y abrió la puerta. </p><p>-El desayuno - dijo Zelda Spellman, brazos cruzados y apoyándose en el marco, con una ceja en alto. </p><p>-¿Qué? - preguntó confusa. Algo en la expresión ensombrecida de Zelda le hizo pensar que estaba en un sueño o que algo había salido mal. </p><p>Cuando bajó la mirada vio el vaso de policarbonato junto a su pie. Y cuando giró el rostro se dió cuenta de que esa no era... esa no era su habitación. La realidad le cayó encima como un balde de agua fría. Boqueó como un pez recién salido del agua, incapaz de decir nada. </p><p>-"Lo siento", estaría bien. Por empezar - la ayudó Zelda, con un tono de reproche. </p><p>-¡Lo siento! Lo siento mucho - dijo Mary llevándose una mano a la boca y la otra al pecho, queriendo desaparecer. </p><p>-Te dije que no necesito que hagas esto ni esta ni ninguna noche - comenzó Zelda, aireada.</p><p>Y esta vez no la interrumpió porque no había nada que discutir a eso, ni siquiera le funcionaba la cabeza como para retrucar algo. La idea de que había dormido en su habitación, en su cama. Junto a ella. Le generaba un cortocircuito.</p><p>-Y no me interesa recibir ni tu ayuda ni la de nadie. Así que deja los frascos de poción en mi habitación y yo me encargaré de beberlos.</p><p>-Lo siento... tienes razón. Fue totalmente inapropiado - se disculpó Mary, apretando los labios - Pero, Zelda. Si los dejo aquí vas a romperlos. </p><p>-¡Ese no es tu problema! - se enfadó Zelda.</p><p>-De acuerdo, está bien... - no iba a discutir - pero... no hay tal cosa como frascos. - dijo despacio. </p><p>-¿A qué te refieres? </p><p>-Sólo queda uno. Te lo daré, ahora - Mary pasó junto a Zelda, hacia la habitación que en verdad le correspondía. </p><p>Abrió, sin ver si Zelda la seguía o no y buscó en la mesita de noche junto a la cama. Sacó el último de aquellos frascos, dubitativa. Observó por encima del hombro a la expresión sombría y de pocas pulgas de pie en el marco de su puerta. Se acercó a ella y extendió la palma de la mano. </p><p>-Zelda, no queda mucho para mudarme, quizás una o dos semanas. No diré nada a nadie, lo sabes. -intentó recomponerse ante la mirada helada de la matriarca - ¿Realmente no quieres... hablar de tus pesadillas? quizás así no sean tan graves... - levantó sus ojos grises hacia los de la Sacerdotisa. </p><p>Por unos instantes Zelda parecía que iba a hablar. La pelirroja se removió incómoda en el lugar, mirando de Mary al último de los frascos con un deje de duda. Pero, finalmente, se lo quitó de la mano y se fue. </p><p>-Tonterías - fue lo único que dijo. </p><p>Mary suspiró, encogiéndose de hombros. Había intentado ayudar, no debía sentirse mal porque no funcionó. </p><p>El desayuno estuvo incómodo, el coche estuvo incómodo. Sabrina yéndose con Harvey apenas bajó del coche, fue incómodo. Parecía que había retrocedido cien pasos en lugar de avanzar. Se sintió culpable pero es que había estado tan dormida. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta. </p><p>Y lo que siguió fue hablar con Caroline. La encontró en la sala de profesores y estaba compartiendo un café y hablando de lo que habían cenado la noche anterior. </p><p>-Sabes, siento haber preguntado por demás en la cena - se disculpó la chica -Aún no puedo creer que tengas novia ¿sabes? </p><p>-No sé por qué tiene que ser diferente a cuando estaba comprometida con Adam - dijo la profesora. </p><p>-Es porque cuando regresé a Greendale y supe que Adam no estaba disponible, bueno, realmente creí que podía pedirte un cita de nuevo - se mordió el labio inferior. </p><p>-Nunca demostraste este interés ¿por qué ahora? - preguntó confusa - Sí, recuerdo lo de la universidad, pero estábamos bebidas al menos yo lo estaba. </p><p>-Porque crecí, estoy soltera y me di cuenta de que nunca tuve un amigo tan real y leal, y buena persona, como tú - dijo Caroline -¿Recuerdas con la gente con la que salía? </p><p>-Sí, solías irte todos los fines de semana - recordó Mary, con cierta nostalgia - yo odiaba salir. Prefería la soledad de las bibliotecas. Aún las prefiero.</p><p>-Sí, y debí ser más como tú. Porque esa gente, realmente no valía la pena - dijo con tono de lamento, negando con la cabeza. </p><p>-Al menos viste mundo -apreció la directora.</p><p>-Y quisiera que pudieras venir conmigo en mi próximo viaje. Podemos tomarnos licencia juntas, Mary, realmente hay sitios que quiero que veas - dijo con verdadero afecto en la voz. </p><p>¿Sería tan malo? Caroline siempre había negado sus raíces en Greendale, siempre había intentado encajar. Pero también ayudó a Mary con muchas de las dificultades académicas que tuvo en su momento. Simplemente había sido una buena amiga. </p><p>-Sólo puedo darte mi amistad, Carol - dijo Mary con una sonrisa, apretando su mano - pero déjame pensar lo de las vacaciones. Quizás sea divertido. </p><p>Después de todo, luego de que su casa quedase hecha, ya no tenía lugar en la casa Spellman. Y la relación con Zelda no podía decir que era una de verdad. Después de todo, aún si habían conectado por una breve noche, al día siguiente Zelda volvía a levantar todas las barreras de nuevo, y volvía a poner distancia. No era sano. </p><p>-Sería genial. Pero ¿tu novia va a dejarte ir? - sonrió con picardía. </p><p>-Bueno, la oíste. No tengo que pedir permiso - se encogió de hombros. </p><p> </p><p>_____</p><p>No le sorprendió que fuese Hilda quien la hubiese ido a buscar esa tarde. </p><p>Tampoco se sorprendió que no hubiera sonidos provenientes de la habitación de Zelda aquella noche. Probablemente se había tomado la poción antes de dormir. Pero, era la última. </p><p>______</p><p>La noche siguiente fue tensa. Ni Sabrina ni Ambrose dijeron palabra cuando, al finalizar la cena, Zelda se sirvió una generosa medida de whisky y se sentó en la sala con un libro en el regazo. Al parecer ya había sucedido otras veces, y discutir era inútil. Nadie quería discutir con Zelda hasta las últimas consecuencias. Y Mary lo entendía, se volvía cruel con las palabras. Hilda se había ido con el dr Cerberus y Mary lo entendía también, que la menor de las hermanas buscara su escape, su emancipación.</p><p>Nadie quería lidiar con Zelda. Y era comprensible.</p><p>Pero también era cruel. Teniendo en cuenta todo lo que la matriarca sacrificaba por la familia, todo el tiempo. </p><p>Así que Mary terminó de lavar la vajilla y buscó sus carpetas. Se acomodó en la mesita de la sala y comenzó a corregir ignorando a la matriarca en el sofá. La oyó servirse otro vaso, y se giró a verla. </p><p>-¿Qué? - le preguntó de forma desafiante. </p><p>-Nada - Mary estiró los brazos por sobre la cabeza, estirándose después de estar una hora leyendo y corrigiendo -¿Cómo estás? - preguntó casualmente.</p><p>-¿Te importa? - fue la respuesta cortante como un cuchillo.</p><p>-No lo preguntaría si no fuera así - respondió con suavidad. </p><p>-No mientas. Sólo quieres que hable de mis sentimientos, mi horrible pasado y que confíe en tí -se quejó Zelda. </p><p>-¿Y eso te parece algo malo? - preguntó Mary alzando las cejas. </p><p>-No me interesa confiarle mis asuntos a nadie. Así que deja de intentarlo - respondió con evidente molestia. </p><p>-Tú... me ayudaste mucho esta semana. Permitiendo que me quede y, llevándome al trabajo y... bueno, me salvaste el cuello un par de veces también - dijo Mary - ¿está mal que intente ayudarte a cambio? </p><p>-¿Ayudarme? ¿Crees que puedes ayudarme con algo? Por favor, deja de creer que puedes ser amiga de cada roca que te encuentres en el camino...</p><p>-... No eres una roca - recordó Mary. </p><p>-Sólo quieres sentirte menos culpable por haber recibido tanta ayuda. No soy el proyecto de caridad de nadie - siseó la pelirroja. </p><p>-Bueno, Zelda. Eso es lo que hacen los amigos - explicó Mary exasperada. - se ayudan. Mutuamente. Sin esperar nada a cambio. </p><p>-Todo el mundo espera algo a cambio - retrucó Zelda - y no somos amigas. </p><p>-De acuerdo, quizás si esperan algo a cambio. Quizás es ayudar en igual proporción en que recibimos ayuda ¿no es un intercambio justo? - insistió Mary, poniéndose de pie y sentándose junto a la bruja. </p><p>Era ir directo a la jaula del tigre. Y esperar que no le arrancara una mano. Pero aún así. Mary jamás había tenido instinto de supervivencia en primer lugar. </p><p>-Eres una mortal. Las brujas no deberían mezclarse con mortales. Morirás y no tendrá sentido una amistad con alguien a quien le quedan veinte o treinta años como mucho - rodó los ojos, como si fuera algo obvio. </p><p>-Te equivocas - la piedrita en su cuello relucía, Mary la golpeó con el índice - quizás viva más que tú. </p><p>-¿Estás preparada para ver a todos morir a tu alrededor? - lanzó cruelmente Zelda.</p><p>-No. No lo estoy. - respondió con sinceridad -¿Qué crees que significa la biblia satánica en relación con tus pesadillas? - preguntó Mary a su vez, siempre con un tono calmado. Con la paciencia que se le tiene a los niños pequeños.</p><p>-¿Esto es un juego ahora? - acusó Zelda. </p><p>-Una pregunta por otra, me parece bien - Mary estiró su mano y sacó el vaso de la mano de Zelda.</p><p>Le dió un sorbo pequeño. El olor a alcohol puro del whisky le hizo dar náuseas pero así y todo bebió y tragó. Tosió profusamente, le quemó todo el interior y le llevó calor inmediato a las mejillas. </p><p>-Eres tan ridícula - por un momento Mary creyó ver una sonrisa en el rostro de la pelirroja cuando recuperó su vaso, pero fue tan fugaz que bien pudo imaginarlo. </p><p>-Debes responder. </p><p>-Un trago, una pregunta, un trago y una respuesta - Zelda lanzó el reto a la mesa como un experto jugador de casino. </p><p>-De acuerdo - aceptó Mary aunque intuía que no iba a pasar de las cuatro preguntas con sus respectivas respuestas. Pero no debía dejar pasar la oportunidad.</p><p>-La biblia satánica... Debe ser Lucifer, y el tormento que ocasionó durante todas nuestras vidas - respondió Zelda con lentitud, dando un sorbo decente al whisky.</p><p>-¿Fue muy duro? </p><p>-No, es mi turno. - detuvo a Mary, con firmeza. Dió otro sorbo, tranquila y sopesando en su mente la pregunta. </p><p>Mary se dió cuenta de que esto le iba a disparar en contra. Nada bueno vendría de las preguntas de Zelda. Intuía que iba a ser tan invasiva como se creía invadida o peor. </p><p>-¿Por qué sigues virgen? - fue la pregunta.</p><p>-¿Qué? - pegó un respingo en el lugar - cómo... ¿cómo sabes eso? - preguntó escandalizada sobremanera. </p><p>-Sólo lo sé. Te eligieron de sacrificio para el dios verde. Es simple de adivinar - explicó con una ceja en alto-¿No es tan divertido cuando las preguntas son para tí, o si? </p><p>Golpe bajo. Mary se mordió el labio inferior. Está bien, ella quería saber y era su culpa por comenzar el discurso de amistad y hablar sobre sus sentimientos. Tomó aire y alcanzó el vaso para dar otro sorbo. Hizo una mueca cuando el líquido se deslizó por su garganta. Tragó saliva repetidas veces para no vomitar. </p><p>-Yo... - miró el vidrio entre sus manos, el calor hacía menos difícil de responder pero no lo hacía tan fácil tampoco. - Nunca fui como las otras chicas, mis padres fueron muy... muy represivos conmigo. Y también, no tuve buenas experiencias. Iba a ser con Adam pero... el falleció. - respondió con suavidad. </p><p>Tomó aire de nuevo y volvió a dar otro pequeño sorbo. Esto se había vuelto intenso enseguida. Decidió no perder de vista la misión principal de averiguar todo lo posible de las pesadillas. Quizás lo mejor era atacar un "objeto" a la vez, así que se apagó a la Biblia. </p><p>-¿Cómo afectó Lucifer tu vida? - fue su pregunta, pasando el vaso. </p><p>Zelda, que miraba con interés a Mary, refrenó otra pregunta y resopló. Observó a la chimenea apagada y giró el vaso varias veces en su mano antes de beber. </p><p>-Todas nuestra vidas se revolvieron alrededor de su culto, sus enseñanzas, su dogma. Creíamos que todos los castigos eran justos si eran en su nombre. Renunciamos a nuestros deseos más personales, creyendo que éramos realmente libres.</p><p>La voz de Zelda, ronca y pausada, relajaba de un modo extraño a Mary, que se recostó en el sofá cómodamente. Quizás era el whisky, también. Nunca bebía más de un sorbo de nada, ni siquiera terminaba una copa de vino con las comidas. Estaba concentrada en ella, en su perfil perfecto, en sus manos de uñas perfectamente pintadas, en sus grandes anillos, en el color de su cabello. Y en lo que decía. Debía concentrarse, para no olvidar nada. </p><p>-Reprimí a mi hermana, a Ambrose, a Sabrina. Discutí con Edward, mi hermano. Defendí a Lucifer por encima de todo y todos. Y... nos traicionó. - Zelda hizo un esfuerzo por no fallar con su voz, haciendo silencio. Parpadeó, regresando a la realidad y observó a Mary como recordando que estaba allí. </p><p>-Lanza tu mejor pregunta - desafío la profesora. </p><p>Haciendo que Zelda rodara los ojos, quitando un poco de seriedad al ambiente lúgubre instalado de pronto. Zelda bebió de un golpe lo que quedaba en el vaso y sirvió otro. </p><p>-Eso es demasiado - advirtió Mary, alarmada. </p><p>-No lo es. Y es mi turno - discutió Zelda con altivez. Sopesó a Mary con la mirada y disparó -¿Cuáles fueron tus malas experiencias íntimas? </p><p>Justo, pensó Mary. Zelda había admitido lastimar a su familia por una deidad que les había dado la espalda. Recibió el vaso y dió otro pequeño sorbo. Ya no quemaba tanto, o quizás ya estaba ebria. </p><p>-Cuando era pequeña, mis primos... solían hacer bromas sobre mí, mi cuerpo, y lograron incomodarme por gran parte de mi preadolescencia. Hasta que mi madre cortó relaciones con ellos - relató Mary.</p><p>Esto lo había hablado en terapia, llorando como una criatura. Tantas veces que ya no lloraba, aunque sí le dolía. Posó la mirada en el vaso, los recuerdos seguían claros como el agua.</p><p>-En la secundaria, un chico intentó... propasarse. Y en la Universidad, simplemente me dediqué a mi carrera - suspiró Mary - cuando comencé a tener citas, me di cuenta de que simplemente no podía dar ese paso. Y recibí muchos rechazos por eso - se mordió el labio inferior - Sólo Adam lo entendía y él, fue muy paciente conmigo. Bueno, eso es historia ahora. </p><p>Hubo un silencio, Mary levantó la cabeza esperando ver burla. Pero solo encontró una mirada pensativa, analítica. Se sintió ruborizar. Se apresuró a beber de su vaso y a ahondar en el tema de las pesadillas de Zelda.</p><p>-¿Con cuántas personas te has acostado? - eso salió de su boca. Eso. </p><p>No sobre Lucifer o los traumas que quería averiguar. Maldito whisky. Mary tragó saliva y luego paso mecánicamente el vaso a la pelirroja. Sosteniendo la mirada con entereza aún si sus mejillas estaban súper rojas. </p><p>Zelda pasó de una mirada analítica a una de confusión. Y luego frunció el ceño y luego, rió. Fue breve. Esta era la segunda vez que la oía reír, y sintió electricidad en su cuerpo con ese sonido, un escalofrío y un calor en su abdomen. </p><p>-¿Cuántas...? - Zelda observó a un lado y pronto su mirada volvió a fruncir las cejas. </p><p>-Sí es muy inapropiado de preguntar... - intentó des decir Mary. </p><p>Una mano en alto fue la respuesta, deteniendo sus balbuceos. </p><p>-Estoy contando... - dijo la matriarca. </p><p>Dios, ¿en serio? Mary se sintió inferior en mil sentidos. Sinceramente, creía que todo eso que se decía de las brujas y su sexualidad era mito. Pero ciertamente era la regla para la pelirroja ¿y podía culparla o juzgarla? Era hermosa en todos los aspectos. No creía que nadie se resistiera con ella. Mary sintió una punzadita en el pecho que lo atribuyó a la envidia.</p><p>-Hombres, más de diez seguro. Mujeres quizás algo más... - fue la respuesta que hizo que Mary soltara el aire de la sorpresa - Súcubos, tres. Íncubos, dos. Una sirena una vez. Y las orgías sinceramente no cuentan, pero he participado en una al año desde que firmé el libro de la Bestia hasta que nació Sabrina. </p><p>Zelda levantó la mirada para ver la expresión de Mary. Era digna de una fotografía. Sus ojos abiertos de par en par, sus manos entrelazadas sobre su regazo. Parpadeó y luego bajó la mirada, avergonzada a saber de qué demonios, Zelda no la entendía ni un poco la mayor parte del tiempo. </p><p>-¿Qué? Dí lo que piensas - quiso saber la pelirroja, ante el silencio de Mary. -¿Estás disgustada? ¿Asqueada? - preguntó la pelirroja. </p><p>-Cohibida - dijo Mary, aprehensiva - siento que me perdí mucho del mundo, que... Quizás debí dejarme llevar en lugar de sólo... temer todo el tiempo, de todo. </p><p>-¿Lamentas no haber explotado tu vida sexual? - indagó la pelirroja, no bebiendo esta vez. </p><p>-Creo que nunca seré, ni de cerca, como tú. Pero desearía... desearía tener esa confianza en mí misma. -bebió otro poco del vaso. </p><p>-...Es mi turno - dijo Zelda, pero si Mary no hubiera estado ebria, habría notado el tono suave de la pelirroja, o la suavidad con la que le quitó el vaso de las manos. </p><p>-Claro... - dijo Mary, respirando profundo, tratando de evitar que aquello mermara su autoestima como lo había hecho. No culpaba a Zelda, esto tenía que ver más consigo misma.</p><p>-¿Por qué no lo has intentado con mujeres? - fue la pregunta elegida. </p><p>Mary alzó la mirada de pronto, sorprendida de aquella pregunta. Por un momento se quedó congelada. Mecanismos de rechazo aprendidos en su infancia y en su entorno ultra religioso la bloquearon un momento. Quería decir que jamás se le hubiera ocurrido. Que jamás lo haría. Que no era de esa clase de persona. Pero una mirada a los ojos de Zelda y supo que eso no colaría. Ya se había expuesto. Y mentiría si dijera que su ex terapeuta no había sugerido algo similar. </p><p>-Nunca fue opción para mí. Cómo te dije, mis padres inculcaron cierto terror en mí por ser diferente - dijo Mary, mordiéndose el labio inferior. - Me abordaron, algunas veces, mujeres pero... me dió pánico.</p><p>Zelda chasqueó la lengua, ya no había reglas para beber del vaso, puesto que dió un trago y lo pasó a Mary que le.dio otro, esta vez más largo que todos los anteriores. La profesora se sentía anestesiada, como en una nube dónde nada realmente dolía o importaba. Ese era el peligro del alcohol, mermaba el impacto de todo. </p><p>-Tú turno... - Zelda, si estaba ebria, no lo hacía notar. Su expresión estoica cruzada, de brazos y expectante. Si eso, el brillo de sus ojos indicaban que estaba bebida. </p><p>-De todas esas experiencias ¿te has enamorado alguna vez? - preguntó Mary, bebiendo y deslizando la bebida hacia Zelda, sobre la mesita de la sala. </p><p>Esto ameritó un trago largo de la matriarca y que golpeara el vaso en la mesa, de repente más despierta. </p><p>-Sólo dos veces - no elaboró más que eso. Y la tensión en su cuerpo indicaba que no era buena idea seguir ahondando. </p><p>Dos veces. De cientos. Vaya. Quiso saber si había sido la sirena, pero ya no era su turno y luego lo olvidó. En cambio notó que Zelda se inclinaba hacia adelante, hacia Mary y apoyaba su mano en su pierna. La profesora no se inmutó, porque el alcohol la mantenía apacible. Sintió un calor en el cuerpo ante el toque y sus sentidos se inundaron del perfume de la pelirroja. </p><p>-¿Cómo sabes que no son opción si nunca has probado con ninguna? - preguntó Zelda directamente en su cara. Su aliento olía a whisky y cigarrillos. </p><p>-Porque tengo miedo. De que sí me guste - tembló, insegura.</p><p>-Bueno... ¿para que están los amigos si no es para ayudar? - murmuró Zelda. </p><p>Sí, definitivamente ebria, pensó Mary por el tono ronroneante y la mirada brillante. Y ella estaba igual, vaya. Qué desastre. </p><p>-No quieres ser mi amiga - recordó Mary, levantando las manos para echar hacia atrás, torpemente, el cabello de Zelda, tan suave. </p><p>-Sí, ahora sí quiero - afirmó con decisión. </p><p>-no, no quieres. Lo has dicho mil veces. - se quejó Mary frunciendo ligeramente el ceño. </p><p>-Permíteme - dijo Zelda, una mano ya posada en su mejilla, muy cerca. </p><p>-... pero luego debes dejarme quemar tu Biblia infernal. - negoció Mary. </p><p>-¿Qué? - Zelda se tensó, parpadeando confusa de repente -¿Por qué ibas a hacer eso? </p><p>-Es una pesadilla que se termina hoy. La estúpida biblia de Lucifer. - explicó con el índice en el aire, aleccionando a la Sacerdotisa de Hécate.</p><p>-No se detendrá porque incendies mi Biblia - Zelda puso distancia, aún sin retirar la mano de su pierna o de su rostro. </p><p>-Sí, porque temes que pase algo si lo haces. Y no pasará nada. Él no está, ya no es un peligro. - discutió con firmeza. </p><p>-Maldita sea, ¿quién tiene miedo? Es solo que es mi pertenencia - defendió de repente Zelda, pero Mary notó su tensión. Era muy fácil notar esas cosas ebria, porque era aún más evidente que sobria.</p><p>-¿Quieres besarme o no? - fue la pregunta de Mary, impaciente y molesta.</p><p>Zelda abrió los ojos ampliamente por el coraje de Mary.  Jamás le hablaba así. Lo que hizo que las pupilas de Zelda se dilataran ligeramente. De repente las uñas de la pelirroja se clavaron en la rodilla de la profesora y la mano en su mejilla pasó a su nuca, tirando de su pelo ligeramente y provocando un siseo en la morena. </p><p>-De acuerdo, quema la condenada Biblia. Pero ahora esto es a mis términos y lo que yo quiera que dure - advirtió, picada de golpe. </p><p>-Es solo uno - dijo Mary - una Biblia, un beso. -murmuró, un poco intimidada ante el tono de la bruja. </p><p>-Vendrás rogando por más...</p><p>Mary suspiró. Al diablo con todo. Iba a quemar uno de los objetos que le habían provocado más moretones que ningún otro en toda la semana. Estiró sus brazos con pereza, un beso era algo que entraba más a su zona de confort. Quizás no con una mujer, pero sí había experimentado lo suficiente como para rechazar de plano a cualquier chico que quisiera algo con ella, simplemente porque no le producía nada. </p><p>Sus brazos rodearon tranquilamente a Zelda por el cuello, y se dió el lujo de hundir las manos en el suave cabello pelirrojo de la bruja. El corazón le latió con fuerza, pero estaba todo bajo el velo tranquilizante del alcohol. </p><p>-De acuerdo... - aceptó Mary - confío en tí. </p><p>Esas palabras sacaron un poco de eje a Zelda que por un momento parecía que iba a alejarse. Pero en lugar de eso, rodeó con un brazo la cintura de Mary, para atraerla un poco más. Zelda olía a shampoo floral, a cigarrillos, a algo dulce y a whisky. Sintió su respiración en la cara haciéndole cosquillas. Y luego, posando de nuevo la otra mano en su mejilla, acercó el rostro de Mary contra el suyo. </p><p>Mary no tuvo intención de soltar un murmullo, pero fue inevitable. La boca de Zelda contra la suya, golpeó sus sentidos. Se sentía tan cálido. Se mantuvo así un momento hasta que Zelda acomodó el ángulo de su rostro y comenzó a mover su boca contra la suya. Mary siguió el ritmo, despacio, torpe al principio. Y luego con mejor fricción, era fácil. Pero era tan diferente cuando era una mujer. Era más suave, era más sensitivo. Otro mundo completamente. </p><p>Zelda mordió su labio inferior y Mary supo que estaba pidiendo entrada. Sin pensarlo, entreabrió su boca dando paso a Zelda. Y ese fue un error. O un gran acierto. </p><p>Ambas murmuraron al sentir sus sabores. Zelda más, parecía que había descubierto un manjar oculto a la vista en un día con mucha hambre. Su boca dominó la de Mary y fue pegándose más y más, y más a ella hasta que la espalda de Mary dió contra el apoyabrazos del sofá. </p><p>-Maldición, Wardwell - murmuró sin aliento, mordiendo de nuevo su boca y tomando aire para solo regresar a ella en un segundo round. </p><p>El cuerpo de Mary temblaba, encogiéndose de placer, sus manos apretando los hombros de Zelda, completamente embriagada en el sabor, en la textura, tan diferente a todos los chicos con los que había estado. Era mucho, mucho de Zelda presionándola contra el sofá. Demasiado. La mano de Zelda explorando su cintura y la otra acariciando su mejilla. </p><p>-Z-Zelda... - otro beso, y otro - Espera... - y otro, y otro - espera. </p><p>-¿Qué? - gruñó la pelirroja, muy ocupada besando profundamente la mandíbula y cuello de Mary.</p><p>-Para... p-para - apretó los hombros de la bruja, respirando con dificultad. Apretando los ojos cada vez que los besos tocaban zonas que no sabía que eran tan, tan sensibles y la hacían estremecer.</p><p>Se detuvo, reapareciendo frente a ella y alzando una ceja como sin entender por qué la interrumpía. Mary apretó los puños en los hombros de Zelda, recobrando el aire.</p><p>-Es demasiado, para, por favor - dijo Mary una de sus manos acarició la mejilla de la pelirroja. </p><p>Zelda apartó la mejilla de la caricia, y puso distancia entre ellas. También estaba rojiza pero mil veces más compuesta que Mary. La profesora se sentó en el sofá, abotonando la camisa que no sabía, ni quería imaginar cómo, se había desabrochado. </p><p>-¿Y? - inquirió Zelda de pronto, haciendo que Mary se sobresaltara.</p><p>-¿Qué? - preguntó confusa ¿qué quería que dijera?</p><p>-¿Te gustan las mujeres o no? - se exasperó la pelirroja. </p><p>Mary se quedó un momento con las manos suspendidas en el aire. No lo había pensado así. Lo había... lo había disfrutado. Quizás... Incluso más que lo había disfrutado con Adam, copas de vino encima. Oh por dios. Le había gustado. No supo que cara tenía en ese momento, pero Zelda se alarmó ligeramente y estiró una mano hacia ella como intentando prevenir. </p><p>-S-soy... soy... Oh, dios - finalmente estaba todo tan, tan claro. </p><p>Su miedo de que una mujer la aborde. La completa y total falta de interés en el sexo. En sus relaciones con hombres. El interés genuino de Adam que la hacían sentir deseada, palidecían a los veinte segundos pasados ebria con la bruja. </p><p>-No puedo creerlo... - la emoción era intensa, tanto que las lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar sin control de su rostro. </p><p>-No, deja de llorar. Por Hécate, está bien - aseguró Zelda en tono autoritario. La mano en su espalda era todo lo cerca que estaría jamás la Sacerdotisa de consolarla - Basta ¿No tienes cosas que incendiar? </p><p>Esto sacó de eje un momento a Mary, que se limpió los ojos con el puño. Debió quitarse las gafas para limpiarlas con el borde de su falda, estaban húmedas. </p><p>-¿Dónde están los cerillos? - preguntó Mary conteniendo el hipeo. </p><p>-Realmente vas a hacerlo, maldición - se quejó Zelda, poniéndose de pie como si no hubiera venido dos vasos y medio de whisky.</p><p>-Espera... - Mary estiró una mano en el aire, intentando ponerse de pie también. </p><p>-Dioses - resopló Zelda, atrapando la muñeca de la profesora y poniéndola de pie con firmeza. </p><p>Llegaron a la habitación de Zelda, en la cual Mary se tambaleó pero encontró rápidamente la biblia culpable de tantas heridas en la cabeza y moretones en los brazos. </p><p>-Quizás debamos hacerlo mañana - se negó Zelda.</p><p>-Lo haremos juntas, para eso están los amigos- recordó Mary, atrapando la mano de Zelda y entrelazando sus dedos a los suyos. </p><p>-Qué demonios... - se quejó Zelda moviendo su mano en el aire pero sin poder deshacerse del agarre de Mary. </p><p>-Ahí... - la lanzó al bote de metal dónde Zelda arrojaba papeles. - ¿Los cerillos?</p><p>Fósforos. Zelda, sin estar convencida chasqueó los dedos. Un cajón se abrió y una caja de fósforos voló a su mano. Se la entregó a Mary con brusquedad. </p><p>-¿Tienes miedo? - preguntó Mary, mirando a Zelda con atención, soltando su mano para abrir la caja y sacar un palito pintado de rojo en la punta. </p><p>-No digas tonterías. - dijo Zelda, nerviosa.</p><p>-No ocurrirá nada.</p><p>-¡Lo sé! - se alteró un poco la matriarca. </p><p>-Bien. Cuando encienda esto, debes dejar ir todo lo que hiciste por Lucifer. Ya deja de culparte, solo fuiste una buena creyente. - Mary se balanceó en el lugar. </p><p>-Lo sé - reiteró Zelda.</p><p>-Está cerrado. Para siempre. - dijo Mary, apoyando la cerilla en el borde rasposo de la caja. </p><p>-Espera... -la mano de Zelda detuvo a Mary. </p><p>Mary esperó, pacientemente, sin decir nada. Zelda parecía querer sacar la biblia del bote y estaba luchando contra sí misma para hacerlo. La vió tragar saliva, pensar. No podía saber que pasaba por su cabeza, los ojos de la matriarca estaban vidriosos. La vió respirar profundamente y luego, asentir. </p><p>-Hazlo - ordenó. </p><p>Mary encendió el cerillo y lo lanzó al bote. Zelda tomó aire de pronto, y la mano que sostenía la muñeca de Mary se apretó con fuerza. </p><p>-Ese... maldito bastardo - murmuró Zelda, llevándose un puño a la comisura de los ojos.</p><p>Mary no dijo nada. Para ella era solo un libro. Solo podía permitir que Zelda clavara sus uñas en su muñeca, tensa. Vieron las páginas encenderse, el lomo de cuero chispear. Probablemente no fuera suficiente para quemarlo por completo, pero iba a quedar destruído, herido. Muerto. </p><p>-Eres muy valiente - dijo la profesora en un susurro.</p><p>-No lo soy. Debí... debí ser menos... </p><p>-Eres muy valiente en querer comenzar de nuevo. Déjalo ir. - acarició el brazo de la pelirroja. </p><p>Zelda tragó saliva y las llamas decrecieron en volumen. De repente ya no había fuego allí, solo humo y olor a quemado. Mary soltó un momento a Zelda para caminar torpemente a la ventana, abriendo un poco. El aire de la noche era fresco, nuevo. Al girarse vio a Zelda sentándose en la cama. Se veía derrotada, pequeña. Frágil. Instintivamente, Mary llegó a ella y se sentó a su lado. </p><p>-¿Puedo dormir contigo, hoy? - preguntó. No iba a preguntarle si lo necesitaba. Zelda, invariablemente, le respondía que no necesitaba nada de nadie. Era mejor si lo hacía parecer como idea suya. </p><p>-Me da igual- murmuró la pelirroja - solo no quiero hablar más. - se oía agotada. </p><p>-De acuerdo...</p><p>Se metieron a la cama y Mary observó la figura de espaldas de Zelda, que respiraba profundamente. Para Mary la habitación giraba. Así que cerró los ojos, pero aún seguía girando. Se puso de espaldas a Zelda, aferrándose a la almohada. </p><p>Esa noche no hubo pesadillas. </p><p>Un objeto menos. </p><p>Y, vaya, Mary descubría su orientación sexual. Se preguntó cómo le afectaría todo esto al día siguiente, sobria. </p><p>_______________</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>🙈</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. El despacho</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>-Mary - la voz sonó como un tiro  a la espalda, sintió un escalofrío. Había sido un minuto "literal" Se giró para ver y escuchar, los tacones de Zelda Spellman adentrándose al instituto.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>La competencia se vuelve feroz.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Se despertó queriendo estirar los brazos como todas las mañanas pero en su lugar se encontró con un brazo aprisionado debajo de un cuerpo. Un peso. Algo... ¿alguien? Mary tragó saliva, y abrió los ojos. Dios santo, le dolía la cabeza de una manera... Parpadeó y movió la cabeza, cuando sintió aire...No, una respiración contra la piel. Un mechón rojo tapaba parte de su visión y de repente recordó dónde había dormido.</p><p>Aún había olor a papel quemado en la habitación y Mary entró en un pequeño pánico mental ¿Qué sentirías al despertar con un león respirandote en el cuello? El corazón de Mary se aceleró, recordando lo mal que Zelda había tomado su presencia el día anterior. </p><p>Comenzó a removerse despacio, lentamente. Hasta que Zelda frunció el ceño y se removió, permitiéndole bajar de la cama sin despertarla. Dios, qué dolor de cabeza. Necesitaba una ducha, y además, se había dormido con la ropa puesta, su camisa arrugada y con algunos botones desprendidos. Al dar un paso, pateó sus gafas, caídas en algún momento. </p><p>Las levantó y se las calzó, saliendo lentamente de la habitación. </p><p>-Ajem... - el primo Ambrose bajaba del altillo, en su ropa de dormir -Buenos días... - sonrió simpáticamente, bajando a desayunar con el resto de la familia.</p><p>Quiso explicar... decir que no era lo que parecía. Pero su ropa torcida y su cabello revuelto probablemente dieran esa impresión. Aclarar sería peor. Mortificada en extremo, caminó a su Habitación dónde rápidamente se metió a la ducha con un cambio de ropa limpio. </p><p>Salió con el pelo peinado hacia atrás y el mechón de su flequillo correctamente enrulado a un lado de su cara. Se vistió con una falda beige con una camiseta para utilizar debajo de una blusa de gasa verde botella abotonada hasta arriba. Y entonces, al mirarse en el pequeño espejo de su habitación notó... Qué... Una mancha pequeña y azul asomando del cuello de su camisa.</p><p>Alterada, cambió su blusa por un suéter de cuello alto, ceñido y sus perlas. Se veía más formal de lo que quería pero... Al menos el clima estaba fresco, lo suficiente para que su suéter tuviera sentido. Sintió el calor subir a sus mejillas recordando... Dios, cómo había sido posible ¿en qué estaba pensando? No era una adolescente jugando, era un mujer adulta. </p><p>Salió al pasillo y, en una fuerte lucha interna, fue hacia la habitación de Zelda y golpeó la puerta un par de veces. Pero no esperó a que abriera, como una cobarde, y bajó a desayunar. </p><p>Al bajar vió a Ambrose con Sabrina y Hilda desayunando tranquilamente. En la punta de la mesa estaba el periódico, el café y el porta cigarrillo de Zelda. </p><p>-Qué extraño que Zelda se pierda su café - mencionó Hilda. </p><p>Ambrose observó a Mary por encima de su libro y le hizo una señal de que sus labios estaban sellados. Mary sintió bochorno y alivio a partes iguales. </p><p>-Creo que bebió demasiado - se encogió de hombros Mary. </p><p>Y cuando recogieron la vajilla y Sabrina se iba con Harvey y Rosalind al instituto, Hilda aprovechó para acercarse. </p><p>-¿Estuvo bebiendo demasiado? A veces no sé cómo detener esas conductas que tiene. </p><p>-Bueno... - se debatió un momento para saber si debía decírselo o no - Anoche, quemamos la biblia satánica. Estaba muy bebida y no recuerdo mucho, pero eso pasó.</p><p>-Oh... - Hilda abrió los ojos inconmensurablemente -¿La grande, de cuero en la tapa y hojas muy amarillas?</p><p>-Sí, esa. </p><p>-Era de nuestro padre. </p><p>Otra vez, Mary se quedó sin habla. De repente la vaga conversación que recordaba sobre Lucifer y su familia cobraba un sentido completamente diferente ¿siquiera Zelda hablaba de Lucifer en sí, o de su padre? Parpadeó.</p><p>-Lo siento, creí que era una buena idea, por sus pesadillas. De todas maneras ella estuvo de acuerdo... - dijo apenada. </p><p>-No, no te disculpes. Es... me sorprende porque... Bueno, nuestro padre no era un hombre amable y cariñoso y era muy duro. Especialmente con Edward y Zelda. Les... inculcó un deber por la religión satánica... muy fuerte - Hilda se secó las manos con su delantal, se veía abrumada.</p><p>-Está bien, no tienes por qué contarmelo. Lo entiendo. Mi familia era muy dura también - sonrió Mary, posando una mano en el hombro de Hilda. </p><p>-No estoy molesta de que hayan quemado la...Su Biblia - dijo Hilda - estoy aliviada. Nunca creí que Zelda sería capaz de dejar... eso, atrás. </p><p>-No sé, como dije, yo también bebí y no recuerdo con detalle -Bueno, había partes que SI recordaba con detalle pero nada p decirle a Hilda.</p><p>-Creo que haces bien a mi hermana. Espero que sigan siendo amigas, mucho tiempo - dijo Hilda con una sonrisa amable.</p><p>"Para eso están los amigos si no es para ayudar" había dicho Zelda, ronroneando contra su boca, antes de...</p><p>-Gracias, esto... creo que ya debo irme. Quizás Zelda quiera dormir un poco más. Llevaré mi coche. -dijo de pronto. </p><p>Huyó, prácticamente, de allí. Se sintió raro conducir después de una semana y media. Se había acostumbrado. Se preguntó si continuarían esa rutina aún si tenía sentido mantenerla. Ambas tenían sus vehículos respectivos. Pero, si debía ser sincera, deseaba que sí. El olor a cigarrillo y el perfume puramente de Zelda inundaba el espacio. Sintió el corazón latir con fuerza de nuevo mientras estacionaba. Apoyó la frente en el volante, tomando aire profundamente. Las cosquillas se multiplicaban en su estómago tal y como lo explicaban en las novelas y Mary no era ingenua. </p><p>Debía poner un poco de distancia, o terminaría hasta el cuello. Y lo último que necesitaba su mente era colapsar por una emoción. </p><p>Se dedicó de lleno a su trabajo a esa tarde. Ni siquiera se pasó por la sala de maestros. Aprobó presupuestos para los principales clubes y solicitó otros para otros proyectos de carácter social para el club de Sabrina. Habían pedido formalmente un espacio en una de las aulas para dar charlas de identidad de género, educación sexual y salud integral en general. </p><p>No vió por qué no, pero debía asegurarse de que hubiera una especialista calificado para los alumnos, que supervisara aquello. Así que escribió los nombres de algunos docentes, incluida la enfermera de la escuela, para que eligieran como supervisión. </p><p>Después de eso escuchó por tres horas las quejas de tres grupos de padres, a quienes aplacó con habilidad adquirida con terapia y el manejo emocional del desastre de bruja con la que convivía. Es decir, si no se intimidaba con Zelda Spellman, menos con una madre preocupada por las calificaciones de su hijo futbolista.</p><p>Luego debió aplicar detención a un par de alumnos por escapar de sus clases y para cuando observó el reloj ya estaba dos horas pasadas de la hora del almuerzo. Pero se sentía bien. Había cumplido un día como directora y se sentía muy bien. </p><p>Incluso era terapéutico. Por unas horas se había olvidado de todos sus problemas. </p><p>Caroline golpeó su puerta, venía con café y una bolsa de la cafetería. </p><p>-Tengo media hora hasta la próxima clase - explicó la mujer, llevando todo a la mesa.</p><p>-Gracias, no te hubieras molestado.</p><p>-Para eso son los amigos.</p><p>Mary tosió pero no dijo nada, estirando la mano al café. </p><p>_____</p><p>Rosalind alcanzó a Sabrina en uno de los pasillos, antes de entrar a su clase de química.  </p><p>-¿Qué sucede?</p><p>-Vi a la profesora Bleach entrando a dirección con café y pasteles y es exactamente como la visión que tuve.</p><p>-¿A qué te refieres? -preguntó Sabrina alarmada, caminando con su mejor amiga por el pasillo.</p><p>-Sí, creo que intentará algo ¿Aún es novia de tu tía? Creí que debías saber - dijo como buena amiga que era. </p><p>-Oye, nadie se aprovecha de la novia de mi tía, vamos, hay que evitar eso - dijo Sabrina con decisión.</p><p>Desde que la profesora estaba en la casa, Sabrina poco y nada había oído los golpes y destrozos en la habitación de su tía. También estaba de buen humor y se había salido con la suya múltiples veces. Era un beneficio. Y era el ideal de cualquier niño, ver a su padre soltero con su maestra favorita. </p><p>______</p><p>-Sabes, no debes olvidar alimentarte- dijo Caroline bebiendo del café. </p><p>-Siempres recordabas sacarme de la biblioteca para la hora del almuerzo - recordó Mary con una sonrisa.</p><p>-Sigues siendo la misma, involucrada en tu trabajo hasta el final. Es lo que admiro de tí -señaló la nueva profesora de cívica. </p><p>-No digas tonterías, no hay nada que admirar - descartó Mary, con las mejillas tibias. </p><p>-¿Cómo va la remodelación de tu casa? - preguntó para cambiar la conversación. </p><p>-Bueno, hoy debo ir para verificar que la obra marche adecuadamente - dijo la profesora, bebiendo también. </p><p>-¿Aún te duelen las manos? </p><p>Mary observó las cicatrices en el centro de sus manos, donde el fuego infernal había salido fuera de control. Aún podía sentirlo, en su interior.</p><p>-No, ya no - dijo la profesora enseñando una de las palmas abiertas sobre la mesa.</p><p>-Vaya, debió doler - dijo Caroline, tomando la mano de Mary y repasando los bordes de la herida con el índice. -¿Puedo acompañarte a ver la casa? Estoy libre.</p><p>-No veo por qué no -aceptó. Tendría la tarde ocupada en algo y no en pensar una y otra vez en Zelda.</p><p>-Después podemos ir a cenar a la pizzería en el centro de Greendale ¿Quieres? Yo invito - dijo apretando la mano de Mary entre las suyas. </p><p>-Carol - suspiró Mary, viendo por dónde iba el tema.</p><p>-Nada, como amigas - dijo levantándose y acercándose a ella, sin soltar su mano y posando una mano en su hombro -Dame una oportunidad ¿por favor? Además, es solo una cena. </p><p>¿Sería tan malo? Mary estaba cansada de sobre analizarlo todo. De estar preocupada y tensa a cada momento. Las charlas con Caroline eran agradables y era muy buena compañía por lo que recordaba. </p><p>-Sólo algo rápido de cenar, mañana tengo clases temprano, la profesora de historia tuvo una urgencia y no llegó a llamar un reemplazo - condicionó -y nada de cerveza. Dejé el alcohol. </p><p>-De acuerdo, bien. A tus términos. Gracias, lo tomaré como una cita - sonrió la mujer.</p><p>-Caroline... - advirtió de nuevo Mary. </p><p>Pero ya había rozado su mejilla con una mano y se inclinaba a la profesora que sintió un vuelco en el estómago. Antes de poder reaccionar, siquiera empujarla o algo... </p><p>La puerta sonó con fuerza. Haciendo que Mary regrese a la realidad. Se puso de pie, soltando a Caroline y caminó hacia la puerta, abriendo rápidamente.  </p><p>-Hola, lo siento, profesora Wardwell - dijo Rosalind - Sabrina tuvo un accidente. </p><p>Eso la hizo olvidar siquiera lo que casi ocurría en su oficina. Sus pies se movieron por sí solos detrás de Rosalind y detrás de ellas iba Caroline. </p><p>Sabrina estaba al final de las escaleras a pocos metros de la dirección. Se sostenía el tobillo con una mueca de dolor. </p><p>-No tengo mucha fuerza para levantarla hasta la enfermería - explicó Rosalind -tengo... un brazo esguinzado de una de las prácticas de animadora. </p><p>Mary se inclinó sobre Sabrina y la ayudó a levantarse. Pobrecilla. Realmente tenía el tobillo inflamado y morado. </p><p>-Lo siento - dijo Sabrina - no quería molestar, profesora -con su mejor expresión de cachorro abandonado. </p><p>-Está bien, Sabrina, fue un accidente. Llamaré a tu casa para que vengan por tí -Dijo la profesora, llevando a Sabrina a la enfermería -Nos vemos luego, profesora Bleach - despidió Mary. </p><p>Sabrina miró por sobre el hombro a su nueva profesora de cívica y sonrió con cierto triunfo. Rosalind también se quedó atrás con la excusa de que debía entrar a clases pronto. </p><p>-¿Qué hacía Sabrina en las escaleras? Se supone que debía ir a clases - preguntó con mala gana Caroline a Ross, mientras veía a Mary doblar el pasillo hacia la enfermería. </p><p>-Nos retrasamos hablando del club de animadoras -dijo rápidamente -Bueno, debo entrar a clases ahora. Adiós, profesora Bleach - sonrió Rosalind, yéndose de allí rápidamente. </p><p>Sabrina sostenía un hielo contra su tobillo inflamado con un pequeño truco de magia de glamour aprendido en clases en la Academia. Podía hacer aparecer pequeñas heridas también. Se sintió un poco culpable pero era una fiel defensora de su familia y, por el honor Spellman, jamás permitiría que alguien saque provecho de la novia de su tía. </p><p>-Debe llamar a mí tía Zelda, porque la tía Hilda está trabajando y Ambrose no está en casa - dijo la adolescente -Lamento interrumpir su reunión. </p><p>-No era nada importante Sabrina - dijo la Directora -Asumo que debo llamar a la academia. </p><p>-Sí, cualquier espejo sirve. </p><p>-¿Espejo? - preguntó confusa. Mirando en dirección a la puerta por si la enfermera aparecía en cualquier momento. </p><p>-Sí, le explico cómo... -comentó Sabrina. </p><p>Así es como Mary terminó de pie frente al espejo de la enfermería, esperando ver... algo. Alguien. Estaba completamente nerviosa, después de todo era la primera vez que la vería desde la noche. </p><p>Entonces el espejo reveló un estudio amplio con muebles de madera. Frente a ella apareció la figura imponente de Zelda Spellman, cigarrillo en mano y ceño fruncido. </p><p>-¿Qué demonios...? ¿Estás en el instituto? - preguntó cómo todo saludo.</p><p>-Sí, Sabrina lastimó su tobillo y necesita que vengan por ella - dijo Mary, con las manos unidas frente a ella, nerviosa y rígida. </p><p>-¿Qué vaya por ella...? - hizo una pausa como considerando algo - estaré allí en un minuto - dijo Zelda, pasando la mano por el espejo y cortando la comunicación. </p><p>Mary se acercó a la camilla dónde Sabrina tenía su pierna con hielo extendida. </p><p>-Vendrá en un minuto por tí - informó a la adolescente. </p><p>-Gracias, profesora - dijo Sabrina sentándose - ¿Puedo decirle algo, sin ofender? </p><p>-Si, claro ¿qué es? - preguntó Mary con curiosidad. </p><p>-Realmente me alegra de que esté con nosotros en casa. Ojalá siga viniendo de visita cuando arreglen la suya - sonrió con su mejor cara de niña buena. </p><p>-Siempre estaré agradecida por la hospitalidad de tu familia, Sabrina. Gracias - sonrió de regreso la directora. </p><p>-Y la tía Zelda está mucho más feliz con usted cerca - añadió con todo lo que le daba la cara.</p><p>-Bueno... -recordó la mirada severa que había recibido del espejo - no estoy tan segura...</p><p>-Cuando se trata de la tía Zelda, debe saber que sus actos hablan mucho mejor que ella - dijo Sabrina - nunca la traería ni recogería del trabajo si no la apreciara. Menos que menos ir al cine, lo odia. - dijo la adolescente. </p><p>-Creo que estás viendo más de lo que hay, Sabrina. Ahora descansa, nos veremos luego - respondió pero antes de salir, se regresó - Y, por favor, sé lo que crees de la profesora Bleach. Eso también es una ilusión. - advirtió, viendo a la adolescente enrojecer un poco.</p><p>Salió dejando a Sabrina con sus pensamientos. De camino a la oficina se cruzó con Caroline.</p><p>-¿Está bien? - preguntó con cordialidad. </p><p>-Sí, perfectamente. De todos modos solo falta media hora para irnos - dijo mirando su reloj de pulsera. </p><p>-Mary - la voz sonó como un tiro  a la espalda, sintió un escalofrío. Había sido un minuto "literal" Se giró para ver y escuchar, los tacones de Zelda Spellman adentrándose al instituto. </p><p>-Tengo que volver a clases - dijo Caroline, apretando el brazo de Mary con cariño y saliendo de allí.</p><p>-¿Dónde está Sabrina? -preguntó, viendo de reojo a la profesora que se retiraba sin saludar, torciendo la comisura de sus labios hacia abajo.</p><p>-Sí, por aquí - dijo Mary. </p><p>La caminata fue silenciosa. Mary se sentía extraña y tensa. Incómoda, era la palabra. Llegaron a la enfermería donde estaba Sabrina. La adolescente se enderezó en el lugar al ver llegar a su tía. </p><p>-¿No te hemos enseñado hechizos para desinflamar una herida tan simple como esta? - dijo de entrada la pelirroja.</p><p>-Lo siento, tía. El dolor no me dejó pensar. - se defendió la adolescente. </p><p>-Se ve una torcedura bastante fea, sí - añadió Mary posando una mano en el hombro de su alumna, también a la defensiva.</p><p>-Espero que esto no sea para saltearte una clase - mencionó Zelda. </p><p>-Claro que no - dijo Sabrina mirando a un lado como siempre que mentía.</p><p>-¿Puedes por favor dejarme un minuto a solas con mi sobrina? - pidió Zelda en tono autoritario a Mary. </p><p>-Sí, de acuerdo. Nos vemos luego - Mary miró a Sabrina con compasión mientras se iba. </p><p>-Revelio - dijo Zelda moviendo la mano como si hubiese echado tierra invisible sobre el tobillo de Sabrina. </p><p>-Rayos, creí que me había salido perfecto - se quejó la adolescente al ver su piel perfecta sin una marca.</p><p>-Crecí con hermanos, Sabrina, puedo ver a través de un glamour -se quejó la matriarca, sentándose en la camilla junto a la adolescente. </p><p>-¿No estás molesta? </p><p>-Sí, pero teniendo en cuenta tus últimos desastres esto es hasta normal - rodó los ojos la Sacerdotisa -¿Por qué lo hiciste?</p><p>-Quería evitar una profecía de Ros.</p><p>-No pueden luchar contra el destino, ya lo sabes Sabrina. Las profecías son para estar preparados, no para evitarlas - explicó con firmeza la matriarca. </p><p>-No quiero que pierdas la competencia, tía - resopló Sabrina.</p><p>-Por Hécate, dime qué esto no tiene que ver con la estúpida profesora de cívica - se indignó. </p><p>-¿Ves? Tampoco quieres perder, la odias - insistió Sabrina. </p><p>-No tengo interés en tu directora - aclaró Zelda.</p><p>-Sí, lo tienes. Estaba yendo a la cocina anoche por un vaso de leche y las ví... hablando en el sofá. No soy una niña - se quejó Sabrina arrugando la nariz. </p><p>-¿Ahora me espías? - acusó Zelda alzando las cejas. </p><p>-No, la sala es pública - alzó la barbilla Sabrina en desafío.</p><p>-Deja de entrometerte en la vida de los adultos, Sabrina. Es mi última advertencia - dijo Zelda - ahora envuelve tu pie y finge que te duele, vamos al coche. </p><p>Sabrina se bajó de la camilla y puso en práctica su habilidad actoral, saltando en un pie. Entonces sonó la campana y el grueso de estudiantes salió en tropel hacia la salida. Sabrina se sostuvo del brazo de su tía y caminó con ella, rezagadas para no terminar atropelladas por el resto. </p><p>-¿No viene con nosotras la srta Wardwell? - Preguntó Sabrina bajando las escaleras.</p><p>-Vino en su coche, y ya no hay cazadores - respondió secamente. </p><p>-Umm... Olvidé mi cuaderno en la enfermería ¿puedes ir por el? Por favor, tiene los apuntes del examen de mañana - suplico la adolescente. </p><p>-Sólo sube al coche y espera ahí. Hoy pareces que retrocediste diez años de edad - se quejó Zelda entrando de nuevo. </p><p>Recuperó el estúpido cuaderno y salió. Y vió por el rabillo del ojo la puerta del despacho de Wardwell. No. No debía. Y luego vio bajar por las escaleras a la profesora Bleach. Sus pasos seguros hacia adelante se doblaron por inercia hacia el despacho y se encontró golpeando la puerta con insistencia. </p><p>-¿Si? Pase - dijo la voz de Mary.</p><p>Sabía que la profesora de cívica de Sabrina la había visto dirigirse hacia allí. Así que abrió la puerta con seguridad y se encontró con Mary dentro. Estaba con su suéter negro que estilizaba su figura haciéndola lucir más elegante, quizás porque ahora era directora, se veía más formal. Su cabello emprolijado hacia atrás, pero con aquel bucle cayendo a un lado de su frente. Estaba muy concentrada leyendo un documento y solo levantó la mirada cuando oyó la puerta cerrarse. Sus ojos azules como hielo brillaron al verla y Zelda notó de inmediato el rubor de sus mejillas. </p><p>-Hola, esto... ¿Sabrina está bien? - preguntó un tanto nerviosa. Zelda estaba segura, ciento por ciento, que recordaba todo lo de la noche anterior. </p><p>-Sí, quiere saber si viene con nosotras o no - dijo la matriarca con el cuaderno de su sobrina en la mano. </p><p>-Bueno, gracias pero debo ir a mi casa a ver el asunto de la remodelación - declinó Mary -vaya ¿ya es tarde, cierto? Pierdo la noción aquí dentro - dijo la profesora, cerrando sus carpetas y guardando todo en los cajones. </p><p>Zelda observó en silencio, el modo en que sus gestos cuidado y siempre elegantes movían los objetos a su lugar. Observó cómo se calzaba el bolso al hombro, debía sugerirle mejores accesorios si iba a ser directora. Seguía luciendo como una profesora de religión (católica). Pero al menos el suéter se ajustaba a sus curvas como un abrazo, y la falda daba la proporción correcta. Se veía inquita, igualmente. </p><p>-Estás incómoda - soltó Zelda, sagaz como siempre. </p><p>-¿Qué? ¿Yo? - Mary alzó la vista, sus manos ajustándose a la correa de su morral. </p><p>-Sí, tu ¿Es por lo de anoche? - lanzó la Sacerdotisa, que odiaba dar vueltas y encaraba cualquier situación con la entereza de un gladiador romano. </p><p>-Bueno, no... no hablamos nada de eso. No sé cómo tú te sientes al respecto y bueno...</p><p>-¿Cómo me siento al respecto? Quemaste mi biblia y tengo resaca, pero después de eso, estoy perfectamente - se llevó una mano a la cintura, echándose el cabello pelirrojo hacia atrás. </p><p>-Sí, quizás fue excesivo quemarla. Pero, si estás bien, entonces yo tambien- se encogió de hombros la profesora. </p><p>-¿Y qué tal el beso? - lanzó Zelda, sin compasión. </p><p>-El... el... - Mary se tambaleó un poco, guardando las llaves del despacho al bolsillo - ¿Qué hay con eso? - preguntó desviando la mirada, con las mejillas rojizas. </p><p>De acuerdo, basta, pensó Zelda. Cruzó la distancia entre ambas y acorraló a Mary contra el escritorio, el cuaderno de Sabrina olvidado a un lado. El cuerpo de Mary estaba tibio, olía el perfume cítrico de su shampoo. Zelda tenía ambas manos posadas contra el escritorio y una Mary roja hasta el pelo frente a ella. La observó a los ojos, del color de los zafiros, y alzó una ceja. </p><p>-¿Te fue incómodo? - Preguntó rápidamente.</p><p>-N-no...</p><p>-¿Te dió asco? </p><p>-No, claro que no...</p><p>-¿Quieres otro? </p><p>Mary se quedó sin habla, el calor de su cara era para tomar una fotografía. Zelda no iba a mentir, el deseo era palpable. Y no era una adolescente, podía manejarlo. Tenía experiencia y era libre, como el viento. La pregunta era qué demonios pasaba por la cabeza de la directora, que siempre le salía con algo nuevo como quemar una de sus pertenencias o dormir con completa confianza en su colchón. </p><p>-No... No lo sé, es decir, no sé si es lo correcto - murmuró Mary, las manos posadas en sus hombros con reserva. Eso era lo que quizás atraía fuertemente a Zelda, la rectitud y la inocencia, y saber que tenía el poder de desbaratar todo eso con un roce. </p><p>-¿Por qué no lo sería, Directora? - dijo Zelda con una sonrisa de lado, posando una mano en la cintura fina y estilizada de la morena. La sintió estremecerse contra su cuerpo, tan sensible.</p><p>-No es el lugar apropiado... -insistió Mary pero su resolución parecía durar muy poco. </p><p>-Si lo quieres... tómalo -Zelda Spellman, que jugaba a matar o morir, dejó todo en el campo de juego. </p><p>Mary hizo silencio, observando los ojos verde brillante de Zelda. La Sacerdotisa de Hécate sonrió al notar las manos de Mary en sus mejillas. Sí, así. No sé movió, y esperó a que la directora se acercara y, lentamente, presionara su boca contra la suya. </p><p>Cayó, pensó Zelda con placer, sus manos se posaron con confianza en la cintura de Mary, masajeando y presionándose contra ella de inmediato, el murmullo de la directora fue música para sus oídos. Movió el índice sutilmente en el aire y la puerta del despacho quedó ligeramente abierta. </p><p>-¿Mary? -la vocecilla de la profesora de cívica a sus espaldas. </p><p>No iba a aguantarse en interrumpir, pensó Zelda triunfal, al menos que lo hiciera con aquella visión, de Zelda con la mano metida bajo el suéter de la directora. Sintió el estrés y el susto de la mujer al oír la interrupción, se separó entonces para darle aire y permitirle alisar su ropa.</p><p>-¡Lo siento! - dijo Caroline, viendo a Zelda apartándose y a la directora acomodando su suéter en su lugar -Esperaré afuera- anunció, cerrando rápidamente la puerta y siendo. </p><p>Zelda se limpió la comisura de los labios, arreglándose el labial.</p><p>-Te dije que no era el sitio -se molestó Mary.</p><p>-¿Irás con ella a tu casa? -inquirió Zelda, sacando labial de su bolsillo y pintándose la boca de nuevo mirándose en un pequeño espejo de bolsillo. </p><p>-Sí, me acompañará a ver la remodelación, a cenar algo luego. Regresaré temprano, mañana tengo clases - dijo la profesora, toda nerviosa, roja y fuera de eje completamente. </p><p>-¿A solas? - preguntó Zelda con una ceja en alto.</p><p>-Es solo una cena de colegas... ¿te molesta? - preguntó Mary a su vez, observando hacia Zelda. Se pasó el puño por dónde adivinaba tendría labial manchando su piel. </p><p>-Claro que no ¿Por qué me molestaría? - dijo aunque su tono no decía lo mismo. </p><p>Salieron a la vez, Zelda saludó con cordialidad a la profesora que esperaba en la entrada.</p><p>-¿A dónde se van? - preguntó Sabrina, observando a la profesora entrar al coche de la directora. </p><p>-De paseo - dijo Zelda con cierta molestia, arrancando el vehículo y dando marcha atrás. </p><p>-¿No te preocupa? - preguntó la adolescente. </p><p>-Claro que no, Sabrina, ya hemos hablado. Y te lo vuelvo a reiterar para que no se te olvide: para que alguien compita, tiene que tener un rival. Y un rival tiene que estar a la altura - Zelda enfiló el coche por la carretera - Y yo, no tengo rivales. </p><p>_______</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>🙈</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. En el bar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>-No estoy segura de que esto hagan los amigos - murmuró Mary contra la boca de Zelda.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Este cap es largo, ya que leen tan rápido hijas de... Digo, mis hermosos lectores 🙊☺️☺️ 💞💞💞💞<br/>Cómo siempre, amo leer que opinan.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>En la casa trabajaban dos albañiles dirigidos por un maestro mayor de obras, los tres eran enviados del comité de la Inquisición en reparación a los daños causados por un grupo subversivo. Zelda había hecho las llamadas, y los reclamos cuando Mary estaba muy exhausta siquiera para hablar el domingo después del juicio. </p><p>Debían reparar la chimenea, dos paredes, revestirlas y colocar las ventanas. Era un trabajo de una semana y media porque las paredes debían ser reemplazas en totalidad debido al fuego que había consumido la madera. </p><p>-Siento interrumpir tu momento - se disculpó Caroline bajando del coche y entrando a la casa junto con Mary. </p><p>-No, está bien. Debí cerrar bien la puerta - se sonrojó la profesora. </p><p>Allí estaba el contratista explicando a Mary palmo a palmo todo lo que habían hecho esos días, quitando lo quemado, removiendo el vidrio de las ventanas. Hizo que Mary autorizara las reformas. </p><p>Conversó con Caroline sobre la casa, cuándo la había comprado y todo lo que contenía hasta el momento del incendio. Que su gato había preferido vivir en el bosque y visitarla ocasionalmente por las noches. Los muebles que Adam había comprado y los souvenirs que guardaba de sus viajes. </p><p>Caroline le contó los sitios donde había viajado. La conversación era fluida, sin pausas incómodas y Mary se sintió como cuando estudiaban juntas, que podían hablar de todo y más. </p><p>Buscó en el sótano un par de libros que había olvidado llevarse a su habitación en la casa de los Spellman. </p><p>-Creí que tú habitación era con Zelda - señaló confusa Caroline. </p><p>-Si, es que en un principio tengo una habitación para guardar todas mis cosas - arregló rápidamente.</p><p>Pronto se hizo tarde, y los trabajadores se retiraron. Mary condujo con Caroline al bar familiar del pueblo, donde las familias o los amigos se reunían a comer pizza y beber cerveza. </p><p>-Vamos, Mary. Un día que logro que salgas, no me dejes bebiendo sola - pidió Caroline.</p><p>De acuerdo, quizás una, o dos. La comida era decente y el aire festivo del bar la alentaron a charlar con más comodidad. </p><p>-¿Cómo fue que supiste... Digo, que te gustaban las mujeres? - preguntó en un momento dado Caroline. </p><p>-¿Cómo...? Bueno, fue muy simple, debí saberlo antes - suspiró Mary, algo más relajada -Sólo tomo... Un beso - se encogió de hombros. </p><p>-¿Como el que me negaste? - se quejó Caroline, haciendo cara de ofendida. </p><p>-Sí, como ese - rió Mary, llevándose una mano a la boca  -Lo siento. Te empujé muy fuerte.</p><p>-Sí, me hiciste caer al suelo - rió Caroline.</p><p>Otra cerveza y Mary ya estaba por esa noche. En primer lugar nunca tomaba más de una. Así que dos y media la habían dejado algo mareada y no quería una jaqueca como la anterior. </p><p>-Creo que no puedes conducir - dijo Caroline, sosteniendo a Mary por la cintura cuando se pusieron de pie. </p><p>-Tonterías, estoy cerca. </p><p>-No, no lo estás ¿La funeraria no está al final del pueblo? - preguntó la mujer -Ven a casa, vivo a dos cuadras de aquí. Puedes beber un café y luego te dejaré ir. </p><p>_________</p><p>La cena en la casa Spellman fue tensa. Sabrina y Ambrose intercambiaban miradas por encima de la mesa. Zelda criticó toda la comida, y la bebida también. No quiso postre, ni café. Se fue a fumar al pórtico, inquieta, y nadie quiso decir que la mirada que le echaba al reloj era muy obvia.</p><p>Mary no había regresado aún. </p><p>Una tragedia.</p><p>Sabrina y Hilda estaban en la cocina susurrando mientras Ambrose desaparecía a su habitación, decidido a no ser el objetivo de la frustración de la tía Zelda.</p><p>De repente, en la quietud sepulcral de la casa, sonó el teléfono. Hilda atendió y no dijo ni cuatro palabras que la figura de su hermana mayor ya estaba frente a ella, de brazos cruzados y ceño fruncido.</p><p>-Sí, aquí está - dijo Hilda pasando con una mueca el teléfono a Zelda. </p><p>-¿Zelda? - era la voz de Mary.</p><p>-¿Sí? - preguntó al momento -¿Qué sucede?</p><p>-Estoy... hic - hipeó - en el bar frente a la florería de la calle principal - dijo Mary en voz queda. </p><p>-¿Y? - preguntó irritada Zelda - dime que no bebiste sabiendo que debes conducir -regañó. </p><p>-Lo siento. Caroline se ofreció a llevarme hasta su casa pero...</p><p>-No digas tonterías ¡Espera ahí! - alzó la voz de pronto - ¿Me oíste? No te muevas. </p><p>-De acuerdo. - fue la escueta respuesta, que cortó el teléfono después. </p><p>Sabrina y Hilda, que estaban tratando de oír en el pasillo, se enderezaron de golpe y se hicieron las ocupadas. Una leyendo un libro y la otra barriendo el pasillo, respectivamente. Justo en el momento en el que Zelda salió en dirección a la puerta. </p><p>-¿A dónde vas? - preguntó Sabrina, casual. </p><p>-A buscar a la irresponsable de tu directora ¿Y así piensa ser un ejemplo para los jóvenes? - se fue quejando mientras se calzaba su abrigo de paño negro y se llevaba las llaves del coche al bolsillo. </p><p>_____</p><p>-En serio Mary, no iba a hacerte nada por unas horas y un café - resopló Caroline con Mary a la puerta del bar. </p><p>-Lo sé, es que no quiero ser molestia. No debí pedir aquella última - dijo la profesora, apoyada a la pared y sintiendo que veía todo a través de una pantalla, su cuerpo cálido y anestesiado. </p><p>Quizás pudo haber conducido hasta la casa. Pero así es como ocurrían los accidentes. Debía admitir que estaba mareada. Su sentido de la responsabilidad había sido más fuerte. Además, sentía un cosquilleo en el abdomen, un calor en las mejillas, que la hacían pensar invariablemente en Zelda. </p><p>-No eres molestia, eres mi amiga - dijo la mujer, presionando un beso en la mejilla de Mary, haciéndola reír.</p><p>-Estás ebria también - dijo Mary cuando los faroles de un vehículo las alumbraron.</p><p>-Ups, me vió tu novia - rió Caroline, viendo a la pelirroja bajar del coche -Demonios ¿amanece vestida y maquillada así o que? - se quejó.</p><p>Pero Zelda ya estaba allí y las oyó perfectamente. No eran sutiles en su tono de voz.  </p><p>-Sí, nací así - fue el saludo seco de la bruja -¿Dónde están las llaves? Dejaré el mío aquí y llevaremos el tuyo -dijo Zelda con pocas pulgas. </p><p>Mary avanzó invariablemente hacia ella, pasando un brazo por su cintura y besando su mejilla. Zelda automáticamente la recibió, aún si tenía el ceño fruncido por las molestias de tener que conducir a esas horas por ella. </p><p>-Gracias - murmuró contra su piel. </p><p>-No te salvarás con eso, es día de semana por el infierno - respondió, quitando las llaves de Mary del bolsillo de su abrigo. </p><p>-Le ofrecí ir a casa - se encogió de hombros Caroline. </p><p>-Sobre mi condenado cadáver - advirtió en voz baja Zelda en dirección a la profesora, clavándole la mirada como bien podía haberle clavado un puñal.</p><p>-Pensé que Mary no necesitaba permiso - dijo Caroline envalentonada por el alcohol. </p><p>-No lo necesita. Pero si no está del todo consciente, yo me ocupo. Gracias y buenas noches - dijo secamente Zelda, caminando junto con la directora en dirección al coche. </p><p>-Por favor, no discutan. Nos vemos en clases - apaciguó Mary, saludando con la mano a la profesora de cívica mientras se alejaba con Zelda.</p><p>Allí se quedó Caroline, viendo a su amor de universidad subiéndose al coche de la dueña de la funeraria del pueblo. </p><p>_________</p><p>-Sí te veían tus alumnos, o los padres ¿qué ibas a hacer? - regañó Zelda mientras conducía a la casa. </p><p>-Lo sé, por eso me retiré. Para no pasar a mayores. Dios, qué mareo - dijo la directora, sosteniéndose de su cinturón de seguridad.</p><p>-Estabas a solo un vaso de quedar perdida del todo - continuó Zelda. </p><p>-Gracias por venir por mí - retrucó Mary, hundiéndose en su asiento. -Pero no pelees con Caroline.</p><p>-¿Pelear? Por favor ¿A la casa de quién estás yendo ahora? -alzó una ceja Zelda soltando una risa. </p><p>-No soy un premio de feria - dejó en claro Mary, bajo los efectos de la cerveza - y no me gusta que te odie tanto. </p><p>-¿Odio? ¿Me odia? - Zelda no pudo más que soltar la risa de nuevo.</p><p>-Lo sé, la conozco de años. No me gusta eso.- suspiró Mary apoyando la frente en el vidrio del coche y cerrando los ojos, dejándose ir un rato hasta que el coche estacionó frente a la casa</p><p> Zelda abrió la puerta del acompañante y la ayudó a bajar sosteniéndola de un brazo. </p><p>-Hay café... - dijo Zelda entrando en la casa. </p><p>La cocina estaba vacía y algo le hacía intuir que Hilda o Sabrina (o ambas, como sucedía últimamente) habían dejado el lugar apenas les habían oído llegar. </p><p>-No, voy a dormir. Gracias - murmuró Mary quitándose el abrigo torpemente y dejándolo en el perchero de la entrada junto con su bolso. </p><p>Zelda subió detrás de ella y la vio caminar a la habitación que le habían asignado. Chasqueó la lengua, molesta. Pero no la detuvo. Sería una imprudencia llevársela. Su familia podía notarlo. Ignoraba completamente que Ambrose había visto a Mary salir de su habitación esa mañana.</p><p>-Buenas noches... - murmuró Mary desde la puerta de su habitación. </p><p>-Buenas noches - rodó los ojos Zelda, dirigiéndose a su propia habitación. </p><p>Esa noche si hubo o no pesadillas, Mary no lo supo. La cerveza le hizo un knock out total.</p><p> </p><p>_______</p><p>El día siguiente resultó una mañana igual de delicada que la anterior. No volvería a beber de esta manera. Se lo prometió. No hacía ese tipo de cosas desde su juventud. Quizás debería volver a terapia. Con una mezcla de pensamientos, reproches y desorientación general es que se metió a la ducha. Agradecía a sus años de madrugar el no necesitar oír el despertador para levantarse.</p><p>Salió al pasillo, vestida y golpeó la puerta de Zelda. La cual abrió sin ningún mucha espera y vaya, qué mal despertar. Ojeras, y la habitación con objetos en el suelo. Claro, nadie la había despertado. Se sintió culpable, aún si no era su culpa que Hilda se hubiera quedado sin hierbas y pociones. </p><p>-Buenos días - intentó sonreír. </p><p>-Lo serán para tí - fue la hosca respuesta - La próxima vuelve a casa como puedas - se molestó, cerrando otra vez. </p><p>Bueno, no todos podían ser buenos días, pensó negando con la cabeza. </p><p>Estuvieron silenciosas en el desayuno. Una con un dolor de cabeza insoportable y la otra sin haber dormido bien en toda la noche. Sin embargo, Zelda igual buscó las llaves para llevarla de pasada al instituto. Mary se mordió el labio inferior, en verdad quería decirle que ya no lo hiciera, pero también era porque estaba de mal humor. Así que no dijo nada. </p><p>De hecho, al estacionar en Baxter High, decidió ofrecer la paz. </p><p>-Gracias por ir a buscarme - dijo Mary - iré por tu coche esta tarde ¿Quieres? </p><p>-Las llaves están ahí - señaló Zelda con la barbilla a la caja del coche. Mary abrió y se las guardó en la cartera -Intenta volver por tus medios y sobria. </p><p>-Fue solo una vez y no estaba en peligro, no soy una adolescente - contestó también molesta.</p><p>-Por Hécate, me llamaste como si fueran a secuestrarte. No salgas con esa profesora si no vas a sentirte segura - Zelda la estaba regañando como si fuera su sobrina, y Mary no tenía el día adecuado para lidiar con eso. </p><p>-Disculpa, pero sé elegir mis amistades. Te llamé porque no consideré apropiado caer en su casa - dijo Mary -Pero si tanto te molesta, no lo haré de nuevo. </p><p>-No parecía que solo quería una amistad, estaba prácticamente sobre tí cuando llegué -se indignó Zelda.</p><p>-Solo estaba bromeando - defendió Mary, honestamente no recordaba bien como había sido eso pero sí que se había reído al respecto, así que no debía ser tan malo.</p><p>-¿Así bromeas con todo el mundo? - alzó las cejas Zelda, observando hacia la profesora. </p><p>-Perdona, no. No hagas eso. Sé con quién salir y cómo comportarme. No necesito que me juzgues de ese modo - Mary ya tenía las mejillas rojizas, no gustaba de discutir, todo lo contrario a Zelda que vivía para la discusión. </p><p>-Así que puedes meterte en mi habitación, quemar mi biblia, pedir explicación de mis almohadones pero yo no puedo decirte que salgas y vuelvas sobria a la casa - sinceramente Zelda tenía un don para hacer que las personas se sintieran regañadas. </p><p>-No, claro que puedes pedirme eso, es tu casa y lo respeto. Pero lo que a ti te molesta es Caroline y sé cómo cuidarme - dijo intentando sonar calmada, aún si le ardían las orejas del calor de la discusión. </p><p>-De acuerdo, si tú lo dices - finalizó Zelda con una mirada de desdén. </p><p>Mary se bajó del coche molesta. Se había quedado con ganas de seguir con aquello, porque puestos a pensar tenía muchas cosas que decir. Sin embargo, se le hacía tarde. Y se bajó molesta del coche. </p><p>Se la pasó trabajando y le pidió a Caroline si podía pasar en otro momento, dado que tenía demasiados papeles y cosas de las cuales ocuparse. Se tomó dos cafés en su oficina intentando espabilar, tenía sueño y tenía dolor de cabeza. Y mucho papeleo. Si se ponía a pensar, hacía tiempo que no dormía una noche completa y hasta tarde. Esperaba que llegara el fin de semana para ello, con ganas. </p><p>Buscó el coche de Zelda esa tarde y aprovechó para comprar algunas prendas para su guardarropa ya que pasaba por la zona de tiendas de Greendale.  Llevó a la casa el coche.  Ayudó con la limpieza y lavó toda su ropa. Le quedó un rato libre para hacer todos los ensayos. Zelda llegó a las ocho y se ignoraron olímpicamente. </p><p>Nadie les preguntó nada.</p><p>Esa noche, después de cenar, Mary se retiró a su habitación temprano. Decidió llevarse todo allí, en la seguridad de su pequeño cuadrado protegido con tiza y sal marina. Tardó poco en dormirse, con la resaca y los problemas de la asociación de padres encima, la graduación cerca, estaba agotada. </p><p>A las cuatro de la mañana, puntual, oyó el sonido provenir de la habitación de Zelda. Ciertamente ya no tenía sentido ir. Los objetos más pesados había sido reemplazados, quemados. Un estuche de maquillaje, una almohada, una caja de perfume ¿qué daño hacían? Estaba avergonzada, por el beso, por las confesiones, por todo lo dicho. Se sentía expuesta. No quería ir. No quería.</p><p>Pero así y todo, su cuerpo se movió solo y caminó habitación de la bruja. Respiró profundamente y abrió la puerta. Los mismos objetos, la misma Zelda. </p><p>Mary pateó sus zapatillas sin pena ni gloria y se metió en la cama, directamente. Estiró sus brazos hacia Zelda, hasta sus hombros. La atrajo contra ella, abrazándola contra sí a pesar de estar flotando en el aire. </p><p>-Despierta - le dijo al oído - solo es una maldita pesadilla. - murmuró, maldiciendo por primera vez en voz alta a saber hacía cuánto tiempo. </p><p>El cuerpo de Zelda cayó, de espaldas, contra el colchón, quedando recostada contra el pecho de Mary, las piernas de la profesora a ambos lados del cuerpo de Zelda. </p><p>-No sirvió de nada - se quejó con voz ronca la Sacerdotisa. </p><p>-Sí, funcionó. No hay libros, ni almohadón volando. Es un objeto a la vez - respondió Mary. </p><p>Las manos de Zelda se posaron en los brazos de la profesora, como percatándose de la posición en la que estaban. </p><p>-Estoy harta de esto - se quejó de nuevo -Deberías quedarte en tu habitación, esto en verdad no es tu problema.</p><p>-Me gusta dormir contigo - murmuró Mary al oído de Zelda, apoyando la barbilla en su hombro. </p><p>-No soy tu almohada ¡Déjame! - Zelda debatió y se salió del abrazo de Mary, sentándose junto a ella en la cama - Creo que lo de anoche se te subió a la cabeza. ¡No hay tal confianza! </p><p>Mary recogió las piernas en la cama, abrazándolas con sus brazos largos y apoyando la barbilla en las rodillas. Parpadeó un momento y luego viró sus ojos a Zelda. </p><p>-¿Qué dijiste? ¿Que no hay confianza? - achinó los ojos. </p><p>-Es lo que dije - rebatió con firmeza la pelirroja, desafiante. </p><p>-Entonces, esto... - Mary desabotonó el primer botón de su camisa, dónde una mancha morada asomaba en su cuello - ¿me lo hizo un completo desconocido? </p><p>-Es... Tú aceptaste - Al menos Zelda tuvo la decencia de enrojecer con un poco de vergüenza. Su fachada altiva quebrándose. </p><p>-Debo haber sido una idiota, entonces, por "confiar" en un desconocido - Mary dijo dolida y en voz queda, moviéndose para bajarse de la cama.</p><p>-Hécate - resopló Zelda, atrapando a Mary del brazo y deteniéndola -¿Siempre eres tan dramática?</p><p>-Está bien, entiendo que no te conozco para nada ni tú a mí, soy toda idiota - insistió. </p><p>-¿Qué? ¿Ya no te gusta dormir conmigo? - La atrapó por la cintura, apoyando la barbilla en su hombro, molesta completamente. </p><p>-No. Ya no. Eres la peor persona con la que he dormido nunca - dijo Mary, las manos sobre los brazos que la aprisionaban ahora, sintiendo el calor subiendo a su cara ¿Qué tan posesiva era esta mujer? Por poco y la dejaba sin respirar, de lo fuerte que sus brazos la retenían.</p><p>-Estás mintiendo - acusó Zelda. </p><p>-No, no lo estoy, ¿sabías que roncas? es muy molesto - dijo Mary supo a ciencia cierta que estaba perdiendo capacidad pulmonar por lo fuerte que Zelda la apretaba.</p><p>-Eso es otra mentira - respondió rápidamente - Estás quejándote demasiado ¿quién es la que viene aquí por su propia voluntad? </p><p>-Sí, eso era antes - retrucó Mary. No sabía de dónde le venían las ganas de contrariar a Zelda hasta las últimas consecuencias. </p><p>-¿Antes? </p><p>-Sí, ahora odio dormir contigo - intentó no sonreír. Si sonreía estaba perdida. </p><p>-¿En veinte segundos pasaste de aferrarte a mi como un koala a querer irte? - se burló Zelda.</p><p>-La gente cambia - respondió Mary con la seriedad que pudo reunir. </p><p>-Pídemelo - dijo Zelda de pronto. </p><p>-¿Qué cosa? - preguntó con curiosidad.</p><p>-Que te suelte, para ir a tu triste y aburrida habitación del otro lado del pasillo. </p><p>-Mira, que en mi habitación los objetos no intenten matarte, no la hace aburrida - defendió Mary, sintiendo un escalofrío al notar que Zelda aflojaba el agarre y hundía el rostro en su nuca, oliendo su perfume o eso creía ¡estaba loca! Mary enrojeció otro poco pensando en sus elecciones de vida y cómo la habían llevado a este momento. </p><p>-Pero es una habitación muy, muy triste. Lo sé con certeza. - respondió Zelda con aire de superioridad.</p><p>-¿Por qué...?</p><p>-Porque no estoy allí - fue la simple respuesta. </p><p>El egocentrismo Spellman era épico. Quizás la única que no fanfarroneaba era Hilda, pero aún la bruja rubia tenía mucha confianza en sus opciones y magia de cocina. Pero Mary traicionó su resolución al soltar una pequeña risa, camuflada con tos, llevándose una mano a la boca.</p><p>-Te odio tanto - dijo Mary en un lamento, llevándose una mano a la frente. </p><p>-Mary... - habló Zelda pegando su boca al oído de la profesora. </p><p>-¿Y ahora qué? - preguntó exasperada. </p><p>-Los amigos pueden besarse ¿sabías eso? - dijo en tono muy bajo.  </p><p>El calor subió de golpe a la cara de Mary otra vez, calor. Mucho calor. Y una punzada en su abdomen que no le gustó para nada.</p><p>-Los amigos se tienen confianza - discutió Mary. </p><p>-Gira, ven. Mírame - exigió Zelda, tirando del brazo de la profesora. </p><p>-No. De eso nada, dijiste que no se me suba a la cabeza y que no hay confianza -insistió la morena. </p><p>-No te oigo ¿qué? - se apartó un poco para dar lugar a Mary a girarse. </p><p>-Qué eres una hipócrita, eso dije - respondió Mary girándose. </p><p>¿Para qué? Para caer en la trampa. Una de ojos verdes, boca fina y rosada, brazos que la reacomodaron a gusto, con practicidad de años, levantando la rodilla de Mary a la altura de la cintura de Zelda, y atrayéndola por la cadera para atraerla lo máximo posible. </p><p>-¿Qué? Dilo de nuevo - murmuró junto a la boca de Mary. </p><p>-No. - puso las manos justo en medio de sus caras, deteniendo el avance - Quiero negociar - dijo acalorada. </p><p>Su pierna nunca había estado encima de nadie. No con esa intención al menos. Incluso durmiendo con Adam, cuidaba de no provocar más de la cuenta. Decidió levantar bandera blanca, figurativamente hablando. </p><p>-¿Qué? - gruñó Zelda, frustrada. Mordiendo el índice de Mary, que se curvó de la impresión. </p><p>-Debes aceptar que sí somos... amigas. Y que sí, hay confianza - exigió Mary, cerrando las manos para prevenir otra mordida rastrera. </p><p>-Fácil - dijo Zelda, bajando las manos de Mary para reclamar lo que quería. </p><p>-No, y espera - dijo poniendo la mejilla al beso tentativo de la maníaca que tenía por compañera de habitación ¿el término secuestradora también le iba, no? </p><p>-¿Qué? Si sigues poniendo condiciones yo pondré otras también - se quejó. </p><p>-Debes respetar cuando sea demasiado y te pida que pares - dijo Mary.</p><p>La bruja esta vez alzó la mirada a los ojos de la profesora. Mary iba en serio, incluso había temor allí. La mirada de Zelda se ablandó ligeramente, quitándole las gafas del rostro y soltándole el pelo, desbaratando sus bucles desordenadamente.</p><p>-Lo juro - dijo la matriarca en un tono serio y formal, ya sin juegos de por medio.</p><p>-De acuerdo... entonces... puedes. Puedes... - murmuró nerviosa de pronto. </p><p>-Bien, tengo una condición también - dijo cuando estaba a centímetros de su boca. </p><p>-¿Qué? - preguntó Mary. </p><p>-Dormirás aquí hasta que tu casa esté lista. </p><p>Mary se quedó congelada. Qué.... ¿qué tanto peligraba su integridad física? La mirada de Zelda iba teñida de un calor que Mary no sabía si iba a poder poner freno. Y por otro lado, descubrió que poca diferencia había entre dormir esperando las pesadillas que dormir junto al recipiente de las pesadillas. </p><p>-Hecho - susurró Mary. </p><p>-Hecho - ronroneó Zelda. </p><p>Su boca se presionó tentativamente contra la suya. Otra vez otro murmullo, otra vez Zelda se prendía a ella y su forma de besar hasta hacer crecer la necesidad, hasta morder su labio inferior, hasta probar su sabor. Iba despacio, tranquila, avasallante. Mary apenas tenía tiempo de respirar, y poco a poco Zelda estaba sobre ella, una pierna intercalada entre las suyas, y luego se apartaba para besar su mejilla, su mandíbula, su cuello, hasta remarcar el moretón que le había enseñado momentos atrás. Mary se arqueó debajo de ella, soltando otro murmullo más álgido. Zelda continuó bajando por su garganta, más, más.</p><p>-Está bien... espera - tembló Mary. Jamás había sentido tanto placer con otra persona. Todo era cosquilleos, punzadas de placer, falta de aire. Era demasiado. </p><p>Zelda se detuvo despacio, subiendo de nuevo y remarcando una última mordida en la barbilla de Mary, apartándose para verla a los ojos con fijeza.</p><p>-Sé que... pero no puedo. - quiso explicarse, agitada como estaba. </p><p>-No me lo expliques - presionó su boca una última vez contra la suya.</p><p>-No estoy segura de que esto hagan los amigos - murmuró Mary contra la boca de Zelda. </p><p>-Quién sabe... - Zelda se hizo la otra, dejándose caer junto a Mary y cerrando los ojos. -Ahora duérmete, tengo cosas importantes que hacer mañana. </p><p>Mary se tocó la boca con la punta de los dedos, pero no dijo nada más. Simplemente se giró para dormir de costado y cerró los ojos también. Su sueño también fue profundo.</p><p>No hubo más pesadillas esa noche. </p><p> </p><p>________</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>🙈🙈🙈🙈<br/>Tengo Tumblr después de un año sin redes. Si quieren acosarme son bienvenidas a la cuenta @conejocabron 💞💞💞💞 recibo prompts, ideas para one-shoots, ideas para escribir, pedidos de sus parejas favoritas, lo que se les ocurra.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. En reunión</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sí, why not?<br/>Mi Twitter es @elconejocabron (edito porque lo escribí mal)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>La mañana siguiente fue fácil, fue un buen despertar. De nuevo tenía un brazo dormido con un peso encima que respiraba sobre su cuello. Y esta vez no había dolor de cabeza, solo tranquilidad. Mary no recordaba haber despertado sin esa opresión en el pecho antes. Sin esa sensación de pánico de no saber qué sería de ella durante el día. En otras palabras, se sentía segura. Y parte de esa seguridad era tener una bruja de trescientos años, con capacidades de ninja asesino y magia negra, durmiendo sobre ella como si fuera su peluche. </p><p>Acarició el rostro de Zelda, llevando su cabello suave y despeinado hacia atrás. Tenía otra expresión, dormida. Se veía desestresada, tranquila, suave. Sonrió, besando su frente y oyéndola roncar, para mucho que le había llamado mentirosa la noche anterior. Vamos, que incluso le había babeado el hombro, su señoría. </p><p>Se apartó con cuidado y salió de la habitación en puntillas de pie, prácticamente. Tenía que prepararse temprano, ya que esa tarde recibiría al comité de padres en el instituto. Así después de una buena ducha, secar y emprolijar su cabello peinado hacia atrás con pulcritud, sacó algo de la ropa que había comprado el día anterior. </p><p>Se sintió una extraña al verse al espejo. Había cambiado mucho. No sólo sus poderes nuevos e inexplorados, sino también en presencia. No sentía miedo ni esa ansiedad paralizante de tener que enfrentar a un grupo de padres que juzgarían hasta el último pliegue de su camisa. Estaba medianamente tranquila, segura. No tenía esa incomodidad de cuando había despertado de su amnesia y se había encontrado con el cargo, del que dimitió al momento por no saber cómo mantenerlo. </p><p>Incluso su ropa había cambiado un poco. Se había comprado una camisa blanca, cuyas solapas asomaban por el cuello de un suéter negro, ceñido al cuerpo. Completaba con una falda lápiz color plomo y una chaqueta que le quedaba bastante a medida, con hombreras. Se sentía más en el papel de directora. Incluso al elegir su maquillaje, con un poco más de máscara y un labial más oscuro de la cuenta. </p><p>Tomó aire, controlando sus nervios. También, hacía tiempo que no tomaba sus pastillas para la ansiedad aplastante que la habían paralizado antes de caer a la casa. Aunque las guardaba porque sabía que quizás las fuera a necesitar, después de todo, aún había fantasmas sin exorcizar en su corazón. </p><p>Debería sentirse orgullosa de sí misma, pero aún no encontraba del todo esa autoestima. Se sentía cómoda en su propia piel, aún si todavía no llegaba a aumentar su amor propio. Al menos no se odiaba. Eso era un progreso ¿no? </p><p>Debía encontrar un nuevo terapeuta. Debía apuntarse a clases de yoga, para aprender a meditar y controlar sus poderes. Aún mantenía esa lista mental de cosas que necesitaba hacer. Necesitaba una agenda nueva. </p><p>-Wow señorita Wardwell, es decir, Directora Wardwell - dijo Sabrina al verla bajar por las escaleras en su nuevo, digamos, uniforme -Se ve bien - Sabrina estaba en pijamas, un enterizo de peluche con orejas que no le daba ni un poco de pena mostrar para tener la edad que tenía. A Mary le parecía adorable. </p><p>-Gracias, Sabrina -sonrió la directora.</p><p>-¿No se queda a desayunar? - preguntó Sabrina. </p><p>-No, hoy es la reunión del comité de padres. Se reúnen muy temprano. Llevaré el coche ¿Le avisas a tu tía? - no había necesidad a este punto de diferenciar qué tía. </p><p>-Seguro. La tía Hilda pasará a firmar mis notas del semestre ¿Ya aprobó las canciones para la fiesta de fin de año? - preguntó Sabrina. </p><p>-De hecho iba a sugerir que en lugar de un dj, los alumnos presenten sus bandas - dijo la directora.</p><p>-¡Eso sería genial! - aplaudió Sabrina -Les diré a los chicos, y le pasaré la lista de canciones. </p><p>-Gracias, Sabrina. Quizás puedas incluir a algún otro grupo además del Club del Horror, tengo entendido que el grupo de música tiene dos bandas más. Todos pueden participar - dijo Mary, buscando su abrigo y bolso. </p><p>-Sí, yo me encargo - dijo Sabrina levantando el pulgar. </p><p>Tan buena niña. Mary no entendía cómo podían llamarla heraldo del infierno, y esos otros títulos horribles. Siempre que Mary estaba en la casa, se portaba de maravillas, y siempre lucía arrepentida de haberle borrado la memoria. No entendía por qué todos la creían causante de problemas infinitos.</p><p>_____</p><p> </p><p>La junta con los profesores y el comité de padres, fue aburrida, como siempre. Pero Mary se aseguró de que cada maestro expresara sus ideas a los padres y que cada padre tuviera su turno para opinar. Organizaron el presupuesto para el año próximo, los clubes que los estudiantes habían organizado, los problemas de mantenimiento que afrontaba la escuela al ser un edificio viejo. Hubo un pequeño cruce de ideas entre los padres más conservadores y los profesores más liberales, lo que los hizo llegar al tema que Mary había dejado para el final. El más problemático. </p><p>-Los estudiantes presentaron un proyecto para dar una charla informativa de educación sexual e integral - dijo Mary Wardwell, repasando sus anotaciones - Eligieron a la enfermera de Baxter High, la señora Higgings y al profesor de biología, el señor Harrison.</p><p>-¿Educación sexual? ¿Acaso van a fomentar el libertinaje en nuestros niños? -dijo una madre.</p><p>"Niños". Adolescentes que ya fumaban y bebían a escondidas, que disfrazaban noches de estudio por fiestas a escondidas. Mary suspiró. </p><p>-No será obligatorio. Daremos un formulario para que cada padre de su consentimiento, pero, debo decir, encuentro muy importante este tipo de charlas - dijo Mary con aplomo y tranquilidad. </p><p>-La educación de mi hijo es en casa, nosotros nos ocupamos de esos asuntos. La institución debería ocuparse de dar matemáticas y geografía, no a fomentar la pornografía en los jóvenes - dijo la madre de una estudiante a quien Mary había reprendido por besarse con su novio en los vestuarios. </p><p>-Esta institución debe proveer a los alumnos la información que necesiten de una forma segura y profesional. Es mejor prevenir desde aquí, dónde no obtendrán información errónea... - explicó Mary. </p><p>-Me parece bien - dijo el padre soltero y joven de dos estudiantes mujeres - Ciertamente me ahorraría una charla muy incómoda. Y qué mejor que alguien del personal de salud para ello  -se encogió de hombros -Vamos, ya saben de dónde sacábamos nosotros información de jóvenes, los chicos están grandes.</p><p>-No estoy segura, ¿qué temas tratarán exactamente? - dijo otro padre, incómodo. </p><p>-Les dejaré a la enfermera Higgings para explicarles el temario. -dio paso Mary. </p><p>La enfermera y el profesor de biología explicaron los asuntos a tratarse. Primero y principal, una explicacion detallada de cómo funcionaba el cuerpo humano y las hormonas. Después, una recopilación de métodos anticonceptivos, su eficiencia y sus riesgos. Higiene personal e intima y finalmente, la parte "integral" del asunto, enseñar que no existía un solo tipo de relación sexual o de género. </p><p>Ese fue el revuelo. </p><p>-Eso es imponer una ideología - puso una madre el grito en el cielo - Luego los chicos se confunden y creen que está bien usar una falda o cortarse el cabello como hombrecitos. No está bien. No es la educación que damos en casa.</p><p>-¿Disculpe? - dijo el padre de Theo Putnam -¿Y qué sabe usted de lo que esta o no bien? Mi hijo ha sufrido mucho bullying este año por su identidad de género. </p><p>-Sólo están confundidos. Mire a su hijo, ¿no tiene novio ahora? Es lo mismo que si fuera una niña, que, sinceramente, lo es - dijo la mujer.</p><p>-Orden, por favor. He dicho, silencio - se impuso Mary levantando la palma de las manos. </p><p>-Que usted meta mujeres en su cama no significa que puede adoctrinar a nuestros hijos de que eso está bien - acusó otra mujer. </p><p>Mary cerró los ojos, como recibiendo un puñal en el pecho. Pero no podía dejarse amedrentar. Los padres olían el miedo. Eran como animales. Así que tomó aire y llamó a silencio nuevamente. </p><p>-No vamos a incitar, ni a adoctrinar, ni a promover, a sus hijos a la "confusión" como prefiere usted llamarlo. Lo que vamos a hacer es darles el espacio para que pregunten, se informen, y saquen sus dudas respecto a todo lo que necesiten saber sobre su biología y su salud - dijo Mary, con las mejillas rojas pero con aplomo - Lo que intentamos hacer aquí es detener el acoso escolar que sufren algunos estudiantes, fomentar el respeto y combatir la ignorancia y los prejuicios. </p><p>-Yo no voy a permitir que le laven el cerebro a mi hijo con sus ideas libertinas - dijo una mujer, muy mayor, madre de un futbolista que Mary sabía, realmente sabía, tenía un novio. </p><p>-De acuerdo, es por eso que daremos un formulario a cada estudiante para que lleve a su casa. Tendrá el temario con los asuntos a tratar y una planilla que deberán rellenar para permitirles asistir a la charla - resolvió Mary -Ya que son menores y dependen de ustedes. </p><p>-Qué escándalo - dijo otra mujer. </p><p>-Escándalo es que vivas en la prehistoria, Jerry - dijo otra madre. </p><p>-De acuerdo, eso es todo por hoy. Pueden acercarse a los maestros para solventar dudas, y quién me necesite, estaré en mi oficina -disolvió Mary -Por favor, les recuerdo que es opcional. </p><p>Se retiró de allí con el corazón en la boca. Ser llamada por su orientación sexual es algo que sabía debía estar preparada. Sabía que iban a atacar por ahí. Lo sabía. Eran los mismos que habían firmado para removerla del cargo. Aún si había una mayoría de padres de acuerdo con su trabajo, seguía siendo extremadamente duro recibir un insulto de esa manera tan pública. </p><p>Necesito un momento en su oficina, un vaso de agua helada y si, media pastilla para los nervios. Pero lo había logrado. Lo había logrado. Estaba bien. </p><p>-¿Mary? - dijo una voz abriendo la puerta. Era Joanne, la profesora de matemáticas -¿Estás bien? </p><p>-Sí, si... estoy bien - asintió Mary permitiéndole entrar. </p><p>-Eso fue duro. Lo manejaste como una campeona - dijo la profesora. </p><p>-Gracias, aún es difícil recibir esa clase de... juzgamientos - confesó la directora. -No puedo creer que sean tan ciegos a las necesidades de sus hijos, realmente quiero que esta escuela sea un refugio para ellos. </p><p>-Y lo estás logrando - dijo la profesora - Nunca hubo tantos clubes en la escuela. Ni tantas actividades extracurriculares. No teníamos presupuesto para arreglar la gotera del techo del gimnasio. </p><p>-Aún siento que no es suficiente - confesó la directora. </p><p>-Lo es. Necesita tiempo. Estas son las generaciones que cambiarán Greendale y tú estás haciendo una diferencia, aunque no lo veas. En nuestra época ¿recuerdas? Había al menos tres embarazadas antes de la graduación. Algunas son las madres que te criticaron - dijo Joanne - Estas charlas pueden cambiar vidas. </p><p>-Gracias. Necesitaba oír eso - agradeció Mary, respirando en profundidad.</p><p>-No es nada. Ahora, debo regresar. Ya sabes, mi asignatura es la que más reprueba alumnos - rodó los ojos la profesora. </p><p>-Gracias Joanne</p><p> </p><p>-No hay de qué. Y, estaba pensando, este viernes es noche de chicas, sin parejas. Iremos un café por la tarde, si quieres venir, estás invitada - dijo saliendo por la puerta.</p><p>-Estaré ahí - aceptó Mary. </p><p>Bien, pensó la directora al ver salir a la profesora. Estaba bien. Todo estaría bien. </p><p>Alguien golpeó la puerta de su oficina. Era la señora Meeks diciendo que había una madre afuera, esperando.</p><p>Aquí vamos, pensó Mary, asintiendo y permitiéndole entrar. </p><p>-Hola, Directora - dijo una mujer al entrar a la oficina -Soy la madre de Adrianne Simons. </p><p>-Sí, señora Simons. La conozco. Pase por favor - ofreció asiento.</p><p>-Verá, sé que esto es un poco personal de preguntar pero, creo que mi hija es... ya sabe, ¿gay? - dijo el término con miedo de que alguien la escuchase. </p><p>-¿Adrianne? Ella está participando mucho en el club escolar de mi... bueno, es la sobrina de mi... pareja - la palabra salió, un poco atragantada, carraspeó y tomó agua- últimamente tiene muchos adeptos ¿En qué puedo ayudarla? </p><p>-Bueno, eso es. Es que creo que es... creo que es gay. Encontré unas revistas en su habitación. Pensé que sería una típica de adolescentes, con chicos de bandas famosas. Pero era... una Playboy - asintió la mujer con pena. </p><p>Mary carraspeó, uniendo las manos sobre el escritorio, entendía por qué había ido a golpear a su puerta. En un pueblo pequeño y cerrado como aquel ¿a quién más podía recurrir? </p><p>-No sé qué hacer. Mi marido es miembro de la iglesia protestante y jamás va a entenderlo. Estamos divorciados pero, temo que la juzgue del modo equivocado - expresó la mujer.</p><p>-Entiendo que no todo el mundo está abierto a entender - dijo Mary.</p><p>-Sí, pero es mi pequeña. La amo con mi vida - la mujer sacó un pañuelo y se lo llevó a los ojos, limpiando lágrimas de angustia -Quiero ayudarla, protegerla. Pero no sé cómo hablar con ella, siempre está encerrada en su habitación y ahora entiendo por qué. </p><p>-Tranquílicese señora Simons - Mary se puso de pie para servir un vaso de agua fría del dispenser a la mujer, luego volvió a su asiento. </p><p>-¿Qué debo hacer? </p><p>-Mire, los adolescentes esconden cosas. Es natural. Todos ocultamos algo a nuestros padres alguna vez -dijo Mary - Lo importante es que busque momentos para hablar con ella, de cualquier cosa. Quizás, busque algo que les guste o puedan hacer juntas - ofreció la directora. </p><p>-¿Y luego? Simplemente le digo que ya lo sé - lloriqueó la madre. </p><p>-No será necesario. Respete sus tiempos, se lo dirá cuando esté lista. Solo debe dejarle saber que puede hablar con usted de lo que sea. </p><p>-Solíamos ver películas juntas, antes del divorcio. Fue hace muy poco ¿sabe? No ha sido igual desde entonces. </p><p>-Bueno, es una excelente oportunidad para retomar eso. Quizás, si usted también se abre con ella, le habla de sus sentimientos, ella haga lo mismo - ofreció Mary - es lo que me hubiera gustado tener de una madre - sonrió con tristeza. </p><p>-¿Y si no me lo dice? ¿Y si no confía en mí? Veo las noticias, directora. Hay niños que se lastiman tanto - se preocupó. </p><p>-No, no se preocupe así. El hecho de que esté aquí buscando consejos prueba de que es diferente, que quiere hacer las cosas bien - dijo Mary - hubiese deseado tener una madre así. Alguien que esté ahí para mí. Adrianne es muy afortunada de tenerla. </p><p>-Por favor - lloró la mujer - no siga. Gracias. Intentaré hacer que hable conmigo pero, temo por cómo la traten en el colegio también. Soy amiga de esos mismos padres que acaban de insultarla. Mi niña no es tan fuerte como usted. </p><p>-Lo sé. Mire. Intentamos ser más inclusivos, educar más y mejor - Mary estaba conmocionada, tenía un nudo en la garganta pero se obligó a ser fuerte - Y daremos las charlas que sean necesarias y sancionaré a todos aquellos que hagan bullying, de mi parte, tiene todo mi apoyo. Y Adrianne, con sus amigos y usted, saldrá fuerte de todo esto. </p><p>-Gracias, gracias por todo lo que está haciendo. Sabe, cuando supe de lo suyo con... La tía de Sabrina, no lo entendí. En serio no lo entendí. Fui criada de cierta manera...</p><p>-También fui criada de esa misma manera. La entiendo - comprendió Mary. </p><p>-Pero luego, sabe. Mi hija... no la amo menos por lo que es. Si ella, viene a usted para hablar ¿me lo diría? </p><p>-Sí, por supuesto - asintió con suavidad y una sonrisa.</p><p>-Gracias. Ahora, debo irme. Gracias por todo - dijo la mujer. </p><p>-Es mi trabajo, señora Simons. Pero no hay de qué. </p><p>Cuando la mujer se fue, Mary quedó un poco sensible. Esto era por lo que ser directora valía la pena. Debía ser fuerte. Incluso si todos los padres se volvían en su contra. Ahora, se daba cuenta, había alumnos viéndola. No podía ser menos. </p><p>No podía fallarles. </p><p> </p><p>________</p><p>Zelda estaba afuera de Baxter High, fumando. Había llegado diez minutos antes, por lo que tenía tiempo. Vió salir al grueso de padres del comité, actividad a la que Hilda asistía hasta que comenzó a trabajar en la tienda. Sinceramente, que grupo de gente mediocre. Algunos pasaron y la reconocieron, de algún funeral, o de ser simplemente la tía de Sabrina. La mayoría no la vió y unas pocas viejas desgraciadas, pasó haciendo caída de ojos. Envidiosas. Patéticas. </p><p>-Disculpe ¿señora Spellman? </p><p>Era uno de los amigos de Sabrina pero Zelda se quedó en blanco un momento. El pequeño precoso... era... </p><p>-Señor Putnam - reconoció más por el apellido paterno, no había necesidad de recordar su nombre ¿o si? </p><p>-Hola, ummm me preguntaba - sacó de su morral un folleto - El próximo sábado será la charla de ESI en el instituto. Es abierta a todo público, pero los estudiantes deben llevar permiso de sus padres. Me preguntaba si quisiera asistir. Es importante ver... más representación en esas reuniones. - dijo con timidez. </p><p>Zelda aceptó el volante, dando una calada a su cigarrillo y leyendo con la misma expresión que leía los ensayos de sus alumnos. Lo que dejaba más nervioso al joven Theo que cuando realizaba un exámen. </p><p>-Quizás, si estoy libre y mi sobrina no vuelve a abrir los portales del infierno - comentó Zelda.</p><p>Theo rió pero luego vio la expresión sería de la bruja. Claro. Si, era posible. Era Sabrina después de todo. </p><p>-Bueno, genial. Sí, espero que no los abra - asintió Theo -Esto, mi padre dijo que los padres se pusieron un algo duros con la directora -Dijo Theo - espero que esté bien. Bueno, buenas tardes señora Spellman. </p><p>-Buenas tardes - saludó Zelda, viendo al joven retirarse con su padre.</p><p>¿Algo duros? Conociendo a Mary seguro estaría llorando en la oficina. Zelda soltó el humo y apagó su cigarrillo, entrando al instituto. Esa caterva de viejas adoradoras del falso dios, seguro habían hablado de más. Se preguntó si podía conseguir sus nombres y fechas de nacimiento de los registros. Un congelamiento era lo mínimo que se merecían. </p><p>-Señora Spellman - escuchó una voz llamarla en el pasillo. </p><p>Zelda se giró impaciente, justo para ver a la profesora Bleach acercándose con una sonrisa. Genial. Simplemente, genial. Se llevó una mano en jarra sobre la cintura mientras esperaba a la profesora de cívica. </p><p>-Oh, veo que ya le entregaron un volante - dijo señalando el papel en la mano. </p><p>-Sí, efectivamente. </p><p>-Si iba a ver a Mary ¿puede avisarle que la espero en la tienda del dr Cerberus? Habíamos quedado en una cita - sonrió. </p><p>-... Realmente cree que tiene oportunidad ¿cierto? - dijo Zelda después de una meditada pausa, observando a la profesora.</p><p>-No sé de qué habla. Es una cita entre amigas. Es todo - sonrió más ampliamente. </p><p>-No se haga la idiota, no le queda bien - alzó una ceja Zelda.</p><p>-Y a usted no le quedan bien los celos - rió por lo bajo Caroline. </p><p>-Se lo diré porque creo que no debe existir animosidad entre mujeres. En mi religión, ser mujer es un privilegio de la Naturaleza - dijo la pelirroja - No controlo a Mary, no le digo qué hacer. Y siempre, siempre, sé que vendrá conmigo - chasqueó la lengua - así que de su mejor esfuerzo, espero que no salga lastimada de esto. Sería una pena. Parece inteligente. </p><p>-Lo siento, creo que se ha confundido. No espero de Mary más que su amistad - dijo la profesora, entornando los ojos - Mi mejor esfuerzo, es estar para ella. Conozco a las personas como usted - respondió Caroline - Espero equivocarme, pero cuando le rompa el corazón, estaré allí para recoger las piezas. Cómo una buena amiga debe estar -Que tengas buenas tardes. </p><p>Zelda observó a la descarada profesora irse. Una vela con nombre de congelamiento más que agregar al refrigerador. </p><p>Romperle el corazón. Qué estupidez. </p><p>Zelda, irritada, caminó hacia la oficina. Observó a la señora Meeks que le sonreía y le indicaba que estaba libre de entrar. No es que necesitase permiso, pero no quería interrumpir su trabajo. </p><p>Al abrir la puerta se encontró con la figura de Mary bebiendo un café sobre una carpeta abierta donde realizaba anotaciones. Zelda bebió de la visión que representaba, con un nuevo traje, su cabello hacia atrás y su boca pintada de carmín. Definitivamente, la Directora. No la secretaria o la profesora de cívica. La Directora. Y no estaba llorando, como creía. Se veía... en paz. Quizás por el modo en que la luz de la ventana proyectaba sobre ella, haciendo brillar su cabello azabache y sus ojos azules como el hielo. </p><p>-Hola -sonrió y Zelda no recordaba haber visto sonrisa más pura, inocente y sincera que esa. Al menos dirigida hacia ella.</p><p>Se puso de pie, y pudo apreciar la camisa, el suéter, el blazer y los tacones. Espera, lo tacones. </p><p>-Ummm, si, son tuyos - dijo siguiendo la mirada de Zelda a sus pies - lo siento, es que olvide los míos en la casa y los que tengo no quedaban tan bien...</p><p>-Están perfectos - cortó Zelda, viendo el color teñir las mejillas de Mary. </p><p>Avanzó invariablemente. Aún con tacones, Zelda era unos pocos centímetros más alta, atrapó a la directora de la cintura y la apresó contra el escritorio. Las manos de Mary encontraron su lugar en sus hombros, acariciando levemente su cuello y mejillas. </p><p>-Hola - saludó Mary de nuevo, con una sonrisa tímida. </p><p>-Hola - respondió Zelda, presionando su boca a la suya. </p><p>Calidez. Paz. Suavidad. Zelda suspiró de alivio. Había estado algo tensa en la academia, al despertar y ver la cama vacía. Mary acariciaba su pelo, y Zelda acariciaba su cintura. Despacio, sin apuro. </p><p>"Cuando le rompas el corazón" que imbécil. Según las estadísticas, Zelda tenía más probabilidad de tener el corazón expuesto y masacrado. Por antigüedad, y por récord histórico personal de dos fracasos emocionales en un año y medio. </p><p>-¿Estás segura que eres humana? - preguntó separándose de Mary un momento. </p><p>-¿Qué? Lo soy - dijo frunciendo el ceño un poco confusa con el calor y la pregunta. </p><p>-No eres un loa, un demonio o un cazador disfrazado ¿verdad? - cuestionó, acariciando los flancos de Mary sin separarse un segundo. </p><p>-No, claro que no ¿qué es un loa? - dijo aún más confundida. </p><p>-No vas apuñalarme por la espalda ni a ejercer ningún hechizo restrictivo mientras duermo ¿verdad? - repreguntó de pronto, observándola a los ojos. </p><p>-¿Qué? ¡No! Eso... eso es horrible - se indignó Mary y luego observó la seriedad en los ojos de Zelda -¿Quién te hizo algo de eso? </p><p>-No importa. Lo que importa es que no me gustan ni las sorpresas, ni las mentiras, ni las traiciones - enumeró con completa seriedad, sus uñas apretando la cintura de Mary. </p><p>-Pues, de acuerdo ¿Hay alguna razón por la que me digas esto ahora? - quiso saber, confusa aún. </p><p>-Sólo que si tienes algo que revelar, que vienes de otro planeta o dimensión o que mañana te convertirás en otra criatura. Quiero saberlo. </p><p>-Woah, emm... siéntate un momento - Mary se alarmó por la expresión dura y concentrada de Zelda en ella.</p><p>-No, estoy bien así - dijo sin moverse. </p><p>-Zelda... ven aquí - Mary tomó aire y sentó a la bruja en el asiento frente a su escritorio. Se puso frente a ella, acariciando su rostro tenso de golpe y de la nada misma -De acuerdo, te lo diré. </p><p>-¿Qué? - se tensó Zelda de golpe, clavando la mirada en Mary. Como si se esperara una revelación que lo cambiara todo. </p><p>-Soy humana, de este planeta - confesó Mary -He estado, literal, en el infierno. Y aún no sé cómo controlar eso - se sentó en el regazo de Zelda, pasando los brazos por su cuello y acariciando aquel rostro desconfiado que la miraba con atención - Pienso quemar más de tus objetos personales, en cuanto me digas qué es lo que te causan, pero tengo paciencia y no voy a presionarte a qué me lo digas. </p><p>-No puedes incendiar toda mi habitación ¿no estás un poco pirómana? - se quejó Zelda, frunciendo el ceño. Sus manos rodeando a Mary posesivamente. </p><p>-Quizás, sí. No lo había pensado pero es posible. No soy de otra dimensión, no soy otra criatura. Jamás haría un hechizo restrictivo sobre tí, lo juro por mi vida - dijo Mary mirando a Zelda a los ojos -Aún si no me crees ahora.</p><p>-Estoy cansada de creer, o de esperar. Sólo que sepas que estaré muy atenta, no volveré a pasar por idiota - dijo con una seriedad que asustó un poco a Mary ¿Qué le habían hecho a esta mujer?</p><p>-De acuerdo, me parece bien. No te esconderé nada, te lo juro. Pero tú también debes confiar en mí, y no enfadarte cuando te pregunte sobre tí - condicionó. </p><p>-Mis... pesadillas... - dudó Zelda - No puedo decirte todo, al principio. Tendrás que tener paciencia. - dijo, sus manos apretando y soltando la ropa de la directora, tensa. .</p><p>-Bien, bien. Esperaré - presionó su boca contra la de Zelda - y no te esconderé mis intenciones, te lo prometo. </p><p>-¿Qué intenciones son esas? - preguntó Zelda, mordiendo el labio inferior de Mary, que soltó un murmullo y se separó para observarla. </p><p>-En cinco años... - dijo Mary, roja como tomate -te lo diré. </p><p>-¿Cinco años? - exclamó Zelda alzando las cejas -No sé si estaré viva mañana, con mi sobrina en Greendale, menos cinco años.</p><p>-Espero que lo estés - se encogió de hombros Mary. </p><p>-Dímelo, ahora - exigió. </p><p>-No, debes tener... paciencia - Mary soltó el aire al sentir la boca de Zelda besando y mordiendo su cuello, metiendo una mano bajo su ropa -Zelda, es el instituto, la última vez...</p><p>-No hay nadie afuera - murmuró, mordiendo el lóbulo de la profesora -Es tu culpa, esta ropa. Solo quiero... - susurró, dejando besos húmedos en su cuello. </p><p>-Z-Zelda... - cerró los ojos, el calor le subió de golpe, mientras las manos expertas de la pelirroja acariciaban sus costillas, por debajo de su ropa y besaba intensamente su cuello. </p><p>-¿No vas a traicionarme? - murmuró contra su piel, buscando su boca de nuevo. </p><p>-No -murmuró contra su boca, permitiéndole entrada. Era su perdición. -¿No vas a rechazarme? </p><p>-Imposible - respondió mordiendo su boca y dominando el beso como siempre. </p><p>Unos golpecitos en la puerta, que se hicieron más insistentes, fueron trayendo de regreso a Mary de la realidad, que estaba haciendo algo muy subido de tono en su oficina del trabajo ¿Con qué cara trabajaría allí después de esto? Se separó de a poco, poniéndose de pie para dejar espacio entre ella y la bruja cargada de traumas que tenía encima. Definitivamente algo de lo cual hablar más tarde. </p><p>-Un momento... - dijo Mary, arreglándose la ropa y limpiándose el labial con rapidez.</p><p>La señora Meeks le anunciaba que se retiraba ya que estaba pasada unos buenos minutos de su horario. Mary, roja como un tomate, se disculpó por no haberse percatado de la hora. Luego de una mirada de reproche a Zelda que se encogió de hombros sin importarle más mínimo la sra Meeks, salieron del instituto. </p><p>Mary relataba a Zelda lo ocurrido con la reunión de padres, y la estudiante, Adrianne hasta que llegaron al coche y se acordó de algo. </p><p>-Cierto, quedé en ir a la tienda del dr Cerberus.</p><p>-¿Sí? Te dejaré de pasada - Zelda rodó los ojos, maldiciendo que se hubiese acordado. -Antes de entrar al instituto, la profesora Bleach me pidió que te hiciera acordar de su cita. Casi lo olvido - dijo con todo el cinismo capaz. </p><p>"Sí, claro, lo olvidaste" pensó Mary pero no dijo nada. Ahora pensaba que los besos y la inseguridad en su despacho tenían una explicación. Zelda era posesiva y esa posesividad provenía de algún turbio momento pasado en sus relaciones anteriores. Pero como siempre, la sacerdotisa era un puzzle de misterios por resolver. </p><p>Mary entendía esto. Pero no iba a dejar que la personalidad avasallante de Zelda controlara cada paso. Debían trabajar en un balance. </p><p>Y debía aclarar a Caroline que ya estaba de provocar pica sin sentido. Que la conocía. </p><p>-Ven, beberemos café y comeremos pastel - ofreció Mary. </p><p>-No, solo pasaré a dejarle a Hilda las llaves de casa. Volvió a olvidarlas. - dijo Zelda. </p><p>-Por favor - insistió Mary.</p><p>-No, paso por esta vez - negó Zelda, estacionando el coche en frente a la tienda -Un momento ¿esa no es tu terapeuta? </p><p>Mary pegó un respingo en el asiento, girando la cabeza en dirección a la calle. </p><p>Allí estaba, con una larga cicatriz en el cuello y marcas de quemadura en los brazos. Con el cabello corto al ras casi y su ropa informal de oficina. Estaba frente a la tienda, hablando...</p><p>...con Caroline. </p><p>-¿Qué demonios? - frunció el ceño Zelda.</p><p>-¿No estaba muerta? - preguntó Mary, su mano apretando la muñeca de Zelda.</p><p>-No estaba entre los cuerpos que nos entregaron en la funeraria - dijo Zelda - creí que había muerto consumida por el fuego. </p><p>-Oh, por dios - Mary se llevó las manos a la cara, era una pesadilla. </p><p>-Pues, hay que bajar y averiguarlo - dijo Zelda con decisión, abriendo la puerta del coche. </p><p>-No, Zelda... - no quería bajar. Pero siguió a la pelirroja temeraria como siempre. </p><p>-Buenas tardes - Llamó Zelda Spellman, echando su cabello impecable hacia atrás, yendo directo al peligro. </p><p>Dios santo, pensó Mary caminado junto a ella.</p><p>-Mary - sonrió Heidi. </p><p>-¿Se conocen? - dijo Caroline.</p><p>-¿Ustedes se conocen? - preguntó confusa Mary, una mano iba segura apretando los dedos de Zelda con aprehensión. La Sacerdotisa no se inmutó. </p><p>-Sí, era mi terapeuta hace unos años- dijo Caroline. -No sabía que estaba en Greendale. </p><p>-Qué pequeño es el mundo - sonrió Heidi.</p><p>-Creo que me quedaré a beber ese café - sonrió Zelda, atrapando la mano de Mary con más firmeza y entrando a la tienda del dr Cerberus.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>¿A cuánta gente terminará apuñalando Zelda antes de que termine el año?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. El despacho de Z.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>-¿Tú punto es...?</p><p>-Estás muy sexy. La gente lo nota. Y las lesbianas aún más. Cuídate - dijo Caroline.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>🙊</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hilda Spellman estaba en el trabajo, atendiendo mesas y limpiando la vajilla cuando vió entrar a la tienda, oh vaya. Un grupo muy particular. Veamos, estaba su hermana y la buena de Mary Wardwell. Estaba la profesora de cívica de Sabrina, a quien había visto esa mañana cuando pasó a firmar sus calificaciones. Y... la cazadora que había estado a punto de volarles la cabeza hacía apenas ¿una semana? ¿Una semana y media? Se sentaron, las cuatro, en una mesa de la tienda. </p><p>Bueno, cosas más extrañas se habían visto en Greendale. Se acercó a saludar y recibió sonrisas de todo tipo, menos de su hermana que alzó una ceja al verla. Tomó sus pedidos y los llevó al rato, mientras intentaba oír de qué conversaban. Tenían tanto en común al parecer, Zelda siendo bruja, la cazadora siendo la cazadora y las profesoras... si, era un grupo extraño. Pero quién más le preocupaba era Zelda porque, se la veía de malas. </p><p>La podía ver apoyada contra el respaldo de su asiento, un brazo detrás de la espalda de Mary, y el otro tamborileando los dedos en la mesa.</p><p>-¿Necesitan algo más? - ofreció al llegar -Veo que sus heridas están cicatrizadas, bien por usted - intentó ser amable con la cazadora. </p><p>-Sí, un trabajo impecable del hospital de los Buenos Cristianos - sonrió la mujer - estaba esperando ofrecer la paz. No tengo otro sitio dónde vivir y Greendale - dijo mirando a Mary - es un hermoso lugar. </p><p>Zelda bajó la cabeza un segundo, taladrando con la mirada a la mujer. </p><p>-¿Volverá a ejercer de terapeuta? - preguntó la pelirroja -¿O ya no tiene pacientes a quienes ocuparles la casa?</p><p>-De hecho, estaba pensando tomar el puesto de consejera escolar - sonrió la mujer - hay una posición en Baxter High. </p><p>-Bueno, es decir. Si tienes experiencia o estudios como psicopedagoga... No veo por qué no - dijo Mary, insegura. </p><p>-Sí, los tengo. Te llevaré mi Portfolio mañana mismo, gracias - dijo la mujer - y sabes, cualquier sesión que precises, no te la cobraré. Por las molestias. </p><p>-No, no. Está bien. Encontré el número de otro terapeuta, en Riverdale. No es tan lejos, para ir una vez por semana - descartó Mary. </p><p>-No entiendo - dijo Caroline - ¿Vivían juntas? - preguntó. </p><p>-Sí, es mi culpa que la casa de Mary se incendiase - dijo la terapeuta.</p><p>-Quiero decir - aclaró Mary - juntas, en el sentido de que le presté una habitación. Y no fue tu culpa el incendio. </p><p>-Yo tuve que ver. Debí aceptar una derrota. </p><p>-Sí, eso debiste hacer. Y no entiendo para qué quieres quedarte en este pueblo - remarcó con acidez la Sacerdotisa. </p><p>-¿No soy bienvenida? - preguntó con intención la cazadora. </p><p>-¿No es obvio? - disparó Zelda.</p><p>-Basta. Sí, está claro que es un pueblo lo suficientemente amplio. Lo que pasó ya está en el pasado. No quiero más conflictos - se impuso Mary.</p><p>-¿Dónde estás viviendo mientras remodelan tu casa, Mary? ¿Sabes de algún hotel donde pueda quedarme?</p><p>-Yo... - miró a Zelda, que le devolvió la mirada alzando una ceja, no iba a ayudarla con eso. -Estoy viviendo con Zelda, como antes. </p><p>-¿Sigues ahí? - se sorprendió Heidi.</p><p>-Sí, estamos... juntas. - confesó Mary un tanto roja. Después de todo, las sesiones con Heidi comenzaron con ella confesando un crimen. </p><p>-Mary, lo siento pero como profesional no creo que debas estar con alguien a quien disparaste... - comenzó a decir.</p><p>-¡¿Le disparaste?! - soltó Caroline, por poco cayéndose del banco -Mary, qué demonios. ¿Disparaste a tu novia y viviste con tu psicóloga?</p><p>-¡N-no es así! - discutió Mary, roja hasta el pelo por como sonaba eso - Una cosa fue en una crisis de nervios, y fue un malentendido. Y fue ella quien quiso estar en mi casa, no yo. </p><p>-Te pregunté mil veces si estabas cómoda - se ofendió Heidi. </p><p>-Debió ser obvio que no estaba cómoda. Y lo sabías, la manipulaste - acusó Zelda, plantando cara enseguida. </p><p>-No estaba manipulando... - se defendió Heidi. </p><p>-La utilizaste para llegar a nosotras, viviste en su casa y cuando escapó, ¡le diste caza como si fuera un conejo escapándose del corral! -alzó la voz Zelda.</p><p>-oh, por dios. Mary - Caroline se llevó las manos a la boca, escandalizada. </p><p>-Tú, le lavaste el cerebro, eso seguro. Tú y tu clase son iguales - acusó la cazadora. </p><p>-Bueno, creo que mejor nos calmamos ¿no quieren pastel de chocolate? - intervino Hilda tratando de bajar los ánimos. </p><p>-Estoy aquí, por si no se dieron cuenta - enrojeció la directora. Estaban lanzando esa información en público y frente a Caroline, que nada sabía de brujas, cazadores y el infierno. -Quiero dejar de hablar de esto, ahora mismo. </p><p>Zelda observó a la directora y chasqueó la lengua, volviendo a su posición recostada contra su asiento. </p><p>-No está bien que mantengas una relación con una... - advirtió Heidi. </p><p>-Disculpa, ya no eres mi terapeuta. -corrigió Mary - ni lo volverás a ser. Estoy bien. </p><p>-Creo que debo irme - dijo Caroline de pronto - recordé que... no alimenté a mis peces. </p><p>-Sí, creo que se nos hace tarde - dijo Mary, tensa. </p><p>-¿No van a querer pastel? -dijo Hilda con una mueca.</p><p>-Pon el mío para llevar - pidió Zelda enseguida. El dulce era su perdición. </p><p>-¿En serio vas a irte con alguien... como ella? - Heidi estaba realmente confundida. Cómo si Mary estuviera yéndose con un monstruo. Y para la terapeuta, así era. </p><p>-¿Cómo ella? - repitió la pregunta Caroline, mientras se calzaba la chaqueta. -¿A qué te refieres? </p><p>Zelda, que ayudaba a Mary a ponerse su abrigo, lanzó una mirada de advertencia a la cazadora. Y luego observó a Caroline. </p><p>-Soy una bruja - respondió - no soy cristiana, utilizo a Hécate como deidad - zanjó, calzándose su propio abrigo - Al parecer eso me hace alguien... Anormal, a ojos de tu terapeuta. </p><p>-Oh, cómo... ¿las brujas wiccanas o algo así?</p><p>-Algo así - rió Hilda nerviosa. -Bueno, aquí está el pastel Ze. - entregó la porción en una caja de cartón prolija. </p><p>-Gracias, Hilda - respondió con sequedad, alcanzando su pastel. -Nos vemos en la casa. </p><p>-Y, Mary ¿una mujer? Tú nunca... - comenzó a decir la terapeuta. </p><p>-¡Si! Una bruja, y una mujer ¿Cuál es tu problema?  - soltó Mary de pronto. Era tan raro oírla alzando la voz que hasta Zelda se quedó quieta observándola - Es lo que elegí. Y es lo que me hace feliz, ahora, si me disculpas, ¡Adiós! ¡Que tengas una buena tarde! - exclamó Mary, rojiza aún, saliendo de allí agitada.</p><p>Zelda, con su pastel en las manos, sonrió. Y sonrió a Caroline. Y sonrió a la cazadora. Muy ampliamente.</p><p>-Adiós - dijo lanzando su cabello sobre el hombro y saliendo detrás de la directora. </p><p>-No puedo creerlo - dijo Heidi. </p><p>-Umm... Un gusto verla, dra Morrison - dijo Caroline, incómoda de pronto. Subiéndose el cierre de su chaqueta y saliendo al rato que la pareja del año. </p><p>-¿Va a querer otro café? - sonrió Hilda, tirante. </p><p>________</p><p>-¿Cómo se atreve? - Mary hundía la cuchara de plástico en el chocolate. Tenía la caja de cartón abierta en el regazo, en el coche de Zelda. </p><p>-Sí, lo sé. No fue prudente mencionar algo así en público, con mortales presentes - dijo Zelda que conducía hacia la casa. </p><p>-Y atreverse a cuestionar mis elecciones como si... Cómo si me conociera. Fue una buena terapeuta pero todo lo que hizo fue para utilizarme - comió con bronca - Lo siento, ¿Quieres?</p><p>-No ahora, solo déjame la mitad - se quejó Zelda. En serio, si quería debió pedirse. Pero qué remedio. Zelda iba a compartir solo por recordar la cara de la cazadora al oír a Mary decir que si, en efecto, era lo que elegía.</p><p>-De acuerdo. Está mucho mejor que la del restaurante - opinó Mary.</p><p>-Es porque las hace Hilda - explicó Zelda.</p><p>-No debí decirle que lleve su currículum al instituto - se arrepintió. </p><p>-Sí, bueno. Si no hay nadie más, deberás considerarlo - opinó la Sacerdotisa. </p><p>-¿Tú crees? </p><p>-Sólo si no queda otro remedio. No me hace gracia esa lunática dentro del instituto, no solo por tí sino también por Sabrina. </p><p>-¿Qué es esto? - preguntó alcanzando un volante sobre el tablero del coche. </p><p>-El joven Putnam me invitó a ir a la clase especial del sábado. Algo de lograr más representación - respondió. </p><p>Mary asintió vagamente, dejando el papel. Observó su pastel un momento. Zelda la observaba por el rabillo del ojo, dividida entre su reacción y la carretera. De repente, Mary observó hacia la ventana y Zelda oyó un "snif". Vio un pequeño temblor en la morena y supo que estaba soltando lágrimas. Bueno, era hora. Creía que iba a encontrarla llorando en el despacho luego de que los padres se metieran con ella. Pero lo había logrado la condenada cazadora en el bar. </p><p>-Hay... Unos Kleenex en el cajón - murmuró Zelda, moviendo el índice en el aire y abriendo el compartimiento del coche. </p><p>-Sí, gracias - suspiró Mary, llevándose un pañuelo a la comisura de los ojos. </p><p>Zelda no dijo nada, no era buena consolando. Dejó que la morena llorase un poco más, estacionando el coche a la puerta de la casa. Apagó el motor y esperó.</p><p>-Está bien, puedes entrar yo... solo un momento - dijo tragando saliva. Odiaba no poder controlar sus emociones aún.</p><p>Zelda no dijo nada, simplemente estiró una mano y copó la mejilla húmeda de Mary, se inclinó hacia ella y besó sus lágrimas. Primero en una mejilla y luego en la otra. La directora cerró los ojos un momento, frunciendo el ceño como si tuviera un dolor físico. </p><p>-¿Día duro? - preguntó Zelda en voz baja, presionando la boca contra la comisura de su boca.</p><p>-Un poco. Todo esto es... muy nuevo para mí. -confesó, dejando al menos de lagrimear, estirando una mano y tocando el cuello de Zelda, repasando con sus dedos su clavícula.</p><p>-No dejes que la visión de los mortales te limite. Ellos son eso, mortales. Su visión es limitada, incompleta y breve - dijo la matriarca, con aplomo. </p><p>-Solo no quiero decepcionar a mis estudiantes. No sabía lo importante que es que tengan a alguien como ellos, que los entienda, hasta hoy. </p><p>-Para este pueblo de granjeros, y plebeyos en general - dijo Zelda - que tengan una charla de higiene básica, es un gran progreso. </p><p>-Lo sé, es cierto ¿Vendrás conmigo, el sábado? -pidió con suavidad. Una suavidad a la que Zelda no estaba acostumbrada en lo absoluto. </p><p>-Sí estoy viva, sí. Soy tía de la futura reina del infierno ¿sabes? -alzó una ceja. </p><p>-Lo estarás. La mala hierba no muere...- y soltó un murmullo cuando le mordió el labio por ese comentario. -Zelda... </p><p>"Es lo que me hace feliz" había dicho. Zelda lo recordaba. Lo recordaría un buen tiempo. Le impulsó a atraer el rostro de Mary y besarla fuerte. Le permitió acariciar su pelo. Besó con tanta fuerza, que en minutos Mary se olvidó por qué había estado tan estresada y nerviosa. </p><p>Se quedaron en el coche diez minutos más antes de entrar a la casa. </p><p>______</p><p>-Mary Wardwell - dijo Caroline al llegar con el almuerzo a la oficina de la directora al día siguiente -Tienes mucho que explicar.</p><p>La directora se sobresaltó un momento. Observó el reloj viendo cómo de nuevo se había olvidado de la hora del almuerzo. Suspiró, permitiendo que Caroline despejara el escritorio para apoyar los emparedados de la cafetería.</p><p> </p><p>-Gracias -dijo Mary y suspiró al ver la mirada expectante de Caroline -Lo que oíste... no es algo que me guste contar de mi vida personal. </p><p>-Mary, qué demonios. No diré nada y lo sabes -frunció el ceño.</p><p>-De acuerdo, mira- buscó las palabras -Comencé terapia este año luego de lo de Adam. Hubo... Tuve una visita un día. Un hombre me dijo que las responsables de su desaparición eran las Spellman... Tuve una... Crisis...</p><p>-Por dios Mary, no lo hiciste -se llevó una mano a la boca, sorprendida.</p><p>-No fue mi mejor momento - dijo Mary - ahí es cuando comencé terapia y con medicación, salí adelante. Y Zelda, te puedes imaginar no aceptó mis disculpas...</p><p>-¿Cómo demonios es ahora tu novia? -se extrañó Caroline. -¿Estás segura que lo tuyo no es una necesidad de compensarla por eso?</p><p>-No, no lo creo. De cualquier modo tengo terapia el próximo lunes, ya te diré - suspiró Mary, llevándose una mano a la frente.</p><p>-Bueno y qué hay de la dra Morrison ¿te gustaba ella también?</p><p>-¡No! No, no fue así - se defendió Mary - tuvo un problema en su hogar y cayó en casa con sus hermanos. Hubo un accidente, con el fuego y ya sabes, perdí mi casa.</p><p>-¿Con sus hermanos? Entiendo que hayas estado incómoda. </p><p>-Sí, Zelda bueno, para ese momento hablábamos, es decir, insistí en pedirle disculpas sabes. Y entonces, le dije lo que sucedía en casa - relató Mary - me ofreció vivir con ella.</p><p>-Qué historia, Mary. Es digna de una novela ¿en qué momento te diste cuenta que te gustaba ella como mujer? </p><p>-Bueno, fue una noche. Unas copas de más... Y, solo, pasó. -se ruborizó.</p><p>-Sabes, la dra Morrison es una gran terapeuta. Me quitó por completo la fobia que tenía a las alturas - dijo Caroline - quizás no es mala idea de que sea consejera escolar. </p><p>-Lo sé, Carol. Pero no sé cómo se encuentre ahora de su... cabeza. Tuvo muy malas reacciones en el bar. </p><p>-Creo que le gustas - confesó Caroline.</p><p>-¿Qué? - enrojeció Mary - Esto no es una historia para adolescentes, somos personas adultas. No todo es porque le gustes o no a alguien. De seguro... de seguro es porque no acepta que la eché de mi propiedad. </p><p>-No, no. Hablé con ella por teléfono anoche luego del bar - dijo Caroline - me dijo que no cree que Zelda Spellman te haga justicia.</p><p>-Oh, por dios - se llevó una mano a la frente.</p><p>-Mary, tu personalidad, tu nueva actitud, tu ropa por dios - dijo Caroline - y ahora, no se si es porque estás en pareja pero te ves mucho más segura que antes. </p><p>-¿Tú punto es...?</p><p>-Estás muy sexy. La gente lo nota. Y las lesbianas aún más. Cuídate - dijo Caroline. </p><p>-¡Por favor, Caroline! No puedes hablar en serio - enrojeció la directora.</p><p>-¿Ves? La dra Morrison debió ver tus cambios primero, siendo fundamentalmente quien los promovió. Ahora todo su trabajo, lo disfruta Zelda. Está celosa - explicó Caroline. </p><p>-No creo que ahora pueda entrevistarla - se llevó las manos a la cara, abochornada completamente por las palabras de su amiga. </p><p>-Qué la entrevista la sra Meeks. Alguien neutral. Además, le darás una tarea que le encantará - se encogió de hombros Caroline. </p><p>-Sí, creo que haré eso - comió su emparedado, con ansiedad. -Alguien neutral. </p><p>-Y averigüé sobre tus clases de yoga. Hay una hoy por la tarde en casa de la señora Simons ¿Sabías que da clases? Ahora que se divorció, está trabajando en lo que puede. </p><p>-¿Sí? De acuerdo, ¿Tienes la dirección? - se interesó Mary. </p><p>-Vayamos juntas - sonrió Caroline. -Paso por ti a las seis. </p><p>-Estás siendo demasiado buena amiga, ¿tienes fiebre? </p><p>-Me ofendes, Mary. Sólo quiero que seamos como en la universidad, muy buenas amigas ¿está bien? </p><p>________</p><p>-¿Y ahora qué tiene la tía Ze? - preguntó Sabrina en la cocina, con Hilda. </p><p>-Vino por Mary una colega, y ahora se están yendo a clases de yoga - se encogió de hombros Hilda. </p><p>La tía en cuestión estaba encerrada en su estudio desde las seis. Y todavía no salía siquiera a fumar. Intuían mal humor.</p><p>-Realmente le cuesta no ser tan intensa - se quejó Sabrina - va a asfixiarla. </p><p>-Para eso tendría que admitir que le molesta, y no lo hará - sonrió Hilda - es su pequeño círculo vicioso. Déjala ser, se le pasará.</p><p>Sabrina se encogió de hombros y continuó con sus tareas. A las siete y media, Mary llegó a la casa. Tenía unos pantalones anchos y una camiseta holgada. Había algo eléctrico en su aura, Sabrina esta vez sí pudo presentar su magia. La meditación había ayudado, al parecer. La vió subir a su habitación por una ducha. </p><p>Entonces Ambrose y Sabrina entraron en una pequeña competicion de magia mientras esperaban la cena. Estaban en la sala y el juego consistía en transmutar objetos pequeños. Parecía una tontería pero era magia calificada de avanzada, poder deformar o cambiar las formas de los objetos. Se pasaban una taza en el aire, que se transformaba en pelota, que se estiraba con la forma de un muñeco algo deforme, siempre en el material de porcelana.</p><p>-Niños - llamó Hilda - por favor, van a romper algo - advirtió desde la cocina, oyendo el ruido de la magia de sus sobrinos.</p><p>-Sí, tía Hilda - dijo Sabrina. </p><p>Pero por supuesto, el juego se volvió más y más rápido hasta que el freesbe de porcelana de Sabrina dió de lleno con un florero en una estantería. Se rompió en pedazos, el agua y las flores en el suelo. </p><p>-¿Qué sucedió? - preguntó Mary que bajaba por las escaleras en ese momento. </p><p>-Oh, no. Díganme qué no fue el florero - Hilda llegó a la sala.</p><p>-¿Qué problema hay con el florero? Lo sentimos mucho tía Hilda - pidió disculpas Sabrina. </p><p>-Era de nuestra abuela, el favorito de Zelda. Realmente va a dolerle verlo así - se preocupó Hilda - ya saben cómo es con los objetos con recuerdos.</p><p>Sí, pensó Mary. Si no había querido deshacerse de un almohadón o un libro, que le generaban trauma. Menos de algo que le generase un buen recuerdo. </p><p>-¿Pueden repararlo? - preguntó Mary, sintiendo pena por la regañina que iban a sufrir los jóvenes. </p><p>-Sí, si, hay una forma. Debemos conseguir un pegamento especial, hay en la funeraria - dijo Ambrose - y... mmmm... Quizás un glamour para ocultar las líneas. </p><p>Sabrina ya estaba en el suelo recogiendo las piezas. Y entonces escucharon la puerta del despacho de Zelda abrirse. Los primos se lanzaron miradas de preocupación. </p><p>-Señorita Wardwell... - rogó Ambrose. </p><p>-...Solo una hora, máximo - dijo Sabrina.</p><p>-No lo sé ¿Por qué no solo decir que se les rompió? Lo entenderá.</p><p>-No, nunca lo entiende - dijo Sabrina. </p><p>-¿Por favor? Sólo usted puede... - rogó Ambrose nuevamente. </p><p>-Está bien, pero si me lo pregunta directamente, no puedo mentir - suspiró Mary.</p><p>-Gracias - dijeron los primos. Hilda ya les estaba ayudando a secar la alfombra.</p><p>Mary se encaminó al despacho de la funeraria. Estaba nerviosa, no sabía cómo frenar a Zelda si se decidía a ir a la sala. Quizás no notase el jarrón o sí, sabía que era muy particular con sus cosas. Le debían una, eso seguro. </p><p>La vió en el pasillo y apretó los labios. Estaba muy guapa con un traje de dos piezas, camisa carmín y boca del mismo color. Mary sintió una punzada de calor en el abdomen y el corazón le latió con fuerza. </p><p>Las clases de meditación y yoga la habían hecho conectar con su magia de una manera novedosa. Esperaba ir dos veces por semana a casa de la señora Simons y continuar mejorando aquello. </p><p>Y la habían dejado con una energía extra, inquieta. </p><p>Que al ver a Zelda le hicieron sentir un impulso.</p><p>-Zelda - llamó la directora. </p><p>La pelirroja la vió, de frente y alzó una ceja. Mary sintió su cuerpo moverse por sí mismo. Siempre, como una energía magnética, hacia ella. Estiró un brazo y la atrapó por la cintura cuando se encontraron a medio camino. Posó una mano en su mejilla y la atrajo hacia ella. Era lo más cerca de tomar la iniciativa que había tenido nunca. Y sintió nervios y calor en la piel, un escalofrío cuando su boca chocó contra la de Zelda.</p><p>-¿Y eso a qué viene? - murmuró Zelda con sorpresa, sus manos en los hombros de Mary mientras correspondía el beso para no ser menos. </p><p>-Te extrañé - murmuró contra su boca, avanzando con Zelda hacía la oficina -Mucho - murmuró, y, en una vuelta de tuerca, Mary mordió el labio inferior de la pelirroja, como hacía con ella.</p><p>Zelda soltó un murmullo, apretando sus dedos en los brazos de Mary, tomada completamente por sorpresa. Retrocedió hasta que su espalda dió contra la puerta del despacho. </p><p>-Abre, nos van a ver - pidió Mary besando repetidamente la boca de la Sacerdotisa. </p><p>-Hécate... - suspiró Zelda, le costó concentrarse, entre aquel ataque álgido hacia su persona, para abrir la puerta con su telekinesis. </p><p>Dentro de la oficina, Mary lentamente llevó a Zelda a la primer silla que encontró, sentándose de costado sobre ella y hundiendo sus dedos en aquel cabello envidiable, suave, rojizo.</p><p>Pero si pensaba que Zelda iba a quedar en shock mucho tiempo más estaba equivocada. La naturaleza dominante de la Sacerdotisa tardó poco y nada en aparecer. Sus manos se metieron bajo la ropa de la directora y su boca dominó el beso rápidamente, besando y probando y mordiendo la fina piel de su cuello.</p><p>-Te extrañé demasiado - murmuró ahogadamente la morena, permitiendo cada mordida y suspirando y temblando sobre ella.</p><p>-Maldición... - se quejó Zelda, tomando a Mary de la cintura y obligándola a ponerse de pie. </p><p>De repente Mary estaba sentada sobre el escritorio, sus piernas largas y finas a ambos lados de la cintura de Zelda. Las manos expertas de la pelirroja acariciando y estremeciendo su piel bajo la ropa. Su espalda, sus costados, el borde de su brasier.</p><p>-Mary...- dijo sin aliento, haciendo el esfuerzo de su vida para despegar su boca de su piel y verla a los ojos. La mirada de calor y deseo en la directora le causaron un estremecimiento -Sí continúo... - advirtió.</p><p>-Sí, continúa - dijo Mary presionado su boca a la suya. </p><p>-Creí que querías esperar - frunció el ceño la pelirroja, intentando de poner distancia entre sus bocas. Algo complicado con las piernas rodeándola y las manos de la directora hundidas en su cabello, acariciando su nuca.</p><p>-Sí, no. Quiero decir... Zelda... - dijo su nombre en un tono bajo y necesitado, apretando las piernas a la cintura de la bruja.</p><p>-Sí, debes calmarte un minuto - ordenó la pelirroja, sacando lentamente las manos de debajo de su ropa, lo más difícil que había hecho en el día - Piensa bien lo que vas a decir - advirtió. </p><p>-Quiero esperar -asintió Mary - pero no quiero parar - dijo con un tono de disculpas, con pena. Cómo decepcionada de si. </p><p>Zelda, solo... rió. Contra su hombro, un momento. Se apartó para alisar la ropa de Mary, que bajó las piernas del escritorio para solo quedar apoyada contra el mismo. Sus manos seguían acariciando los hombros y el cabello de la bruja.</p><p>-Qué problema, el tuyo. Tendrás que esperar, entonces. Solo me interesan los "si" absolutos - recalcó Zelda, recuperando seriedad. </p><p>-De acuerdo - suspiró Mary, acomodándose la camisa de nuevo. </p><p>-Creo que es tiempo de la cena - dijo mirando el reloj, poniendo un poco de distancia y acomodando su maquillaje en el espejo de la oficina. </p><p>Mary hizo lo propio. Aún tenía un calor insoportable en el cuerpo, y resentía completamente la distancia entre ellas pero se obligó a ser racional. No podía simplemente perder los papeles en el despacho como si fuera una adolescente. Incluso se sintió algo avergonzada por ello. Y cuando Zelda iba a salir, recordó el florero. </p><p>Su mano se estiró, atrapando el brazo de Zelda y girándola en el sitio. Se espantó un poco porque jamás se hubiera animado a tanto en lo físico. Es decir, en otras circunstancias se hubiera muerto de pena de tener que hacer algo forzoso como detenerla y presionarla de nuevo contra la puerta del despacho. </p><p>"va a pensar que estoy demente" pensó Mary con la cara rojiza. </p><p>-¿Qué sucede contigo? -efectivamente preguntó Zelda con las cejas en alto, su muñeca aprisionada por la mano de Mary. </p><p>-Es que en verdad, quiero estar contigo un momento más - murmuró contra su piel. Con las mejillas muy rojas. </p><p>-¿Quieres ir a la habitación? - fue la propuesta que Zelda lanzó entre ambas de una sola vez, con pocas vueltas - No voy a reclamarte sobre el escritorio... la primera vez, al menos - consideró con una ceja en alto. </p><p>Lo que dejó a Mary helada. Si, sabía que algún día debería cruzar esa línea. Sí, tenía deseo, como nunca antes. Su cuerpo era un "sí, absoluto" como decía Zelda. Su cabeza era un sembradero de dudas. Y su corazón, dolía. </p><p>-Tienes razón, quizás me estoy precipitando - dijo quedamente, dando un paso hacia atrás. </p><p>-Bien, entonces... -¿Estaba decepcionada de que hubiera dicho que no? Mary lo notó, con cierta culpa - vamos a cenar.</p><p>-Zelda... - Mary observó el reloj. Una hora le habían dicho. Faltaba al menos media hora. </p><p>-¿Qué? - preguntó girándose una vez más -¿Vas a soltarme? - preguntó también señalando la muñeca que la aprisionaba.</p><p>-¿No? - respondió Mary, dudosa. Tomando la mano de Zelda entre las suyas, aprehensiva -Es... la dra Morrison pasó la entrevista. No la hice yo, quería que lo hiciera alguien neutral. Pero su currículum fue, por lejos, el mejor. </p><p>-Sí no te sientes segura con ella en el instituto puedo... desterrarla del pueblo - dijo en voz un tanto baja y amenazante. </p><p>-No puedes despellejarla - advirtió Mary, con preocupación.</p><p>-Que no ponga siquiera un pie en dirección a Sabrina, y veremos - se quejó Zelda.</p><p>-No tendré tolerancia en ese sentido, lo prometo - dijo Mary, pero sin soltar la mano de Zelda aún. </p><p>-¿Y? ¿Algo más? -preguntó con impaciencia, notando que seguía retenida allí. </p><p>-No... - dijo Mary, casual -nada más.</p><p>-Entonces... Suéltame - cortó Zelda observando su mano aprisionada. </p><p>-Lo siento... - murmuró Mary dejándola ir, entrelazando los dedos de sus propias manos frente al frente ,observando a Zelda.</p><p>-Hay algo contigo - dijo entrecerrando los ojos -Qué no me estás diciendo, lo veo en tu cara.</p><p>-Podemos hablar luego de cenar, si quieres - aunque Mary no tenía idea de lo que podía hablar con Zelda, teniendo en cuenta que solo estaba allí para distraerla. </p><p>-Bien - asintió la Sacerdotisa, saliendo del despacho. </p><p>Esperaba que los críos hubiesen arreglado el jarrón.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. En sesión de terapia dudosa</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>-De acuerdo - tomó la tarjeta entre sus dedos -Aún no quiero que seas mi terapeuta. Pero fue bueno, hablar. Gracias por eso.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>🙊</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pasaron rápidamente por la sala, Mary echó una mirada nerviosa al jarrón que se paraba impecablemente sobre la estantería, con las mismas flores que se habían caído hacía solo un momento. </p><p>La cena transcurrió normal y esa noche Sabrina invitó un juego de mesa para variar. Aunque insistió jugarlo en la cocina, Zelda decidió jugar en la sala, dónde el sofá era mucho más cómodo. </p><p>Después de ayudar con la vajilla, Mary se acercó a la sala donde Ambrose leía un libro, Hilda tejía y Sabrina y Zelda se enfrascaban en un juego de damas chinas. Zelda era excelente y Sabrina había aprendido muy bien, por lo que parecían ir empatando.</p><p>Cuando... un tintineo sonó en el comedor. Imperceptible. Luego, otra vez. Cómo una cucharilla de té tocando una taza. Hilda alzó la vista primero y la mirada de Mary pasó de su libro al lugar donde se encontraba el jarrón. Estaba... ¿vibrando? ¿De que estabas hecha esa cosa? Ahora pensaba que no era porcelana. Tosió para disimular, llamando la atención de Ambrose que abrió los ojos ampliamente al ver el jarrón. </p><p>-Deberíamos poner algo de música - sugirió Hilda -Mary, cariño ¿Quieres encender la radio?</p><p>La profesora se puso de pie. La radio estaba justo a un lado del jarrón ¿Debía esconderlo? Otra vez ese imperceptible tintineo, y un pequeño "crack" ¿Se estaba rompiendo? </p><p>-Sí, buena idea - dijo Mary de pie junto al florero. </p><p>Desde allí veía las pequeñas piezas formando hilos de ruptura entre el diseño intrincado de la porcelana azul. No, no podía con esto. Era demasiada presión. Encendió la radio y observó a Ambrose y a Hilda y decidió realizar la tragedia. </p><p>Golpeó con el codo el florero y lo hizo caer estrepitosamente. Las piezas volaron y el agua se derramó nuevamente. Ya, listo. Y basta. No iba a estresarse por un objeto, no era saludable. </p><p>-¿Estás bien Mary? - inquirió Hilda poniéndose de pie de inmediato. </p><p>-Sí, si. Lo siento mucho - dijo preocupada, llevándose una mano al rostro. Honestamente le daba mucha lástima haberlo roto. </p><p>-¿Qué fue eso? - Zelda levantó la cabeza del juego, girando a ver a la directora. </p><p>-No quise romperlo, solo... se cayó - se lamentó. </p><p>Mary se inclinó para juntar las piezas grandes de porcelana. </p><p>-Vas a cortarte, Sabrina ve por una escoba - ordenó Zelda con firmeza, haciendo que su sobrina se levantase enseguida. </p><p>-Secaré la alfombra - dijo Ambrose con rapidez, pasando sus manos sobre el tapete. </p><p>-Qué pena - dijo Mary posando los pedazos grandes de porcelana sobre la estantería -Creo que me corté - se miró la palma de la mano, dónde caía un hilo de sangre. </p><p>-Déjame ver - Zelda tomó su mano, con el ceño fruncido - vamos a lavarla en la cocina - dijo con decisión, llevándose a Mary de allí. </p><p>Mary se mantuvo en silencio viendo el agua discurrir por la palma de su mano, llevándose la sangre diluída por la rejilla. </p><p>-Presiona esto - dijo Zelda pasándole un trapo limpio. </p><p>-¿No estás molesta? - inquirió Mary observando el ceño fruncido de Zelda, que aprovechaba a buscar mechero y cigarrillos para fumar.</p><p>-Fue un accidente - descartó Zelda, dándole una calada a su cigarrillo y soltando el humo a un lado.</p><p>-Espero que no haya sido una reliquia familiar o algo así - insistió Mary. </p><p>-Sí, lo era. Me gustaba ese florero ¿eso quieres oír? Ya está roto. No tiene arreglo, no voy a explotar por eso - dijo con dureza, volteando a un lado y fumando. </p><p>Mary sintió una punzada en el pecho al oír su tono. Sí que estaba enojada. Pero se notaba que estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por controlarse. Por no tomárselas con nadie. </p><p>Presionó el trapo en la palma de su mano hasta que notó que dejó de quedar manchado. Ya había cicatrizado. Se preguntó si sus heridas sanarían más rápido ahora que tenía algo de magia en su interior. </p><p>-La meditación fue grandiosa, hoy. Sentí una conexión, con... era como un calor - comentó Mary a Zelda, aprovechando la soledad de la cocina e intentando sacar a Zelda de su humor oscuro. </p><p>-Sí, conforme pase el tiempo se volverá tan natural como respirar - explicó Zelda.</p><p>-Oye, te guardé algo - Mary sacó de la alacena la mitad del pastel de chocolate del bar. Aún con la cuchara encima. Y puso su mejor sonrisa. </p><p>Zelda la observó de refilón como considerando.</p><p>_____</p><p>-No puedo creer esto Ambrose - dijo Sabrina sentada con su primo jugando a las damas, desde allí, veían a Zelda sentarse en el sofá y comer una porción de postre de chocolate. </p><p>Ningún grito. Ningún reproche. </p><p>-Wardwell tiene un don. Aún no sé qué don. Pero es un don - suspiró aliviado Ambrose. -¿Has notado que ya casi ni nos regaña? No la he oído quejarse una sola vez de que la tía Hilda se va a trabajar o que pasará la noche con su prometido. </p><p>-Y ya no está todo el tiempo preguntando a dónde voy, con quién y a qué - murmuró Sabrina, moviendo sus fichas. </p><p>-Quizás debamos quemar su casa solo un poco más - opinó el primo.</p><p>-No, Ambrose...</p><p>-Era broma ¿Puede la tía mudarse con ella? </p><p>Ambos rieron por lo bajo, mientras jugaban. </p><p>_____________</p><p>Mary se cepilló los dientes en su habitación asignada. Aún prefería tener su baño propio y todas sus cosas en ese cuarto, le daba cierta intimidad para ocuparse de lo más mundano de su apariencia física. Y ya era rutina. Iba allí a la noche, quizás para seguir con esa farsa de  pque dormían por separado frente a la familia, aún si ya dos miembros las habían visto muy cercanas. Pero como sea. </p><p>Salió con el pijama nuevo que había comprado junto con su ropa. Era simple, un conjunto de dos piezas de seda en color "Burgundy" según el catálogo. El pantalón corto (quizás muy corto) tenía un lazo delante del mismo material. Y la parte de arriba eran dos tiras muy finas, en escote v con puntillas, suelto y simple. Arriba de eso fue la bata de dormir porque hacía fresco en el pasillo. Se calzó las  y caminó hacia la habitación de Zelda.</p><p>Golpeó una vez, la puerta abriéndose como siempre. </p><p>Zelda estaba leyendo, o fingía leer. Estaba con su pijama tipo vestido de seda rosado y un pañuelo en la cabeza, seguramente porque había terminado de aplicarse su infinidad de cremas. Mary había pasado a su cuarto de baño, tenía una cantidad irrisoria de aceites, cremas, velas aromáticas y sales. </p><p>-¿Qué lees? - preguntó Mary. </p><p>La habitación siempre estaba bien calefaccionada. Así que Mary se quitó la bata y la dejó sobre la mesa. Se acercó en silencio a la cama. </p><p>-Sólo algo de historia griega es... - Zelda levantó la vista, observando a Mary por encima de sus anteojos de leer.</p><p>Se quedó muda un segundo, sus ojos verdes repasando del inicio hasta el final de las largas piernas de Mary, seguido por el color del conjunto que llevaba puesto. El libro se cerró, evidentemente. </p><p>-¿Eso es nuevo? - preguntó estirando sus brazos hacia Mary. </p><p>La atrajo hacia ella, posando sus manos en su cintura, apreciando la textura de la seda bajo sus manos y sobre la piel de Mary. </p><p>-Sí - respondió quitándose las gafas y dejándolas en la mesita de noche, sonriendo al sentir las caricias de Zelda en su cuerpo. </p><p>-Te sienta bien ese color - apreció la pelirroja, presionado su boca en el hombro descubierto de Mary. </p><p>-Pensé que te gustaría...</p><p>-Sí, me agrada.</p><p>Se besaron, se acariciaron. Cada vez era más difícil para Mary poner el freno. Siempre era un beso extra, una mordida en su piel. Las manos de Zelda recorriendo demasiado, tocando sus piernas, su cintura y bajó su ropa. </p><p>-¿Segura que no quieres continuar? - preguntó Zelda, sobre ella prácticamente, su pelo una cortina de fuego que rozaba sus mejillas. </p><p>-Tengo miedo - confesó Mary. </p><p>-¿Miedo? - alzó las cejas.</p><p>-Que sea demasiado pronto. Que... termine sintiendo cosas por tí y sea... Eso, muy pronto - dijo Mary en un susurro. </p><p>-Es sólo placer - la mano de Zelda en su clavícula, pasando el índice hasta el inicio de su escote -No debes temer a eso. </p><p>-Quizás para tí es más fácil... Dejar los sentimientos de lado pero yo... -detuvo la mano de Zelda -No puedo. </p><p>La palabra "sentimientos" fue clave para que Zelda se apartara. Se removió de encima de Mary y se sentó junto a ella en la cama. </p><p>-De acuerdo, es tu decisión - dijo con aplomo. </p><p>-Para tí... ¿esto es solo algo físico?- preguntó Mary, sentándose también. </p><p>-Sólo nos conocemos desde hace dos semanas, Mary. Creo que pides demasiado de mí en este momento - se defendió la pelirroja. </p><p>-Lo sé, no quiero arruinar nada - suspiró Mary - estamos bien así, ¿no? De a poco...</p><p>-Sí, eso creo - aceptó a medias la pelirroja. </p><p>-¿Aún quieres que duerma aquí? - preguntó tentativamente.</p><p>-Claro, no seas tonta. No soy un hombre - rodó los ojos Zelda -Pero no seas tan intensa, como en mi oficina, si quieres esperar... vas a matarme - se quejó la pelirroja.</p><p>-Lo sé, me excedí - dijo Mary, enrojeciendo. Buscó la posición de la noche anterior, acercándose a Zelda, rodeándola y apoyando el rostro junto a su barbilla, en el hueco de su cuello y su hombro. </p><p>-No rompas mas jarrones... Eso también - reiteró, apoyando la mano en su nuca, acariciando los abundantes bucles negros azabache que caían por su espalda. </p><p>Zelda se durmió primero, después de susurros de conversación sin sentido. Y fue cuando los objetos comenzaron a moverse otra vez. Daba miedo, decidió Mary. No había sucedido hace dos noches pero ahora, allí estaban. El almohadón seguía dónde Zelda lo había arrojado. Se preguntó cuál había sido el sueño que había eliminado ese problema. Tampoco vió moverse el vaso de agua. </p><p>Pero el estuche de maquillaje si le dió de lleno en la frente.</p><p>-Zelda... Despierta - dijo Mary con el estuche en la mano.</p><p>La Sacerdotisa estaba allí de pronto, sentada en la cama y llevándose una mano a la cabeza. </p><p>-Por la triple diosa - susurró. </p><p>-Zelda... - preguntó Mary- ¿Quién es Faustus?</p><p>-¿Qué? ¿Blackwood? - se tensó la pelirroja. </p><p>-¿El padre Blackwood? - preguntó Mary súper confusa.</p><p>-Cómo... De qué estás hablando ¿Lo conoces? - Preguntó Zelda, nerviosa y tensa con ese mal despertar. </p><p>-El padre Blackwood fue el sacerdote que me dijo que la culpa de la desaparición de Adam era de las brujas - explicó rápidamente Mary, espabilada también. </p><p>-Maldito bastardo. Era un sacerdote satánico - dijo Zelda -Y... mi ex marido.</p><p>Mary se quedó helada, apretó el estuche de maquillaje entre las manos, esto eran grandes noticias. De repente una pieza caía en el puzzle general de las cosas. </p><p>-Él me explicó que todo era culpa... Entonces sólo quería que te hiciera daño. Dios - se llevó una mano a la frente.</p><p>-Sí, obviamente -dijo exasperada Zelda - pero da igual, está muerto y ya no puede convencer a nadie de nada.</p><p>-Él ¿él representa esto? - preguntó Mary, observando el estuche. Del interior, sacó un labial. </p><p>-¡No lo sé! Quizás solo es una bolsa de maquillaje que siempre olvidó de meter en el cajón. No todo tiene un significado ¿bien? - se exaltó Zelda.</p><p>-Suena como un imbécil ¿te hizo daño? - preguntó Mary. </p><p>-¿Daño? He recibido peores cosas en trescientos años que ese imbécil. - se quejó Zelda. </p><p>Pero Mary vio su tensión, el modo en que se llevó la mano al pecho. Y supo que no era así. Algo había ocurrido. Estiró una mano para acariciar su mejilla y Zelda se estremeció, alejándose del contacto. </p><p>-No, deja - rechazó. </p><p>-Zelda, está bien - susurró Mary. </p><p>-No lo está - dijo se agitó la pelirroja - Te dije que no tienes por qué preocuparte por esto. Y si no ves conveniente dormir aquí...</p><p>-Sólo quiero ayudar....</p><p>-¿Y te pedí que lo hagas? No tienes por qué interesarte en mi pasado. Ni en mis dolores, ni en nada por el estilo...</p><p>-¿Por qué me rechazas todo el tiempo cuando intento averiguar algo de ti?</p><p>-¡Porque no hay nada bueno qué averiguar! ¿Quieres saber quién era ese hombre? Me casé con el para manipularlo - Zelda hablaba ya con enfado e irritación, pero Mary podía ver sus manos temblando al igual que su cuerpo - Por poder, por ambición. Porque creí que sería más lista, más hábil...</p><p>Mary permaneció en silencio viendo cómo Zelda iba acumulando más y más tensión. Sus palabras cargadas de ira y dolor y rabia. </p><p>-¿Y qué pasó? Que soy una idiota, eso pasó. ¡Casi en un hechizo de control, dónde no recuerdo, ni sé, qué demonios hice o hicieron conmigo!</p><p>Zelda tomó la bolsa de maquillaje y la arrojó violentamente por la habitación, a una pared cualquiera. </p><p>-Y cuándo desperté debí fingir seguir siendo la misma autónoma, escuchando sus críticas a mi, mi familia y mi vida. Y mi cuerpo, mi rostro... Y... - la voz de Zelda se quebró, su respiración se agitó, nerviosa y tempestiva como una tormenta. </p><p>-Y está muerto - completó Mary. </p><p>-Sí, está muerto - sentenció Zelda, respirando en profundidad y llevándose una mano a la comisura de los ojos. </p><p>-Lo siento, Zelda. Pero si no hablas de estas cosas, nunca las sanarás... - Mary buscó la mano de Zelda, pero fue arrebatada de nuevo, no quería saber nada de contacto físico. </p><p>-¿Y tú qué sabes lo que necesito? ¿Crees que eres la única que se acercó después de eso? - Zelda salió de la cama, nerviosa completamente. </p><p>Afuera solo se oía el viento y la llovizna de estación. La habitacion estaba apenas iluminada por la pálida luna que asomaba dentro y clareaba un poco. Dando a Zelda el aspecto fantasmagórico de una aparición. Mary sintió su dolor, tenía un nudo en la garganta. Zelda parecía un animal herido, que ataca por dolor y miedo y no porque quiere. </p><p>-Esto ¿También quieres saber de esto, no es así? Quieres saber dónde están mis partes rotas, igual que ella ¿Y para qué? - dijo Zelda, arrojando el almohadón al suelo también -¿Tú la ves aquí? No está. Porque mintió, porque nunca fue quien dijo ser... - tembló con lo último, su voz quebrada y sus ojos rojizos.</p><p>-Zelda...- Mary se bajó despacio de la cama, tal y como un cuidador en la jaula del tigre al que debe curar. Mejor decirlo que hacerlo. -Entiendo ¿estás bien? Estás lastimada. Te duele, y es normal. Y está bien. Pero no te alteres porque te lo pregunto, puedes contármelo... No soy...</p><p>-¿Qué? ¿No eres como ellos? ¿Eso dirás? Porque lo he oído más de cien veces, Mary. Lo he oído más de mil. Y todos, todos, se van - discutió Zelda.</p><p>Mary caminó hacia el estuche de maquillaje y luego hacia el almohadón y los tiró al cesto donde estaba la biblia quemada y con hollín.</p><p>-Deja eso, no quiero que quemes mi maldita habitación. Sólo... ¿Por qué no te vas? - pidió Zelda cruzándose de brazos, terriblemente enfadada. </p><p>-No me iré, Zelda - dijo despacio Mary - tú no te fuiste en el coche, cuando te dije que había gente en mi casa - conteó Mary, con tranquilidad, con aplomo. </p><p>Cómo cuando lidiaba con la rabieta de sus estudiantes adolescentes. Era igual. Detrás de todo ese odio había un ser muy, muy lastimado. Caminó y levantó el vaso de policarbonato del suelo y lo colocó en la mesita de luz. </p><p>-Quiero que te vayas - insistió la voz de Zelda, dolorosa y terminante. - Ahora.</p><p>Mary se giró y observó a Zelda, que estaba de brazos cruzados, como protegiéndose. Su ceño fruncido y sus ojos rojizos de lágrimas. Una visión que dolía directo en el corazón. Mary se quedó indecisa, pero tomó la decisión de no presionar el tema. </p><p>-Voy a dormir a mi habitación - avisó Mary - solo porque no quieres que te vea llorar - vió cómo Zelda se mordía el labio inferior - Pero gracias por decirme todo esto. Ojalá no te cierres y puedas contarme los otros... </p><p>-Sólo vete... - susurró Zelda con un hilo de voz, girándose y llevándose una mano al rostro.</p><p>-Si todavía quieres, puedes pasarte a mi habitación. Dejaré la puerta abierta ¿de acuerdo? - dijo Mary, acercándose a ella y posando las manos en sus brazos. </p><p>Zelda no se movió, rígida como una estatua. No sé movió tampoco cuando Mary besó su mejilla húmeda y le dijo buenas noches al oído. </p><p>-Te espero... - susurró la directora, saliendo de allí. </p><p>Mary se acostó en su cama. Fría, no tan blanda, no tan cómoda y suspiró. Si Mary tenía problemas, Zelda con trescientos años era un mar de ellos. Se preguntó si los superarían. Si lo lograrían. Porque iban dos semanas y Mary ya se sentía agobiada. Tanto como debía estarlo la pelirroja sola en la otra habitación. </p><p> </p><p>_______</p><p>Se despertó al día siguiente, sola. Zelda no se había cruzado. Bueno, ese era el famoso orgullo Spellman. Se duchó, se vistió con una camisa, blazer gris con hombreras y falda lápiz. Seguía empleando los tacones de Zelda porque no tenía otros, pero quizás esa tarde podía pasar a su casa a buscar un par. La remodelación avanzaba con prisa, según el último llamado telefónico de los obreros. Se preguntó si podría llegar a algo con Zelda o si simplemente sería todo un recuerdo que desaparecería apenas pusiera un pie fuera de la casa. </p><p>Bajó a desayunar y decidió darle espacio a la bruja, alegando que tenía cosas que hacer en el instituto y llevándose el coche antes de que la pelirroja bajase de la habitación. Se fue sin verla, por decirlo así. </p><p>Llegó decaída al instituto, agradeciendo una vez más haber aceptado el puesto de directora. No tenía que fingir buen humor con ningún estudiante, salvo ocasiones puntuales. Resolvió un par de asuntos con algún padres, aprobó presupuesto para algunos clubes y organizó las directivas para la fiesta de fin de año. </p><p>Salió solo a prepararse un café en la sala de maestros y regresar. </p><p> </p><p>-Mary... - la voz de Heidi. </p><p>Genial. Se giró con santa paciencia a verla. </p><p>-Luces cansada ¿quieres hablar? </p><p>Mary lo consideró un momento. Y luego, aceptó. Solo porque necesitaba una opinión profesional. </p><p>-Gracias por la entrevista. Me gusta esta institución - dijo Heidi, su cabello rubio atado en una coleta alta. No sé molestaba en ocultar la cicatriz en su cuello.</p><p>Estaban sentadas en el despacho de la dirección, bebiendo un café.  </p><p>-Gracias, es un buen instituto - suspiró Mary. </p><p>-¿Y bien? ¿Cómo has estado? - preguntó, y de pronto se sintió igual que en las sesiones de terapia. </p><p>Quizás fue esa familiaridad la que hizo que Mary comenzase a relatar, desde el principio, como había sido sus últimas semanas. Con acotaciones aquí y allá, preguntando de manera oportuna o simplemente escuchando. Era una profesional. Llevó la sesión tal cual las anteriores, dejando que Mary sacara al exterior todas sus dudas y miedos de esa semana en solo una hora. </p><p>Para ese entonces la directora tenía un pañuelo en la mano y se sonaba la nariz y se secaba las lágrimas. </p><p>-Temo que cuando me mude, todo esto se termine - dijo Mary, compungida - Las cenas en familia ¿sabes? nunca tuve nada de eso. No tengo hermanos, ni padres desde hace tiempo. </p><p>-¿Y qué hay de Zelda? ¿Te ha demostrado interés, le has comunicado algo de todo esto? - preguntó objetivamente la cazadora. </p><p>-Sí, es decir. Creo el problema es que no quiere confiar en mí, o tiene miedo, o no lo sé - suspiró Mary - pero cada vez que hago alguna mención a su pasado es, como volver diez pasos atrás. </p><p>-Ya veo, y qué de ustedes ¿qué es lo que quieres de esta relación? - preguntó Heidi. </p><p>-Eso quiero. Una relación. ¿Es tan difícil? - bajó el pañuelo, dando un trago a su café. </p><p>-Bueno, ¿qué opinas del ritmo? ¿Piensas que está bien convivir y dormir juntas en tan poco tiempo? Lo que están haciendo es algo que a muchas parejas les toma años convenir - dijo Heidi con un tono neutro - Ustedes saltaron a eso, sin siquiera ponerle un nombre o un acuerdo a lo que tienen. Es normal que así surjan los malentendidos. De crearse... falsas expectativas. </p><p>-Sí, quizás. Quizás fue muy apresurado - suspiró Mary, bebiendo otro poco de su café - Quizás cuando esté en mi casa, sea todo más... normal ¿Eso crees?</p><p>-No estoy para opinar, solo para guiarte a la respuesta. Pero te preguntaré esto, si tienes tanto miedo de que las cosas no sigan igual luego de mudarte ¿realmente tienes una relación? </p><p>Mary se quedó en silencio. No sabía qué responder a eso. Su inseguridad no tenía fundamento y sus deseos no tenían base. Tenía mucho en que pensar ahora. Y mucho que hablar con Zelda. Si es que Zelda quería hablar en lo absoluto. </p><p>-Sabes, estás experimentando. Adam ya no está aquí y descubriste tu nueva orientación, no tienes obligaciones Mary ¿Por qué no disfrutas un poco? Sal con amigos, disfruta tu cargo, ve a citas - alentó - descubre si en verdad quieres estar en otra relación tan pronto.</p><p>-Quizás deba relajarme un poco más. Es cierto. No todo tiene que resolverse antes de mudarme. </p><p>-Así es. Y aún si te mudas, puedes seguir con tu relación, o no. Lo irás gestionando con el tiempo. No debes asustarte ¿Recuerdas tus ejercicios de respiración? Ponlos en práctica otra vez. </p><p>-Sí, si. Es verdad - Mary tomó aire, calmándose. -Eres muy buena en tu trabajo. </p><p>-En ambos lo soy - sonrió Heidi - ten. Este es mi número telefónico en la casa en la que me estoy quedando. Mary, si sientes que estás muy agobiada con la convivencia, no temas irte a un hotel para estar más tranquila. Solo llámame - sonrió. </p><p>-De acuerdo - tomó la tarjeta entre sus dedos -Aún no quiero que seas mi terapeuta. Pero fue bueno, hablar. Gracias por eso. </p><p>-No hay de qué. Tú me conseguiste este empleo es lo menos que puedo hacer por mi paciente favorita - guiñó el ojo, saliendo de allí. </p><p>"Le gustas" había dicho Caroline. Uff. Demasiada información. Pero se sentía mejor luego de desahogarse. Ya no tenía esa opresión en el pecho y en la espalda. Luego de llorar, se sentía aliviada. </p><p>Irse a un hotel. El problema no era la convivencia con los Spellman, era que estaba cómoda. Sí, quería su casa. Quería regresar a casa con locura. Su gato, sus plantas, su té. Lo extrañaba. Solo no quería que todo terminara y perder ese vínculo. Quizás estaba siendo algo dependiente. O quizás solo extrañaba tener una familia. </p><p>Y Zelda. Sus sentimientos estaban ahí. Innegables. Sabía que, si pudiera, lo daría todo otra vez. Apostaría el corazón hasta las últimas. Pero, si Zelda no estaba segura, solo saldría lastimada. </p><p>Pensando en esto es que finalizó el día y fue a la tienda de Hilda a tomar un batido con Caroline. Sí, salir a despejarse no sonaba mal. Un batido por la tarde, pasar por su casa para buscar unos zapatos. Eso era una tarde variada. </p><p>-Deberíamos ir al bar a cenar algo, Mary - le dijo Caroline mientras estaba en la casa eligiendo los zapatos que Mary iba a llevarse a dónde los Spellman - son las ocho. Solo una pizza y nada de cerveza, lo juro.</p><p>Mary no vió por qué no. </p><p>Solo se aseguró de llamar a la casa para avisar a Sabrina, quién la atendió, que no llegaría a cenar. </p><p>Se preguntó si Zelda estaría bien con esta cantidad de espacio enoooorme que le estaba dando. No fue con ella al instituto, ni de regreso, y esa noche dormiría en la habitación asignada. </p><p>Sí, quizás ese espacio le vendría bien a la bruja para aclararse. Y quizás luego podrían intentar hablar, también.</p><p>Sí, pensó Mary, luego podrían hablar de ellas.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>🙈 esto termina en pelea, amigos. Vayan abriendo el paraguas.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. En la cocina</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>-quiero... -hizo una pausa.</p><p>-Dilo, dilo todo. Estoy escuchando - se tensó Zelda, apagando la hornalla y sacando la tetera del fuego pero sin moverse. Esperando.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Perdón la tardanza. Quise hacer esto super de otra manera, pero estos personajes "se escriben solos y hacen lo que quieren" No estoy loca, lo juro.<br/>🙊</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zelda se despertó de otra pesadilla. Su cuerpo tembloroso se sentó en la cama, la frente sudada con el cabello pegado a su piel. Se levantó a su cuarto de baño a refrescarse y a poner bajo control nuevamente sus emociones. Al entrar al cuarto encontró que no estaba destrozado como siempre. Los objetos que Mary había arrojado al cesto, ahí permanecían. </p><p>Y qué. Y qué si ya no golpeaban las paredes o rompían la ventana. El mal sueño seguía ahí. </p><p>Se metió en la cama, y encendió su lámpara de noche, buscando un libro para distraerse hasta poder dormir otra vez. Su mente no podía concentrarse del todo, pensando en la mujer que había desaparecido durante todo el día, incluso a esas horas. Miró el reloj, las dos de la mañana. Seguramente estaría con sus amigos, si se le podían llamar así. Ella llamaba amigo a cualquiera. </p><p>Estaba molesta, irritada, le faltaba algo allí. No podía creer que se había acostumbrado a su peso en el colchón con sólo unos días. Pero qué podía decir, Hilda también había dormido allí por 16 años quizás el problema era ese. Quizás no soportaba sus propios pensamientos, su propia alma, a solas. </p><p>Y antes ella era... tan independente. Viajando y estudiando y participando de fiestas, orgías, revueltas. Ya no se sentía como esa mujer. </p><p>Cerró el libro, porque no tenía sentido. Y pensó en levantarse a buscar su whisky y sus cigarros cuando escuchó la puerta principal abriéndose. </p><p>¿A esta hora? Cerró los ojos. Cualquier reproche debía esperar. No tenía sentido. No era su... nada. Era una ilusión, una debilidad de un momento. Debía recomponerse. </p><p>No iba a soportar otra persona entrando a su vida, desordenándola, y luego alejándose como si nada. Aún así se quedó inmóvil en la cama y escuchó los pasos que subían, a destiempo, por las escaleras.</p><p>Por favor, que no hubiese bebido. </p><p>Los pasos se detuvieron y Zelda se quedó observando la puerta de su habitación. Un segundo, dos y luego los pasos se dirigieron a la suya. Más cerca. El corazón de Zelda se aceleró un poco, pero no sabía qué emoción lo gobernaba realmente. </p><p>Oyó dos tímidos golpes. No iba a abrirle. No tenía obligación. Ella se había ido sin siquiera despedirse, hablar o llamar. </p><p>Su mano se movió sóla y el picaporte cedió, abriendo ligeramente la puerta. </p><p>Allí estaba la culpable de su malhumor de todo el día. La que entraba a su habitación y decidía, de pronto, que podía hacer y deshacer a su antojo. </p><p>-Zelda... buenas noches - murmuró la voz de su tormento, con esa inocencia y tranquilidad que hacía que Zelda se sintiera aún más molesta. Todo el día sin aparecer. Ni un llamado. </p><p>-Buenas noches ¿qué se te ofrece? - se cruzó de brazos Zelda, observando a Mary por encima de sus anteojos de leer. </p><p>-¿Podemos hablar?</p><p>-¿Estás borracha? Son las dos de la mañana.</p><p>-Un poco - dijo Mary, avergonzada.</p><p>-¿Conducías en ese estado? </p><p>-No, me trajo Joanne. - mencionó Mary, aún de pie junto a la puerta.</p><p>-No tengo nada de qué hablar...</p><p>-Creo que es mejor si me mudo a un hotel - dijo Mary de pronto. </p><p>Zelda sintió un balde agua helada cayéndole de los hombros. Intentó por todos los medios no alzar la voz, a esas horas, iba a terminar despertando a toda la casa. </p><p>-¿Quién lo sugirió? Caroline o Heidi o Joanne o alguien más... - se sentó en la cama, poniéndose de pie, irritada en extremo, yendo a servirse un vaso con agua de su mesita de noche. Le temblaban las manos.</p><p>-No soy tan influenciable - se defendió Mary. </p><p>Zelda soltó una risa sin gracia y se giró a ella. </p><p>-Sí, lo eres. Metes cazadores a tu casa, a cualquiera, en verdad. Incluso un familiar salvaje porque piensas que es adorable - enumeró Zelda.</p><p>-Bueno, sí es adorable pero - enrojeció Mary - sentí que no me quieres aquí, metida entre tus cosas. </p><p>-Te he dejado claro que no me gusta que me obliguen a contar cosas de mi pasado. Y eso lo tradujiste en desaparecer todo el día, hasta las 2 de la mañana y haciendo planes de mudarte - quizás sí, alzó la voz un poco. </p><p>-No dejaste en claro nada, me echaste de la habitación. Y por eso creí que querías tu espacio de nuevo - dijo dolida Mary, en verdad había pensado que la distancia era lo que Zelda quería o necesitaba. </p><p>-Eres igual... ante el primer problema, ves mejor irte. Deja, estoy acostumbrada a eso - dijo con acidez, dejando que el agua bajase por su garganta, fría. </p><p>-No, no hagas eso. No me fui, ni abandoné nada...</p><p>-Es lo que quieres hacer, yéndote a un hotel ¿Vas a negarme que eso no fue idea de tu ex terapeuta? La oí en el bar cuando te lo dijo - acusó Zelda.</p><p>-Sólo me dió una dirección... - se defendió, tocándose el bolsillo del pantalón donde estaba la tarjeta. </p><p>-Qué si seguro averiguas, está justo al lado de su habitación ¿en serio eres tan ingenua? - entrecerró los ojos la matriarca.</p><p>-No, no es eso. Ella, o ellas, pueden tener las intenciones que quieran. Soy yo quien decide - Mary estaba rojiza. Agradecía una cerveza porque de otro modo estaría llorando en el suelo. Ahora se sentía más entera, más valiente. Aún si los dardos que Zelda disparaba eran dolorosos de recibir. </p><p>-Y estás decidiendo ¿qué esperas que te diga? No voy a rogarte para que te quedes - dijo con dureza - ni voy a ir corriendo a tu habitación por disculpas. </p><p>-No quiero que hagas nada de eso, solo quiero que seas honesta conmigo y no te escondas cuando algún tema se pone difícil. Me echaste de la habitación, Zelda - remarcó la profesora - Tú me pediste que me fuera.</p><p>-... y ahora abandonas la casa - dijo Zelda con acidez, bebiendo otro vaso de agua que deseó que fuera whisky. </p><p>-No, no abandono la casa. Quiero estar segura de qué es lo que tú sientes.</p><p>-¿Hará diferencia? ¿No tendrás que consultarlo con tu terapeuta primero? </p><p>-Para con eso. Te dije una vez, no hay nadie con quien debas competir - se sintió dolida de recibir esa acusación. Porque, en parte, sí había consultado a Heidi pero también, no merecía esa desconfianza. </p><p>-Si estás incómoda, inconforme o molesta. La puerta está abierta para que te vayas. No necesitas mi permiso, para nada - dijo bajando el vaso con fuerza en la mesita de noche, caminando hacia Mary y deteniéndose frente a ella.</p><p>-Me voy porque evidentemente eres tú la incómoda. Eres la que se esconde, la que no me deja entrar, y me empuja cada vez que se abre así sea un mínimo conmigo - Mary estaba roja, sin aliento y con los ojos rojizos pero no aflojaba - Creo que tú... tienes miedo. </p><p>-¿Disculpa? ¿Miedo? Lo que no quiero es perder el tiempo, en alguien que ya está observando las salidas de emergencia ante el primer problema - dijo Zelda con la mirada fija en Mary, cruzada de brazos y en esa actitud que la directora conocía cuando se cerraba a opiniones y argumentos. </p><p>-Sí, miedo - dijo Mary - y puedo pasar toda la vida demostrandote que no soy.... no soy un monstruo. No soy un idiota que va a aprovecharse de tí. No soy... alguien que solo se va. </p><p>-Dices esas estupideces pero estás con las maletas echas, rápida para irte - acusó con dureza. </p><p>-Porque... así como no voy a aprovecharme de tí, o de tu generosidad o de tu ayuda, no voy a presionarte. No voy a luchar contra tí, no voy a hacerte daño con palabras - dijo Mary, enfadada también. Porque esa clase de acusaciones dolía.</p><p>-No puedes pasarte la vida complaciendo a las personas - dijo Zelda, dura. Siempre dura. - Fíjate qué es lo que quieres en verdad, y actúa en consecuencia. No necesito que nadie sacrifique su alma por mí, gracias - dijo dando un paso hacia atrás. </p><p>-Entonces quieres que me vaya...</p><p>-No, Mary. Te estoy diciendo que hagas lo que tú quieres. Demonios. No me preguntes ¡Haz lo que quieras!</p><p>Hubo un silencio, en el cual Zelda se sintió agotada. No sabía a dónde apuntaba esta discusión. Ni qué saldría de ella. De repente allí estaban las ganas de dormir de nuevo (y de llorar, pero maldita sea si iba a hacerlo frente a ella). Si se iba a un hotel, o se quedaba en su habitación, malditas sea, ya no quería saberlo ni pensarlo. </p><p>-Ese es el problema... - dijo Mary en un susurro casi inaudible que cortó el aire silencioso de la noche:- yo te quiero a tí. </p><p>Zelda, que iba a meterse en la cama de nuevo, y que tenía en su mano el libro que iba a fingir leer hasta que Mary se largase de su habitación, se quedó inmóvil. Se quedó observando la almohada, las mantas, como si allí estuviese la respuesta a sus problemas. A esa cuestión que Mary le lanzaba como una bomba de relojería. </p><p>La observó allí de pie frente a la puerta, pequeña y frágil. Y tuvo que contener las palabras en la punta de la lengua. </p><p>"cuando le rompas el corazón... " Había dicho la idiota de su compañera de trabajo. </p><p>-Entonces... por qué demonios huyes como una cobarde - las palabras roncas de Zelda se extendieron como un manto helado en la habitación, calmando el ánimo caldeado de la discusión. </p><p>-porque no quieres iniciar una relación conmigo - fue la suave respuesta, murmurada también por lo bajo. </p><p>-Estoy... muy mayor - Zelda dejó caer su peso en la cama, sentándose y rehuyendo el contacto visual - para iniciar una relación con nadie. </p><p>-No lo estás - los pasos de Mary se acercaron despacio, como en puntas de pie, hasta posarse frente a ella. </p><p>Zelda quiso empujarla y decirle que se alejara ahora mientras podía. Pero estaba agotada. Las manos de Mary coparon sus mejillas en caricias tibias que le hacían doler el pecho. Cerró un minuto los ojos, respirando el perfume de la ex mortal. </p><p>-Hueles a cerveza - dijo Zelda, apartando las manos de Mary de su rostro, observándola a los ojos. </p><p>-Sí, pero no estoy borracha - dijo Mary, moviendo las manos para entrelazar los dedos con los suyos. </p><p>Zelda era un soldado caído del caballo, sabiendo que tenía todo perdido pero aún intentaba alzar la espada. Resopló al notar el enganche de sus dedos con los suyos. No tenía fuerza para tirar de ellos. </p><p>-Son las dos de la mañana - recalcó la bruja. </p><p>-Y estoy aquí contigo en tu habitación - aclaró Mary. </p><p>-¿Eso se supone que debe consolarme? No te despediste ni llamaste en todo el condenado día - dijo entre dientes. </p><p>-La próxima te dejaré una nota - susurró Mary. </p><p>-¿La próxima? -Alzó una ceja. </p><p>-Sí, que me alejes de tu habitación - sonrió con timidez la profesora. </p><p>-Qué puede ser ahora mismo - dijo, soltando una mano para tentarse a tocar la cintura de la directora. </p><p>-Sí eso quieres... - susurró Mary, soltando las manos de Zelda para volver a tocar sus mejillas, echar su cabello hacia atrás y posar un beso en su frente. </p><p>Zelda cerró los ojos. El alivio y la irritación a partes iguales. Qué demonios se creía que era esta mujer. Sus manos la atraparon por la cintura y la sentaron en la cama junto a ella, su boca buscó la suya de inmediato. De inmediato. La quería, ahora. </p><p>Mary murmuró contra su boca y hundió sus manos en su cabello, dándole paso. Tenía sabor a algo dulce y a cerveza, Zelda mordió su labio inferior en venganza, recibiendo otro murmullo contra su boca. </p><p>-No vas a acostarte vestida ¿o si? - ronroneó contra su piel, sus manos desabrochando con habilidad cada uno de los botones de su camisa. </p><p>-Z-Zelda... - murmuró Mary, la prenda volando por la habitación, dejándola solo en brasier. Cuando quiso acordar su espalda caía en el colchón y Zelda la acomodaba en el medio del mismo. </p><p>Esto era ¿un castigo? ¿Un premio? ¿Nada? Para Mary eran besos álgidos y urgentes contra su cuello, su garganta y mordidas fugaces e intensas sobre sus hombros, su pecho. Tembló bajo las caricias de Zelda, que con expertismo pasamoso ya la había dejado sin falda.</p><p>-Zelda...  murmuró contra su boca de nuevo, las uñas clavándose en los hombros de la Sacerdotisa sufriendo el roce de sus cinturas apretándose de golpe. </p><p>-No pasaré el límite, solo permíteme esto - murmuró contra su piel - solo para que sepas... lo que te pierdes yéndote a un hotel...</p><p>Mary nunca fue de maldecir, ni soltar malas palabras. Pero se le ocurrían unas cuantas mientras Zelda torturaba su piel con besos y marcas esparcidas por doquier. Evitó quitarle el brasier, pero bajó hasta dejar marcas que vería al día siguiente en su abdomen, incluso en su cintura. Y un mordida justo debajo del ombligo, dónde iniciaba su ropa interior, que hizo que la cadera de Mary sufriera un espasmo involuntario.</p><p>-Zelda... es... espera - dijo Mary sin aliento, el calor entre sus piernas era insoportable. </p><p>-De acuerdo... ya puedes irte. - murmuró Zelda volviendo a aparecer sobre ella, muy pagada de sí misma. </p><p>-Realmente te odio - suspiró Mary, atrayéndola para besarla con ganas. </p><p>Se besaron y tocaron y rozaron hasta que el sueño pudo más. Zelda al menos estaba exhausta como si hubiese completado una maratón. Permitió a Mary acomodarse como siempre, su rostro en su cuello, sus piernas entrelazadas. Y se durmió profundamente.</p><p>Disconforme. Pero se durmió. </p><p>_________</p><p> </p><p>Mary despertó al día siguiente primero. Estiró los brazos por sobre su cabeza, suspirando. Junto a ella estaba Zelda, durmiendo pacíficamente. Su pelo una cascada rojiza salpicando la almohada y su expresión muy suave ahora que no tenía el ceño fruncido. A Mary le dolía el corazón, pero no podía marcharse. No podía dejarla allí, sola en la habitación. Quizás Heidi tenía razón, habían saltado a esto muy, muy pronto. Pero ya estaba hecho, debían superarlo sobre la marcha, a su manera, o como sea.</p><p>Se deslizó fuera de la cama, como todas la mañanas solo que esta sintió un poco más de frío. Y cuando observó su cuerpo, dió un respingo. Solo estaba en ropa interior. Con la cara rojiza buscó su ropa, su camisa en una esquina y su falda en la otra. Las cosas se habían salido un poco de control. </p><p>Se cambió en su habitación, lista para el nuevo día. Golpeó la puerta de Zelda y bajó a desayunar. La matriarca apareció diez minutos después, impecable. Mary quería saber qué trucos de magia y maquillaje o acaso glamour, lograban un resultado tan perfecto y prolijo en tan poco tiempo. O si solo era una rutina de años. </p><p>Sin decir nada, Zelda juntó sus cosas y fue hacia la puerta con las llaves en mano. Y Mary, sin decir nada también, aunque algo más insegura, salió junto con ella. </p><p>-La tensión me estaba matando - dijo Sabrina suspirando. Mientras esperaba que Rosalind y Harvey vinieran por ella.</p><p>-Espero que hayan solucionado todo - dijo Hilda con pena - en solo un mes es mi boda y realmente quisiera que asistan como pareja. Además, Zelda estará muy sola en la casa.</p><p>-No se por qué creo que es la tía Zelda quién va a arruinarlo todo - se exasperó Sabrina. </p><p>-Tu profesora favorita vino a casa a las dos de la mañana. No apuestes tan pronto - dijo Ambrose.</p><p>-¿Cómo sabes eso? - inquirió Sabrina. </p><p>-Estaba en la cocina, tenía hambre - se encogió de hombros el moreno. </p><p>____</p><p>-Mary, Dios santo - dijo Caroline en el despacho, señalando a su amiga. </p><p>Mary había estado ocupada con los preparativos de la fiesta de fin de año, la evaluación semestral a los profesores y sus ocupaciones como directora. Así que cuando llegó a la oficina estaba agotada, se sentó agitada y se desprendió los primeros botones de su camisa. </p><p>Lo que Caroline señalaba era una mancha azulada justo en el centro bajó su clavícula. Recordaba el momento exacto en el que se la habían echo. Nunca en su vida había tenido el cuerpo tan salpicado de marcas, al menos Zelda se ocupaba de dejarlas del cuello hacia abajo. </p><p>Enrojeció, prendiendo un botón más y ocultando aquella marca. </p><p>-No tienes que gritarlo - se quejó la directora, alcanzando uno de los emparedados que Caroline traía a la mesa. </p><p>-Lo siento, ¿Sexo de reconciliación, entonces? - rió con ganas la profesora de cívica. </p><p>-No quiero hablar de ello - detuvo con la palma en alto, incómoda. </p><p>-Sí que estabas llorona en el bar, no volveremos a invitarte con el coche,<br/>
la próxima vez, para que bebas en paz. </p><p>-No sé si eso es una buena idea. Debo dejar la cerveza por completo. </p><p>-Sólo es un día, Mary. Mereces algo de diversión después del año que tuviste - tranquilizó Caroline, restando importancia. -¿Estás mejor con Zelda ahora? </p><p>-Eso creo -dudó la directora.</p><p>-¿Eso crees? - preguntó dudosa la profesora. </p><p>-Creo que todo está bien, pero... no estoy segura qué tan bien. </p><p>-Qué relación más complicada - opinó Caroline. </p><p>-Sí, lo es - suspiró Mary - pero... nunca... Nunca me sentí tan...</p><p>-¿Tan...?</p><p>-Viva - confesó, llevándose una mano a la boca, rojiza.</p><p>-Ya veo, Mary. Te gusta ese tipo de gente - rió Caroline - vivirás peleando y recibiendo mordidas. Pero quién soy para juzgarte.</p><p>-Dios - se llevó ambas manos a la cara, sobrecargada de información - No es sano. </p><p>-Lo es si lo hablas, si pones tus límites y controlas la situación y nadie sale lastimado- se encogió de hombros Caroline -No sé de nadie con una relación perfecta. Ni siquiera Joanne. </p><p>-Es cierto... lo sé - suspiró Mary, comiendo su emparedado con ansiedad. </p><p>________</p><p>Zelda terminaba temprano de hacer sus asuntos en la Academia, observó el reloj. Con disciplina y rutina, ya tenía todo su trabajo finalizado exactamente para ir a la casa. Fumar, beber un café y luego, intentando mantener su dignidad lo más alto posible, iba a buscar a la directora a Baxter High. </p><p>Bajó justo para fumar un cigarrillo, apostada a la puerta de su coche mientras un tropel de estudiantes salía de clases. Entre ellos, su sobrina y sus amigos, que la saludaron de pasada a la tienda del dr Cerberus. </p><p>-Buenas tardes, Spellman - dijo una voz junto a ella. </p><p>Zelda apenas ladeó el rostro para ver a la cazadora bajando las escalinatas de Baxter High. Con la cicatriz en su cuello, el cabello atado, jeans y chaqueta. La consejera escolar. Qué locura. Zelda fumó y dejó salir el humo a un lado. </p><p>-Buenas tardes - dijo Zelda con aparente despreocupación.</p><p>-Mary va a tardarse un poco, está hablando con el club de música - informó la mujer. </p><p>-¿Quién dice que vengo por ella? - fumó con tranquilidad la matriarca. </p><p>-¿Ah, no es por ella? - alzó las cejas la cazadora. </p><p>-Quizás vengo a devolverle esto a la consejera escolar - Zelda se metió una mano al bolsillo. </p><p>En sus dedos estaba la tarjeta que había encontrado en un rincón de la habitación, caída de la chaqueta de Mary. Planeaba regresársela o tirarla pero venía perfecto para la atmósfera de la situación. </p><p>Extendió la tarjeta hacia la cazadora, la cual alzó las cejas y la tomó de entre sus dedos. Observó el papel con su teléfono escrito a uno de los bordes. </p><p>-¿Mary sabe que revisas sus cosas? - preguntó con casualidad en la voz.</p><p>-Pregúntale cómo llegó eso a mi habitación - sonrió Zelda. </p><p>-La Inquisición... me han dicho que la casa de Mary estará lista para mañana ¿Estarás ahí también controlando que no lleguen más tarjetas? - preguntó la cazadora. </p><p>-¿Controlando? Por alguna razón creen que tengo poder sobre cada decisión de esta mujer - se exasperó Zelda, rodando los ojos y soltando el humo a un costado.</p><p>-¿No es así? Después de todo, las brujas tienen ese efecto, cuando se encaprichan con algo. -Heidi guardó la tarjeta en su bolsillo.</p><p>-No soy la encaprichada aquí - sonrió Zelda - después de todo, no soy quien empleó la condición mental de mi paciente para convencerla de lo que es mejor...</p><p>-Nunca usé la salud de Mary a mi favor - se defendió la terapeuta. </p><p>-Sí, lo hizo. Sabía que jamás le negaría un lugar, por eso no creyó posible que quisiera escapar de la casa - Zelda fumó tranquila, esperando ahí. No tenía otra cosa que hacer y la terapeuta ya se había pescado en la discusión. </p><p>-Cometí una distracción. Por estar ocupada en atrapar a un puñado de brujas. Quizás la próxima preste más atención. </p><p>Zelda apagó el cigarrillo en el asfalto, pisando la colilla con su zapato. </p><p>-¿Me está amenazando, doctora? - preguntó Zelda - si quiere cazar una bruja, aquí estoy - dijo extendiendo los brazos a ambos lados, poniéndose a tiro. </p><p>-Nada me sería más agradable que llevar tu cabeza a la inquisición -dijo Heidi con expresión sombría. </p><p>-¿Y qué espera? - sonrió Zelda, llevándose las manos a los bolsillos de su chaqueta, apoyada en el coche, muy cómoda.</p><p>-La orden. Eso espero - dijo Heidi también con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón. </p><p>-Eso lo que me apena de ustedes, los cazadores católicos - dijo Zelda con desdén - todo tiene que ser una orden. Son como... perros. </p><p>La calle estaba vacía. Y Zelda lo sabía. Pero le había irritado sobremanera la intervención de la cazadora. Lo que más le irritaba, era la doble cara. Que se presentase como una académica cuando en realidad sus intenciones eran otras ¿Quedarse en Greendale para oficiar de consejera escolar? Por favor. </p><p>-No me tientes - sonrió Heidi. </p><p>-¿Tentar? No me tomaría ese trabajo. Perdiste, y como una idiota, debo decir. Dos hermanos muertos por no saber aceptar la derrota, qué patético. </p><p>El cuchillo voló hasta Zelda, que lo detuvo levantando la palma de la mano. Ahí estaba, tan simple.</p><p>-¿Qué están haciendo? - una voz a la distancia. </p><p>Zelda observó a Mary bajar apresurada las escaleras. Chasqueó la lengua, tan cerca. El cuchillo cayó al suelo, tintineando el metal contra el cordón del asfalto. La cazadora puso de inmediato una cara de culpa, había vuelto a perder los estribos. </p><p>-Sólo hablando... - alzó las cejas Zelda, encogiéndose de hombros. </p><p>-¿Con cuchillos? - levantó del suelo la pequeña daga y observó a Heidi -¿Traes esto al instituto?</p><p>-Es sólo por seguridad... - bajó la cabeza la cazadora. </p><p>-¿¿Pueden por favor intentar NO matarse??- Se escandalizó Mary, sosteniendo su maletín con una mano y con el otro el cuchillo con la punta de los dedos. </p><p>-Sí, fue un malentendido... no ocurrirá de nuevo - Dijo Heidi, alcanzando suavemente el cuchillo y guardándolo en su cinturón. </p><p>-Y no traigas armas a un instituto con estudiantes menores de edad - pidió Mary con una mano en jarra sobre la cintura. Y se giró a Zelda - ¿Iniciaste una pelea? </p><p>-Quizás, sólo le regresé su tarjeta - dijo con honestidad, ya tenía las llaves del coche en la mano -No creí que ella me fuera a regresar un cuchillo. </p><p>-Realmente deben parar - pidió Mary mirando de una a otra. </p><p>-Debo irme ahora - dijo la cazadora, sin querer ahondar en el tema ni disculparse - Nos vemos al rato. </p><p>-Heidi... - resopló Mary, viéndola irse. Se volvió a Zelda como esperando una explicación. </p><p>-¿Qué? Estaba aquí de pie, como viste. Ella se acercó. No es mi problema que siga obsesionada. Lo entiendo, mi cabeza debe tener un precio excepcional en la Inquisición - se quejó Zelda rodando los ojos. </p><p>-¿Un precio? - se escandalizó Mary. Zelda se metía en el coche y la directora se apresuraba a entrar al asiento del acompañante -¿Cómo que un precio? </p><p>-Has visto que los cazadores de animales siempre se disputan las presas más grandes. Soy una bruja de trescientos años ¿Qué te dice eso? - puso en marcha el vehículo y comenzó a conducir. </p><p>-Pero, que... ¿Hay un mercado o algo así? -preguntó confusa Mary. El mundo era más extraño de lo que creía posible. </p><p>-Primero que nada, soy una Spellman. No hemos sido quemadas por la Santa Inquisición, ni una vez, ninguno de los nuestros - relató Zelda - Segundo, lo ocurrido en Greendale debió llegar a los altos cargos de la Iglesia del falso Dios - contabilizó, mientras doblaba en una esquina en dirección a la casa - Y tercero, derrocamos al mismísimo Señor Oscuro. Algo impensable para un clan de brujas satánicas, en su momento.</p><p>Mary procesaba esa información muy atenta y algo abrumada también. No había pensado en que la cacería de criaturas fuera un negocio, más que una misión de la Iglesia. </p><p>-Caer con mi cabeza, o la de alguna de nosotras, al Vaticano, debe ser como Perseo entregando la cabeza de Medusa o como David arrastrando la cabeza de Goliat - suspiró la Sacerdotisa. </p><p>-Por dios, eso es terrible. Quizás deba pedirle a Heidi que se vaya del pueblo, si no puede mantener ese impulso bajo control -se preocupó Mary. Entendía la violencia de Zelda al decir que la despellejaría si se acercaba a Sabrina o a su familia. </p><p>-No es una amenaza, por ahora. Lanzó el cuchillo muy lento - analizó Zelda.</p><p>-¿Necesitaba lanzarlo más rápido para que sea amenaza? - se indignó Mary. </p><p>-Estaba molesta porque le regresé su tarjeta - aclaró Zelda. </p><p>-No tiene que lanzar cuchillos por eso. Y no debiste regresarle la tarjeta, era mi decisión, iba a arrojarla al cesto o algo así. - acusó la morena. </p><p>-En su lugar habría hecho lo mismo - confesó Zelda. </p><p>-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? - nuevamente se escandalizó. </p><p>-Es un enemigo natural. Y tú, quieres que todos convivamos en paz. Y no es posible - dijo Zelda, estacionando el coche a la entrada de la casa. </p><p>-Sí, lo es. No todo tiene que ser una pelea - insistió Mary. </p><p>-En este caso, lo es. La próxima vez, porque la habrá, regresaré el puñal. Y por más que hables con ella, no se irá. </p><p>-No entiendo... ¿por qué tiene que terminar en una muerte? - se lamentó Mary. -Por favor no la mates. </p><p>-¿Yo? Últimamente todo el mundo cree que soy la agresiva aquí. Tú terapeuta cree que voy a manipularte, tú amiga cree que voy a romperte el corazón. Ahora tú crees que soy quien busca asesinar sin motivo - se enfadó Zelda, bajándose del coche. </p><p>-No es tan así... ¿Qué fue lo que Caroline te dijo? - preguntó confusa, bajándose para seguirla. </p><p>-No importa - descartó Zelda, entrando a la casa. </p><p>-Qué, si importa... - la siguió hasta la sala. </p><p>La casa estaba sola. Hilda seguía en el trabajo y Sabrina y sus amigos estaban paseando por ahí. Ambrose debía seguir en su habitación en el altillo. </p><p>-No, no importa. De todas formas buscarás la manera de que todos hagamos las paces. Pero que te quede claro, no es real. Ni es sincero. Solo estarán fingiendo para no oír tus quejas - acusó Zelda, sentandose en el sofá. </p><p>-No quiero que finjan por mí, solo que entiendan que no todo tiene por qué terminar en muerte o en pelea - se cruzó de brazos. </p><p>-Es lo que pasará de todos modos ¿Crees que no están esperando a que cometa un error? Ya te dieron una dirección para mudarte...</p><p>-Fue para ayudar. La última decisión es mía - se defendió Mary - No puedo ser como tú, en cambio, creyendo que todo el mundo tiene una mala intención, todo el tiempo. </p><p>-He acertado más de lo que me he equivocado con eso - dijo Zelda. - Todos terminan siendo una decepción. Mi propia sobrina hizo cosas que me hielan la sangre de recordarlas.</p><p>-Entonces no importa lo que hagan por tí, nunca estarás conforme - bajó los hombros Mary, un tanto bajoneada. </p><p>-No se trata de estar conforme, se trata de no tolerar ni mentiras, ni deslealtades y, definitivamente, no caer en la trampa de cazadores - se recostó contra el sofá - y para eso, hay que desconfiar. </p><p>-Eso es tan extremo, no podrías darle la oportunidades a nadie de cambiar o evolucionar.</p><p>-Quizás en doscientos años o ciento cincuenta al menos. Ambrose cambió luego de su cumpleaños ciento treinta y tres. Pero ¿mortales? raramente. - comentó Zelda - pueden esconder las partes que te incomodan, pero no su esencia. Eso les cuesta demasiado tiempo, y no tienen mucho. </p><p>-... ¿Y tú? ¿Cambiaste? - preguntó, sentándose junto a ella. </p><p>-... definitivamente - admitió Zelda - y tú también lo harás. En algún momento comprenderás lo que digo y dejarás de intentar cambiar lo imposible.</p><p>-Quiero pensar que no llegaré a ser tan extrema... - murmuró, bajando la cabeza un momento para verse las manos. Vivir tanto tiempo ¿cuánto más cambiaría?</p><p>-Eres como Hilda, pero mi hermana cuenta con la ventaja del don de la empatía. Sabe lo que guarda la gente en su interior, antes de oírles hablar siquiera -explicó, estirando los brazos por encima de su cabeza, desperezándose.</p><p>Mary quiso seguir hablando hasta que oyó el teléfono sonar. Observó a Zelda.</p><p>-Atiende tú, los zapatos me están matando - dijo sacándose los tacones un momento y posandolos en la alfombra. El suspiro de alivio que soltó provocó un escalofrío en Mary. </p><p>La directora fue hacia el aparato y contestó cordialmente, como una secretaria lo haría. Pero sorpresivamente la llamada era para ella. Habían terminado su casa. </p><p>-Creo que... me mudaré a la casa este fin de semana - dijo Mary, regresando al rato a la sala. </p><p>Zelda alzó la mirada hacia ella, por unos segundos se mostró inexpresiva, pero luego reaccionó, poniéndose de pie. </p><p>-Bueno, es una buena noticia - dijo con una sonrisa tirante -Creo que voy a hacer el té - dijo brevemente saliendo a la cocina, después de calzarse sus zapatos de nuevo. </p><p>Mary se quedó un momento en la sala, pensando. Este era su miedo, ciertamente. Que todo lo ocurrido esa semana se derrumbase con la facilidad de un castillo de arena. Aún sin tener del todo claro aquella relación.</p><p>"Si tienes tanto miedo de que las cosas no sigan igual luego de mudarte ¿realmente tienes una relación?" Las palabras de Heidi llegaban solas a su mente. </p><p>Caminó hacia la cocina, dónde Zelda estaba de espaldas frente a la hornalla sobre la cual se calentaba una tetera. Allí, lucía como una muralla interminable que nunca terminas de escalar. Pero, también sabía, las murallas también servían para proteger. Y Zelda había estado ahí. La había sacado de su casa, le había dado un hogar, la había aceptado en el dormitorio, le había dejado quemar su biblia y aún cuando la rechazaba, seguía permitiéndole estar. Quizás Mary se había apresurado, quizás, había presionado por demás. </p><p>Pero, el miedo seguía ahí. La idea de pasar a ser una historia más. Un almohadón en las pesadillas de Zelda, o un vaso. Para una bruja de trescientos años sería fácil de olvidar. Y Mary no quería ser olvidada. </p><p>Avanzó lentamente los pasos que la separaban de la pelirroja. La luz del sol de media tarde se reflejaba en su cabello cayendo en bucles perfectos sobre su vestido. Los brazos de Mary se estiraron suavemente hasta rodearla por la cintura, abrazándola por la espalda. Apoyó la frente en el hueco de su cuello y su hombro, suspirando al sentir el aroma inequívoco de su perfume. </p><p>-¿Qué tienes? - preguntó en voz baja la bruja, posando su mano en uno de los brazos que la rodeaban. </p><p>-Nada - murmuró Mary. </p><p>Zelda hizo una pausa, observando la tetera al fuego, con el calor del cuerpo a su espalda. </p><p>-Ya te he dicho que simplemente digas o hagas lo que quieras -dijo aunque sin tono de reproche. </p><p>-¿Y si lo que quiero no es lo que tú quieres? - preguntó.</p><p>-Al menos lo sabrás. Es peor vivir en la ignorancia -respondió, observando el humo salir por la boquilla de la tetera. </p><p>-Quiero... -hizo una pausa.</p><p>-Dilo, dilo todo. Estoy escuchando - se tensó Zelda, apagando la hornalla y sacando la tetera del fuego pero sin moverse. Esperando. </p><p>-El inicio de una relación - dijo Mary, pausadamente. Intentando controlar su emoción. Tragó saliva - Que vengas a casa, que te quedes a dormir. Hablar contigo de madrugada o por la mañana... quiero verte al salir del trabajo. Eso... eso es el inicio de una relación. </p><p>Y después de eso, silencio otra ves. Mary apartó el rostro del hombro de Zelda, despegó de a poco sus brazos de alrededor de ella. Dió un paso atrás y se movió para buscar las tazas y los platos de porcelana para servir algunas de las galletas que había dejado Hilda en el refrigerador. </p><p>Lo había dicho. Y se sentía bien. Liberó en el aire lo que tenía atragantado en el pecho, y en el alma. Buscó los frascos de té, porque ya se sabía de memoria donde estaba todo en la casa. Se sentía nostálgica. Era algo que quizás ya no visitaría tan a menudo. </p><p>Se giró un momento cuando tuvo todo listo en la bandeja para llevar a la mesa, para ver a la bruja que había estado silenciosa en todo ese rato. Un poco preocupante siendo que siempre tenía una fuerte opinión para todo. Oyó un "snif" y vió la mano de Zelda subir a su rostro, aunque no podía verlo por estar de espaldas.</p><p>-Zelda... - se acercó a ella.</p><p>-Es alergia - dijo en voz ronca la bruja, vertiendo el té en las tazas y llevandolas a la mesa.</p><p>Mary la siguió con la bandeja, confusa. Eso... no se veía como alergia. Apoyó la bandeja en la mesa de la cocina y volvió a acercarse a ella que, esquiva, miraba hacia abajo. La vió quitarse una lágrima del ojo izquierdo, no engañaba a nadie. </p><p>-¿Seguro...? - insistió.</p><p>-Sí, es el polen... - recalcó la pelirroja a pesar de que estaban entrando en el invierno y no había una sola flor en todo el terreno de la casa.</p><p>-De acuerdo... - aceptó a medias. Aún preocupada.</p><p>La bruja observó a Mary y sus ojos amplios, reales, azules. Avanzó un paso hacia ella y posó las manos en sus mejillas, acercó su rostro...</p><p>-¡Tía Ze! ¡Ya llegamos! - la voz de Sabrina retumbó en la casa, arruinando el pequeño momento. </p><p>La sobrina cayó en la cocina para ver a su tía y a la directora tomando el té en la cocina, normalmente como siempre. Detrás de ella venía Hilda con algunos pastelitos de la tienda. </p><p>-Oh, ¿Está el agua caliente aún? Muero por un té - dijo Hilda después de saludar, yendo a la cocina. Sabrina aceptó una taza también. </p><p>Esa noche Zelda tampoco dijo nada, pero se aferró a Mary para dormir como si la vida le dependiera en ello. </p><p>Mary sólo la abrazó de regreso, en su corazón había esperanza. </p><p>Esperanza por ellas. Y por el futuro.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>🙊 a huevo se asustaron?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. En la habitación de Mary</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Gracias por estar!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>El sábado de la charla de educación sexual sería un día para recordar en Baxter High. Era la primera de aquellas reuniones que se darían anualmente. Incluso Mary pensó en volverlo un taller semanal al año próximo. Había una buena parte del cuerpo estudiantil, y agradeció a aquellos padres que les habían permitido ir. Después de todo, a mayor cantidad de alumnos informados, mayor sería la información distribuida luego entre los que no habían podido asistir. Realmente, era algo que ya no podía detenerse. </p><p>Presentó al grupo de profesores y acordaron pasar una urna para que los estudiantes escribieran y metieran dentro y así sortear preguntas de forma anónima para evitarles la vergüenza. Los métodos anticonceptivos que creían ciertos resultaba apabullante. Desde espermicidas caseros hasta calendarios lunares. Mary se preguntó cuántos embarazos no deseados habían salvado con aquellas aclaraciones. </p><p>Estuvieron al menos dos horas. Entre risotadas de alumnos inmaduros y preguntas serias y reales. Incluso prestaron atención al asunto de género y sexualidad no heterosexuales. Mary pensó que encontraría mucha resistencia pero resultaba que los alumnos eran mucho más receptivos que sus familias. Era de esperar. </p><p>Observó entre el público. Algunos padres habían asistido. Y entre ellos observó a Zelda entrar. Sonrió involuntariamente, recordando la montaña rusa que había ocurrido el viernes. </p><p>El viernes Ambrose y Hilda habían ido a su casa con ella después de clases ya que Zelda seguía ocupada en la Academia, para rastrear cualquier cosa que los trabajadores habían dejado en la casa.</p><p>-Si dejaron rosarios, estampas, objetos. Todo lo que le produzca dolor de cabeza, mareo o incomodidad, hay que sacarlo - explicaba Ambrose - porque inhibirá sus poderes. </p><p>-Oh, vaya ¿Entonces sólo debo posar mis manos encima de toda la casa? - preguntó Mary, preocupada.</p><p>-Efectivamente. Los objetos bendecidos con cierta intención provocan lo mismo que los malditos en personas con dones sobretodo si provienen del infierno - explicó Ambrose. </p><p>Encontraron un par de rosarios, estampas escondidas tras los muebles. En su habitación encontró una cruz que debió despegar con ayuda de Hilda. </p><p>-Veo que las cosas con mi hermana marchan bien - aprovechó la bruja rubia para comentar, mientras estaban en el sótano. </p><p>-Bueno, si. Eso creo - respondió Mary ligeramente avergonzada de ser tan obvia que toda la familia lo intuia o sabía. </p><p>-Sabes, nunca la he visto tan tranquila desde que le haces compañía - dijo Hilda.</p><p>-¿Eso crees? Es... difícil saber dónde estás parada con Zelda. A veces es difícil adivinar qué piensa - confesó Mary, posando sus manos sobre un montón de cajas apiladas en el sótano. </p><p>-Uy, mira. Otro relicario - encontró Hilda, dejándolo en la base de las escaleras junto con el resto de objetos. -Difícil, Hécate sabe es la más difícil de leer y entender - rodó los ojos Hilda - pero, sabes. A veces solo debes ver sus gestos, más que sus palabras. </p><p>-Eso hago, bueno. A veces quisiera oír realmente lo que siente. Sólo para no sentir que estoy tan a oscuras - opinó Mary.</p><p>-Bueno, el amor tiene muchos lenguajes. - dijo ignorando el respingo de Mary al oír la palabra "amor" - algunos son más comunicativos y otros son más de accionar. Solo hay que ser receptivos. </p><p>-No lo había pensado así. Quizás espero que ella diga todo de una vez, en lugar en ver lo que hace por mí... - razonó Mary. </p><p>-De cualquier modo, quería decirte. Mi boda es el próximo mes ¿Quisieras asistir? - sonrió Hilda.</p><p>-Vaya, sí. Por supuesto ¡Felicitaciones!</p><p>Mary apoyó las manos en una de las cajas y de repente todo se volvió negro. </p><p>Despertó en la habitación de su casa, desorientada y confusa. Hilda estaba allí junto a ella. </p><p>-Lo siento, querida. Tocaste un artilugio y te desmayaste - explicó Hilda con suavidad. -Ambrose y yo hemos terminado con la pesquisa. Y hemos colocado algunas barreras de protección también, para que estés segura. </p><p>-Muchas gracias - dijo Hilda, llevándose una mano a la cabeza.</p><p>-Zelda vendrá con tus cosas en un rato, ¿estarás bien?</p><p>-Sí, si. No hay problema. - asintió Mary - gracias por todo y... iré con gusto a la boda.</p><p>-Genial, Zelda te dará los detalles.</p><p>Despidió a Ambrose y a Hilda en la puerta y se quedó con una cabaña que parecía enorme. Uriel había saltado por una de las ventanas y ahora estaba dormido en su cama. Feliz de regresar a su refugio en el bosque. El familiar le había contado que no le gustaba la casa Spellman porque ya había un familiar allí y el embalsamado le daba pavor. Pero que en la casa de Mary estaba a gusto. </p><p>Charlar con el gato mientras se hacía un té ¿Quién lo hubiera imaginado? </p><p>Una hora más tarde oyó el ruido de un motor. Mary para ese momento había tenido un montón de tiempo para reflexionar las palabras de Hilda. </p><p>Hilda le dijo que no debía esperar que Zelda se comunicara con completa claridad, su manera de demostrar afecto era dura, cargada de consejos, reproches, cuidados y juzgamientos. Pero que jamás tomaría ventaja, ni se aprovecharía de nada. Era noble, como un militar con un fuerte código moral. Aún si su código se regía por el ojo por ojo o por susurrar una maldición. Siempre protegía, siempre estaba atenta, siempre movía cielo y tierra por lo que quería. Y la había visto, de primera mano, que había movido cielo y tierra por ella. Por Mary. Con quién dormía sin esperar ninguna otra cosa. Lo había entendido, en aquella última noche de estar juntas y susurrar en la noche.</p><p>Aparte de la maleta y el bolso, que cargaba Mary, Zelda bajó una fuente de comida que Hilda había insistido que se llevase. Entraron a la casa después de que Mary sacase las llaves del bolsillo. </p><p>-Quedó aún mejor - opinó Zelda al entrar - Debieron incendiar tu casa mucho antes.</p><p>-Se siente como la casa de alguien más - suspiró Mary, retirando la fuente de las manos de Zelda y llevándola a la cocina. </p><p>Al regresar a la sala vió a Zelda inspeccionando las estanterías, los libros, la chimenea, el nuevo sofá que había comprado de segunda mano. Mary sintió algo en el pecho, como una punzada de aguja, viéndola allí. Y de repente tuvo una idea, pero... se mordió el labio inferior. Debía ser valiente. Debía serlo.</p><p>-Ummm... ¿quieres...? - habló, y vió como Zelda se giró con las cejas en alto, expectante - ayudarme con la maleta, está pesada para subirla a la habitación.</p><p>La matriarca asintió vagamente y movió la muñeca. Claro, telekinesis. La maleta flotó escaleras arriba. Mary fue detrás de la misma para ver que no terminara saliendo por la ventana como había ocurrido alguna vez cuando la pelirroja se distraía con algo. </p><p>-¿Llegó bien? - preguntó Zelda desde abajo. </p><p>Mary se llevó una mano a la frente. No estaba realmente siendo clara. Dejó caer la maleta junto a su armario y tomó aire. Sentía algo de calor en la cara pero aún podía controlarlo. </p><p>-¿Puedes... puedes subir un momento? - pidió Mary. </p><p>-¿Qué ocurre? - los pasos rápidos y decididos de Zelda subiendo los escalones se hicieron oír. Con cada paso el corazón de Mary se aceleraba un poco más. </p><p>Llegó a la habitación inspeccionando la energía de la misma. Mary estaba allí de pie, con su blusa azul cerúlea y falda alta, con sus tacones y su cabello atado y sus gafas límpidas. Sus ojos azules miraban a un lado, con las mejillas ligeramente enrojecidas, porque seguía sin ser clara. </p><p>-No siento ningún ente, ni nada extraño - elaboró Zelda, observando por la ventana de la habitación, pasando su mirada por las vigas y extendiendo las palmas abiertas en los rincones. </p><p>-No es eso... emm... - Mary se acercó a la pelirroja y posó una de sus manos en su antebrazo llamando la atención. </p><p>-¿Qué es, entonces? - frunció el ceño Zelda. </p><p>-Quieres... ¿no quieres quedarte? - preguntó alzando los ojos y fijándolos en ella. Por favor que lo entendiera, porque más clara no le salía ser.</p><p>-¿A cenar? Debo avisar a Hilda antes. La llamaré por teléfono, ví uno en la sala ¿funciona? - respondió Zelda, caminando hacia la salida de la habitación. </p><p>-Sí, si pero... me refiero a si te quieres quedar... - elaboró Mary, sintiendo que se le enrojecían las mejillas. </p><p>-Bueno, si se hace tarde no quedará otro remedio - se encogió de hombros la pelirroja, con tono despreocupado. </p><p>-Zelda... - insistió Mary. </p><p>-¿Qué? - preguntó la pelirroja con impaciencia, mirando por encima del hombro. </p><p>Solo ahí notó el color rojizo de las mejillas de Mary y su tensión. Zelda se giró con el ceño fruncido, dando unos pasos hacia ella para posar las manos en sus hombros. </p><p>-¿Qué tienes? - preguntó en un tono más bajo, no tan duro. </p><p>-Te estoy diciendo... - murmuró en un tono tímido y bajó, como si estuviera confesando el secreto más avergonzante de su vida- si quieres acostarte conmigo, Zelda. Ahora. </p><p>El rostro de la profesora estaba teñido de carmín, tenía las manos posadas temblorosas sobre la cintura de la pelirroja que se había quedado congelada en el lugar. Era como si se hubiese convertido en estatua de pronto, tenía los ojos abiertos, la boca entreabierta como si hubiera entrado en cortocircuito. </p><p>-¿Ahora? - susurró Zelda, sus manos apretando los hombros de Mary. </p><p>-Ahora... si... si quieres -tartamudeó - si crees que no es momento, entiendo.</p><p>Zelda llevó ambas manos a las mejillas de la morena, obligando a verla a los ojos. Se quedó prendada del verde intenso, del deseo escrito de pronto en la expresión de la pelirroja. </p><p>-Sí, quiero ¿estás segura? - preguntó en un susurro, acercando su rostro al suyo hasta dejar apenas unos centímetros de distancia. </p><p>-Sí, estoy muy segura - respondió, acariciando suavemente los costados de la pelirroja, se sentía cohibida y segura a partes iguales. </p><p>Zelda enrojeció un poco pero por motivos diferentes a los de Mary. Acercó su boca a la suya y presionó con avidez, con sed. Se sentía diferente a las veces que lo habían hecho. Era mucho más intenso, Zelda presionó su cuerpo al suyo y de repente le faltaba el aire. Se separó apenas un momento, que la pelirroja aprovechó para besar y morder su mandíbula y cuello. Un murmullo escapó por sus labios y algún efecto debió tener en Zelda porque al momento estaba caminando hacia la cama.</p><p>Mary no era consciente de cuánta ropa llevaba encima hasta que comenzó a desvestirse. Más bien, Zelda metía sus manos por debajo de su ropa para tocar directamente su piel y provocar cosquilleos agradables, roces que solo le daban gusto y la hacían estremecer. Estiró los brazos y su blusa fue a parar a alguna parte de la habitación. Zelda besaba, mordía, la piel de su cuello, de su clavícula, y trabajaba en los botones de su falda, que cayó a sus pies en cuestión de segundos. </p><p>Se sentía expuesta, el aire frío le erizó la piel. Zelda empujó hasta que Mary cayó en la cama. Y de repente la matriarca sonreía sobre ella, sentándose a horcajadas suyo, sus piernas alrededor de sus caderas. Comenzó a desabrocharse la camisa. Mary se sentó, con Zelda encima y estiró su manos para ayudar con esa tarea. Desprendió los pesados pendientes de sus orejas, y detuvo las manos de la matriarca para sacar uno a uno sus pesados anillos. Luego, con reverencia, y mirando a Zelda como pidiendo permiso, comenzó a desabrochar los últimos botones de su camisa bordó. </p><p>-¿Te gusta lo que ves? - murmuró Zelda, mordiendo el labio inferior de Mary al atraerla por la nuca.</p><p>-Eres perfecta - fue la respuesta después de un murmullo entre dolor y placer. </p><p>Las manos de Zelda quitaron las gafas de Mary y las dejaron sobre la mesita de noche, le desató el pelo y pronto su bra también se perdió junto con la blusa en algún lugar de la casa. Zelda la recostó en la cama, empujándola por los hombros. El cabello que caía por sus hombros cosquilleaban en la cara de Mary. </p><p>-Relájate - aconsejó, sus pupilas oscurecidas de deseo. </p><p>-Confío en ti solo... ve despacio - susurró Mary. </p><p>La bruja solo sonrió ante ese pedido. Lo intentaría. Bajó para besar de nuevo, a gusto, la boca de Mary. Mordió sus mejillas, besó su cuello, centímetro a centímetro. Escuchando atenta las reacciones que provocaba en sonido, como un experto afinador. Mary suspiraba, murmuraba y gemía depende de los puntos que Zelda marcaba en su piel. Sus manos rasguñaban pacientes los flancos de la profesora, mientras su boca se ocupaba de bajar hasta lo más sensible de sus senos.</p><p>Sensibles, era la clave. Mary gimió particularmente alto cuando Zelda mordió su piel. Su otra mano estimulando y pinchando experimentalmente su otro seno. Incluso su cadera se movió en un espasmo involuntario. Las manos de la profesora acomodaron hacia atrás el cabello de Zelda, y sus dedos se apretaron en sus hombros dejando pequeñas marcas de medias lunas en su fina piel blanquecina. </p><p>-Tan delicada - murmuraba para sí la Sacerdotisa, bajando con la boca por su abdomen.</p><p>Mary sintió ansiedad al verla bajar hasta sus piernas. Esto era real y estaba pasando. Su respiración se agitó y de repente quiso ocultar el rostro entre sus manos. Quizás Zelda presintió su ansiedad porque la observó desde allí abajo. </p><p>-Relájate - susurró -Mírame. - ordenó.</p><p>Los ojos azules, enmarcados en un rostro de mejillas rojizas, se dirigieron hacia Zelda y de pronto sintió otro espasmo en su cadera, una punzada de su área más sensible. </p><p>-Eso es... - empleó las manos para bajar la ropa interior de Mary, relamiéndose de anticipación. </p><p>-Z-Zelda... - suspiró sin aliento. </p><p>La bruja besó y marcó su entrepierna con mordidas, haciéndola temblar de anticipación. Y entonces, lentamente, bajó su boca al punto sensible de Mary y succionó con paciencia esperando una reacción. Los sonidos que estaba produciendo la profesora eran la música que más le apetecía oír. Era perfecto. Su cadera se movió al compás de los movimientos de su boca, una de las manos de Zelda en su pierna y la otra sosteniéndola allí en el lugar. Continuó hasta que un gemido más alto y un espasmo le indicó que Mary se había venido por primera vez. Bien. Maravillosamente bien. </p><p>Levantó la cabeza para ver los ojos brillosos de deseo de la morena. Su cuerpo torneado, desnudo en la cama, era algo que Zelda no iba a olvidarse en la vida. Estaba agitada, ruborizada y húmeda. Zelda nunca se le había antojado tanto alguien con estas ganas. Se limpió la comisura de los labios con el puño y sonrió como un gato que se sale con la suya. Dió sus buenos diez segundos a Mary para respirar y regresar a la tierra después de aquel orgasmo pero no más. Porque aún tenía ideas pendientes. </p><p>Estiró sus brazos y tiró de las manos de la morena para que se sentara en la cama.</p><p>-Ven aquí - susurró Zelda, besando su boca y mordiendo de nuevo su cuello. Mary acarició su cabello y respondió el beso sin asco ni culpa, lo que encendió aún más a la peliroja. </p><p>La atrajo por la cintura y la acomodó frente a ella. Acarició de nuevo sus senos, permitiendo que la morena dejará sus besos húmedos en su cuello, en sus hombros, lo que quisiera. Y bajó entonces una de sus manos por su abdomen hasta copar su zona íntima otra vez. </p><p>Mary se tensó, clavando sus uñas en su espalda. </p><p>-Zelda... - susurró contra su boca - hazlo ya. Por favor.</p><p>El ruego, por el Dios falso, el ruego. Era una plegaria contra su oído que no pudo desoír. Mordió el hombro de Mary con ganas y obtuvo otro de esos murmullos que la hicieron temblar de placer. Zelda a este punto también estaba húmeda pero debía postergar lo suyo para después. Con una mano sostuvo a Mary por la espalda y con la otra comenzó a mover sus dedos experimentalmente en su entrada.</p><p>Mary se quejó, pero no se apartó, se aferraba suave a Zelda y besaba su boca con avidez. </p><p>-¿Puedes con otro? Respira, no iré muy profundo - murmuró Zelda contra su boca. </p><p>Mary asintió, confiando, como había dicho momentos antes. Zelda curvó dos dedos en su interior y comenzó a moverlos con suavidad, había la suficiente humedad como para que aquella incomodidad no impidiera el placer. Mary comenzó a moverse despacio contra su mano, encontrando su ritmo. Y después de unos momentos lo encontraron, el vaivén exacto, Mary adaptándose a su mano, y Zelda sintiendo que si perdía un brazo iba a ser valiendo la pena. Utilizó su pulgar para estimular la zona aún sensible de Mary y obtuvo un pequeño espasmo, indicando que iba por buen camino. </p><p>-¿Te gusta esto? - preguntó besando el cuello de la mujer.</p><p>-Sí... sí - asintió Mary, cerrando los ojos mientras la incomodidad inicial se mezclaba con oleadas de placer.</p><p>-¿Vas a venirte para mí? Hazlo ahora - ordenó Zelda en un susurro. </p><p>-Zel...da...ah - Mary gimió en su oído con ganas. Estremeciendo a la pelirroja solo con eso. </p><p>Un espasmo y luego el interior se cerró en sus dedos. Dejando a una profesora exhausta apoyando la frente en su hombro, rodeándola con los brazos. </p><p>La pelirroja le acarició la espalda desnuda y después de unos momentos buscó su mirada. Los ojos grises estaban brillantes, vidriosos de presuntas lágrimas que no caían. Limpió esas lágrimas imaginarias con los pulgares de las manos. Recibió uno, dos, tres besos superficiales en su boca, sonoros y simples. </p><p>-Quiero hacer esto todos los días - dijo de pronto la profesora contra su boca.</p><p>De tener orejas de gato, las de Zelda se hubieran erguido en alerta en seguida. En cambio alzó las cejas buscando la cara de aquella presunta santurrona que había estado evitando esto desde hacía un mes y ahora le confesaba querer sentir esto mismo cada día. </p><p>-No tengo quejas al respecto - ronroneó la pelirroja, bajando a Mary al colchón y pegando sus cuerpos. </p><p>-Zelda tú... - Mary bajó su mano por el abdomen de la pelirroja hasta tocar con el nudillo de los dedos su zona más sensible. </p><p>-No tienes que... - siseó al sentir el contacto, estaba sensible ahí, depues de todo. </p><p>-Sí, quiero - murmuró Mary. Sus dedos tocaron alrededor de dónde se suponía estaba el punto principal en la anatomía de Zelda - Ví un libro de esto... se supone... ¿así? </p><p>Por el infierno, pensó Zelda. Esas cosas no se aprendían en un libro. Pero maldición. Mary estaba tocando justo así. Zelda jadeó, sosteniendo su peso por encima del de Mary. Sus piernas abriéndose ligeramente, dándole más acceso. </p><p>-Sólo... utiliza dos... adentro - parpadeó la pelirroja, que no se esperaba nada de Mary, menos que estuviera atacando correctamente sus puntos más erógenos. </p><p>-Y... ¿así? Estás muy húmeda - dijo pero no por provocar, y Zelda lo sabía. </p><p>Zelda sabía que lo decía porque literalmente lo sentía así. La cadera de la matriarca se movió por sí misma. Mary aumentó el ritmo, experimentalmente, y utilizó el mismo truco que había utilizado Zelda al emplear su pulgar en su punto álgido. </p><p>-Entonces... ¿puedes venirte para mí? ¿por favor? - fue la tímida pregunta en su oído. Y luego, para sorpresa de Zelda, recibió una mordida en su hombro. Pequeña, no muy dolorosa, pero allí estaba. </p><p>Y luego, movió con rapidez su mano ¿qué libros había leído, maldición? Zelda se quedó sin aliento y en una oleada de placer se vino con fuerza. Hundiendo las uñas en el colchón que sostenía su peso, su cadera aún moviendose. </p><p>-Maldita sea... no pares. No te atrevas a parar - dijo con voz ronca, en una orden terminante. </p><p>-Realmente funcionó - Mary estaba sorprendida de que el diagrama que había leído funcionara -y... ¿así?</p><p>Su mano copó toda su intimidad y ya no eran dos, sino tres. Zelda siseó de nuevo. Maldita sea. Se iba a venir de nuevo, lo sabía. No quería hacerlo, se suponía que la experta allí era ella. Y no la que había leído algo en un libro aleatorio pero... </p><p>-Sí, así - jadeó. </p><p>-Eres tan perfecta, e increíble... nunca conocí a alguien como tú, Zelda - murmuraba Mary, sosteniendo la cintura con una mano y con la otra haciendo esos extraños movimientos que había estudiado. Algo más profundo, algo más lento o más rápido. </p><p>-Hécate... - los halagos golpearon el ego de Zelda sin piedad, y en unos momentos volvió a acabar entre los dedos de la mujer debajo de ella. </p><p>-Increíble - dijo Mary, sacando despacio su mano del interior de la pelirroja. En su vida había experimentado algo así. Había tocado a alguien así. Era intenso, extraño, emocionante, todo a partes iguales.</p><p>-Te enseñaré qué es increíble - Dijo sin aliento en un gruñido, bajando su boca a la de Mary. </p><p>No bajaron hasta la hora de cenar. Explorando sus cuerpos hasta el agotamiento y cansancio. Mary cayó rendida sin saber que su cuerpo era capaz de sentir placer y menos que menos darlo. Nunca se sintió atractiva, ni deseada. Incluso cuando las cosas se ponían más intensas con Adam no sentia que tenía el appeal para deslumbrar. Su relación era basada en el cariño, en la amistad. No tanto en lo físico. O al menos de su parte. </p><p>-Qué maldito libro leíste, quiero verlo - exigió como primera medida.</p><p>Mary estaba bostezando enlazada a ella, con su rostro hundido en su cuello y una de sus manos acariciando su abdomen.</p><p>-Está en mi maleta - respondió apartándose un poco para echarse el cabello hacia atrás. </p><p>Le dolía un poco en la zona de la nuca, dónde Zelda había rasguñado y tirado otro poco. Algo le decía que los encuentros crecerían en intensidad de ahí en más, que la bruja se había contenido bastante. Pero también que Mary no iba a dejarla indiferente y eso le complacía, saber qué también podía provocar e interesar a Zelda. </p><p>Un chasquido y la maleta se abrió, la ropa se esparció a los costados como quien está haciendo una pesquisa en un armario. </p><p>-Hey, estás desordenando todo - se quejó la morena. </p><p>-Ahí está - un tomo salió volando hasta las manos de la pelirroja. </p><p>-¿Tienes que leerlo ahora? - se llevó una mano a la cara. </p><p>-No tenías vergüenza mientras lo ponías en práctica - reprochó Zelda. A su mano también voló un bolígrafo. </p><p>-¿Qué haces? - preguntó horrorizada viéndola marcar aquí y allá entre las páginas.</p><p>-Estoy adelantando lo que será la próxima lección - sonrió de lado, haciendo círculos aquí y allá. </p><p>Mary levantó el rostro para ver la página marcada y dejó escapar el aire de la sorpresa.</p><p>-N-no puedo hacer eso... es... - quiso decir algo.</p><p>-Pero siendo tan buena para memorizar, no te será problema - sonrió de lado la bruja. </p><p>-Dios... - se llevó una mano a la frente.</p><p>-Oí que lo mencionaste hace un rato. Debe estar encantado que lo recuerdes en ese momento - Zelda mordió la mejilla de Mary con malicia. </p><p>-Ni lo digas - se quejó Mary, apartándose un poco, cerrando los ojos al sentir la electricidad en su piel. -Voy a bajar a preparar la cena. Al menos recalentar la comida de Hilda - dijo, distraída por los besos de Zelda a su cuello. </p><p>Decidió anunciar que iba a bajar, porque de otro modo presentía que la bruja no iba a permitírselo. Junto rápidamente su ropa del suelo y se metió al lavabo. Salió refrescada, con el cabello suelto pero bien cepillado en ondas sus gafas y la blusa que le quedaba lo suficientemente larga para unos centímetros arriba de las rodillas. Mientras Zelda ocupaba el cuarto de baño, levantándose con toda la pereza del mundo y sin apresurarse en vestir su cuerpo desnudo, Mary elegía la ropa interior del cajón. No tenía sentido ponerse brasier a esas horas. Así que bajó así como estaba, sus pies enfundados en las chanclas de andar por casa. </p><p>Encendió el horno y puso a recalentar la fuente que Hilda le había dado. Se quedó pensando si no irían a preocuparse por ella o si acaso toda la familia ya se hacía idea de que Zelda iba a quedarse. Después de todo no habían sido nada sutiles durmiendo en la misma habitación noche por medio. </p><p>Unas manos llegaron a su cintura y por poco se sobresaltó, hasta que sintió el perfume característico de Zelda, mezclado con el jabón de tocador que Mary tenía en su cuarto de baño. Las manos bajaron por sus caderas y subieron su blusa hasta colarse por debajo, una barbilla sobre su hombro y el cuerpo cálido de Zelda contra el suyo. Podía morir de felicidad ahí mismo, pero se controló. </p><p>-¿Le falta mucho? Muero de hambre - se quejó la pelirroja, sus manos acariciando los costados de Mary. Presionando su boca en su nuca. </p><p>-No, le queda poco. Mira, creo que ya está. - murmuró, notando su piel erizarse. </p><p>Era esto, a esta hora. Las doce de la noche, con Zelda tocando su piel. La comida haciéndose. Era comer en la cocina con un plato de plástico y dos tenedores, sin decir nada más. Con preguntas tontas y respuestas tontas, y una paz que Mary no sentía desde que se había despertado sin memoria un mes atrás. Era el escozor entre sus piernas, de algo que había experimentado por primera vez en la vida y no le había echo daño ni la había echo sentir culpable. </p><p>-¿Mary? - Zelda dejaba su plato a un lado y tomaba su rostro entre las manos, por cuyas mejillas resbalaban un par de gotas solitarias. </p><p>-¿Qué? - preguntaba, parpadeando. Sus pestañas negras estaban húmedas, y se llevaba un puño a la comisura de las mismas para detener aquel pequeño caudal de emociones. </p><p>-¿Qué tienes? </p><p>-Nada. Es... es que todo está bien. Sé lo que sucedió con Adam. Conmigo. Y todo está bien... - explicó con la voz ronca.</p><p>-¿Y lloras por eso? - preguntó Zelda confusa, pero con una expresión que distaba ser de disgusto. Se veía más bien, cálida. </p><p>-Sí, pero es solo un segundo. Ya está ¿ves? - se secó lo que le quedaba de humedad en los ojos, sonriendo después. </p><p>-Todo está bien - repitió Zelda.</p><p>-Sí, todo está bien. - asintió Mary. Acortó la distancia y presionó su boca contra la de la pelirroja. </p><p>-De acuerdo - aceptó la pelirroja, rodeándola por la cintura. </p><p>-Sí - confirmó rodeándola por el cuello. </p><p>Después de llamar a Hilda y aguantar sus vítores al enterarse que pasaría la noche en casa de Mary, ambas se fueron a dormir. Juntas. </p><p>Wow, pensó Mary, de nuevo: </p><p>Juntas. </p><p> </p><p>En eso pensaba ahora, viéndola entrar al gimnasio de Baxter High, uniéndose al grueso de padres y alumnos participando. Incluso, aceptó una pequeña bandera que Theo Putnam le había pasado con timidez. Se paró junto a Caroline que le mencionaba algo que Mary no podía saber. </p><p>Sus ojos se encontraron a la distancia y Zelda...</p><p>Zelda sonrió. </p><p> </p><p>Todo estaría bien. El futuro, de pronto, no se sentía tan oscuro.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Si, señorxs este es el fin. Pero el fin de la PRIMERA PARTE de estas dos. </p><p>La segunda Parte contendrá todas las situaciones que quieren ver, por ejemplo ¿Que lloró Mary en el bar que Joanne la dejó en su casa? ¿Cuál será el último enfrentamiento de Heidi con Zelda? ¿Qué pasará en cinco años? Así como prompts, ideas, y cosas que quieran ver. </p><p>SIEMPRE no importa cuánto pase, leeré sus comentarios aquí. Y sino, @ElConejoCabron en Twitter o @conejocabron en Tumblr.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Epílogo Infernal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Estaban en un calabozo en el infierno o en alguna dimensión que Mary no podía recordar el nombre. Sus manos estaban atadas con fuertes cuerdas por encima de su cabeza. </p><p>¿Cómo había llegado allí? Había sido una tarde de locos, con demonios escapando del infierno, atrapándola para usarla de vasija contenedora de demonios, en vano. Y ahora la habían olvidado allí en el calabozo. Se preguntó, un tanto angustiada, cuándo vendrían por ella. Si esta vez simplemente se habían olvidado. O no habían podido. </p><p>Un sonido de la escalera apostada a cinco metros de su jaula de hierro reforzado. A Mary le dolían ya las muñecas. Esperaba que no fuera el mismo demonio carcelero que había estado comentándole lo que haría con su carne cuando se la fuera a comer. Mary no podía emplear el fuego infernal en el infierno porque, valga la redundancia, no producía dolor en los demonios al menos no mucho. Y su magia estaba atada por las enormes cuerdas rodeando sus manos. </p><p>Los pasos se aproximaron y oyó el distintivo metal de un arma pesada siendo arrastrada por el suelo. Se le aceleró el corazón, pensando que definitivamente había llegado su hora. </p><p>Observó la larga sombra proyectada en el suelo acercándose. </p><p>Pero lo que no esperó ver fue un par de tacones ensangrentados haciendo aparición. Alzó la vista, sorprendida y se encontró con la pintura gótica de Zelda Spellman arrastrando una maza. Tragó saliva, observando el rostro manchado de sangre y a saber qué sustancias producto de machacar demonios hasta allí. Estaba agitada. </p><p>-¡Zelda! ¿Estás bien? - exclamó Mary.</p><p>-Perfectamente - sonrió la matriarca, observando el candado del calabozo. </p><p>Tomó aire y con un movimiento violento, la maza golpeó el candado una, dos veces, hasta hacerlo pedazos. Quizás ni siquiera era una maza normal, del modo en que el objeto se rompió en el suelo húmedo de aquella especie de caverna dónde estaba metida. </p><p>Zelda pateó la puerta y sacó un puñal de plata que relucía contra el fuego de las antorchas apostadas en las paredes. </p><p>-¿Servirá? - preguntó Mary. </p><p>-Sí, está bendecido. Cortesía de tu terapeuta - rodó los ojos Zelda. -Ahora, aunque me guste verte atada... -sonrió la pelirroja. </p><p>Mary sintió las mejillas enrojecer, observando como Zelda cortaba las pesadas cuerdas alrededor de sus muñecas con precaución y fuerza. </p><p>-Tenía que ocurrir esto precisamente hoy - suspiró Mary, escaneando el rostro de la pelirroja. No sé veía herida de gravedad solo bañada en la sangre de sus enemigos. </p><p>-¿Hoy? - inquirió Zelda, desatando con las manos lo que quedaban de nudos. </p><p>-Sí, cinco años, justo hoy - era impresionante todo lo que había normalizado en esos años. Que un momento en el calabozo se volvía uno para charlar como si estuvieran en la sala. </p><p>-¿Cinco años, ya? - preguntó Zelda, arrojando las cuerdas al suelo y ayudando a Mary a ponerse de pie. </p><p>-Sí, cinco años - sonrió Mary. </p><p>-¿Y? ¿Vas a decirme cuales son tus intenciones? - recordó Zelda de pronto, llevándose un mechón manchado de sangre atrás de la oreja. </p><p>Mary rió.</p><p>-¿Te parece este el momento? - preguntó, sobando las muñecas un tanto rojizas de estar atadas. </p><p>-Es uno como cualquier otro. Todavía tenemos que subir, y allá arriba es una pesadilla - dijo Zelda, observando a las escaleras. </p><p>-De acuerdo... justo, tenía en mi bolsillo... - Mary rebuscó en los bolsillos de su chaqueta, ante la mirada curiosa de Zelda. </p><p>Había una pequeña caja de terciopelo azul, que cabía perfectamente en la palma de su mano. </p><p>-Zelda... ¿quieres comprometerte... Conmigo? - preguntó, abriendo la pequeña caja con timidez. </p><p>En su interior había un anillo simple de plata con una piedra de jade en el medio. Era una reliquia familiar pero como no había más hombres en la familia, había quedado para Mary. Al levantar la vista vió a Zelda soltando la maza y llevándose ambas manos a la cara. </p><p>-Maldición - soltó la matriarca, completamente desprevenida y conmocionada. Su ojos aguando rápidamente. Y no podía culpar al polen en el infierno. Se llevó ambas manos a la boca, haciendo esfuerzo por no llorar. </p><p>-¿Eso es un sí? - preguntó con las cejas en alto y una sonrisa en el rostro. Casi ni se notaba el moretón que tenía en la mejilla producto de la captura. </p><p>Eso eran. Un maravilloso desastre. Apresurado y fantástico. Pidiendo eternidad en lo profundo de una cárcel en el sótano de Hades. Arriba se oían explosiones y gritos, un caos. Y allí abajo, la paz absoluta. </p><p>-Qué tonta... sí, claro que sí - dijo Zelda. Su mano temblorosa estirándose. Mary la tomo entre las suyas y colocó el anillo en su lugar. Calzaba perfecto. El color haciendo juego con sus ojos. </p><p>-Te amo, Ze. - murmuró Mary contra su boca. </p><p>-Mary... te amo también - dijo en llanto, abrazando a aquella mujer, manchando su ropa con la suya, dado el baño de sangre que tenían encima.</p><p>Se besaron, sin importarles nada. Y cuando tocó el momento de subir a pelear por sobrevivir, lo hicieron juntas. </p><p>Wow, pensó Zelda. Juntas.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>¡Hola! Como siempre tengo escrito por demás, así que a medida que lea sus comentarios como para guiarme de que van leyendo, voy subiendo más. Más o menos día por medio. Amo leerlos, gracias por llegar hasta aquí 💞</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>